Naruto: Ultimate Maken Shinobi
by Takeshi1225
Summary: Naruto has been captured and taken to a world where chakra doesn't exist, but in it's place magical energy. Naruto has been given unimaginable power that he needs help controlling, so he looks toward Tenbi academy for help in controlling his new power and getting even with his old captors. With new friends, Naruto will fight to get revenge on those who wronged him. NarutoxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Ultimate Maken Shinobi

Hey everybody, thanks for checking this out, I watched as much of the Maken Ki! anime that I could to get enough info; surprisingly the first season didn't have so much fighting and action as I thought it would, but it did have some very entertaining perverted moments. Truth be told, I was surprised that there were no Naruto x Maken Ki! Crossovers, because knowing Naruto, it can get pretty entertaining with him in the mix of this, but then Fox King jm wrote the first one, which bummed me out a bit because I was hoping to be the first to write a crossover for these two series, but hey what can you do; anyway I've read his story, it's pretty good, congrats Fox King jm-sempai for being the first. Well I think I've babbled enough, so anyway, here's my first crossover fanfic, Naruto: Ultimate Maken Shinobi.

**Chapter 1: Into the World of Maken**

'Dammit, I knew this was coming, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt as much as I expected.' Naruto thought to himself as he walked down the street, back to his apartment. The mission to retrieve Sasuke was a success. Naruto and the rest of the konoha 11, along with Kakashi, Sai and Yamato, had found Sasuke, unconscious, but still breathing, and the deceased body of Itachi Uchiha. They all had brought Sasuke home, and things went as Naruto had expected; the villagers were happy that Sasuke was back, the Uchiha didn't speak a word to him and Sakura went back to paying more attention to Sasuke than Naruto, but worst of all, now everyone wants Sasuke to be Hokage. Naruto knew he was sacrificing so much by bringing back Sasuke, and now that he thought about it, Sasuke leaving was actually the best thing that ever happened to him, but he promised that he'd bring Sasuke back, and he never broke a promise; never going back on his word is his ninja way. Tonight, everyone met up at the BBQ place, and Naruto tried to talk to Sasuke, but him and Sakura were gone so he went and searched for them outside to see them in the alley behind the restaurant. Sakura's words still ran in his heads.

'I love you Sasuke-kun.'

Hearing those words broke Naruto's heart. Naruto just immediately left after that, not saying another word. The sun kissed blonde boy just kept walking down the path to his home. Naruto then walked up the stairs of the apartment, before he made it to the door and entered his apartment room. Naruto then undressed out of his usual attire, until he was only in his underwear; his well-defined muscles shining in the moonlight. Naruto then lied atop his side on the bed and then closed his eyes, letting the darkness take over.

Naruto had awakened the next morning from a knock on his door. Naruto groggily got up and walked to his door and opened the door to be faced to face with Sakura. 'Oh great, what does she want.' Naruto thought with some irritation. He then heard a low dark chuckle from inside his head.

"**Well this is new. She comes to your home with you one clothing away from being completely naked, and yet you just don't want anything to do with her." **The Kyuubi no kitsune inside him spoke.

'Shut up, my life ain't no reality show for you to watch, bastard.' Naruto talked to the giant fox through their mind link. Sakura stared Naruto with a blush; she had never seen him half naked before, and she had to say, she was impressed, especially with his abs.

'Wow… Naruto actually looks very… stop it Sakura, you're here on business.' Sakura thought to herself. "U-um, Tsunade-shishou asked for team 7, so get dressed." Sakura said.

"Yeah, sure, I'll just meet you there." Naruto said as he closed the door. Sakura was a little down as he did this; he looked as if all the happiness and energy he had before was drained out of him.

'I hope you're okay Naruto.' Sakura thought as she left.

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai and Yamato were in the Hokage's office in front of the Hokage, Tsunade Senju, and her attendant, Shizune; they were all waiting for Naruto to arrive.

"Okay, I'm here." Everyone turned to see Naruto at the window of the office.

'Great, now he's picking up that habit from Jiraiya.' Tsunade thought.

(Yeah, Jiraiya is still alive at this point. I thought of keeping him alive by not letting him fight Pein.)

"So what's up?" Naruto asked as he walked up next to Sai; staying away from Sasuke and Sakura.

"There have been konoha shinobi that have been beaten nearly to death outside of the village, so I am sending you six considering you are the best team the village has." Tsunade explain. Naruto zoned out the rest of the briefing; he couldn't get his mind off of what he heard last night, it plagued his very thoughts. "Naruto!" Tsunade called out the blonde genin's name. "Pay attention, this is important."

"Right, sorry baa-chan." Naruto apologized, but he still couldn't free his thoughts of the event from last night.

Team 7 was now dashing towards the location of where the shinobi attacks were reported in. Team 7 had made it to the area which was a rocky reign.

"We better patrol the area." Kakashi said as Team 7 scouted the place, but Naruto then sense a presence, but he didn't announce it to the others. The presence spoke to him; it said 'Come Naruto.' Naruto separate from the group and started to follow where the mysterious presence was. After a while, Sakura had just realized they were one blonde baka short.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura said making the rest of the Team 7 stop and noticed that Naruto had vanished.

"Naruto." Kakashi said the missing genin's name with a sigh and a sweat drop.

Naruto was dashing, feeling that he was getting closer to the presence. Naruto then noticed a man wearing a dark pea coat with a blue armband that was the shape of a circle with a white crescent shaped moon in it while the rest was black, black ascot, black dress pants, black dress shoes, a black fedora, and holding a sheathed O-katana in hands, with it pressed down onto the ground.

"I've been waiting for you, Naruto Uzumaki." The mysterious man said. His voice sounded eerily familiar, but he couldn't see his face, because the fedora was covering his eyes, leaving only his jaw and mouth exposed.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes at the mysterious man.

"I'm a delivery man who came to get the package he has to deliver." The mysterious man said.

"Alright, whatever the hell that means, what's the package or whatever it is you're talking about?" Naruto asked. The man tilted his fedora a bit up to reveal his onyx eyes.

"You." The man said as he then vanished, before appearing in front of Naruto and took a slash at him with his O-katana. Naruto quickly bent back, nearly avoiding the slash, but the man then turned his blade in hand for it to point down at Naruto ready to stab him, so Naruto quickly kicked him away, then lost balance and fell on his butt. "Come on. Show me what you're truly made of." The man said tilting his fedora, hiding his eyes again. Naruto quickly got back to his feet and glare at the man.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Naruto exclaimed, before making his signature jutsu. "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**" (Shadow Clone Technique) Naruto announced as a clone appeared next to him. Naruto put his hand out as the clone started to form an **Odama** **Rasengan** (Giant Rasengan) onto his creator's hand with his own hands. "Get ready!" Naruto and his clone, who aided in holding the giant rasengan, ran at the mysteriously well-dressed man. The man held his resheathed katana in his hand and was ready to counter, when suddenly a pair of hands grabbed his ankles, keeping him in place.

'When did he do this? Probably before he found me; well it doesn't matter. I don't need to move my legs for this technique.' The man thought as he then started rapidly spinning his sheathed katana in front of him.

"**Odama** **Rasengan!**"

"**Maken: Dark Shield**" the man spoke as a giant dark purple transparent shield appeared in front of the well-dressed man, blocking the attack, saving him. Naruto jumped back as his clone dispersed; he stood staring at the man with wide eyes and shock evident on his face. The man then deactivated his shield and then raised his katana up high. "**Maken: Earth Breaker**" he said, before slammed his katana down onto the ground beneath him. The ground around him then crack and break, killing Naruto's clone, while the spot he was standing on was intact. Naruto continued to stare with shock and some sweat on his brow.

'What kind of techniques were those? Were those even real techniques or something else? Who is this guy?' Naruto kept asking himself. The mysterious man then took a step forward as a dark circle platform appeared before his foot touched the ruined ground. He then took another step forward to have another dark platform appear beneath his foot. With each step he took, platforms appeared beneath his feet, until he reached unscathed ground.

"Not bad, but not good, looks like the manga about you was accurate about your skills." The man said.

"Huh?" Naruto went with a confused look on his face.

"But you'll have to do more than that to defeat me." The man said. Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto before stabbing him in the torso. Naruto had blood trickling down the side of his mouth. "Iwao." The man said before he jumped away. Suddenly a giant shadow was over Naruto, making him look up only to be slammed down hard onto the ground by a giant war hammer. The hammer wielder jumped away and landed next to the mysterious well-dressed man.

"So did we kill him? Because the old man is gonna be pissed if we did." The hammer wielder said.

"He has the ability of cell regeneration; he has suffered through worse." The mysterious man said.

"Well that's good; man it was fun slamming my maken down on him like a mallet onto a mole." The hammer wielder said with a grin. Naruto laid onto the ground, unconscious.

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was in his dank sewer-like mindscape.

"**How pathetic, kit; you just got your ass whooped by two unknown lesser fighter.**" The Kyuubi said.

"Me pathetic? Lesser fighter? Haven't You Seen The Techniques That Guy Did!? He Made A Shield Out Of Nowhere! He Destroyed The Ground Around Him! And He Made Some Sort Of Dark Disc-like Things To His Feet With Every Step He Took! And You Call Him A Lesser Fighter!? I Bet You Never Even Seen Those Techniques Before!" Naruto argued with his inner demon.

"**Don't test me boy." **Kyuubi said with a growl, but he knew Naruto was right; this new comer had just displayed techniques that not even a kage could do, but he wasn't going to admit that the blonde baka in front of him was right. **"Look, I'm going to give you my chakra."**

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"**Because I'm Fucking Tired Of Seeing My Jinchuriki Get Pushed Around! When someone fucks with you, they fuck with me, Got It?!." **Kyuubi said. Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi with a shocked face, before he smiled.

"Arigatou, Kyuubi." Naruto thanked the giant fox with a smile.

"**Don't get all mushy about this kit, I'm doing this for me, not you." **Kyuubi said sending a menacing glare at Naruto, but the young shinobi just continued to smile at him.

"What exactly are we waiting for?" the man known as Iwao asked.

"For the fireworks." The mysterious man said. Suddenly a spike of red chakra appeared around Naruto's body before her vanished a punched Iwao in the face, sending him flying. Naruto turned to the well-dressed man and was bending over as the red aura surrounded and danced around him as he started breathing hard. "So this is the power of the Kyuubi jinchuriki." The man said. Naruto then tossed his head up and his arms to his side as he roared. The man held his fedora in place as he looked at Naruto, who's whisker marks were more defined and darkened, his teeth elongated to fangs, his nails into claws, and his eyes blood red with slit pupils, as he roared with anger. "Magnificent." The man said. Naruto charged at the man sending a barrage of fists at the man, but the man kept dodging and used his sheathed katana to block the hits. Naruto then went for an uppercut, making the man backflip away, making his fedora fall off his head, but he quickly caught it with the handle of his katana, before his feet hit the ground again. Naruto was about to charge at him again, but he stopped as he saw the unknown man's face, which led to a look of shock upon the blonde jinchuriki's face. The man looked to be the same age as Naruto with fair skin, onyx eyes, and brushed down raven hair. Naruto stared at the man with great shock as the chakra from the Kyuubi started to lessen.

"S-S-Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered his best friend's name.

"Sasuke? Hm, I guess Iwao wasn't joking when he said I and the Uchiha looked identical, excluding the hair style." The Sasuke look-alike said. Naruto continued to look at him with shock still evident on his face.

"**Brat, To Your Left."** Kyuubi yelled from within Naruto's mind. Naruto got out of his shocked state and jumped out of the way from a war hammer strike that was aimed at him.

"Damn, the bastard dodged my attack." Iwao said. Naruto turned to Iwao to see he looked exactly like Kiba, except he had a spiky ponytail and no red tattoos on his face while his clothing style was an open leather biker jacket, a white shirt, some strange pair of blue pants (jeans), and black boots.

"Kiba!?" Naruto exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Kiba? My name is Iwao, dumbass; and that guy over there isn't Sas-gay, it's Wabisuke." Iwao said with a sneer. Naruto stared at the two as the man now known as Wabisuke walked up next to Iwao.

"I believe we've seen enough of your abilities. Hanahime." Wabisuke said. Suddenly a hand gently placed itself on the back of Naruto's head.

"Sumimasen." A gently and sincere voice spoke from behind Naruto, before the blonde shinobi was electrocuted by the hand on his head. Naruto fell to the ground, but managed to see who Hanahime was. She had fair skin, pearl white eyes, and lavender hair and she wore a white shirt with fluffy short sleeves, a dress skirt, and dress heels.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto said the name of his friend as he stared at the look alike who walked next to Wabisuke. "W-what's going on? Why do you three look like my friends?" Naruto asked as his mind rapidly asked too many questions.

"I guess you can call us the Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata of our world." Wabisuke said as he stepped closer to Naruto.

"Your world?" Naruto said as his eyes started getting heavy.

"Yes Naruto, our world; the world that you'll be going to." Wabisuke said. Naruto tried to lift his hand up towards Wabisuke, but the well-dressed teen grabbed Naruto's hand and gently placed it to the ground. "Don't bother Uzumaki-san; I'm afraid that you don't have a choice in the matter." Those were the last words Naruto heard from Wabisuke, before the darkness consumed him into a state of unconsciousness. Wabisuke stood up and took a few steps back before he aimed his palm at Naruto.

"**Maken: Prison Sphere.**" Wabisuke said as a purple orb was shot at Naruto and expanded as it made contact. Naruto was trapped in the sphere as it rose from the ground. "Hanahime."

"Hai." Hanahime quickly took out a red gemstone before she sent her energy into it and shot out a beam of light that expanded and stopped in the form of a portal. "It is done Wabisuke-kun." Hanahime said.

"Arigatou." Wabisuke thanked the teenage girl as he, Hanahime, Iwao, and the sphere prison that was holding Naruto started heading for the portal. Suddenly a barrage of kunai went straight at them, but Wabisuke just aimed his hand at the kunai and said "**Maken: Dark Shield.**" The giantpurple transparent shield appeared in front the three, protecting them from the kunai. "Fantastic, this is exactly what I wanted." Wabisuke said sarcastically as he turned to see the rest of team 7 "More scum."

"I don't know who you are, but let Naruto go." Kakashi said with a glare.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." Wabisuke said.

"And why not?" Yamato said.

"Because it is our mission; you all fully understand that when it comes to a mission, failure is not an option."Wabisuke said tipping his hat to cover his eyes.

"Here's right about that." Sai said with a fake smile.

"Is that that gay douchebag Sai?" Iwao said.

"Iwao, keep silent." Wabisuke said.

"Poor Sai; couldn't even help his brother when he was sick with a fatal disease." Iwao said with a smug tone. Sai had a look of shock on his face; his fist then trembled with anger as his face turned into that of anger.

"S-Sai?" Sakura said the pale boy's name, frightened as for the first time he was showing emotion; and not the good one.

"How do you know that?" Sai growled as he glared at the man with the war hammer. "ANSWER ME!"

"Sai calm down." Kakashi said, not liking where this was going.

"I'm surprise he just didn't kill you while he had the chance, but then again he was a weak hearted dumbass like you. Sai get rid of your emotions; what a loser." Iwao insulted Sai's deceased brother. Sai then vanished and appeared above Iwao. 'That's right, let you anger drive you straight into my maken.' Iwao thought with a grin as he grabbed the handle of his war hammer. Sai quickly painted on his sketch book and sent chakra to his paintings to bring alive his creation of two muscular warriors. Iwao grinned as he quickly took out his hammer, but the two living paintings were cut to pieces and disappeared into oblivion. Sai took out a kodachi and attempted to strike it down on Wabisuke, but Hanahime quickly moved in front of Wabisuke with lightning surrounding her hand.

"**Maken: Lighting Crusher**" Hanahime announced her maken before slamming it into Sai's torso making him scream in pain and sent flying back to team 7.

"Sai!" Sakura screamed out his name as she ran to the pale teen and started to apply healing chakra onto the boy's wound. "You Bastards!" Sakura yelled out as she turned to them, only to have a shocked look upon her face. "H-Hinata?" Sakura said as she saw the woman that had attacked Sai looked exactly like her fellow kunoichi. Iwao turned around giving them a sneer. "Kiba!?" Sakura yelled out her dog lover friend's name.

"It's Iwao! I'm Not That Fucking Pooch Lover! We're From Another Fucking Dimension!" Iwao yelled.

"Another dimension?" Kakashi said surprised. Iwao was then hit in the gut with the handle of Wabisuke's katana.

"Silence; you spoke too much." Wabisuke said.

"R-right; sorry Wabisuke." Iwao said. "Come on Hanahime." Iwao said to the lavender haired girl as he jumped into the portal, disappearing when he entered. Hanahime turned to Wabisuke, getting a nod from him, telling her to follow Iwao. Hanahime was hesitant, but she nodded back to him before she went into the portal.

"Well, it was an interesting experience, but I'm afraid I must bid you ado." Wabisuke said tipping his hat to team 7.

"You Let Go Of Naruto Right Now!" Sakura yelled as she was about to charge, but instead Sasuke beat her to the punch and dashed towards Wabisuke. Sasuke quickly took out his kusanagi and started to course lightning into the blade. Wabisuke just went 'hn' and drew his katana.

"**Maken: Dark Lightning Beast!**" Wabisuke said pointing his katana at Sasuke as his eyes glowed purple. Wabisuke's katana then coursed with lightning and then a huge bolt of dark purple lightning shot out of his sword and then took the form of a giant panther with fangs and claws.

"Sasuke Look Out!" Sakura yelled out. Sasuke tried to jump away but the living bolt of lightning followed him, so Sasuke went through a series of handsigns as he inhaled air.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**" Sasuke announced his justu as he blew a huge fireball at the giant bolt of lightning, hoping to cancel it out, but the living bolt of lightning just went through the fireball and continued to charge at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at the fact that the technique the mysterious man's technique had went through his own like it was nothing. The attack was about to hit Sasuke so the Uchiha just tried to block it with his swords and hoped for the best. His hopes were dashed as the attack had hit him dead on and destroyed his torso clothing and sent him flying and then crashing into the ground.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as she ran to him and tried to treat his injuries. "You Bastard!" Sakura yelled out.

"Is this out of friendship or love of you treating his injuries?" Wabisuke asked making Sakura look at him with surprise. "I still can't believe that you still think that it really was Sasuke who was the one who complimented your forehead and it wasn't the obvious blonde one who was under a henge, but then again, you were a stupid girl." Wabisuke said. Sakura's eyes widened with shock as she started to remember what had happened yesterday.

"Why did you drag me here Sakura?" Sasuke asked annoyed that his female teammate dragged him into an alley behind the BBQ restaurant.

"Sasuke… do you remember what I said before you left Konoha?" Sakura asked as she blushed and looked down at the ground.

"What of it?" Sasuke said.

"… I love you Sasuke-kun." Sakura admitted looking up at him. Sasuke stay silent for the moment, before answering.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh?" Sakura asked confused.

"Why do you love me?" Sasuke asked.

"Well because you're caring, strong and cool." Sakura answered.

"Shut up." Sasuke said surprising Sakura. "That's bull crap. You and I both know that I am not caring or cool, and there are plenty of people who are as strong or stronger than me. I want the truth, now." Sakura just looked at Sasuke for a moment, before looking down at the ground.

"It's because of that day." Sakura said, making Sasuke raise an eyebrow. "You made me feel that the one thing that made me feel ugly, was actually beautiful."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"You said that my forehead was… well…" Sakura was to embarrass to repeat the words 'Sasuke' said to her.

"Sakura, that wasn't me, I was tied up that day; it was someone else who henged as myself." Sasuke answered making Sakura look at him with surprise. "And honestly, I don't see anything special about your forehead." Sakura looked at Sasuke at shock, but not just because Sasuke had said there was nothing special about Sakura's forehead, but because he had said it all with a straight face, which means that he was telling the truth about him not complimenting her. Sakura just looked down at her feet with shock of how stupid she was about to actually think that Sasuke actually would say that about her forehead.

"Then if it wasn't you… then who?" Sakura asked.

"Figure it out." Sasuke said as he started heading back inside the restaurant. 'At least now she might stop this who 'I love you' crap.' Sakura stood there for a moment before she headed back inside. As she sat down she noticed that Naruto wasn't there with them.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"We thought he was with you." Tenten said.

"Yeah, he just left to try and find you guys." Kiba answered. Sakura was worried.

'He didn't hear us did he?' Sakura asked herself.

Sakura stared at Naruto's unconscious body with tears in her eyes. 'I should've known. Kami why was I such an idiot not to realize it sooner!' Sakura thought to herself. Wabisuke looked at Naruto's unconscious body as well.

'I figure she deserved to know and that you wished for her to know it as well since this might be the last time she'll ever see you again.' Wabisuke thought before he reshathed his katana and lifted it up high as it was surround by dark purple aura. "**Maken:**…" Wabisuke started.

"Sakura, Get Out Of There!" Yamato exclaimed. Sakura quickly got out of her trance and jumped back to her team.

"**Earth Breaker!**" Wabisuke said as he slammed his sheathed katan down to the ground making the ground surrounding him cracked and broke, keeping the shinobi from getting near him and the captured Naruto. Sai and Sasuke awoke to see the technique Wabisuk had done and were both filled with anger and amazement. "Now that that's done; it's time for Naruto and I to take our leave." Wabisuke said, as he then removed his hat and placed it over his heart revealing his face. Everyone's had a look of shock on their faces as they saw that Wabisuke looked exactly like Sasuke, but with his hair brushed them. "Ja ne." Wabisuke said as he put his fedora back on and walked through the portal with Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed his name as the portal closed. Sakura then started to cry again before she broke down and started to cry and sob uncontrollably. Sasuke decided to comfort her by giving her a hug, but Sakura just pushed him away and started to cry in her hands. "Naruto… please come back… Naruto…" Sakura said as she continued to cry. Kakashi had tears in his eyes too.

'I failed you sensei… I'm sorry.' Kakashi thought.

Naruto was gone from the world of shinobi.

Naruto's consciousness was back, but his eyes were still closed. He felt that he was lying on some sort of table or something.

"Finally, He's Here!" a man's voice exclaimed with excitement.

"Yes. Now please explain why is it you wished for him?" Wabisuke asked the man.

"You see I have this special little project; to make the strongest maken warrior there is." The man said. "I wanted you to be that warrior, but I was worried that you might not make it through the procedure."

"And the reason you think he can make it through it?" Wabisuke asked.

"The Kyuubi, or as the manga calls him Kurama, he can live through it with the cell regeneration that comes with being a jinchuriki, so he will heal and bond with the little things I plan for him; and then after reviewing my progress, I can then do it for you without the worry of death in it." The man explained.

"I see, that explains the cameras." Wabisuke said.

"Yes, now that he's here, we can start the procedure." The man said. Naruto cracked opened his eyes to see Wabisuke and a man with grey hair and beard. "Oh well look who's awake." The man said as he then pressed a button on a remote that was in his hand. "We can't have that now." Naruto was then shock with many volts of electricity, sending him back to unconsciousness as he heard the man say before he saw darkness. "Time for surgery." The man said before Naruto was consumed by darkness.

It was dark… and cold both outside of Naruto's body and inside. Was he dead? Was he frozen? No, then he wouldn't be thinking right now. Where was he? Naruto cracked opened his eyes and saw he was in a dark room with no one there, so he tried to get up, but he felt he was tied down so he looked around to see metal straps on his wrists and ankles holding him down, but that was wasn't all he saw. Needle with tubes flowing with green fluid flowing within them, injected deep into his skin, and Naruto was literally covered from head to toe with bandages. Naruto made some sounds, but they were muffled as there were bandages wrapped around his mouth. Naruto was freaking out, and as he was shaking about a strange green aura surrounded him, giving him the strength to break the wrist guards. Naruto quickly got up and saw that the needles were stabbed into his arms, legs, torso, and face. Naruto had muffled screams as he started ripping them out, making it a painful experience. When he was done, he felt the holes immediately heal up. Naruto then grabbed the ankle guards and used this new found strength and then broke them off, before he got off of the table and ripped off some of the bandages on his arms and torso only to widen his eyes in horror as he saw many stitches on them. Naruto let out a muffled scream of horror as a bluish green aura surrounded him.

"The prisoner is released from it's confines!" a guard exclaimed, making Naruto turn to him and his partner.

"Get Him!" the other guard said as purple whips appeared in both their hands as they charged at him.

Naruto didn't know what he was doing; all he saw was red, before he charged at them. Naruto sent a punch straight through one of their chests. The other guard sent his whip at Naruto, hitting him, but Naruto quickly grabbed the whip and pulled it, bringing the guard straight at him. Naruto jumped above the man and grabbed the guards head and the twisted it, breaking his neck. Naruto jumped down and looked behind himself to see the horror he has done; he screamed with madness as the bluish green aura had returned to him, hardening his body as he ran towards a wall and broke right through it. Naruto ran on his hands and feet as he broke through all the walls with the aura making his body strong. Naruto then broke through one last wall, as he was finally outside, but he was falling from a great height. As Naruto had gotten closer to the ground, the bluish green aura grew more intense, completely surrounding his body, before Naruto hit the cold ground. Naruto got up from the ground, before his instincts took over, telling him to run; which he did.

Wabisuke was at the hole that Naruto had burst through, before he fell from great heights.

"He's not dead if that's what you're wondering." The grey haired man said from behind Wabisuke.

"I know, but he escaped." Wabisuke responded.

"I was actually planning for that." The grey haired man said as a flying bug with a camera flew passed him. "Now we can see the field test." The man said as camera bugs, birds, and floating balls flew passed Wabisuke into the outside world.

Naruto was trekking down a path with some more of what was left of the bandages were coming loose. Naruto had been running for so long; he was tired and hungry. Having no more energy, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Takeru Ohyama was doing a morning jog, trying to get stronger so that he could be able to protect those he cares about, when he tripped on something heavy.

"Ow. What tripped me?" Takeru said as he turned his head to see what he tripped on. "AH! A MUMMY!" Takeru screamed, but on closer inspection, he saw that it was actually a person. "Oh Crap!" Takeru put his hand on the guys shoulder and nudged him. "Hey dude, wake up!" Takeru tried to wake him up, but he didn't respond; that was when Takeru noticed the stitches on the mummified kid's body. "Oh man, I got to get this guy back to Tenbi and get him to Aki-sensei." Takeru picked up the mysterious youth and put him on his back, before he started heading back to Tenbi as quick as he could.

"K-konoha…" the bandaged kid said.

"Huh?" Takeru said.

"K-konoha… gotta get back to k-konoha…" the bandaged kid continued to say.

"Konoha? Like in the Naruto manga? But that place is made up." Takeru said.

"Konoha…" the bandaged boy said before he knocked again.

"Oh man, not only is this kid's body messed up, but also his head." Takeru said as he kept running to Tenbi Academy.

Haruko Amaya was walking down the halls of Tenbi Academy; she had spent the whole morning training, but Azuki had found her and informed her that Maken Ki was issued an important meeting. 'I better tell Takeru about it; knowing him, he probably might not show if I don't tell him. I swear, sometimes he's like a child; one with a perverted mind.' Haruko thought.

"Out Of The Way!" Takeru yelled as he passed by Haruko.

"Takeru? Is That A Body!?" Haruko yelled out.

"Can't Talk! Taking This Guy To Aki-sensei!" Takeru yelled as he continued to run.

'Oh no.' Haruko thought as she ran after him.

"Aki-sensei!" Takeru yelled the school nurse's name as he burst through the door into her office.

"What is it Takeru?" Aki Nijou asked while she was bending down to grab the pen she dropped to the ground, revealing her baby green panties to Takeru, making the perverted oranged haired boy gain a nose bleed. Takeru's mind started to wander into perverted fantasies about the super sexy nurse, but hearing the groan from the bandaged person on his back brought him back to his senses.

"I Found This Bandaged Guy And He Needs Medical Attention!" Takeru quickly yelled out.

"Oh My!" Aki exclaimed as she turned and saw the poor being. "Quickly, put him on one of the beds." Aki ordered. Takeru quickly made his way to one of the beds and placed the person on his back, now onto the bed. Aki started examining him, checking his heart and looking for any injuries besides the ones fixed by the stitches.

"How is he?" Takeru asked.

"Well his heart rate is fine, breathing is stable; other than the stitch wounds, he's fine." Aki told Takeru. Footsteps were then heard at the door; the two conscious beings turned to see Haruko.

"Haruko, what's up?" Takeru asked seeing her a bit winded.

"What's up? What's Up?! You Ran Through The Halls Like A Maniac With A Dead Looking Person On Your Back!" Haruko yelled as she walked towards him.

"I'm sorry, but this guy looked like he really needed help" Takeru tried to convince Haruko.

"Oh my goodness." Aki said, earning the attention of the two students. They all looked at the bandaged boy with widened eyes of shock as they saw mini red auras surrounding the stich wounds as they started to heal and the thread that was used to stitch the mysterious person up were dissolving. After a short time, the person was all healed.

"W-what was that?" Haruko asked, a bit freaked out of what the blonde had just done without being awake.

"I-I don't know." Aki replied, as she then pulled the covers over his body. "But we should let him rest for the time being; whatever those little traces of energy were that appeared on his body, it apparently healed him. I'll watch over him and tell you if he awakens."

"Understood Aki-sensei." Takeru said giving her a respectful bow.

"Come on Takeru, we have to go now." Haruko said grabbing Takeru's arm and dragging him out the door.

"See ya Aki-sensei." Takeru said as he was dragged out the door. As the two students left, Aki looked at the bandaged boy with a serious look.

'Those little traces of energy… I don't know what they were, but I know they weren't any kind of maken.' Aki thought as she continued to look over the bandaged young man.

"So what's so important about this meeting that it had to screw up with our classes?" Azuki asked.

"I'm afraid we have a problem." Furan said with her usual seriousness. Yuka then gently clapped her hands together while she still had a carefree smile, as usual.

"Well it's really more of a future problem." Yuka said, her smile not faltering in the slightest.

"It's about-" Furan was then interrupted by the door slamming open.

"Sorry we're late!" Haruko apologized as she drug Takeru inside the room with her.

"Miss Vice-president, I thought that you understood that perfect on time attendance was mandatory." Furan chastised Haruko of her tardiness.

"It wasn't her fault." Takeru interjected, coming to Haruko's rescue. "When I was out on my morning jog, I found a bandaged guy with stitches all over his body, so I brought him all the way to Aki-sensei's office, with Haruko helping me when I got into Tenbi." Takeru added the part where Haruko helped him so that she wouldn't get in trouble.

'Taki.' Haruko thought with hidden admiration for the orange haired boy who she secretly held feelings for.

"Takeru you're so kind to people." Inaho said with much love for her fiancé.

"Was it a boy or a girl?" Uruchi asked.

"Boy." Takeru answered.

"Then he probably was meant to look like a messed up freak show." Himegami said, not really caring for anyone's health and safety at all, as usual.

"Wow… that's cold." Takeru said.

'Lucky Takeru, finding an injured body that gave him a ticket to the nurse's office, giving him a free pass to check out Aki-sensei.' Kengo Usui, Takeru's best friend, thought with envy for his best friend, but was glad he was there to save a life.

"So what's this all about?" Himegami asked, trying to get this meeting over with.

"We have received intel that Kamigami apparently isn't our only enemy." Furan said. Everyone's eyes widened as they heard this new and most probably deadly news. "We have heard a rumor that there is another organization working in the shadows named Mayonaka mun shakai." (Midnight Moon Society.)

"Mayonaka mun shakai?" Azuki repeated.

"What kind of organization are they?" Himegami asked, a bit interested in this new organization.

"Nothing is known so far of who they are or what they desire, but we know that this…" Furan pulled down a screen to reveal a circle with white crescent shaped moon while the rest of it was pitch black. "Is their symbol."

"Oh~ I think it looks cool; how come we don't have a badass symbol." Chacha said as she fiddled with a rubix cube.

"And that's all we know." Yuka said with a smile as she then gently clapped her hands together. "But don't worry, no activity of this new organization has been seen."

"So if the meeting's over then can I go check on the guy I found?" Takeru asked raising his hand.

"Of course." Yuka allowed him permission.

"Thanks." Takeru said with a bow before he ran out of the room.

"I should accompany him." Kengo said standing up from his seat with a smile, in hopes of getting to check out Aki.

"No, you sit down, the meeting is not over." Furan said.

"Wha-!? But Yuka said-"

"I let him go, because he deserves to see this mysterious young gentlemen for saving his life." Yuka said with her smile not once faltering. "But don't worry, if you wish to see this newcomer then you may go when the meeting is over."

'But I wanted to go now.' Kengo thought as he groaned with sadness.

Naruto groaned as he felt his body was already healed, but was still in a bit of pain. Naruto cracked his eyes opened and saw a ceiling. Naruto slowly sat up and rubbed the crick of his neck and felt it was still bandaged. Naruto looked down to see some of the bandages still covering parts of his torso, while some was revealing his skin and muscle.

"Ah, you're up." A voice spoke, earning Naruto's attention. Naruto turned his head to see a tall, beautiful blue haired woman. She had a slender, curvy figure and wore a large white lab coat which was open, under it she wore a pink strapless top which was openly laced down the middle revealing a lot of her cleavage, along with a very short mini skirt, but the most noticeable thing about this woman was her breast size.

'Holy Crap! Those Are Bigger Than Tsunade's!' Naruto thought with wide eyes. The woman walked up to him and started examining Naruto, making him a bit nervous.

"Well it seems you're okay; all injuries gone, which is very extraordinary." Aki said with a smile.

"Uh, thanks." Naruto said a bit uneasy. Aki then pulled out some scissors.

"Now hold still." Aki said as she pulled on one of the bandages on Naruto's face and used the scissors to cut it, before she started repeating the process with the rest of the bandages constricting Naruto's face. "So what's your name?" Aki asked as she cut another bandage.

"It's Naruto, 'mam." Naruto said.

"Do you have a last name?" Aki asked.

"U-Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Aki said as she cut the last bandage. "That's a very beautiful name." she said with a smile. Naruto blushed at that, before he gave her a big goofy grin and scratched the back of his head.

"Gee thanks, that's a first." Naruto said. "Say miss…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners; my name is Aki Nijou." Aki introduced herself.

"Autumn, huh? Now that's a beautiful name." Naruto said.

"Why thank you Naruto-kun." Aki said adding the –kun suffix at the end of Naruto's name, making him blush again.

"S-so anyway, where am I?" Naruto asked Aki.

"You're in Tenbi Academy." Aki said.

"Teni Academy? I've never heard of it." Naruto said.

"Really?" Aki asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I've never heard of it anywhere in the elemental nations." Naruto said folding his arms.

"Elemental nations?" Aki repeated, never hearing of such places. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Aki allowed permission for whoever it was to enter.

"Hi Aki-sensei, I was wondering if- oh he's awaaaaaaaa-" Takeru stared at the person he had found and brought to the Aki's office with his jaw wide open and his eyes widen with shock.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, the person you found is awake; Naruto this is Takeru, he's the one who brought you here." Aki said with a smile.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto asked. Takeru just continued to stare at Naruto with shock. Naruto then stood from the bed.

"Well anyway, thanks for getting me here." Naruto stopped in front of Takeru and extended his hand. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the next Hokage, Believe It!" Naruto introduced himself in his usual manner. Takeru just stared at Naruto for a few moments before he burst out laughing, making both Naruto and Aki have confused looks upon their faces.

"Man, now I know you got messed up in the head; thinking you're 'The Naruto Uzumaki'." Takeru said with an amused smile; those words really pissed off Naruto.

"Hey, What the Hell Kind Of Thing Is That To Say To Someone Who's Life You Saved, You Baka!" Naruto yelled with a pissed off look.

"I'm sorry. Look, you look exactly like Naruto from the manga and anime, but if you were really him, then how about proving it with some kage bushin." Takeru said. Naruto gritted his teeth, before he crossed his middle and index fingers together.

"Fine! **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto exclaimed as two clouds of smoke appeared and then disappeared, revealing two other Narutos. Aki stared at the feat with amazement, while Takeru had his jaw dropped. "There. That proof enough for ya?" Naruto said with a smug smirk, folding his arms along with his clones, except for one who was resting his elbow on the original's shoulder. Takeru just walked out the doorway, before he started screaming and running down the hall. The Narutos and Aki just had confused faces on their faces. "What's with him?" the original Naruto asked turning to Aki who just shrugged her shoulders.

"And with that, the meeting is-" but before Furan could declare the meeting adjourned, Takeru burst through the doors.

"I JUST MET NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Takeru yelled out making everyone look at him with surprise and confusion.

"What?" Azuki said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know I sound crazy, but that guy I found, Was The Naruto Uzumaki!" Takeru exclaimed. Everyone just looked at him with annoyed faces.

"Have you been using something?" Himegami said with an unamused face.

"Maybe something that starts with a D?" Azuki added with an annoyed face.

"I'm not joking! He used the shadow clone jutsu in front of me!" Takeru shouted some more.

"Takeru, Maken Ki isn't a place for joking around; it's a club that deals with serious business." Furan said.

"I Swear On My Love Of Boobs, I Am Not Making This Up!" Takeru swore with his hand over his heart.

"Takeru!" Haruko shouted his name.

"Whoa, hold on everyone; if Takeru actually said what I think he said, then I think we should take a look into this." Kengo said defending his best friend. 'Plus it would be a good opportunity to see Aki-sensei.'

"Well alright, but I suggest that Kimi should be the one to see this mysterious stranger and confirm if he is who you claim him to be." Furan said.

"H-huh? Why me?" Kimi asked, although she was ecstatic that she might actually get to meet 'The Naruto Uzumaki'; one of her favorite manga/anime characters.

"Well you're into manga and anime that you're basically an expert, so you're the right person for the job." Haruko said with smile.

"Yeah, and besides, don't you actually want to meet a manga character brought into the real world!" Chacha said wrapping her arm around her best friend, Kimi. "It's So Creepy and Awesome at the Same Time! It's A Once in a Life Time Opportunity Beyond Our Wildest Dreams! Let's Not Waste It!" Chacha exclaimed with excitement accidently throwing the rubix cube she had in her hand onto Azuki's head.

"Ow! Watch It!" Azuki shouted.

"Let's Go!" Chacha shouted with excitement as she grabbed her best friend and ran all the way towards the nurse's office.

"Hey, Wait For Me!" Takeru shouted as he ran after them with Kengo and the others behind him.

Naruto and his clones were playing poker, which he learned how to play from Tsunade and Jiraiya, while they waited for Aki to bring back some clothes for Naruto.

"Full House!"

"Three of a Kind!"

"Royal Flush!"

"Son of a Bitch!" The original Naruto cursed as and the other clone threw their cards on the floor.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." The Naruto clone said with a huge grin. Suddenly the door was slammed open making the Narutos turn around to see an excited light brown skinned girl with grey hair that is put into a side ponytail and has green eyes, and like the first woman he met here, she had huge breasts; though her breasts weren't as big as Aki's, they were still one of the biggest he's ever seen.

"Oh My God, It Really Is Him!" Chacha yelled with much energy filled with excitement and awe. Naruto just looked at her, surprised by her energetic personality. Suddenly the original Naruto was grabbed and pulled into a bone crushing hug from Chacha with his face right on Chacha's big breasts. "It's So Awesome to Meet You! I'm Chacha! It's Awsoeme To Meet You Naruto-kun! Welcome To The Real World!" Chacha exclaimed with much excitement that she actually is meeting a real life manga/anime character that has come into the real world. Takeru then showed up with the others to see Chacha suffocating Naruto with her huge breasts. Takeru and Kengo had nose bleeds at the sight, as well as Naruto, but he had his face crushed by a huge pair of breasts so who can blame him.

"Uh, Chacha, I think you should let him go; I think you're suffocating him." Haruko said scared that the blonde boy in front of her might die from lack of oxygen.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Chacha said releasing Naruto, letting him fall to the ground with a nose bleed. Naruto wiped away the blood from his nose, before he sat up to be face to face with a dainty girl with dark hair with a red hairband, most of it covering her left eye, with a long strand of it of it popping out of the top of her hair, and blue violet eyes. Naruto and Kimi blushed at each other as they looked at the other.

'Wow… she's the cutest girl I've ever seen.' Naruto thought still blushing. Kimi then touched Naruto's cheek and started rubbing his whisker marks making Naruto smile and purr.

"They're real. Oh Wow! You really are Naruto Uzumaki!" Kimi said with so much excitement as she then glopped Naruto in a hug. "This Is So Cool!" Kimi shouted.

"Are These Real Shadow Clones!?" Chacha asked as she punched one into the wall making it explode into a cloud of smoke. "Holy Crap They Are!" Chacha shouted in excitement. "Come On!" Chacha threw Kimi onto her shoulder and grabbed both Naruto and his clone and ran right through everyone else, knocking them all down like bowling pin, and ran straight outside. Aki with fresh clothes in her hands and Minori, the principal of Tenbi Academy, came in time to see Chacha kidnap Naruto, his clone and Kimi.

"Oh my, I didn't get the chance to give him these new clothes; he's technically naked, and only the bandages are the only thing covering his crotch area." Aki said making everyone blush that Naruto was technically naked.

Chacha had brought Naruto, his clone and Kimi to the courtyard where she turned and grinned at Naruto. "Now create a Rasengan!" Chacha ordered still grinning.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because we're your biggest fans." Chacha and Kimi said giving him starry eyes of admiration. Naruto had wide eyes and a blush on his face.

"Fans? My Biggest Fans!? These Two Beautiful Ladies!' Naruto then got a huge grin on his face. "Of Course Ladies! Anything For My Fans!" Naruto said as he and the clone backed up. Naruto then extended his palm while his clone started up the jutsu. Everyone managed to find them in time to see Naruto form the Rasengan. As the clone disappeared, Naruto ran at a wall and yelled "**Rasengan!**" before slamming his jutsu into the wall leaving a huge hole in the wall. Chacha and Kimi stared at Naruto with much admiration and sparkles in their eyes, while the others were shocked.

"AWESOME!" Chacha and Kimi shouted.

"Now Do the **Rasenshuriken**!" Chacha shouted.

"No Chacha, it's too dangerous." Kimi warned.

"Yeah she's right; I could destroy the place with that jutsu." Naruto said.

"No Way! Absolutely Not! You Are Not Allowed To Use That Rasen-whatever, Here!" Furan raised her voice.

"Who's the girl with the glasses?" Naruto asked.

"That's Furan; she a stick in the mud, but she wears the cutest panties with pictures of animals on them." Chacha said, making Furan blush red and have an embarrassed look on her face.

"Okay… I didn't need to know that last part." Naruto said with a blush. Kengo then started to walk up to Naruto.

"So you're supposed to be the real Naruto Uzumaki." Kengo said standing in front of him. "I don't believe it."

"What!?" Naruto yelled.

"I mean for all we know, those techniques could be maken." Kengo said.

"He's right about that." Uruchi said.

"No he's not." Minori said. "Makens are magical items that connect with the energy inside us; what he used was just his own energy and used it as a weapon itself."

"So then that means-" Haruko started.

"Yes." Minori nodded. "That guy really is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Then why is Kengo saying he's not?" Inaho wondered. Kengo looked at Naruto.

"I'll admit that those remind me of the skills that the real Naruto can do, but I know for a fact that the real Naruto Uzumaki is vastly known for one move." Kengo said.

"Yeah, and I just did it." Naruto said.

"I don't mean the Rasengan; not what I really mean is…" Kengo went to Naruto and whispered in his ear.

"But I only do that jutsu with Konohamaru." Naruto said to Kengo.

"But it was the first great jutsu you ever had done perfectly; I mean it shouldn't be surprising since you created it." Kengo said. Naruto sighed.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Kengo said.

"Okay, fine, but only to prove that I am Naruto." Naurto said. Naruto then made a ram hand sign and shouted "**Oiroke no Jutsu!**" (Sexy Technique)

"What?" the girls said with surprise. Suddenly Naruto was engulfed in smoke and as it lightened, there was a blonde woman with long pigtails with whisker-like birthmarks with smoke surrounding her private parts and doing a sexy pose.

"There, now do you believe I'm the real Naruto?" Naruto's female persona Naruko asked. Kengo and Takeru had nose bleeds and happy perverted faces as they saw the legendary perverted technique in all it's glory. The girls on the other hand didn't approve of this.

'It really is him.' Takeru and Kengo thought with happy perverted smiles. Naruko then was engulfed by smoke again and then as it disappeared, standing in it's place was Naruto.

"There, now did I prove I'm Naruto?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Kengo said. Naruto glared at Kengo, deciding he didn't like this guy. Suddenly Naruto felt mass amounts of killer intent coming from most of the student girls.

"You no good Pervert!" Azuki yelled ready to punch Naruto, but Kimi stood in front of Naruto.

"Azuki, please don't hurt him; Kengo was the one who made him do it just to prove he was who he said he was." Kimi reasoned.

"Your right Kimi." Azuki said turning to Kengo, cracking her knuckles.

"W-wait, I can explain." Kengo said with his hands up in defense.

"Explain It In Hell!" Azuki yelled as she started beating the crap out Kengo. Naruto sighed in relief.

"Hey, thanks miss…"

"Kimi. Kimi Sato; and it's an honor to meet you Naruto Uzumaki." Kimi said staring at Naruto with starry eyes.

"Oh, well, it's, uh, great to meet you, Kimi." Naruto said scratching the back of his head while having an embarrassed smile, since he wasn't used to this kind of treatment. Kimi gasped with joy.

"You said my name." Kimi said. Naruto just chuckled.

'This girl's cute, but a bit weird, but strangely… I think I like it.' Naruto thought with a smile.

"Oh, oh, say my name next!" Chacha exclaimed with excitement.

"Uh, sure… um, who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Chacha Akaza Is The Name! Security Committee Second Year of Maken-Ki!" Chacha exclaimed her name and position with pride and excitement.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Chacha-chan." Naruto said with a nervous smile. 'Man this girl has so much energy, dattebayo.' Chacha squealed with joy as she pulled Naruto into a tight embrace with his face being crushed by her huge breast again.

"You called me, Chacha-**chan**, I love it!" Chacha exclaimed as she continued to crush Naruto with her breasts.

'Lucky.' Kengo thought as he looked at Naruto from the ground where he beaten body lied. Naruto managed to pull himself away from Chacha and wiped away the nose blood from his nostrils, but the cherry red blush was still on his face.

"A-anyway, where am I?" Naruto asked. Minori was about to answer, but Chacha answered it before she did.

"This Is Tenbi Academy!" Chacha answered.

"Tenbi Academy? I've never heard about this place." Naruto said.

"Of course you haven't; you're in a different world." Chacha said like it was no big deal. Naruto just had a look of shock on his face.

'A different world?' Naruto thought with much shock and confusion. Suddenly Naruto heard the words that that Wabisuke guy said to him before he fell unconscious back when they were fighting.

"_Yes Naruto, our world; the world that you'll be going to." _Wabisuke's words rang in Naruto's head.

'He brought me here.' Naruto thought with anger and disbelief. 'That Bastard Brought Me Here! I'll Kill Him!' Naruto thought as bluish-green aura surrounded him.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Kimi asked, worried about the Uzumaki. Kimi's concern managed to calm him down, making the aura vanish.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, Kimi-chan." Naruto said to Kimi with a smile. Kimi blushed at his words.

'He thanked me; and he called me, Kimi-**chan**.' Kimi thought with much joy as a blush of pink adorned her cheeks.

"So, um, what is this Tenbi Academy anyway?" Naruto asked.

"I think it would be better to tell you inside. I think it would be best that no one finds out that a character from a manga came into the real world; at least not yet." Minori said.

'Manga; there's that word again. What the hell is that anyway!?' Naruto thought.

Minori then grabbed the pair of pants that Aki was holding and handed it to Naruto. "Better put this on right now."

"Can't I do that inside in a bathroom or something?" Naruto asked.

"Oh what, you really want" Minori then grabbed one of the bandages that surrounded Naruto's crotch area and ripped it right off, making the rest fall. "This to happen to you before you even get inside?" Minori said with much authority, but then she realized what she had just done. "Oops." She said as she looked at Naruto, only to have her eyes become the size of saucers and her jaw to drop along with the others there, as they all saw the size of Naruto's… well, you know. Naruto froze on the spot as he saw the shocked looks on everyone's faces as they stared at his 'trooper.'

"Ah! So Big And Manly!" Chacha exclaimed with lust, awe and excitement as she stared at Naruto's member. Naruto's face turned neon red as heard Chacha's words and then grabbed the pants Minori had in her hands, before putting them on. "Aw~ I wanted to see more." Chacha whined, only making Naruto blush a deeper shade of red, if that was even possible.

"You… Bastard!" Kengo yelled earning Naruto's attention. "Who the Hell Do You Think You Are!? Coming Here and Making Men Like Me and Takeru Feel Insignificant With That Thing!" Kengo then got punched upside the head by Azuki, Uruchi, Haruko, and Himegami.

"C-c-can we go inside now?" Naruto asked hoping they'd say yes.

"Yeah sure; I'm just surprised we finally have a 'real' man here at Tenbi Academy." Minori teased making Naruto, Aki and the other female students blush. "Well come on." Minori said grabbing Naruto's arm and started dragging him to into Tenbi Academy.

"W-wait, shouldn't I put on the rest of the clothes?" Naruto asked.

"Geez, do you wanna go inside or stay outside, make up your mind." Minori said continuing to drag Naruto.

"If you need a guide, I'm your girl." Chacha said as she helped Minori by pushing Naruto towards Tenbi.

"Hey, I want to be Naruto-kun's guide too." Kimi said as she was right behind Chacha. The others just followed with the thought of Naruto being here, for God knows how long, was going to make life at Tenbi a bit more interesting.

"And that's all you need to know." Furan explained to the blonde spiked haired ninja. Naruto was sitting on a chair dressed in a school uniform, but it was black with a red undershirt and black tie.

"So… you people are all witches?" Naruto said.

"No We're Not!" Furan raised her voice.

"So then what's this whole magic thing? How'd you guys even get it?" Naruto asked.

"Since the reign of the god Orochi, special weapons were created to defeat the eight-headed snake; those weapons were known as Maken. They connect with the energy within us all, how the energy inside us came to be, we have no clue." Furan explained.

"Okay, I think I get it." Naruto said. Naruto was inside the meeting room of the security committee known as Maken-Ki, where Furan was explaining the history of Tenbi and Maken with the others helping in adding anything else she missed. Suddenly Naruto noticed the symbol on a screen; a symbol he had seen before. "Wait a minute…" Naruto said as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on. "I've Seen That Symbol Before!" Naruto exclaimed earning everyone's undivided attention.

"You have?" Furan asked.

"Yeah, that was on the armband of the guy who brought me here." Naruto said. Everyone's eyes widened at the new information they have just received from the blonde shinobi. Now they know that whatever Mayonaka mun shakai wanted, it had to do with Naruto and his world.

"Do you remember this man?" Furan asked.

"Yeah, his name is Wabisuke and he looks and sounds exactly like my friend Sasuke-teme, except his hair was brushed down, not looking like a duck's ass." Naruto said. The appearance of Wabisuke was what got everyone's attention, especially since it will make identifying his easier since they all knew what Sasuke looks like. "He also had these other two with him who look just like Kiba and Hinata; I think their names were Iwao and Hanahime."

"Naruto, you may not realize it, but you've just helped us out a great deal today." Furan said.

"I have?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, You're the Best!" Chacha exclaimed with a nod of agreement from Kimi. Naruto blushed and scratch the back of his head at the two girls' answer.

"Do you remember anything else?" Haruko asked. Naruto put his finger on his chin and started thinking of what else he remembered.

"Yeah… I remember hearing him talking with this old guy. He said he wanted to create the strongest maken warrior; he wanted Wabisuke to be that guy, but he was afraid of him dying from the procedure so he…" Naruto then stopped with a face that went from shock to horror.

"He what?" Haruko asked, but Naruto didn't answer.

"Hey, blondie, you going to answer or what?" Uruchi said, but then she was punched upside the head by Chacha.

"Sh!" Chacha shushed Uruchi with her finger to her lips. Kimi approached Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Kimi asked.

"He did it to me." Naruto said making everyone's eyes widen. "He said that I could survive it, so he did it to me. When I woke up… I was wrapped in bandages with needles stuck in me sending green liquid into my body. When I ripped them out, I ripped off the bandages and saw these stitches all over my body." Naruto said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"The ones that were dissolved by that red Kyuubi chakra." Takeru said, deducing the red chakra as the Kyuubi's.

"They experimented on me." Naruto said as rage started to build up inside of him and as it was rising so was the aura of bluish green that started to surround his body. Everyone started to back away from him. "Those Bastards Made Me Into a Fucking Guinea Pigs!" Naruto yelled as the bluish green aura started growing and getting bigger, heating up the entire room. Everyone was shocked at this, but no more than Aki and Minori.

'So Much Power.' The two thought with shock and awe at Naruto's feat.

"THEIR GONNA PAY!" Naruto yelled as the aura shot straight into the air, creating a hole in the ceiling. Everyone looked at Naruto with shock at how much power Naruto was releasing, and they felt that this was just the tip of the iceberg.

"Naruto, Calm Down!" Minori yelled, but Naruto was still so enraged that he couldn't hear her. Naruto kept on roaring with anger as his energy kept on growing, getting much more powerful by the minute.

"That's Enough!" Takeru yelled as he punched Naruto. As Takeru's fist connected with the young shinobi's face, Naruto's rage had ceased as he developed what had just happened. "I'm sorry about that Naruto, but you were going nuts." Takeru said. Naruto just sighed.

"It's okay; I needed someone to punch me." Naruto said. Azuki then granted his need by punching him. "I Didn't Need It Now!" Naruto yelled at the smirking Azuki.

"So since they violated you I'm guessing that means you'll be doing everything in your power to destroy them." Himegami said.

"Exactly, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ah, He Said His Catchphrase! Awesome!" Chacha exclaimed with a fist pump and an equally excited Kimi beside her. Naruto just blushed at the two while Kengo glared at Naruto, since he was here not even for an hour and now he has a fan club.

"Well I'm afraid you can't." Minori said earning looks of shock and confusion from the others. "That energy you just displayed; that was maken energy." Minori said shocking everyone.

"That Was Maken!? But I've Never Even Seen Such Power In My Life!" Himegami exclaimed with so much shock.

"Well, it wasn't entirely maken, there was some other type of energy as well." Minori said.

"It's most likely Naruto-kun's chakra." Kimi said.

"With that much power, no doubt Naruto-kun here is the most powerful being there is." Aki said making Naruto blush.

"This is why you have to stay at Tenbi in order to control that new power you just displayed." Minori said. Naruto still wasn't sure of this.

"Oh please, it's not like you have anywhere else to go." Azuki said.

"She does have a point." Takeru said. Naruto was a bit reluctant, but this red head was right.

"Alright, I'll stay." Naruto said.

"Yay!" Kimi and Chacha cheered making Naruto blush.

"So how do I control this maken stuff?" Naruto asked.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow; right now we have got to find a dorm for you." Minori said.

"What's a dorm?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you have dorms where you come from?" Azuki said.

"He comes from a world of ninja; I don't think ninjas have dorms in their villages." Takeru said. "Say Naruto, since you're skilled in fighting, will you be joining the security committee?" Takeru asked.

"Security committee?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, you know, Maken-Ki!" Chacha exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah." Naruto said thinking it over. "Well, what the hell, it's not like I got anything to lose."

"Yay!" Kimi and Chacha jumped for joy.

"Welcome To The Club!" Chacha exclaimed as she jumped onto Naruto, delivering a bone crushing hug and once again, having his face being crushed onto her H cup breasts.

"Chacha, I think you're crushing him." Haruko warned the foreign student.

"Huh?" Chacha looked down to see Naruto with drool and a nose bleed while his face looked barely unconscious. "Don't Die! We've Just Met And I Want To Know Everything About You!" Chacha exclaimed as she started shaking Naruto.

"Chacha be gentle with him." Kimi begged her best friend.

"Here I got this." Azuki said as she grabbed Naruto. "Wake Up!" Azuki exclaimed slapping Naruto.

"Huh? Are we training now?" Naruto asked wiping away the drool and nose blood.

"Training? Aren't you happy that you got your face mashed by Chacha's breasts?" Azuki asked as she released Naruto.

"Not really." Naruto said with a blush. "Truth be told, all I really care about is training to get stronger and protect those that are precious to me; I'm not really interested in having an intimate relationship with a girl." Naruto said only to get shocked and confused looks from everyone in the room.

"What the hell? What Kind Of Pervert Are You!?" Kengo exclaimed.

"I Ain't No Pervert; I Fucking Hate Them!" Naruto yelled getting an incredulous shocked look from Kengo.

"I don't understand. How can the man who had created the most incredible perverted technique not be a pervert!?" Kengo exclaimed with much confusion.

"You've never really read the manga, have you?" Takeru said.

"There's that word again; manga. What the hell is that?" Naruto asked earning a gasp from Kimi.

"You don't know what a manga is!?" Kimi said with shock as she wrapped her arm around Naruto's arm making him blush. Naruto just shook his head 'no' in response. "Come on, there's only one place where you shall truly know." Kimi said dragging Naruto out the door.

"Kimi wait!" Haruko said, but alas, Kimi was too engrossed in teaching one of her favorite manga characters what the greatest piece of literature is.

"Hey! Wait For Me!" Chacha exclaimed going after the two. Haruko sighed at this.

"Well, while Kimi and Chacha are busy entertaining Naruto, I've got some paperwork to fill out." Minori said as she was heading for the door.

"Paperwork? For what mam?" Furan asked. Minori just turned to everyone with a grin.

"We're having a new student." She said still grinned and giving a peace sign.

"Nani?" the others went.

"So this is manga?" Naruto said as he saw toys, figurines and books that all look strange and exaggerated and downright ridiculous.

"No, this is what manga inspires." Kimi said pointing at the toys and figures, before she gave Naruto a book. "This is manga." Kimi said. Naruto looked at the cover that had a guy in an orange gi with blue undershirt and a strange hairstyle.

"Dragon Ball Z?" Naruto repeated the manga's name as he opened the book. Naruto read on and was actually really interested in it. "So manga is just a book with pictures and words in shapes?" Naruto said.

"What!? No It Isn't!" the head of the manga club said with much frustration in Naruto's ignorance. "Manga is a way of life that is needed to be praise by it's excellence and extraordinary style and beauty!"

"Who's the guy with the gloves and headband around his head?" Naruto asked Kimi.

"That's Fumio; he's the president of the manga club." Kimi said.

(I don't know the manga club's real names, in fact I don't think anybody does or ever will, so I'm giving them names I've looked up and figured would fit them.)

"That's Right!" Fumio had dark brush down hair that had a red head band tied around his forehead, tan skin, black fighter gloves, and a light blue armband around his arm, and he had the sleeves of his jacket halfway up his forearm. "And the man beside me is Osamu."

"Hi there, nice to meet you cosplayer." Osamu said. He had dark brown hair that was tied at the end in a tail and he wore glasses.

"Cosplayer?" Naruto repeated wondering what the hell that is.

"And this lovely lady besides me is Chieko." Fumio gestured to the only girl of the group, who wore big square glasses and had burnt sienna hair with bangs over her forehead and braided pigtails.

"Good afternoon, Naruto-kun." Chieko said with a smile.

"How'd know my name?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, your cosplay costume is impressive, even though you don't have the orange jumpsuit and headband I really like how Naruto Uzumaki looks in such a very sexy outfit." Chieko said with a smile and eye smiles. Naruto just looked at her with a 'what?' look.

"What? What's cosplay? First I hear about manga, then I see these weird mini-people made of plastic, and now I hear about something called cosplay. What is up with your world and this weird crap?" Naruto asked Kimi and Chacha.

"It's fun." Chacha said. "But if it was up to me, I'd rather go to your world and beat the crap out of Orochimaru and Madara Uchiha."

"Excuse me, but are you saying this man here really is Naruto Uzumaki?" Osamu said. After a moment or two the whole manga club laughed at this. "Please, the day Naruto Uzumaki actually enters the real world is the day I'd dunk my head in the toilet and give myself a swirly."

"Agreed; if you really are Naruto Uzumaki, then prove it." Fumio said with much superiority. Naruto just smirked at this along with Chacha and Kimi.

"Yeah Naruto, do it." Chacha said with a huge grin. Naruto put on his trademark grin as he made his signature cross sign with his index and middle finger.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted as two clouds of smoke appeared next to him and as they disappeared in their place were two Naruto clones. The manga club had utterly shocked faces at what they had just seen. Naruto then held out his hand, allowing one of the clones to concentrate on compacting the original Naruto's chakra and soon create a rasengan. As it was finished, Naruto slammed it into his other clone.

"Wait, Hold On!" the Naruto clone shouted before he was attacked with the rasengan to his gut sending him flying into a wall and disappearing in a cloud of smoke as it made impact. As the other clone disappeared, Naruto grinned at the manga club.

"Well?" Naruto said. The manga club had eyes the size of saucers and their jaws dropped.

"No… way…" Osamu said.

"N-not bad, but… lift up your shirt." Fumio said.

"What?! Why!?" Naruto asked.

"So that you can show us the seal." Fumio convinced Naruto. Naruto was a bit reluctant, but he then unbuttoned his dress shirt and lifted his tank top to reveal his abs, which made Kimi, Chacha and Chieko drool a bit, before the seal on his stomach appeared. "I don't believe it… You Really Are Naruto Uzumaki!" Fumio shouted.

"Which Means Now You and Osamu Need To Give Yourselves Swirlies!" Chacha exclaimed with a grin, making Fumio and Osamu have depressed looks.

"Wow, I never thought I'd actually meet the real Naruto Uzumaki in real life." Chieko said as she then appeared up close onto Naruto's body, making the blonde blush. "You know, I always found you more attractive than Sasuke." Chieko said taking off her glasses, making her love pretty attractive with a flirty look upon her face. Naruto blushed at her words and the sight of her face.

"Uh, th-thanks." Naruto said with a nervous smile and huge blush. Kimi and Chacha had irked looks on their faces.

"U-um, Naruto-san" Osamu said the blonde's name as he held a manga with a picture of himself before he left for his training trip on two toads. "D-do you mind s-signing this?" Osamu asked with the manga and a pen in his hand. Naruto felt a bit weird from all this praise right now, but he just grabbed the pen and manga and signed it, before he gave it back to Osamu. "Hokage candidate no. 1, Naruto Uzumaki. Oh Man This Is So Cool!" Osamu said.

"Me Next!" Chieko said with excitement.

"No Me First, I'm the President After All!" Fumio exclaimed.

"Manga club, please listen; Naruto needs assistance in knowing what manga is." Kimi said.

"Well you've come to right place." Fumio said.

"Come Naru-kun, I'll teach you everything I know." Chieko said grabbing Naruto's arm.

"But I wanted to teach him." Kimi said grabbing Naruto's other arm.

"Hey, I know more than you two." Chacha said wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck.

"That's A Lie!" Kimi and Chieko exclaimed as all three started pulling on Naruto, trying to keep the blonde for themselves. Fumio and Osamu looked on with jealous faces.

"A manga character comes into our world and he's getting all the chicks." Fumio said.

"It's a sad irony for us lovers of manga who don't have a girlfriend." Osamu said.

"So these mangas are all about me?" Naruto said as he was carrying bags of books of his own manga.

"That's correct." Kimi said with a smile.

"But how is this about me? I explained back in the manga club that the others and I got Sasuke back into Konoha, so I'm actually not the Naruto you know." Naruto said.

"But we've explain that you must be a Naruto of a million. Your living proof that different dimensions exist, so what's to say that there aren't more dimensions with different Naruto's in them." Kimi explained.

"Besides, even though things are different in your world, you're still the Naruto we know and love." Chacha said with a grin. Naruto blushed at Chacha's words along with Kimi. Naruto looked around to see people staring at him, which unnerved him.

"Um… why are they all staring at me?" Naruto asked.

"You're a manga character who came into the real world, what else did you expect?" Naruto, Kimi and Chacha turned to see Azuki behind them. "Now stop what you're doing and come with me; Minori-sensei wants you in her office, now." Azuki said. Naruto raised one of his eyebrows before he decided to follow Azuki with Kimi and Chacha following behind him.

Naruto and the others were in front of Minori's office doors. Naruto knocked on the door, but Azuki wasn't really patient with Naruto's politeness.

"Oh Just Go In!" Azuki yelled as she kicked Naruto's butt sending him bursting through the doors and into the office.

"Oh good, you're here." Minori said sitting behind her desk. Aki, Haruko, Furan and Yuka were with her.

"So what's this all about baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"BAA-CHAN!?" Minori yelled slamming her fist hard onto her table leaving a crack.

"Sorry, Force of Habit!" Naruto quickly put his hands up in defense. Minori glared at Naruto for a bit before she gave him a grin.

"Okay I forgive you." Minori said as she stood up from her chair and walked up to Naruto, before she grabbed his nose with her middle and index finger tightly. "But ever call me that again and I'll rip your nose off so you can never smell ramen again, got it?"

"Y-yes, Mam!" Naruto exclaimed in fear of Minori and her threat. What can I say, Naruto loves his ramen. Minori released Naruto's nose before she leaned back onto her desk.

"Anyway, principal Minori called you hear to tell you the good news." Yuka said gently clapping her hands together.

"What good news?" Naruto asked. Minori showed Naruto a document that she grabbed from her table.

"You're a student of Tenbi academy." Minori said.

"Nani?!" Naruto went with shock.

"Well, not officially; we still need you to sign the paperwork with your signature." Minori said.

"Yay! Naruto's Going To Tenbi With Us!" Chacha exclaimed with great joy as she jumped onto Naruto, bringing him into another hug.

"Once you sign the document, you will not only be a student of Tenbi, but also a part of Maken-ki where you will assist us in keeping Tenbi safe. Will you accept?" Furan said.

"As long as I get stronger while I'm here and once we find Wabisuke, he's all mine, dattebayo!" Naruto said with a determined grin. The others just grinned as well at Naruto's enthusiasm.

"Just sign here then." Minori said pointing to a line. Naruto did as he was told and signed a few more things, before he officially became a student at Tenbi academy. "Alright, that's all of it."

"Welcome to Tenbi!" They all cheered. Naruto smiled at this.

'Wow… I've never been welcomed before.' Naruto thought with happiness. Naruto was then brought out of his train of thought when Chacha wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Naruto can bunk with me~" Chacha said with a grin making Naruto blush.

"Absolutely Not!" Haruko and Furan yelled.

"Aw~ why not?~" Chacha whined.

"Because it's just not right." Haruko said.

"Says the girl who lives with a boy." Azuki said.

"Th-this Has Nothing to Do With Takeru and I Living Under the Same Roof with Inaho and Himegami!" Haruko quickly defended herself.

"You live with Takeru? I thought men and women only live together when they're married." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Me and Takeru Aren't Married!" Haruko quickly said with a huge blush on her face.

"But seeing as you are new here and we can't take the chance of leaving you alone, I'll put you in one of our three people dorms with two of our Maken-ki members." Minori said.

"I Want To Move In With Him!" Chacha and Kimi quickly shouted with their hands raised.

"Done." Minori said.

"Yes!" the two shouted.

"Here are the keys and the location of where your new dorm is." Minori said giving Naruto a key and map with his new dorm circled on it. "Here, you two take two spares of the dorm keys." Minori said tossing the two spare keys and Chacha and Kimi. "Oh and here's your schedule Naruto." Minori gave Naruto his schedule.

"Come On, Let's Go!" Chacha exclaimed grabbing Naruto and Kimi and running out the door straight to their new dorm.

"Minori-sensei, I don't mean to bad mouth Chacha and Kimi, but I don't think they should be in the same dorm as Naruto. I mean, Naruto needs someone responsible to live with him." Haruko said.

"I agree." Furan said.

"It would be best knowing how overly excited the two can be, especially now that they have a manga character living with them." Yuka said, surprisingly agreeing with Haruko and Furan.

"Alright then, Azuki you're moving in with them." Minori said.

"What!? Why Me?!" Azuki yelled, not liking the idea of sleeping in the same dorm as a boy.

"Well out of you, Chacha and Kimi, you are the most responsible and those two like Naruto too much to punch him when he deserves it." Minori said.

"Well I guess when you put it like that… but still I don't think-"

"I'll give you extra credit and cash if you do." Minori said.

"Done, but don't expect me to make him feel at home; he's got a lot to do in order to earn my trust and acceptance." Azuki said as she grabbed the key Minori tossed at her. Azuki then went out the door with an annoyed look on her face.

"There, problem solved." Minori said sitting back in her chair, leaning back with her hands behind her head.

'Not really.' Haruko and Furan thought.

"So, tomorrow we scale how much maken energy he's really got." Minori said to Aki.

"Right, I'll inform Gin." Aki said.

"I'm sure he's going to have a field day when he hears about this." Minori said with a smirk.

"What!? You're Moving In Too?!" Naruto shouted with shock and a bit of fear at the sight of Azuki.

"Look, I don't like it any more than you do."

"No, it's okay, it's good, really; welcome to the dorm." Naruto said nervously scratching the back of his head and chuckling nervously as well. "But this is a three person dorm, not for four people."

"You'll sleep in the loft." Azuki said.

"What?! Why?" Naruto said.

"You could sleep in my room, Naruto-kun~" Chacha said. Naruto turned around to see Chacha in a see through sleeping gown that exposed her curves, panties, and her H-cup breasts hold together by a bra that looked as if it was ready for a clothing malfunction. Chacha's night wear made Naruto have a huge nosebleed making him fall to the ground.

"Yeah, that's not happening." Azuki said.

"I need air." Naruto said getting up from the floor and walking out the door. Naruto walked down the steps to the second floor of the building and leaned on the railing there.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto turned to the left to see Takeru. "What's up?"

"Hey, Takeru, you live here too, huh?" Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess we're neighbors." Takeru said leaning on the railing next to Naruto.

"At least there's someone here I can relax with whenever I see them." Naruto said with a smile.

"I'm guessing you're living with girls in your dorm too?" Takeru said.

"Yeah, but Azuki is making me sleep in the loft." Naruto said with a depressed look.

"You're not the only one who was forced to sleep in the loft by his roommates." Takeru said.

"You too, huh?"

"Yep, Haruko and Himegami decided it." Takeru said.

"This is something I have never been able to say in my world because I was afraid of a kunoichi hearing me, but what's up with women making men do stuff against their will most of the times?" Naruto said.

"I know right, girls always make decisions for us men; things we don't usually want. I mean, Haruko forced me into maken-ki for what reason I don't know, but even though I like being a part of the security committee, I just don't like the fact that Haruko is making decisions for me." Takeru said.

"Women. They think they know better than us." Naruto said.

"Exactly, thank you." Takeru said. "So who are your other roommates?"

"Well, besides Azuki, there's Chacha and Kimi." Naruto said.

"Chacha Akaza? Seriously?" Takeru said a bit shock, but not really since Chacha showed that she really liked Naruto the moment she met him.

"Yeah; when Azuki said I have to sleep in the loft, Chacha came out in this see through night gown saying that I could sleep in her bed, her bra looked like it couldn't hold her breasts and was about to break any time." Naruto said. Takeru just looked at him with blood coming down his nose.

"Naruto… you are one lucky son-of-a-bitch." Takeru said.

"You're a pervert too?" Naruto said.

"It can't be helped for us men." Takeru said with a smile and a shrug.

"Right. So what do you know about Chacha, Azuki and Kimi?" Naruto asked.

"Well Chacha is care-free and brutal when it comes to training since she almost cut off mine and Kengo's legs off with a giant shuriken and a smile on her face, plus she's super strong; she beat a man three times her size in arm wrestling." Takeru said.

"…Whoa… Sounds Like My Kind Of Woman, Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

"Seriously? You should ask her out on a date then." Takeru said.

"Uh, I don't know, I mean, what if she doesn't like me that much." Naruto said.

"Oh come on, she totally showed how into you she is, if squishing your face with her boobs is anything to go on." Takeru said with a sly smile.

"Shut up." Naruto said.

"How about you both shut up." Both Naruto and Takeru turned to see Azuki at the top of the stairs. "Here." Azuki threw a book at Naruto who grabbed it and looked at the cover.

"A cooking book?" Naruto said.

"You better learn how to cook or else you'll starve, cause there is no way we're cooking for you." Azuki said walking back into the dorm.

"Aw, man; I swear she hates me." Naruto said with a depressed look upon his face.

"Don't sweat it, Azuki hates all boys." Takeru said.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked.

"Hell if I knew, but don't worry, I bet if you and her start spending time together you'll become good friends." Takeru said. Naruto nodded with a determined look upon his face.

"Alright, I swear that I will earn Azuki's trust and friendship! Believe It!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey, you said what you say on the anime, sweet!" Takeru said. Unbeknown to them, Azuki heard what Naruto said and was a little touched that Naruto was determined to earn her trust and respect.

'I guess he's not as bad as the boys at Tenbi… but he's still an idiot.' Azuki thought before she shut the door.

"So what about Kimi?" Naruto asked about his final roommate.

"Kimi is totally into manga; in fact, your manga is one of her favorites." Takeru said.

"Seriously? Huh, girl's got good taste seeing as I'm the best shinobi there is." Naruto said boasting with a grin.

'The dude can be too confident in himself.' Takeru thought with a smile and a sweat drop.

"So what about your girls?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, my roommates? Well, Haruko and I are childhood friends who went to the same dojo, and we hadn't seen eachother in three years, until the first day of school at Tenbi academy; she usually hits me for accidentally touching her boobs or grabbing her skirt exposing her panties and other things I don't quite understand why. Inaho says she's my fiancé, but I don't even remember her as a child or ever making a promise like that, but she's a nice girl and she defends me whenever she can. Finally there's Himegami who can be very mean to people, especially perverts, but you can't really blame her for that, but either way she's a very cute girl with a hard shell; she occasionally hurts me for one reason or another, but she's still my friend… I think." Takeru explained it all to Naruto.

"Sounds like real party." Naruto said with a dull look.

"You're telling me." Takeru said.

"So what's with you and Haruko? Chacha tells me you two have got a thing going on." Naruto said wiggling his eyebrow.

"Shut up, it's nothing like that." Takeru said with a blush. "So anyway, what do you think of Tenbi?"

"It's okay, but I always thought that after the academy in my world I'd never have to deal with school again." Naruto said.

"Life's got a funny way of doing things." Takeru said.

"Yeah." Naruto said as the two continued to lean on the railing.

"Hey Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can train me?" Takeru asked.

"Huh?" Naruto said surprised by Takeru's words.

"Well, you see, I want to get stronger so that I can protect those that I care about." Takeru said. Naruto stood silent for a moment before he smiled at Takeru.

"Aren't we all?" Naruto said. "Alright, but in exchange I want you to help me with this maken stuff."

"It's a deal." Takeru said as he then extended his hand out to Naruto, who gladly took it. As the two shook on it, they had created a bond that would last for as long as time continued.

"Takeru, get back inside before you get a cold." Haruko said opening the door seeing her friend with Naruto.

"Yeah, sure Haruko. Well, see ya Naruto; it was nice talking to you." Takeru said as he lifted his fist making Naruto look at him with a confused look. "It's a fist bump, all you do is make you hand into a fist and lightly tap it onto mine." Takeru explained to the blonde. Naruto did as Takeru explained and bumped his fist with Takeru's. "There we go. Well, see you tomorrow." Takeru said before he headed inside his dorm with Haruko.

"Right, tomorrow." Naruto said as he walked back upstairs into his own dorm. "Um, so where do I sleep again?" Naruto asked.

"The loft." Azuki said in her room.

"Oh, right."

"You can still sleep in my bed Naruto-kun~" Chacha said in her room.

"O-or mine." Kimi said in her own room.

"No!" Azuki exclaimed with authority. Naruto just sighed as he headed straight for the loft.

The next morning, Azuki sat up in her new bed and yawn as she stretched her arms. "Man, this bed's way more comfy than my other bed." She said as her feet touched the floor, before she stood up. Azuki then went out the door looked around the place. It was the usually dorm style; modern kitchen/dining room section, bathroom in one room, plants decorating the place. Like I said, the usual. Azuki looked up at the higher level which was where the loft was, where Naruto is sleeping. 'I better check on him.' Azuki thought. Azuki then went to the ladder and climbed it and as she made it to the top she saw Naruto sleeping with Chacha and Kimi using his chest as a pillow. Azuki gained a tick mark on her forehead before she punched down on Naruto's face. She then climbed down the ladder and headed straight for the bathroom mumbling "baka." Azuki went inside the bathroom and took off her night wear, which was a button up shirt that went below her hips and panties. Azuki then turn the knob and started the water, before she entered the shower and started bathing. Azuki then started remembering what Naruto said yesterday.

"_Alright, I swear that I will earn Azuki's trust and friendship! Believe It!"_ Azuki smiled remembering Naruto's words.

'No one has ever made it the effort to try and earn my trust and more.' Azuki thought with a blush on her face and a smile. Azuki then put both her palms on both her cheeks as she smiled and continued to blush, but she then realized what she was doing. 'What the Hell?!' Azuki thought as she stopped and continued to bathe herself with water and soap. 'The guy isn't as bad as the other boys here, but he still has a lot to do in order to earn my trust.' Azuki thought, but her blush was still there on her cheeks.

Meanwhile, outside the bathroom, Naruto was still lying on the loft with Chacha and Kimi still using his chest as a pillow. Naruto's cheek was swollen from the hit from Azuki, and as he lied there all he could say was "What did I do?"

End of Chapter 1

Well that's it for the first chapter. I felt it was right to do this, ya know. I felt that a harem with Azuki, Chacha and Kimi would fit. Azuki, because it wouldn't be the same for Naruto without someone feisty and strong to knock some sense into him once and a while; Chacha, because she's awesome and so full of energy and joy, plus let's admit it, those two going at it in private would be hot, and Kimi because it makes sense that she would like him because she loves and adores manga and since Naruto is a manga character, it works. is a manga character, it worksNow I bet you guys are wondering why I made the three who captured Naruto look like Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata; well, I just felt that it wouldn't be the same for Naruto to fight someone who didn't have the same style as Sasuke, Iwao and Hanahime, I just felt like it since their personalities are like the same as Kiba and Hinata to me, plus I think their looks can mess with Naruto's head and would motivate him to find a way back into his world. Anyway that's it I hoped you liked it and I'll be back for more soon enough, but until then.

Takeshi1225, out.kely Naruto-kun'as some other type of energy as well."g, getting much more poeaura of bluish arted repeatedly punchin


	2. A New Start At Tenbi

Naruto: Ultimate Maken Shinobi

Hey, I'm back, whassup? Anyway sorry about the gibberish at the end of the first chapter; don't really know what happened. Anyway back for another chapter of this story, hope you like it.

**Chapter 2: A New Start At Tenbi**

Naruto finally woke up rubbing his cheek from the punch he got earlier from Azuki. 'Man what's with that Azuki girl? She's like Sakura with an even worse temper.' Naruto thought as he jumped down from the loft, gently landing on the floor.

"Hey, You're Up!" Chacha exclaimed seeing Naruto land. Naruto looked up to see plates of chopped chicken and rice balls on the table. "Dig In! Kimi and I made it especially for you." Chacha said as she and Kimi smiled at Naruto.

"Wow, thanks girls, this really means a lot to me." Naruto said with a genuine smile and a tint of pink across his cheeks.

"They're pretty good." Azuki said eating the food that was meant for Naruto. "Could use a little more salt though."

"Hey! That Was Mine!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You snooze you lose fox boy." Azuki said chewing on one of the rice balls. Naruto groaned at Azuki's mean nature to him.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, we have more." Kimi said laying an extra plate on the table. Naruto quickly sat down and started eating his meal before Azuki decided to take that plate as her own as well. "Wow, this is good." Naruto said making Kimi and Chacha smile.

"Still could use some more salt." Azuki said making Kimi have a down expression while Chacha pouted at the redhead. "Are you two going to join or what?" Azuki said. Chacha and Kimi just sighed as they took a plate and started eating the meal they both made. "Next time, you're cooking the meals Naruto." Azuki said. Naruto groaned at this.

"Fine." The sun kissed haired blonde said with defeat, knowing that Azuki really meant it. After Naruto was done eating he put the plate in the sink and headed straight for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Azuki said with her hands on her hips. "Clean that plate."

"Why?" Naruto whined.

"Because you have to be more responsible, something no one ever taught you in your world." Azuki said.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked.

"Because I've read the manga and watched the anime, now get to work! It's not polite to let women do all the work, especially the ones who cooked for you." Azuki said with authority.

"And the ones who would punch you in the face if I asked them to do it while I take a shower?" Naruto said with a dull look.

"Exactly. Now you're starting to get somewhere in being a decent man." Azuki said heading into her room to get her stuff ready. Naruto just sighed as he started getting to work on cleaning his plate. After he was done, he headed straight for the bathroom, and as he entered the door he saw Chacha and Kimi naked. Naruto's jaw dropped as he saw Kimi's adorable body and A-cup breasts and Chacha's sexy curvy body with her firm, soft huge H-cup breasts. Naruto then had a nosebleed that shot him back into the wall outside the door. "What Happened?!" Azuki exclaimed as she ran out her room to see Naruto sitting in front of an open door with his back to the wall and a nosebleed and a shocked look upon his face. Azuki walked towards him and saw Chacha and Kimi walk out the bathroom with towels covering their bodies.

"Naruto-kun just came inside and saw us naked." Kimi admitted with a huge neon blush. Azuki had an irritated look upon her face as her fist trembled with fury.

"NEXT TIME KNOCK!" Azuki yelled as she then started beating the crap out of Naruto. All the while, Takeru, Haruko, Inaho and Himegami were hearing the beat down upstairs.

"Well it looks like they're awake." Himegami said continuing to eat her breakfast. Takeru looked up at the ceiling with a look of pity.

'That poor guy.' Takeru thought feeling sympathy for his new friend. Upstairs, Naruto was on the floor with a huge bump on his head.

"Ugh, my noggin." Naruto groaned, his head throbbing from the pain.

"You know if Naruto wants he can share a bath with us." Chacha said with a smile.

"Absolutely Not!" Azuki yelled.

.

.

Naruto, Chacha, Kimi and Azuki were running straight towards the gate. Naruto was lucky that Minori had sent him some school supplies and money for his first day at Tenbi. The group of four made it to the gate where Minori was standing there with a grin and holding a giant fan in one hand and over her shoulder.

"Glad to see you made it on your first day Naruto." Minori said as the group of four made it inside the school's campus.

"Of course! No way am I missing out on the chance to become stronger and control this new power; Believe It!" Naruto said with a determined grin making Minori, Chacha, while Azuki smirked and Kimi smiled. The five then turned to see Haruko, Inaho and Himegami running towards them with Takeru trying to catch up. As the three girls made it, Takeru was still running as the gates started to close.

"Come On Takeru! I Know You Can Do It!" Inaho said with her cat-like smile. Takeru was still trying his best to get in before the gates closed, but it looked like he wasn't going to make it. Naruto then had a determined look on his face as he then preformed his signature jutsu.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto called out his signature jutsu's name as three clouds of smoke appeared bear him. Two clones ran out of the clouds of smoke and out the gate towards Takeru while a third clone stayed beside Naruto. The two Naruto clones grabbed Takeru and started dashing towards the gate before they threw him over the gate just as it closed and then disappeared in two clouds of smoke. As Takeru descended, Naruto and his last clone grabbed him before he landed and placed him gently on the ground.

"Wow, thanks Naruto." Takeru thanked Naruto just as his last clone poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

"Anything for a friend." Naruto said lift his fist up towards Takeru. Takeru smiled as he clenched his hand into a fist and bumped it with Naruto's.

"No Time To Get Chummy! You All Head Inside Now!" Minori ordered pointing her fan straight ahead. They all started to leave and separate to head towards their classes. Naruto and Takeru were walking together as they talked.

"So what classes do you have?" Takeru asked.

"Um, I don't know." Naruto said taking out his schedule. Takeru took the schedule from Naruto's hands and took a look at it and smiled.

"Hey, you got the same schedule as me." Takeru said.

"Really? Great, Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted with his trademark grin and his fist pumped.

'I guess principal Minori felt it would be best that Naruto and I share classes since I brought him to Tenbi.' Takeru thought as he guided Naruto towards their classroom.

.

.

Takeru and Naruto walked into the classroom and took their seats; sitting beside eachother.

"Well look who it is, the so called legendary ninja pervert." Kengo said with a smirk.

"Shut up whatever your name is." Naruto said getting a pissed off look from Kengo and laughter from Takeru.

"It's Kengo Usui! And whose side are you on Takeru?!" Kengo exclaimed.

"How'd I get dragged into this?" Takeru said.

"Okay everyone, quiet down now please, class is starting." Tomika Amato, the classroom teacher and Yuka Amato's elder sister, had said. Tomika then gently clapped her hands together and said "Alright class, today we have a new student joining us at Tenbi, please welcome Naruto Uzumaki." Tomika said pointing towards the sun kissed blonde haired teen. Naruto blushed as all eyes were on him, unnerving him a bit.

"Yo." Naruto said with a nervous smirk and a wave to his fellow classmates.

"Naruto Uzumaki? Like 'The Naruto Uzumaki'?"

"Wow, he looks a lot like the Naruto from the manga and anime."

"More like freakin' identical."

"Wow, he's really cute."

"Especially with those adorable whisker marks."

"More like hot whisker marks."

"You mean sexy."

"Dude, how much you wanna bet that's the real Naruto Uzumaki."

"Shut up man."

"Alright that's enough of that." Tomika said gently clapping her hands.

"Why is this loser playing cosplay?" a student with sienna shoulder length hair said.

"Hey leave him alone Soto." Takeru said defending his friend.

"Oh, are you going to make me?" Soto said standing up from his seat which was in front of Takeru. "Cause if you are then I got five complaints right here." Soto said clenching his hand into a fist.

"Leave Takeru out of this." Naruto said appearing behind Soto, scaring the crap out Soto and shocking everyone in the room.

"What!? How The Hell Did You Get Behind Me?! Are You a Fucking Witch Or Something?!" Soto exclaimed.

"Funny, I thought the same thing about you guys when I first heard maken was magic." Naruto said with a smirk and eye smiles.

"Fuck You!" Soto yelled sending a punch straight at Naruto's face, but the blonde grabbed Soto's fist and twisted it along with his arm.

"You know I remember that teachers don't allow violence and swears in class." Naruto said releasing Soto.

"Soto, please go to principal Minori's office." Tomika said still with her smile.

"What?! Why?!" Soto exclaimed.

"Well even though I understand that boys will be boys, principal Minori told me that if anyone were to start trouble that I'd have to send them to her." Tomika said with a smile and gently clapping her hands together. Soto growled and glared at Naruto one more time before he left the classroom straight towards principal Minori's office. "Alright, now that that's over, everyone please sit down and pay attention and we can get started." Naruto sat back down in his seat.

"Hey Naruto, thanks for sticking up for me." Takeru said.

"No problem Takeru." Naruto said with a smile that was gladly returned by Takeru.

.

.

It was lunch time right now for Naruto, who was sitting with Takeru and Inaho eating some sushi and rice balls that was packed by Chacha and Kimi.

"Man, I don't get all this crap, times, division, square root; where's the maken stuff?" Naruto said with a scowl and groan.

"Principal Minori usually teaches us how to wield our maken power." Inaho said.

"You don't know how to do regular school work?" Takeru said.

"Define 'regular'." Naruto said with a dull look.

"It sounds like you need a tutor." Haruko said walking towards the three.

"Hey Haruko." Takeru said.

"Hi Haruko-nee." Inaho greeted Haruko with her cat-like smile.

"What the hell's a tutor?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"A tutor is someone who assists a person in learning what they need to know." Haruko explained.

"Do you know where I can get one?" Naruto asked.

"I know the perfect person; Furan." Haruko said with a smile.

"Glasses girl? But she's so strict." Naruto whined.

"Which is exactly the kind of person who's qualified to teach someone; now do you want to be up to speed in class, or do you want to fail?" Haruko said with a stern look upon her face.

"I want to learn!" Naruto quickly said.

"That's the spirit." Haruko said with a smile. Takeru and Inaho just laughed at Naruto's down expression.

.

.

The end of the school day finally came and Naruto was groaning from all the complicated things he had tried, but failed to learn. "Ugh, if my noggin didn't hurt this morning courtesy of Azuki then it does now." Naruto said groaning as he, Takeru and Kengo were heading straight into the security committee club's room. "So what's the security committee about anyway?" Naruto asked.

"It's about stopping students who use their maken for violence and not for good or when a fight gets too exciting." Takeru explained.

"Not the bikini babe wrestling exciting if that's what you're thinking." Kengo said.

"I wasn't." Naruto replied with a dull look. As they entered the room, Naruto was then tackled into a bone crushing hug.

"Welcome To Maken-Ki Naruto-kun!" Chacha exclaimed with much joy and excitement as she crushed Naruto's face with her breasts.

"Lucky bastard." Kengo grumbled.

"In welcoming our new member, I suggest we have a party in his honor." Yuka said gently clapping her hands together all the while smiling.

"Party?" Naruto repeated the well-known social word as he managed to pull himself out of Chacha's hug.

"A welcoming party to get to know eachother." Yuka said gently clapping her hands again.

"I agree, you'll be able to properly introduce yourself there." Furan said. "Plus I'm going to need know a few things about you if I'm going to be comfortable with tutoring you."

"Um, okay, so what do you guys have in mind?"

.

.

"A Trip To the Hot Springs, Alright!" Naruto cheered as he, Takeru and Haruko were walking in the mall. Takeru was wearing a black shirt that says 'Excellent!' across the chest, regular jeans and white with black sneakers. Haruko wore a magenta colored short sleeved shirt, short shorts, and black running sneakers.

"You seem very excited." Haruko said a bit suspicious of Naruto's intentions.

"Are You Kidding Me?! I Haven't Been To A Hot Spring In A Long Time! I Need This!" Naruto exclaimed with a huge grin.

'His body language doesn't appear to be showing any signs of deceit behind his words, so I guess he's telling the truth.' Haruko deduced.

"So all I need are trunks, right?" Naruto asked.

"Actually you'll need more than that; you'll need casual clothing and clothing that you'll use when working out." Haruko explained.

"As long as I don't have to where this school outfit all the time, then I'm fully okay with it." Naruto said with a smile.

"What's so bad about it? It looks way cooler than the ones all us other boys wear back at school." Takeru said.

"I guess, but I don't want to wear it every day." Naruto said.

"He's right Taki, it's disgusting to wear the same thing every day." Haruko agreed. The three then went inside a clothing store for men.

"Alright, Let's See If They Got Anything Orange Around Here, Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, you are not getting an entire wardrobe of orange clothing! You can only get one." Haruko said with a bigger sister tone.

"Ah, come on." Naruto whined.

"My word is final." Haruko said.

"It's best not to argue with her." Takeru said.

"Fine." Naruto said crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

"Alright let's see what we can find for you." Haruko said dragging Naruto deeper into the store with Takeru following behind. Naruto looked around with Haruko seeing anything that he'd like, and he found it. Naruto grabbed an orange and balck sleeveless hooded winter jacket that was in the same style as Naruto's old jumpsuit jacket, but with a hood and fur at the collar of the jacket and lining of the hood.

"This is perfect." Naruto said as he then noticed a pair of orange pants. "Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

"No, not awesome, I said one thing." Haruko said.

"Oh come on Haruko it wouldn't hurt him to have pants to match his jacket." Takeru tried to reason with Haruko. Haruko still wasn't sure, but then Naruto used his henge justu to transform himself into a five year old version of himself as he gave Haruko the infamous puppy dog eyes look and the quivering lip. Haruko tried to fight it, but she couldn't keep on, she tried to resist, but in the end she broke. Haruko sighed with defeat.

"Fine, you can get it." Haruko said.

"Yatta!" Naruto shouted as he released his henge. "Can I wear it now?"

"You can try it on in the dressing room." Haruko said.

"Okay!" Naruto shouted with excitement and a grin. "Uh, where is it?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about it now; we still need to get you some more clothes." Haruko said. Despite not being the brightest guy when it comes to girls, but he actually had as much a good fashion sense as one. Naruto picked out a couple of white undershirt with black trims. (The same shirt Cody Travers wears as his first alternate costume in Super Street Fight IV) Naruto also got two black shirts and two black muscle sleeveless shirts, and Haruko was nice enough to allow him to have an orange shirt. He also got a few blue jeans, a few black jeans, two pairs of jeans short, one black, one blue, trunks of course that were orange with black flame designs at the bottom of the legs, a black belt with gold belt buckle, a pair of white sneakers with six black rectangle designs on the sides of them, three on each side, a pair of black with white sneakers, biker boots, and two of Naruto's favorites, a pair of biker gloves, that were like Azuki's, but black and had holes for the knuckles and back of the hand, and pair of black carhartt boots; the last one for making those kicks leave a mark on his victims-, I mean opponents. However Naruto also found an awesome fur collar black leather jacket. When Naruto saw it his mind said 'Must Have!' which he did do; the damn thing was expensive though, but worth it. After paying for the items, Naruto asked permission from the store clerk if it was okay if he could wear some of the clothing now, which the clerk was okay about and granted Naruto permission. After some time in the dressing room, Naruto came out wearing one of his white undershirts with black trims, black jeans with the black belt with gold belt buckle keeping it in place, his new carhartt boots, and finally his new fur collar black leather jacket unzipped.

"Well?" Naruto asked his friends opinions with a smile.

"Not bad." Haruko said with an approved smile.

"Not bad? He looks awesome." Takeru said making Naruto grin. "Naruto, buddy you got to let me wear that jacket someday."

"Hell no, get your own." Naruto said holding his jacket tightly.

"Aw, come on, please." Takeru begged.

"Get a job." Naruto said.

"I agree Takeru, you should get a job." Haruko said with an agreeing smile, making Takeru groan. The three then headed out with Naruto summoning some shadow clones to carry his bags. People kept on staring at Naruto and his 'identical twins' with surprise; and one person said 'Damn, that must have been one busy mother.'

"Say can we get some food?" Takeru said.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Naruto said holding his stomach.

"Well it is getting pretty close to lunchtime." Haruko said. Haruko looked around and saw a maid café. "Naruto, do you stare up girl's skirts?" Haruko asked.

"What? Where the hell did that come from?" Naruto asked.

"Just answer the question." Haruko said.

"No, why would I even bother doing such a thing? It's not like it would help in anyway except make me look as perverted as Ero-sennin." Naruto said.

"Good, then we can go in here." Haruko said with a smile that Naruto wasn't a real pervert like Takeru, Kengo and basically the rest of the boys at Tenbi. 'Oh no, I forgot that Takeru is with us.'

"Hey Haruko, you coming?" Takeru said as he and Naruto headed inside.

"W-wait up!" Haruko exclaimed running towards them. As all three headed inside, Naruto cancelled his shadow clones and decided that he and Takeru should hold them, not wanting to freak out the workers and possible customers inside.

"Welcome masters and mistress." Two workers dress as French maids greeted the three with a smile. Naruto had a surprised look on his face, while Takeru just gawked at the amazingly perverted fantasy fueling sight and Haruko just smiled, but on the inside wanted to scold Takeru. "Table for three?" one of the maid waitress' asked.

"Uh, yeah." Naruto said surprised by the fact that there are girls who actually chose to work like this. The girls showed them to their table and left three menus there.

"One of our maids will be serving you in just a minute." One of the maid waitress' said as they then walked away.

"Whoa! They Got Ramen Here!" Naruto exclaimed with joy as he looked at the menu. "Can I Order It?" Naruto asked with hope and puppy dog eyes.

"What's stopping you?" Takeru said smiing with Haruko smiling as well.

"Yatta!" Naruto shouted with joy.

"Greetings masters and mistress." The three turned to the maid to earn a look of surprise on their faces seeing their maid waitress was Azuki in a sexy pose. "I'll be your maid for your stay here at Makarone Mansion today, I'm Azuki and I'm here to service you. It will be my pleasure to relieve some stress-"

"Azuki?" Haruko said her name making Azuki have a look a shock and dread. "I didn't know that you worked here." Haruko said with a smile, but really she was lying because she knew of this fact because of her, Inaho and Kengo 'keeping an eye out' on Takeru and Himegami when they were on their date.

"Oh that's right Azuki works here; she was mine and Himegami's maid when we came here." Takeru said as he remembered the last time he was here.

"You Told Them Didn't You?!" Azuki yelled with anger at Takeru with anger frightening him.

"No I Didn't I Swear!" Takeru exclaimed putting his hands up in defense. Azuki turned to see Naruto still looking at her.

"What Are You Staring At?!" Azuki yelled at Naruto bringing him out of his stupor state.

"N-nothing, it's just that I think you look really cute in your outfit!" Naruto quickly said, but then put his hands over his mouth at what he had just said. Azuki blushed at Naruto's with a surprised look, before she closed her eye and went 'tch'.

"Just tell me what you ordered." Azuki said sounding annoyed with the blush still on her face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'll have some miso ramen please." Naruto said.

"Right. And what about you two." Azuki said glaring at the two making them a bit uneasy.

"Uh, teriyaki chicken with bean buns for me please." Takeru said still sweating with fear of Azuki's wrath.

"Just a salad please." Haruko said with a smile and a bead of nervous sweat down her forehead.

"Right away, and please 'enjoy' your stay at Makarone Manasion." Azuki said with red maken killer intent surrounding her body as she then walked away. Naruto just stared at Azuki with sad eyes.

"What's with you?" Takeru asked.

"… I feel that Azuki hates me." Naruto said with a melancholic tone and sad eyes. Takeru and Haruko were shocked at Azuki's assumption, and then had sad looks that he would actually think that Azuki hates him.

"Naruto she doesn't hate you, she's just mean to every man." Takeru said.

"But why? It's not like I ever gave her a reason to be like that to me." Naruto said.

"It's just how she is." Haruko said, but that didn't cheer him up one bit.

"Just wait a while; I know what's going to cheer you up." Takeru said. Naruto just looked to the side with a sad face, but then it turned into shock and disgust with his jaw hanging. The two turned to see that Naruto was staring at the manager. The manager was a muscular man in a maid's dress that had short sleeves, dress wrist cuffs, lipstick and short blonde hair. "I see you noticed the manager." Takeru said with an uneasy smile and a sweat drop down his head.

"W-why is he dressed like a woman?" Naruto choked out with an unnerved feeling.

"Um, I guess he just likes to." Haruko said.

"This is without a doubt the freakiest thing I've ever seen." Naruto said.

"I might have not read your manga, but I think I heard that this guy may have dressed as a woman while you were taking a test." Haruko said.

"Yeah, but Orochimaru only did that so he could get into Konoha and put the curse mark on Sasuke, he never did it because he liked it." Naruto said to Haruko.

"Well how do you know? He could be gay for all we know." Haruko said. Naruto just stared at Haruko for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"Oh man, that's a good one Haruko-chan." Naruto said still laughing. Haruko smiled that she was able to make Naruto happy. Just then Azuki came back with their food.

"Here you go '_master_'." Azuki said to Naruto placing his ramen on the table. Naruto took a whiff of his most delicious meal as he then drool at the tantalizing smell. Naruto then took some chopstick, used them to grab some noodles and then inhaled them.

"Mm mm, did you make this Azuki?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Azuki asked.

"It's one of the best ramen I've ever tasted." Naruto complimented with a grin making Azuki look at him with surprise and a blush on her face.

"Uh, thanks. You're not lying just to make me like you are you?" Azuki said with a suspicious glare.

"No Way! If there's one thing I don't ever lie about, it's ramen and how good it tastes!" Naruto said. Azuki blushed at the praise she was receiving from the blonde shinobi; no one had ever complimented her food before.

"It's true; Naruto loves his ramen." Takeru said with a smile. Naruto then inhaled the whole bowl in eight seconds flat, shocking Azuki and Haruko.

"Can I have some more please?" Naruto asked with a smile holding up his plate.

"Do I Look Like Your Maid?!" Azuki exclaimed, only to get a confused look from Naruto making her Azuki realize her mistake of words. "Just give me that." Azuki said taking away Naruto's plate. Takeru snickered and Haruko giggled at this. "What's so funny?" Azuki growled at them.

"Oh it's nothing." Haruko said with one of her hand up in defense as she put on smile along with Takeru. Azuki just glared at them one more time before she left to the kitchen.

"Thanks again Azuki-chan!" Naruto called out making Azuki blush as she entered the kitchen.

"Chan? Wow Naruto you sly dog." Takeru said with a grin.

"What?" Naruto said a bit confused.

.

.

Naruto was on his twenty second bowl of ramen with the other plates next to him, all of them empty. Takeru, Haruko, Azuki, her manager and the other maids just stared in amazement of how much Naruto can pack away. "Man that was great!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'd have more, but Haruko told me not to go crazy with the money before we even got to the mall."

"And this is a very good reason as to why I told you to do so." Haruko said. "Anyway it's about to we head out, we have to be at the hot springs in two hours."

"Here's the bill." Azuki said slamming the receipt on the table.

"What?! How come it's so much?!" Takeru asked.

"I'll give you a hint." Azuki said pointing her thumb at Naruto who just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. The three customers all dug into their wallets and paid the amount for their food. "What no tip?" Azuki said. Naruto dug into his wallet and pulled out a thousand dollars and extended it towards Azuki. Azuki, Takeru and Haruko looked at Naruto with shock.

"Um… aren't you going to take it?" Naruto said shocking Azuki again. "It's your tip ya know." Azuki just couldn't believe it; the boy who she didn't trust was actually giving her so much money and with a genuine smile on his face. Takeru and Haruko felt that this was the perfect time to leave these two alone.

"Naruto we'll meet you at the exit." Haruko said as she and Takeru got up from the seat and headed for the exit. "Where'd he get all that money?" Haruko asked Takeru.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Takeru said shrugging his shoulders. Azuki just looked at Naruto.

"Why are you doing this?" Azuki asked looking at Naruto suspiciously. Naruto sighed with sad eyes.

"The truth is I just want you to like me so we can be friends and not hate me or think of me as your enemy." Naruto admitted.

"Ah Ha! I Knew It! You Are A Perv-" Azuki stopped her accusation and realized what Naruto had just said. "Wait, what? You think I hate you?" Azuki asked shocked that he actually thought that way about how she saw him. "Naruto I don't hate you."

"Then why are you always angry whenever you see me; did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"No, it's just I don't have a good opinion on men." Azuki said crossing her arms.

"Why?"

"Just because, I don't trust men." Azuki said.

"So, you'll never trust me?" Naruto asked looking down at the table with a sad expression on his face. Azuki just looked at him for a moment, before she put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I wouldn't say that." Azuki said making Naruto smile. "You can start by-"

"Giving you the tip?" Naruto said.

"No, but it would be nice. What I mean is start acting more responsible." Azuki said.

"I'm trying, but… back in my world, nobody likes me. I mean I guess I do have friends, but sometimes I wonder, ya know? Nobody really taught me right from wrong at first and those that tried to didn't have time to properly teach me. Nobody really taught me anything." Naruto said with a sad face.

"What do you mean? You became a ninja right?" Azuki said.

"That's not what I mean. What I'm saying is… nobody ever taught me how to be a person." Naruto said with sadness. Azuki looked into Naruto's eyes and saw no deceit in them… he was telling the truth.

"Well…" Azuki then grabbed Naruto's hand making him look up at her with a surprised look. "I'm your friend." Azuki said making Naruto smile. "And so is Chacha, Kimi, Takeru, and Haruko, and I'm sure you're going to get a lot more, and don't worry, we'll put you on the right path." Azuki said with a smile. Naruto smiled at her before he got up from the table.

"Thank you Azuki." Naruto said about to give her a hug, but she gut punched him before he even made contact with her body.

"Don't take it the wrong way, I may have given you my friendship, but we're not that chummy, besides I'm not sure if you're a pervert like those slackers Takeru and Kengo." Azuki said with her arms crossed.

"Got it." Naruto choked out with pain as he held his stomach for a moment. 'Damn, her punches are almost as strong as Sakura-chan's.' Naruto thought. "Then… is this okay?" Naruto asked as he extended his hand. Azuki smiled at him.

"Yeah, that's okay." Azuki said as she took Naruto's hand and shook it. Naruto then grabbed Azuki's hand and put her tip in her hands surprising her.

"As a sign of thanks and of our new friendship." Naruto said with a smile earning one from Azuki as well. After releasing her hand, Naruto headed for the exit to meet Takeru and Haruko and then the three left together.

"Goodbye masters and mistress, have a good day. Please come back and see us again soon." The girls from earlier said with a bow.

"Bye Azuki-chan! See You At Home!" Naruto called out as he waved goodbye to his new friend. Azuki madly blushed as he did this.

"Well, well, well, does my little hard worker Azuki have a bo?" the manager Catherine, formally known as Goro Fujioka, said as he walked up to Azuki.

"What?! No! I Was Just Assigned To Look After Him!" Azuki quickly said.

"Say what you want, but your body language doesn't lie, girlfriend; you have a thing for that strapping young man, don't you?" Catherine said with a smile and a wink making Azuki blush even more. "You've got good taste Azuki, after all you've done one of the best things a woman can do for a man."

"Dare I even ask what that is?" Azuki grumbled.

"Feeding him with your delectable cuisine of course; it's as they say, 'the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach'~" Catherine chimed. Azuki just quickly went back into the kitchen. "I'm proud of you Azuki! Work it for your man, girl~" Catherine said in a singing tone making Azuki blushed deep red as she quickly closed the kitchen door.

"I'm going to get Naruto for embarrassing me like that." Azuki said. She knew the guy didn't know how to properly say things in public now, but she couldn't help but want to punch him upside the head for that little stunt.

.

.

"So Himegami has a fan club?" Naruto said with a sweat drop expression. He, Takeru and Haruko were walking back to their dorms as they spoke.

"Yeah, I know crazy." Takeru said.

"So who are they?" Naruto asked.

"You know, I forgot actually." Takeru responded. Haruko sighed at this.

"Their names are Tanaka, Kobiyashi, and Yamada." Haruko said.

"Oh right, that's it. Anyway they're total stalkers and consider everything Himegami does or go's to as beautiful and holy as Kami." Takeru said.

"That's creepy, but now that I think about it, it does sound right considering Himegami acts like a spoiled bratty princess." Naruto said.

"Thank You!" Haruko exclaimed, glad that someone finally said it. Naruto and Takeru just looked at Haruko with surprised looks making Haruko blush with embarrassment at what she just said. "I mean… that's not very nice of you to say Naruto." Haruko said acting all innocent with a smile.

'Then why are you smiling?' Naruto and Takeru thought with sweat drop expressions.

"Well, we're here." Haruko said as they reached the building that inhabited their dorms. As the climbed the stairs Haruko and Takeru stopped at their door. "Remember Naruto, we meet in an hour." Haruko said to the blonde shinobi.

"Right, I got it." Naruto said.

"Oh and one more thing; it was nice of you for giving Azuki all that money." Haruko said.

"Well she did cook twenty two bowls of ramen for me, and someone who does that deserves that much money." Naruto said with a grin. Haruko just smiled, because she heard him say why he really gave her all that money back at the maid café.

'He's such a sweet kid.' Haruko thought as she watched Naruto walk upstairs to his dorm. Haruko and Takeru went inside their dorm and once they did, Inaho tackled Takeru in a hug, so happy to see her fiancé back home. This of course aggravated Haruko. "God Takeru, you should be more like Naruto." Haruko said before heading into her room.

"Huh? Haruko! Please Don't Tell That's Going To Be a Regular Thing Now!" Takeru called out to the violet hair girl.

Naruto had walked inside his dorm and dropped his bags in his closet before he took off his clothing, except for the necklace Tsunade gave him back when he was thirteen, and got dress in his new trunks, and white sneakers. "There, now I'll be all ready before I even head out, but now I got to wait an hour; so what to do?" Naruto asked himself. He then spotted the cook book Azuki gave him on the table. "Hm…" Naruto hummed before he smirked and crossed his index and middle fingers.

.

.

"We're Home~" Chacha chimed as she, Kimi and Azuki came into the door. As they walked in they smelled something cooking and found Naruto cooking. Naruto was stirring up some vegetables while one of his clones started chopping up some beef and another was frying rice.

"Wow." Azuki said surprised that Naruto was actually cooking with Kimi and Chacha in the same boat as her.

"Hey girls, welcome home." The original Naruto greeted them with his trademark grin.

"Naruto-kun… you're cooking?" Kimi said with major surprise.

"Yeah, it took a while and I messed up a few times and had to start over, but I think I'm getting the hang of it thanks to my shadow clones." Naruto said scratching the back of his head as he was making the vegetables jump a bit with the use of his pan single handedly. After the clone working on the chopped beef was finished cooking the beef, the original Naruto mixed the vegetables with the chop beef before he dispelled the clone and added teriyaki sauce and started stirring them all together. After a few minutes, Naruto and his clone were finished cooking the meal. Naruto then served three plates of his stirred vegetables and beef with the side of fried rice, before putting them on the table. "Enjoy, I hope you girls like it." Naruto said to his three roommates. The three looked at the meal, which looked very delicious, before they sat down.

"Wow, it smells really good." Kimi said.

"It looks good, but does it taste good." Azuki said.

"I'll Try It!" Chacha exclaimed with excitement as she grabbed a spoon full of the vegetables and beef with some of the rice before putting it in her mouth. Chacha's eyes then widened greatly, scaring Naruto with the thought of her hating the meal he made for them.

'Oh Man It Sucks! Now Chacha-chan, Kimi-chan and Azuki-chan Are Going to Hate Me! And Azuki's Probably Going To Beat the Shit Out Of Me!' Naruto thought with fear and dread.

"Oh… my… God… This Is Awesome!" Chacha shouted as she dug right in. Naruto was shocked at hearing this. Kimi then took a bite and smiled.

"This is great!" Kimi said happily as she took another bit. Azuki then tried some and actually smiled.

"You know, this is actually really good; and it doesn't need any salt." Azuki said.

"So… I did good?" Naruto asked with hopeful eyes.

"For once, yes you did." Azuki said.

"Yatta! You girls don't know how much this means to me." Naruto said with much joy. Kimi stared at Naruto with starry eyes that had much admiration and affection.

'Wow, he can cook. Naruto-kun's becoming the man of my dreams.' Kimi thought with a smile as her cheeks changed a tint of pink.

"This Is So Good! I Just Love A Man Who Can Cook!" Chacha exclaimed with a grin making Naruto blush and smile while scratching the back of his head.

"You should really be thanking me Naruto; after all I am the one who encouraged you to cook in the first place." Azuki said with a smirk.

"Right. Arigatou Azuki-chan." Naruto said with a bow towards Azuki, making her smile and blush.

'This guy.' Azuki thought still smiling and blushing.

"Naruto-kun, why don't you sit down and join us." Kimi said smiling at Naruto.

"Oh, uh, well…"

"Oh come on! Sit down and enjoy your own food." Azuki said.

"Or you can just stand and eat, cause I sure am liking the view." Chacha said with a smile enjoying seeing Naruto shirtless, his muscles showing. Naruto blushed at this, before he served himself and sat down and started eating.

"I don't know, I think I can do better." Naruto said.

"That's how all cooks think of their meals." Azuki said. "But trust me, it's still good." She said making Naruto smile. After finishing their meal, Naruto and the girls met up with Takeru, Himegami, Haruko and Inaho, before meeting with the rest to go to the hot springs.

.

.

"Wow." Naruto said as he stared up at the rock formations with their own mini waterfalls going down into the hot springs themselves which produced a good amount of steam. Behind Naruto was the changing hut, and the place was surrounded by a red fence, keeping the area separated from the wilderness of the mountain. "This place is awesome; the best hot springs I've ever been to." Naruto said still in a bit of awe.

"Yeah it's pretty cool." Takeru said.

"One of the best places you'll ever be in." Kengo said. "Especially with all those hot girls in their swimsuits."

"Girls in their swimsuits." Naruto repeated as he then got a blush. "I wonder how Chacha-chan, Kimi-chan and Azuki-chan look in their swimsuits." Naruto wondered.

"Hot~" Takeru and Kengo sang together like a duet. The sliding doors from the changing house then opened and the boys turned to Inaho in her pink bikini top and bikini skirt combo.

"Oh I'm so happy we came back to this place." Inaho said with her usual cat-like smile. Takeru and Kengo looked on in awe at her swimsuit, but Naruto wasn't in the same perverted boat; he'll admit she was a looker, but he wasn't as big a pervert as the two next to him.

"I see you two have those dirty eyes again." Himegami said looking at the two perverted boys. She had her hair down and wore a one piece black swimsuit with frilly white lining and bow in the center, with also a single black anklet with frilly white lining. "I guess I should clean them out for you." The blonde girl said as little sparks of lighting shot form her fingers.

"We Didn't See Anything!" the two said covering their eyes.

"And what about you blondie?" Himegami referred to Naruto. "Did you see anything?"

"Only a blonde girl who likes to threaten people." Naruto said making Himegami a bit annoyed. Then Naruto saw his female roommates and he was in awe. Kimi wore a cute one piece black swimsuit which Naruto found her adorable in especially with her hiding part of her face in a manga book making her look even cuter, Azuki wore a violet blue bikini combo with red lining, and Chacha wore a cheetah skin patterned bikini combo. In short, to Naruto, they were goddamn beautiful.

"Now you're staring." Himagami said.

"What are you a cop? I guess next you'll tell me not to look at that rock over there." Naruto said getting snickers from Takeru and Kengo who found his joke pretty funny, but Himegami just glared at him and gritted her teeth a bit. 'It's weird. Whenever I see this girl she smells like a snake drenched in perfume.' Naruto thought.

"**So you smell it to, huh kit?"** Kyuubi said from with Naruto.

'Hey there you are; where've you been?' Naruto asked the giant fox spirit that rested within his stomach.

"**Stuck in this fucking cage watching you fool around with your new harem of women."** Kyuubi said.

'I-I Don't Have A Harem! Their Just My Friends!' Naruto shouted to the fox through their mind link.

"**Sure, and I'm the first hokage."** Kyuubi said sarcastically. **"They're much better looking than any woman you'll ever meet in Konoha, so if I were you I'd bang them already."**

'Shut Up You Perverted Fox!' Naruto yelled internally at his bijuu.

"**Fine, take your time, but if you want my advice on who to nail first, I say go with the dark skinned one; she looks like she can show you a good time in the bedroom." **Kurama said chuckling seeing the neon blush on Naruto's face.

"What's with the blush?" Himegami asked with hidden fury.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing; I'm just dealing with my 'personal thoughts'." Naruto said scratching the back of his head still having a blush across his cheeks. Takeru and Kengo moved their fingers away from their eyes to stare at Haruko who was wearing a white bikini combo with purple straps that held the two pieces in place.

"Taki! You're Being Rude Again! Stop Staring At Me Like That!" Haruko yelled at her longtime friend. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the two's interaction.

"Ewww, you guys are gross." Furan said. The three boys turned to Furan, who had a disgust look on her face, and Yuka, who had a surprised look upon her face with he hands connected in her signature soft clap pose and over her mouth. "Seriously you guys are disgusting." Naruto was confused at what his soon-to-be tutor was talking about until he noticed that his fellow gender had rising soldiers. The two then had buckets thrown at their heads making them fall to the floor.

"Man, I'm having some serious déjà vu right now." Kengo groaned.

"Same here buddy." Takeru groaned as well. Naruto just laughed at the two's pain.

"Well at least one of you actually has some manners." Furan said crossing her arms.

"Manners? Wow, that's something I never heard anyone tell me I have." Naruto said.

"Anyway let's get started." Yuka said gently clapping her hands together. Yuka wore yellow with green stripes patterned bikini combo. "I'm Yuka Amato, leadership committee treasurer and part of my job is introducing the leadership committee members as well as magical enforcers and security committee members."

"Why are you even bothering with this, he's the only one here and he already knows who we are." Himegami said.

"True, but I still want to know where everyone stands." Naruto said putting his arms behind his head.

"Well if that's the case then we'll make this quick. I am Furan Takaki, leadership committee president and it's nice to meet you." Furan properly introduced herself. Furan wore a red and sky blue striped bikini combo with blue lining.

"I'm Haruko Amaya, leadership committee vice-president and I'm glad you decided to join our group." Haruko said with a smile already being fond with Naruto.

"I'm Inaho Kushiya, first year and I'm happy you've joined Naruto-nii." Inaho said with her cat-like smile and her hands acting like cat paws.

'Naruto-nii… man I'm happy to hear that. I wonder how Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon are doing back home.' Naruto thought with a sad smile remember the three genin who looked up to him.

"I'm Uruchi Minaya, first year magical enforcer committee and if your friends with Takeru then I'm sure we'll 'get along' real swell." Uruchi said with a threatening smile and shaking fist in front of her. Uruchi wore a red bikini top that stopped midway of her torso area and was tied around her neck and red bikini bottoms, both with purple lining.

'Why do I feel like she means the opposite of get along?' Naruto thought sweating as he was now scared of this girl.

"I'm Kodama Himegami and that's all I'm telling you." Himegami said with her usual uninterested look.

'Cheery girl.' Naruto thought with a dull look.

"And of course you know your roommates; second years Azuki Shinatsu and Chacha Akaza, and our secretary Kimi Sato." Yuka introduced Naruto's roommates' roles.

"Wow, secretary? That a real important job Kimi-chan, way to go." Naruto said with his trademark grin and giving the petite dark haired girl a thumbs up. Kimi blushed and smiled at Naruto's compliment.

"Th-thank you Naruto-kun." Kimi said staring at Naruto with starry eyes with full affection.

"Oh no, don't tell me you're falling for him Kimi." Himegami said making Kimi embarrassed with a neon blush and Naruto have a blush as well.

"I-I, I-I…" Kimi was so embarrassed she couldn't even say another word.

"First Chacha wants to get in bed with him." Himegami said making Chacha blush. "Now you want to marry him." Kimi turned neon red and nearly fainted at this. "What's next? Azuki wants to play seven minutes in heaven with him?"

"What The Hell!? What Is Wrong With You Saying That?! Me and Naruto Are Just Friends!" Azuki shouted at the petite blonde.

"You didn't say you didn't want to play with him." Himegami said making Azuki turn red with rage.

"Okay." Naruto said looking anywhere that wasn't his roommates. "Oh and don't forget the ero-twins over there." Naruto said with a smirk pointing his thumb at Takeru and Kengo. This made all the girls laugh at that while Takeru and Kengo glared at Naruto for making them the bud of the joke.

"Nice one Naruto." Everyone turned to see Minori and Aki at the doors. Minori wore a crimson red bikini combo while Aki's swimsuit was more erotic; Aki's swimsuit was tiny strap like lingerie-like bikini, covering only the entrance of her lower asset, and one whole one tied at her bottom going up her torso, barely covering her nipples, and was wrapped around her neck along with a necklace of an eye with a green emerald orb for it's pupil. Naruto's jaw dropped at the sight of Aki's attire as he thought about his old perverted sensei and imagining the pool of nose blood he'd be drowning it at the sight of the sexy nurse's swimsuit.

"I see you're getting along well with the others Naruto-kun." Aki said with her sweet innocent smile.

"Y-yes, and if you don't mind me asking, but what are two highly respected teachers doing here?" Naruto asked while bowing to the two elder women.

"Well we're advisors who are also supervisors of course." Minori said.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Naruto said.

"Of Course It Makes Sense! We gotta keep things from getting too exciting, like Chacha finally jumping your bones." Minori said. And just like that, Naruto had a perverted nose bleed that didn't require Chacha squishing her breast into Naruto's face and he then quickly covered his nose. Chacha blushed at this, but inside was squealing with joy that Naruto thought of her that way.

'Yes! I Do Have A Chance!' Chacha thought with joy and a huge grin on her face.

'And here I thought those two slackers were the only perverts here.' Azuki said looking at Chacha with a dull look.

"Anyway just introduced yourself." Minori said.

"Oh, uh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I hope to control my power, become one of the best maken users and get to be good friends with all of you." Naruto introduced himself.

"Oh that's nice." Yuka said gently clapping her hands. "Well since that's out of the way; Chacha."

"Okay!" Chacha exclaimed as she threw a giant red shuriken aimed at a giant ball that was tied to the changing house only for it to hit and bounce off and heading straight for Naruto. "Oh No!" Chacha exclaimed as her shuriken headed straight for her dream boy.

"Naruto Get Out Of The Way!" Azuki yelled as she and Kimi were frightened for their 'friend's' safety. Naruto didn't know what came over him, but he felt to just stay there as the shuriken came closer. As it came closer everyone was scared of Naruto losing his life, but suddenly as it closed in, Naruto grabbed the giant shuriken as one of it's tips was mere inches to his face. Everyone looked at Naruto with shock as he just stabbed the giant shuriken down into the ground.

'Wow… either Kami took over my body or I just grabbed this thing effortlessly on my own. I wonder if it has to do with this new power I have.' Naruto thought.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked up only to get his face being met with Chacha's breast again as she and Kimi hugged him so happy he was still alive. "I'm So Happy You're Still Alive! I'm Sorry I Almost Killed You!" Chacha exclaimed with anime tears down her cheeks.

"I'm Also So Happy! Please Don't Ever Die!" Kimi exclaimed with her own anime tears. Naruto blushed at how much love the two were giving him. The two girls then separated from him as Azuki walked towards them. Once Azuki was in front of Naruto she punched him upside his head.

"Don't Scare Me Like That Ever Again!" Azuki shouted. Naruto rubbed his head to ease the pain, then he felt Azuki put her hand on Naruto's shoulder making him look up at her smiling face. "But I'm glad you're okay." Azuki said giving Naruto a smile who returned it back.

"Now isn't that sweet." Aki said with a smile.

"Hey, can we get in the hot springs now, if that's okay?" Naruto asked.

"I agree." Azuki said with a smile. Yuka gently clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Alright, let's." Yuka said still smiling. Everyone was now inside the water and enjoying the hot springs. Naruto released a breath he didn't even know he was holding as he felt the warm sensation of the hot springs.

"Ah, I needed this." Naruto said with a wide smile.

"You seem very relaxed." Minori said to Naruto.

"Enjoying the hot springs, are we?" Aki said to Naruto with a smile.

"With all the stuff that's happened to me yesterday and this morning, I think I deserved this." Naruto said with his wide smile still on his face. As he was enjoying the day, Naruto noticed Chacha under the waterfall with her eyes closed and doing a ram hand sign. 'Is she meditating? Wow… I never expected a girl with so much energy to actually meditate like it was nothing.' Naruto thought with his respect for Chacha going even higher. Naruto then headed towards Chacha and then stopped in front of her. Naruto stared at Chacha's calm face as he hair was getting wet making her hair cover her forehead and her ponytail drooping to the side of her face. 'Wow… she looks so beautiful, especially when she's at peace.' Naruto thought with a smile admiring Chacha's beauty. Suddenly Chacha's eyes shot open scaring Naruto a bit. "Uh… hi." Naruto said with a nervous smile.

"Naruto-kun!" Chacha said exclaimed his name with joy as she jumped onto him and hugging him, again having his face smooshed into her breasts. "Wanted to spend some quality time with Chacha-chan?" Chacha asked as she rubbed her cheek a top of Naruto's head and pulled him even closer into her own breasts.

'Oh Kami, please don't let me get a boner.' Naruto prayed to God in his mind hoping that he would be spared from feeling the wrath of the women, such as Azuki, who would discover it. "Actually yeah Chacha, I wanted to ask if you could teach me how to meditate like you just did." Naruto said, his voice mumbling onto Chacha's breasts.

"You want me to teach you? Awesome! I'm Actually Going To Be Naruto's Sensei!" Chacha exclaimed as she continued to hold Naruto close to her, specifically her breasts. The others saw this but they relaxed when they heard that Naruto only wanted to learn how to meditate. Kango glared at Naruto and how lucky he was.

"Why the hell can't I ever have a hot personal sensei?" Kengo mumbled.

"Because you're a pervert while Naruto only cares about getting stronger." Takeru said.

"Who's Side Are You On?!"

"Okay, now just stand here." Chacha said putting Naruto underneath the warm waterfall that made his hair wet. "Feels nice, right?" Chacha said getting a nod from Naruto. "Well Don't Focus On That!" she exclaimed scaring him a bit. "You must focus on everything, and only what's inside you." Chacha said. Normally that would confuse someone, but somehow Naruto actually knew what she was talking about. Well what he thinks she meant anyway. Naruto closed his eyes and made a ram hand sign like Chacha. "Focus on everything and only on you." Chacha whispered. After a few moments on concentrating, Chacha decided to see if he was getting it. "Wake Up!" Chacha yelled making Naruto jump out of his almost meditative state with a scared look upon his face.

"W-what's wrong?!" Naruto quickly asked.

"What's wrong is that you failed." Chacha said with a frown.

"Nani?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"You're not supposed to focus on me." Chacha said with a focused look.

"But I thought I was supposed to?" Naruto said. Chacha then grabbed Naruto's whiskered cheeks and brought her face close to his making Naruto blush cherry red as their noses touched and their lips a mere inch away from each other.

"You are, but not for long. Take everything into account, let their energy flow within you and then become one with them, so they are all you focus on and they are the only thing you focus of within yourself." Chacha explained. "Focus~." She whispered leaning in a bit more making their lips brush against each other.

"YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE KISSING OVER THERE!" Azuki yelled with fury as she saw how close Chacha and Naruto were to actually locking lips. Kimi blushed red at this and took the event as motivation to actually try in getting Naruto; Chacha may be her best friend, but she refused to let her win their little battle of love.

"Oh Come On! How Fucking Lucky Can One Blonde Baka Be!?" Kengo shouted with annoyance.

"You got a problem with blondes, 'Baka'?" Himegami said. Her and Naruto didn't seem like the best of friends, but Himegami will defend a fellow blonde since she is one.

"Uh, n-n-nothing." Kengo stuttered with fear. Chacha pulled away from Naruto allowing him to give it another try. Naruto closed his eyes and made a ram sign again as he started to try his meditation again.

'Take everything in.' Naruto thought as he breathed in some warm air let all the energy he felt around him enter his body. 'Let it flow within.' Naruto thought as he felt the energy and elements of nature enter and flow within his body like it was a part of his blood. 'And become one.' And somehow Naruto actually connected with everything around him and yet was only focused on the energy that was flowing within him.

"Hello~" Chacha chimed as she waved her hand in front of Naruto. Chacha then got a smile as she decided to test his focus by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Chacha!" Azuki shouted her name with surprise and annoyance at what she just did with Kimi blushing at the sight. Chacha then grabbed his head and smashed her breasts onto his face. "CHACHA!" Azuki shouted her name even louder as Kimi blushed cherry red at the sight with everyone looking on with shock, well the students anyway, Aki and Minori just looked surprised with how forward Chacha was with Naruto.

"Lucky bastard." Kengo grumbled gritting his teeth.

"I don't even think he knows what's going on because he's too focused in his medidtation." Takeru said with a huge blush and steam coming out of his ears. As Chacha backed away she scratched her chin thinking of another way to test how good Naruto's meditative state, and she got a big grin in just the right test to see if he was totally into his meditation. Chacha lifted her hands up a bit and wiggled her fingers making her look like the handsy type, which she pretty much was sometimes, before she threw he hands down into the water heading straight for his ' super soldier'. Everyone's jaws dropped at what she was doing, which is basically molesting someone.

"Oh my." Aki said putting a hand over her mouth as she blushed at what Chacha was doing to the new blonde member.

"Girls got guts." Minori said blushing as well.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Azuki yelled as she ran to Chacha and grabbed her arms before wrapping her own arms around Chacha's shoulder keeping the dark skinned girls' arms at bay from Naruto. Kimi had a neon blush and swirls for eyes after seeing her best friend touch their crush's private area.

"Jeez Azuki, I was just testing him." Chacha said.

"Testing What Exactly!? His Focus Or His Size?! You Don't Do That To Him!" Azuki yelled.

"Azuki's in love~" Himegami chimed with a triumphant smile and her eyes closed in satisfaction.

"Shut Up!" Azuki yelled, but then she and Chacha noticed a drop of water floating in midair. "What the…" suddenly droplets of water started coming out of hot springs and started floating in midair. Then small streams of water came up from out of the hot springs and started to move in fluid motions around the area and the security committee, but the streams and droplets of water floated, flow and dance around Naruto the most and the raised from the sun reflected of the water giving the area a beautiful twinkling shine. "Is… Is he doing this?" Azuki asked.

"I don't know; I never was able to do this while I meditated." Chacha said. Suddenly flowers from outside the fence floated into the hot springs and dance around the place with most of them dancing around Naruto.

"Incredible." Minori said. "He's connected his own energy with nature through his maken energy and chakra."

"It's so much." Aki said with awe. Everyone stared at Naruto with awe as to how incredible he was with his abilities while he was meditating. The whole place looked like a beautiful scene out of a fairy tale.

"It's all so gorgeous." Haruko said as her and the others were enchanted by the whole scene. Chacha, Azuki and Kimi stared at Naruto with starry eyes. They look at him with so much amazement, admiration, and affection. One thought was in their minds as they stared at him 'He's amazing.'

Suddenly Naruto opened his eyes and looked to his left to see a giant ferocious bear headed their way. Naruto stood up and as he did the floating water had went back into the hot spring and the flowers had gone with the wind, except for a few that fell into the hot springs. Naruto's hair was now wet and down with it being spikey down the bottom of it, the jewel on his necklace shining from the reflection of light from the sun and his muscles unconsciously tightened making him flex; all the women drool at the sight of his new sexy visage. Naruto grin just like Anko Mitarashi as he stared at the mad bear. "Looks like we got a party crasher." Naruto said still grinning. Everyone turned to see the attacking bear heading straight for them. Naruto didn't know what was up with him, but he felt the need for the thrill of battle. As the bear charged at Naruto, the blonde charged at the dangerous animal as well, and as they clashed, Naruto grabbed the bear's shoulders and started pushing the animal back. Everyone was shocked at the sight of Naruto actually pushing back a bear, but Naruto was also surprised of what he was doing as well. Naruto slammed the bear's back onto the fence and was about to punch it in the gut with his fist that was glowing with the bluish green energy from yesterday.

"Naruto Do Hurt It!" Azuki yelled as she released Chacha.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked turning his head to her, giving the bear the chance to attack Naruto with his claw. The bear sent it's claw upwards at Naruto sending the blonde flying into the hot springs with four claw wounds across his chest.

"Naruto!" Everyone yelled his name. Naruto got up from the water as his new wounds started to bleed.

"That damn bear's gonna pay for this one way or another." Naruto said.

"Just Don't Hurt Him!" Azuki yelled.

"I won't" Naruto said a bit annoyed with that. The bear then stood up and roared as at Naruto as a beam of green light shot out of it's mouth. Naruto moved to the side to avoid the beam that left a huge hole in the fence and in one of the side of the mountains. "But who's going to keep this thing from hurting us?" Naruto said with a shocked face and raised eye brow.

"I Don't Think This Is a Regular Bear!" Takeru yelled. The bear charged at Naruto and started swinging it's claws at the blonde who kept dodging all the attacks.

"Die!" the bear actually shouted as it was about to send it's claw down on Naruto, but Chacha came from behind the bear and wrapped it's arms around the bear and preformed a suplex on the animal slamming him down onto the hot springs. Naruto stared at Chacha with amazement.

'Whoa, she's super strong! If Tsuande-baa-chan taught Kami only knows what she could do.' Naruto thought with admiration and respect as Chacha released the bear and stood up.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Chacha asked. Naruto nodded making Chacha smile.

"DID THAT BEAR JUST TALK!" Takeru yelled out.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Kengo yelled as well.

"Chacha What Did I Say About Hurting That Bear!" Azuki yelled.

"Azuki Shut Up! That Animal Almost Killed Naruto-kun!" Kimi yelled shocking Azuki. Suddenly the bear stood and was about send his claw at Chacha, but Naruto grabbed her around the waist and jumped away before the creature could send it's attack. As they landed, Chacha grabbed Naruto and slammed his face into her breasts again and hugged him.

"Naruto-kun, You Saved My Life!" Chacha exclaimed with joy.

"What's with you and slamming my face into your boobs?" Naruto said, his voice sounding muffled from Chacha's breasts squishing his face.

"We Have To Take This Bear Down!" Haruko exclaimed.

"No! Leave the Bear Alone!" Azuki and Himegami shouted.

"That's Not Even a Bear, It's A Fucking Monster!" Uruchi yelled. The bear charged at Naruto and Chacha, but Takeru ran at the bear and rammed it with his arm, but after that the bear smack Takeru away with the back of it's paw sending him flying.

"TAKI!" Haruko yelled the nickname she gave for him with worry and concern before it changed into a look of anger as she charged at the bear with her bokken. As the purple haired girl charged at the bear she jumped at it and swung her bokken at it, but the bear blocked it with it's arm and went for a swing.

"Haruko!" Uruchi yelled her idol's name before she jumped at her and saved her by getting her away from the creature's claws.

"Thanks Uruchi." Haruko thanked the first year student as they landed. The bear roared as it was ready for another assault.

"**Maken: Compressor!**" Chacha exclaimed as her maken, which was a glove with green shining studs on the knuckle area, glowed as it made a red fence board grow to giant size before she slammed it down onto the bears head. "Take That! That's For Hurting Naruto-kun!" Chacha exclaimed, but as she tried to take the giant board off of the bear's head, said creature grabbed the board with it's bear hands (I hope nobody considers that a pun) and then started swinging it around with Chacha still hanging onto the board, before the bear threw her and the board into the air flying.

"Chacha!" everyone shouted her name, before Naruto got an intense look on his face as the bluish green energy surrounded his body before he jumped and rocketed into the sky. Naruto accidently passed Chacha as he was flying.

'Damn It Stop!' Naruto thought as he stooped in midair and turned managing to grab Chacha in his arms bridal style.

"Naruto-kun, You Saved Me Again!" Chacha exclaimed with a huge smile as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Can We Beat It Up Now?" Naruto asked as he landed.

"No!" Azuki and Himegami yelled. As the bear roared again, giant hand cuffs and metal locks appeared on the bear out of nowhere.

"There, now he's all tied up." Kimi said with a smile as her pen-like maken known as tablet glowed. The bear was now pissed at it glowed red before it roared as it's body broke through it's confines. The bear then shot it's mouth beam at Kimi who fell on her but as the beam almost blew her head off. "M-my maken." Kimi said as she noticed her maken fell out of her hand and was somewhere in the hot springs. The bear charged at Kimi on all fours; Kimi was frozen in fear as the bear came closer and closer. Kimi screamed as she put her arms up in defense as she thought 'Someone Save Me!' Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of her ready to take on the bear.

"Remember Don't Hurt It!" Azuki shouted.

"Azuki!" the rest of the security committee, minus Himegami and Yuka, shouted her name with annoyance.

'Right, right no hurting the bear.' Naruto thought. 'But then how do I deal with this bastard.'

"**If only you'd summon me then I'd scare that little shit away."** Kyuubi said with Naruto's mind.

'That's It! Kyuubi I Need Some Chakra!' Naruto said through his mind link with the giant beast.

"**Why should I?"** Kyuubi said.

'Fine, I guess I'll just stand here and die and drag you to hell with me.' Naruto thought. The Kyuubi growled and grumbled as he gave Naruto some of his chakra. Naruto's whiskers darkened, his teeth elongated into fangs, his hair becoming wilder, and his eyes becoming crimson red and slit as red chakra surrounded his body. As the bear was almost in front of him, Naruto grinned before he breathed in a huge breath of air, before he roared straight at the creature as it was right in front of him. The roar was so powerful the bear was sent flying straight into the mountain.

"**That Right Who's The King Of The King Of The Forest Now?!**" Naruto exclaimed he laughed seeing the bear indented into the mountain side. The bear then gritted it's teeth before it pulled itself out of the mountain side and started roaring, ready for another attack.

"Okay, I've just about had enough of this thing." Minori said as she extended her arm, pointing her palm at the bear before she shot out a giant wave of maken energy at the creature. As the attacked faded, the bear was seen with both it's arms up in a blocking position, before it lowered them and glared at everyone, specifically Minori. "Wow… smart bear." Minori said with Aki nodding her head in agreement. The bear then roared once again as a sign for coming back for more, but then a rock suddenly hit the animal square right between the eyes making it dizzy before it fell on it's back, defeated. Everyone blinked their eyes for a moment of confusion before they all turned to Kengo who was in a throwing position. Kengo blinked a couple times at what he had just done before a grin and then started chuckling until it turned it to laughter.

"You See That?! Haha, I Took That Thing Down! And With A Single Rock! Who's Need Maken! Go Kengo!" Kengo cheered as he started doing a victory dance.

"Okaaaaaaaay." Takeru said as he stared at his best friend's silly dance. Suddenly a black beam of light from the sky hit the bear. The bear was then lifted into the sky by an invisible force before it and the beam vanished into the sky. Everyone just looked up to where the bear disappeared with confused looks on their faces. "Well that happened." Takeru said. The Kyuubi chakra that was emanating off of Naruto lessened, only leaving his eyes crimson and his fangs just pointing out of his mouth a bit.

'Thank you Kurama.' Naruto thanked his inner beast with a smile.

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"** Kyuubi actually known as Kurama said.

'Kurama. I remember that's what that old man who did surgery on me said your real name was.' Naruto said to the giant fox through their mind link.

"**YOU DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU'VE NEVER EARNED MY TRUST TO EARN PERMISSION!" **Kurama yelled at Naruto. Naruto just smiled.

'Then I'll earn your trust someday. And between you and me, I like the name Kurama.' Naruto said to the nine tailed fox through his mind before cutting of the connection. Kurama just growled as he closed his eyes.

"**Earn my trust. Little bastard."** Kurama said, before opening his eyes. **"You got a long way to go kit."**

Naruto turned to Kimi with a smile, before he crouched down in front of her. "You alright?" Naruto asked earning a nod from Kimi. Naruto offered her his hand, which she gladly took. Naruto helped her up as the rest of the features the Kyuubi chakra gave him returned to normal. "I'm glad. I wouldn't really like imagining my life in this world without you by my side. You're a dear friend to me Kimi." Naruto said with a smile. Kimi stared at Naruto with starry dreamy eyes and a smile.

"Yeah." Kimi said dreamily as she looked at Naruto's wet down hair, strong muscles and good looks. 'He may see me as his friend, but I promise you Naruto-kun, we'll be more than friends; someday.'

"Hooray For Naruto-kun!" Chacha cheered as she hugged both Naruto and Kimi. As Chacha released them, Naruto noticed Azuki making her way over to him.

"Oh, Azuki-chan, heh, heh, um… what's up?" Naruto said sweating as Azuki stopped right in front of him. Azuki then lifted both her hands towards Naruto making the blonde flinch, thinking she was going to strangle him.

"I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry! I Didn't Mean To Hurt The Bear!" Naruto yelled with fear as he thought Azuki was going to kill him, but instead Azuki wrapped her arms around Naruto making the blonde look at her face with a blush. "Azuki?"

"I'm not angry with you, I'm glad you're safe, plus you didn't hurt the bear, at least not on purpose, so I'm glad that you listened to me." Azuki said blushing. Naruto stared at her for a moment before a smile started to form on his face as he hugged her back. Suddenly Azuki punched Naruto in the head as she separated from him.

"What Was That For?!" Naruto asked.

"Y-your hands were going to low." Azuki said with a blush and her arms crossed.

"Aw man, come on, I'm the one who beat the bear." Kengo whined.

"You threw a rock at it." Takeru said.

"Still that's what knocked him out, so where's my hug from a hot girl?!" Kengo said with envy at all the attention Naruto was getting.

"Well he did go head to head with the thing as it charged at us."

"Oh yeah, sure, the blonde does a stupid thing and what does he get a bear claw wound on his chest and a trio of chicks showing him the good stuff; yeah that's really fair." Kengo complained.

"Oh Shit That Right! Naruto Your Chest!" Takeru exclaimed as everyone looked at the claw marks the bear had left on the blonde shinobi's chest.

"Oh my, we have to get that looked at." Aki said heading her way to Naruto, but the blonde put his hand up as a sign of ceasing her tracks.

"I'll be fine, see." Naruto pointed to his chest to show that the claw marks were healing before it was all gone. Everyone stared in awe at Naruto's extraordinary healing rate. "Weird, it's never been that fast before." Naruto said raising his eyebrow.

"Must be from that maken energy mixed with your chakra, it's most likely excelling your previous abilities to new heights; if controlling the elements like water and flowers to float around you, pushing a bear back with your own strength and jumping high into the sky shooting like a rocket were anything to go on." Minori said with a smile.

"Wow. I did all that? Damn, I really got to get a hold of this new stuff." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. Yuka then gently clapped her hands together once more gaining the other's attention.

"Well in any case that was one heck of a display of your power; no doubt this makes this one heck of a welcoming party none of us will ever forget." Yuka said with her usual smile. "And now we'd like to welcome you just one more time."

"Welcome to Maken-Ki Naruto!" everyone said in unison as the ball cracked open revealing a sign that said 'Welcome New Member.'

"Chacha was supposed to hit that earlier." Yuka said still smiling. Naruto smiled as he looked at the sign until he noticed Chacha with puppy dog eyes and her finger on her lip as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry about before Naruto-kun, can you ever forgive me?" Chacha said in a sorry innocent tone.

"Of course Chacha-chan, accidents happen." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. Chacha then grinned as she then brought Naruto into a big hug with her breasts, you guessed it, smooshing Naruto's face.

"Chacha Will You Stop Doing That!" Azuki exclaimed as she tried pulling Naruto out of Chacha's hug and off of her huge globes.

"No! Leave Us Alone!" Chacha exclaimed pulling Naruto back into her loving embrace.

"Chacha please, your suffocating Naruto-kun." Kimi reasoned as she joined Azuki in pulling Naruto away from Chacha.

"Aw~ how cute." Yuka said.

"Define cute." Furan said as she and the others stared that the four roommates' interaction.

.

.

The next day, Minori was in her office with her old friend and fellow faculty member, Gen Tagayashi, discussing about Naruto's new power.

"So this kid's got unimaginable maken power that not even the best of Kamigari could stand up against?" Gen asked in amazement.

"Well that's actually my estimation, but if my hunch is right then yeah." Minori said. "And I need you to gauge how much power he has; if your machines can take it that is." Gen just went 'hmph' before he grinned.

"Please, my machines can take on any power level." Gen said with pride.

"Let's see if you still think that when you see what the kid has to offer." Minori said with a smirk.

.

.

Naruto, Takeru and Kengo were walking in the school grounds just talking like good friends usually do.

"Honestly, who do you like better, Chacha, Azuki or Kimi?" Kengo asked Naruto.

"Um, depends on what do you mean by like?" Naruto said.

"You know what I mean." Kengo said with a grin and wiggling his eye brow. Naruto just sighed.

"Well… I'm not so sure. I mean I'll admit that I may have feelings for each of them, but I just can't decide who's better than the others. They're just all so… perfect to me." Naruto admitted.

"Oh, You Sly Dog!" Takeru exclaimed as he slapped his hand on Naruto's back with a proud grin.

"Now That's The Side Of Naruto Uzumaki That I Wanted To See! My Brother!" Kengo exclaimed with an equally proud grin as Takeru's. Naruto just had a sweat drop expression as he heard these two's comments.

'I can't believe these are my best friends here.' Naruto thought.

"So how was your study session with Furan?" Takeru asked.

"She's a task master. I've seen some strict senseis in my life, but she's without a doubt the most strict I've ever seen. But she really helped me out with catching up with my studies; especially with the help of my shadow clones making it that much quicker." Naruto said.

"Nice, so now-" but before Takeru could finish his sentence, the three heard a conversation at the track, which they were headed to.

"I Thought We Settled This Before!" Azuki's voiced yelled.

"Nuh unh, you changed the bet to paying for repairing your clothes." A deep man's voice spoke. Naruto sensed trouble so he ran towards the track with Takeru and Kengo running after him, but were trying their best to keep up since Naruto was incredibly fast since he is a shinobi. Naruto made it passed a crowd into the front to see Azuki facing a giant muscular guy with tan skin and spikey back red hair; he wore a topless cap exposing his red hair, a white shirt, black sleeveless jacket, black pants that weren't buttoned or tied by a belt, and Japanese sandals.

'Who the hell's this guy?' Naruto wondered with a raised eye brow. As Kengo and Takeru finally made it up with Naruto with the two out of breath. "Hey Kengo." Naruto said the good looking dark haired teens name making him look at him. "You know almost everything and everyone around here, right?"

"Well I don't wanna toot my own horn." Kengo said with a cocky smirk.

"Who's this guy?" Naruto asked.

"Kai Kurogasa. He's a true romantic. He hasn't had a girlfriend in-"

"I don't care. What's the deal with him and Azuki?" Naruto asked with a serious look directed at Kurogasa.

"It seems he's asked Azuki out on a date again." Kengo said.

"Didn't they have a fight to decide and Azuki won it making him not be able to ask her out ever again?" Takeru said.

"He said that Azuki changed the bet, at least that's what my ears heard." Naruto said.

"Damn, good hearing." Takeru complimented.

"Oh that's right, she did; which means he's allowed to ask her out." Kengo said.

"So they're going to fight again. This is major trouble for Azuki." Takeru said.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked with worry.

"Last time she didn't win on her own, I kinda stepped and gave her the advantage to win, but since she's most likely going to go against him on her own, then…" Takeru didn't have to finish the sentence in order for Naruto to understand. Naruto glared at Kurogasa before he stepped in.

"Hey Ugly, Leave The Girl Alone!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked in front of Azuki making everyone gasp.

"Who're you?" Kurogasa demanded the newcomer's name.

"Naruto Uzumaki, or better known as the guy who's going to kick you ugly deformed ass, if you don't leave my friend alone." Naruto said with a glare.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing?!" Azuki said.

"Naruto Uzumaki? You're The Guy Who Lives With Azuki, Chacha and Kimi!" Kurogasa exclaimed making everyone gasp and all the men looked at Naruto with envious looks.

"Wow… word travels fast." Naruto said to himself before he turned back to Kurogasa. "Look buddy, just leave her alone okay?"

"And what if I don't?" Kurogasa said.

"I'll knock your block off." Naruto said pointing his finger at Kurogasa.

"Fine then, it's settled; if I win this fight Azuki will finally go out with me." Kurogasa said.

"Huh?" Naruto went.

"And If Naruto Wins You Never Ask Azuki Out Ever Again!" Kengo exclaimed.

"Uh, right! What Kengo Said!" Naruto said with a serious look.

"I shall be the proctor of the fight." Takeru said.

"You might want to get out of here Azuki-chan." Naruto said with a smiling looking at his friend, but all she gave him was a glare before she went to stand by Kengo. Naruto looked at Kurogasa before he threw his school jacket off and tie and then rolled up the sleeves of his red long sleeve dress shirt. Naruto got into a fighting position as he glared at Kurogasa with much determination to win this fight for his friend. Naruto didn't know it, but he felt angry at the fact that this guy thinks that a fight will make Azuki go out with him and now he's been drug into this stupid fight being forced to treat Azuki like she's a trophy, and that got him so angry that the maken and chakra energy inside of him was emanating from within him, making the blonde strong.

"And… Go!" Takeru exclaimed starting the match. Naruto and Kurogasa dashed and sent their fists at eachother. As the two fists connected, a powerful shockwave erupted on contact and Kurogasa skidded backwards as his maken shield around his fist broke meaning that Naruto's punch was far more superior. Everyone, including Azuki and Kurogasa, were shocked at how strong Naruto was as the blonde glared at the tan red haired giant. Naruto then took the opportunity by grabbing Kurogasa's arm and used his new strength to throw Kurogasa over his shoulder. Everyone's jaw fell as they saw the incredible move Naruto had just done to Kurogasa that no one in the student body could do, which was basically throw him over his shoulder. Kurogasa landed with a crash; Kurogasa groaned as he got back up, only to be kicked across the face by Naruto with a leaping roundhouse, but Kurogasa quickly grabbed his foot before the blonde could land and then slammed Naruto down onto the ground. As Kurogasa was about to lift Naruto from the ground, the blonde shinobi dug his fingers into the ground and held tightly into it stopping him from being lifted from the ground. Naruto started thinking of what to do, and soon enough he got an idea thanks to his favorite dark hair petite girl who introduced him to one of his now favorite series.

'Thank You Kimi And Dragon Ball!' Naruto thought grinning. Naruto had sent his chakra to his foot, rotating it in in one direction and putting much force in it. Soon enough there was spiraling blue wind-like energy surround Naruto's free foot. "**Rasenkeru!**" (Spiraling kick) Naruto shouted out his new technique as he sent his new wind enhanced kick attack straight into Kurogasa's face making the giant release Naruto's foot and be sent flying. Everyone looked on with amazement as they saw Kurogasa fly and crashed onto the hard ground. Naruto quickly stood up and got into his fighting pose while looking at his shoe which was scuffed up and scratched a bit from his attack. 'Not bad, but it's weak and incomplete to shinobi standards. I'm going to have to train to perfect it.' Naruto thought.

(If you guys are wondering where I got that Rasenkeru idea from Dragon Ball, look up Goku vs. Piccolo and you'll see that Goku fired a Kamehameha from his feet.)

"Ow, My Face!" Kurogasa exclaimed as he got up and touched his cheek where Naruto kicked. He put his hand down to reveal a red bruised swollen cheek.

"Whoa, that kick off Naruto's actually did a real number on Kai." Takeru said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Kengo agreed.

"You Actually Broke Through My Maken And Bruised Me! You're Gonna Pay For That!" Kurogasa yelled out. All Naruto did was smirk and moved his finger doing the universal, and also dimensional of course, sign for 'Bring it.' Kurogasa glared at Naruto and charged at him with a battle cry.

"That's right you big hard headed bastard, keep coming." Naruto whispered as he opened his hand and a ball of blue spiraling energy appeared in his hand. Takeru gasped at this with shock.

'No Way! He Finally Created The Rasengan Without The Need For A Clone!' Takeru thought with shock and amazement.

As Kurogasa was in Naruto's range, the blonde charge at Kurogasa and yelled out "**RASENGAN!**" as he thrust his jutsu in hand forward and slammed his spiraling orb into Kurogasa's torso. Kurogasa was putting all his energy into his maken shield that surrounded his body, but Naruto was putting more power into his justsu. 'This Is For Azuki!' Naruto thought as his eyes became slit and he roared as the jutsu given more power. Kurogasa's shield was destroyed delivering contact from the Rasengan to his gut. Kurogasa screamed and wailed as he was shot back flying before he fell crashing to the ground. Everyone was in silence as they registered what had just unfolded in front of them. "Well?" Naruto said turning to Takeru gaining the reddish orange haired boy's attention.

"Huh? Oh right." Takeru said as he stood up straight with trying to put on a serious face. "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." Everyone then cheered for the incredible match they all had just witness; all except for Azuki who didn't have a positive look upon her face. Naruto made his way to Kurogasa, who had a dizzy dazed look upon his face with his mouth opened as he moaned with pain. Naruto crouched down next to Kurogasa with a smirk upon his face. "So you promise to never bother Azuki with a date request?" Naruto said earning a nod from Kurogasa. "Good." Naruto said with a single nod before he stood up and grabbed his jacket before he headed towards Azuki. Everyone started leaving as they talked about how good the match was or how awesome Naruto was, except for Azuki, Takeru and Kengo.

"Hey Azuki-chan! You Don't Need To Worry About That Guy Bothering You About A Date Ever Again!" Naruto exclaimed with pride of helping his friend. But then suddenly Azuki punched Naruto in the gut making the young shinobi groan in pain as he held his stomach. "Azuki… what the hell?!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked up at her. Azuki had her teeth gritting as she glared at the blonde with her violet eyes.

"What The Hell Is Is That You Fought My Own Battle For Me! I'm The Only One Who Fights My Own Battles!" Azuki yelled with anger.

"I-I'm sorry, but I just thought-"

"You Thought Nothing As Usual! My Friends Let Me Fight My Own Battles For Me! And Now You've Proven That You Aren't My Friend!" Azuki yelled. Naruto had sad eyes that were starting to water a bit. "I Tried To Help You In Becoming A Better Person, But You Made Me Look Like A Weak Girl Who Needs A Man To Fight Her Own Battles For Her! Is That Really The Thanks I Get You Bastard! Fuck You!" Azuki yelled. Naruto looked at her for a moment before he closed his eyes tight and then he looked at her with an angry glare.

"Damn It, All I Did Was Trying To Be A Good Friend To You By Helping You Out With This, But You Hit Me And Treat Me Like Dirt As Usual! That's Not What A Real Friend Does!" Naruto yelled back.

"Fine! Then I Guess We're Not Friends Anymore!" Azuki yelled.

"F-Fine!" Naruto yelled back.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

The two then stormed off in the opposite direction leaving Takeru and Kengo alone with their faces in shock.

"W-wait, but, Naruto!" Takeru called out the blonde's name, but he kept on walking. "Azuki!" the reddish orange haired boy yelled out the fiery red head's name who just ignored him and continued to walk. "Uh… Kurogasa This Is All Your Fault!" Takeru yelled at the giant as he stormed off in his own direction. Kengo just stood there for a moment looking from left to right and then stared at Kurogasa, who still lied on the ground moaning in pain, before the dark haired pervert ran after Takeru.

.

.

Naruto, now with his sleeves down and jacket next to him, was sitting on a bench that was near a body of water as he stared at the water with sad eyes that were dry from crying. 'Why did this have to happen?' Naruto asked himself through thought.

"**Well she was a bit fiery now wasn't she?"** Kurama said.

'SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU KYUUBI! GO TO HELL! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!' Naruto yelled at the beast through his mind.

"**Whoa, What The Hell!?" **Kyuubi retorted.

'I-I'm sorry Kurama… I just feel like shit, ya know?' Naruto said through his mind link.

"**Oh I know; I have to look at you when you look in the mirror every day." **Kurama said. Naruto just stood silent. **"Would you quit being a bitch?"**

'Give me a reason not to.' Naruto thought.

"**Look, you did what you thought was right; now stop crying."** Kurama said.

'But she was angry at what I did. Sakura and any other kunoichi would be okay with it.'

"**I'm not so sure about that, but this vixen isn't a kunoichi from your world; she thinks differently, and you should respect that like you would any other person." **Kurama said. Naruto thought about what the ancient fox spirit said and realized that the giant nine tailed demon was right.

'You're right Kurama.' Naruto said through his mind link with his inner demon.

"**Of course I am. Now quit being a bitch. And Stop Using My Real Name!" **Kurama replied to the blonde. Naruto grabbed his jacket and stood up from the bench with a determined look on his face.

"I gotta make this right." He said as he started running back to Tenbi.

.

.

"I'm sorry what?" Furan said with a raised eyebrow.

"I wish to know what Azuki loves." Naruto said to his fellow blonde and Yuka.

"Well that's easy, she adores stuffed animals." Yuka answered gently clapping her hands and smiling.

"Thank you Yuka-chan, this really means a lot to me." Naruto said with a bow before he ran out the door and headed straight for the mall.

"Aw~ I knew they would get together." Yuka said with a smile, her hands still connecting together.

"Don't Jump To Conclusions!" Furan yelled at her best friend.

.

.

Naruto was running around the mall searching for a place that sold stuffed animals, and lucky him, he found it. Naruto ran into the store and up to one of the workers. "Excuse, what is your most cutest rarest and all around best teddy bear that you got." Naruto said without missing a beat.

"Oh well that would be-"

"I'll Take It!"

.

.

In a dark room with many monitors, a grey haired man with a grey beard witting in a chair was staring at a monitor that had Naruto buying a teddy bear in a stuffed animals store.

"That dude's buying stuffed animals? What a fag." Iwao said as he and Wabisuke walked up to the man.

"Actually he's buying that for the red haired one who he is rooming with, they got into a bit of a rouse." The grey haired man said.

"Have you been watching everything he does? Creepy." Iwao said a bit creeped out.

"How do you expect me to see how well our test subject does in the field of combat." The grey haired man said.

"What Combat?! All He's Done Is Do Stupid Stuff And Get Lucky With Three Girls! Lucky bastard. And whenever he was in a fight, he only showed a bit of his power for like a second." Iwao complained.

"He's not wrong." Wabisuke said.

"True." Suddenly the bear that attacked Naruto yesterday walked on it's hind legs towards the grey haired man. "But dear Oso here was order to not show his true strength, and he was around the security committee, so it really wouldn't have been much of a fair fight." The man said scratching the bear behind it's ear.

"Him? He's just a joke." Iwao said with a smirk, but then the bear appeared in front of him as he transformed into a giant bear with red eyes, an extra pair of arms and spikes coming from it's back and long giant ones on it's elbows before it roared at Iwao sending the brunette flying back with a scream. Wabisuke just looked at the spot where his comrade was and just went 'Hn.' The grey haired man chuckled as the bear transformed and walked back to his side on all fours and was scrathed behind the ears again from the man.

"Anyway, he'll be showing us a bit more of his power soon enough." The man said with a smirk.

"And how do you know that?" Iwao asked rubbing the back of his head as he walked back to Wabisuke's side.

"I've arranged a little entertainment for him." The man said with a small grin.

.

.

Naruto walked out of the mall with a large bag in his hand. "Damn that toy was expensive, well since it's for Azuki then it's worth it, but why give me a large bag that's larger than the toy?" Naruto said.

"**I thought you were done bitching."** Kurama said.

'Shut up.' Naruto said through his mind link. Suddenly Naruto sensed an energy signature and he sensed that it wasn't friendly. Naruto quickly jumped back as something crashed down in front of him. Naruto covered his eyes from the dust that blew with the wind before let it down and look on to see what looked like a metal man with a helmet covering his face and he had green lining on the sides of his arms, legs and torso. "What the hell?" Naruto said before he got an annoyed look. "Hey! Watch Where You Land Robo-Freak, You Almost Squished Me!" Naruto yelled at the metal man with a pissed look. The robot man didn't do or say anything, but stare at Naruto; at least that's what Naruto thought he was doing. Naruto just sighed with annoyance. "Ah screw it; I got bigger things to do." Naruto said as he took a step, but suddenly the mysterious metallic newcomer dashed as him with it's hand turned into a blade and slashed at him, but Naruto jumped back. Naruto looked down at his shirt to see it with a tear horizontally through it. Naruto glared at the metal man. "You wanna dance bitch?" Naruto said as he placed the bag which held Azuki's gift in it onto the floor. "Fine then." Naruto then threw off his coat, rolled up his sleeves and got into his fighting stance as the bluish energy he had within himself surround him as his thirst for battle started to grow. "Let's dance." Naruto said with an dangerous grin.

.

.

Everyone from Maken-ki were in their club's room.

"Chacha why did you call an emergency meeting?" Furan desired answers.

"Naruto-kun Hasn't Come Back Yet!" Chacha exclaimed with worry. Everyone, excluding Takeru, Kimi and Azuki, just groaned at this.

"He hasn't? Oh man I hope he's okay after what happened this afternoon." Takeru said with concern for his friend. Kengo then jammed his elbow into Takeru's side making the reddish orange haired boy go 'Ow' and rub his side.

"Dude, Azuki's right there." Kengo tried to whisper to Takeru.

"I can hear you." The fiery red head said with annoyance.

"Azuki what's this all about?" Haruko asked her fellow second year.

"The blonde baka stepped into my battle and fought it for me when I could have done it myself." Azuki said with an annoyed look.

"That's not true; Naruto just tried to tell Kurogasa to leave you alone, Kai was the one who started a fight with him, not you." Takeru said.

"Dude, don't do this or you'll get beat up." Kengo warned his best friend.

"Shut Up Kengo!" Takeru raised his voice at his friend making him flinch and some of the others look surprised.

"He Could've Let Me Fight Him Myself Instead!" Azuki yelled standing from her seat with an annoyed look upon her face.

"But He Didn't Because He Was Afraid Of You Getting Hurt And He Didn't Want You To Be Forced Into Doing Something You Didn't Want To Do!" Takeru yelled back as he stood up from his seat with an annoyed look upon his face as well.

"What Would Even Make Him Think Of Me Getting Hurt!"

"Kengo And I Told Him About The Last Time You Fought With Kurogasa!"

"Whoa, Takeru, don't get me involved in this." Kengo said with some worry.

"You What!? You Bastard!" Azuki yelled at him ready to knock his block off.

"Yeah Call Me A Bastard, But At Least I Was A True Friend To Him!" Takeru yelled.

"Taki!" Haruko shouted his name in shock with her and everyone else looking at him with shock.

"No! She Has To Hear This! All Naruto Did Was Look Out For You Like A True Friend! He Risked His Well-Being To Protect Yours And Made Sure Kurogasa Wouldn't Have To Bother You Again With A Date And All You Did In Return Was Punch Him In The Gut And Say He Wasn't Your Friend! Who The Fuck Would Do That As A Thank You! You Say That You're Trying To Teach Naruto To Be A Good Person When You Weren't One To Him And Instead Treated Him Like Crap! Naruto Is A Good Person And He Treats You With More Respect Than Any Man In This School Because He Deeply Cares About You! Treating Him Like What You Did Was Wrong And You Know It! So Stop Acting All High And Mighty And Apologize To Naruto, Be Friends Again And Treat Him With The Same Fucking Respect He Gives You!" As Takeru finished his speech everyone looked at him with shock at what he had just done. Azuki just looked at Takeru with wide eyes before she looked down, the shadow of her bangs covering her eyes as he fist trembled.

"Uh, Takeru, you might want to-"

"Shut up Kengo, I said what I had to." Takeru said with a serious stare, standing strong by his words and friend. "Azuki please listen…"

"You're right." Azuki said making Takeru look at her with surprise. "You're right. I was wrong and as I walked away I was beating myself up for it, but I was too proud to admit I was wrong." Azuki said with a lone tear going down her eye. "I have to make it right." She said as she looked up with new determination in her eyes. "We Have To Find Him!" Azuki exclaimed.

"No need, he's at the mall." Furan said with closed eyes and adjusting her glasses.

"He went to go buy you a cute teddy bear, it's so adorable." Yuka said with her usual smile and gently clapping her hands. Azuki's eyes widened with disbelief at the fact that Naruto actually went out of his way to get her a gift after what she had did to him.

"That's Naruto for ya; a true friend who always thinks about others before himself." Takeru said with a smile as he had his hands behind his head, a habit he picked up from his blonde ninja friend. Azuki had some tears roll down her eyes; touched that Naruto actually was getting her a gift she didn't even deserve.

"Well if that's all then I guess this meeting is over." Yuka said with her smile still there and her hands clapping gently again. As they were all heading out, Azuki walked up to Takeru.

"Hey slacker, thanks for the wakeup call." Azuki said making Takeru blush from the comment.

"It's no problem, that's what friends are for right?" Takeru said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah." Azuki turned back and started walking away. "I guess so."

"Why is Naruto-kun buying a cute teddy bear for you and not Chacha and Kimi?" Chacha said with a pout as she followed and Kim followed Azuki back to their dorm.

"Shut up Chacha." Azuki said earning a raspberry from Chacha as the three continued there walk towards their home to wait for Naruto's arrival.

.

.

Naruto jumped back as he clashed with the metal warrior with scratch wounds on his body and a black eye. "You're not so bad." Naruto said to his metal counterpart who just said nothing. "But I won't give up that easy!" Naruto exclaimed as he created several shadow clones and charged at him with all his clones. The unknown metal man made both his hands into two long blades and used quick agility to cut through the clones and go for Naruto. The blonde shinobi managed to grab both of the robot guy's blades with his bare hands, but suddenly a giant blade shot out from it's chest and straight at Naruto. Naruto jumped back, but sadly his skin was stabbed by the blade, but it didn't cause any major damage only leaving Naruto's torso to bleed. The enemy dashed at Naruto as started slashing at him as the blonde blocked them with his arms since they were too fast to dodge. Naruto was now really getting pissed as he roared with anger sending a shock wave that blasted the metal creature back, but it landed safely on it's feet, before it dashed for the bag. Naruto's eyes quickly widened as he dive and covered the bag with his body as he was then stabbed through his torso with both the blades, before he roared and sent another shockwave that sent the metal man back again. Naruto looked at the bag and breathed out a breath of relief as he saw it and what it held was safe, before he stood up and glared at the unknown creature. "Listen here you son of a bitch. This battle is between you and me, so leave my friend's gift out of this." Naruto said angrily with a glare as his wounds were healing until the stab wounds had vanished. Naruto then roared as he charged at the metal man with great speed and started sending punches and kicks that were as strong as the robot's blades making said automaton was blocking and parrying the attacks.

.

.

"Impressive, but I think he can do more." Wabisuke said as he watched the fight with Iwao, Oso and the grey haired man.

"I agree; he just needs some more motivation." The grey haired man said.

"Finally! Just send me down there and me and Keimusho (Slammer) will give him a real test." Iwao said with a smirking grin.

"No, no, step by step." The grey haired man said making Iwao glare at him. "Either way, I have much bigger plans for the future."

.

.

Naruto was finally taking the advantage as some of Kyuubi's chakra was enhancing Naruto's speed and power, making Naruto start pounding the shit out of the robot. The robot, having enough of the abuse, suddenly had spikes shoot out of everywhere around it's body making Naruto jump back with blood on his knuckles and legs. Naruto continued to glare at the metal bastard as his energy continued to rise making him stronger by the minute. The robot decided to take they quickest route to victory by going after the bag with the teddy bear in it. "Dammit!" Naruto cursed as he went for the bag and covered it with his body. The robot started slashing and stabbing Naruto with it's blades.

"**Kit Forget The Toy And Start Fighting!"** Kurama exclaimed.

'No! I Have To Protect It For Azuki-chan!' Naruto exclaimed through his mind link.

"**Who Cares!?"**

'I Care!'

"**She Treated You Like Crap And Ended Your Friendship!"**

'I DON'T CARE! I MAY NOT BE HER FRIEND, BUT SHE'S MY FRIEND!' Naruto yelled inside his mind. Naruto's eyes turned red and slit with rage as a grand amount of energy surrounded him. "GRR, FUCK OFF!" Naruto roared as suddenly a giant bluish green fist appeared out of his back and punched the robot away. Naruto stood up with a surprised look on his face as he saw the newly giant arm that apparently also had claws hovered over his shoulder.

"**I didn't do that."** Kurama said.

"No." Naruto said as he then concentrated and grew a second bluish green arm appeared out of his back and hovered over Naruto's other shoulder. "But I did!" Naruto said with a grin. "Alright robot man, let's see how good you are in round two." Naruto said with a smirk. The robot dashed at Naruto and jumped high aiming for a downward slash, but one of Naruto's new energy made giant arms blocked the blades with no problem. The robot landed on the ground and charged at Naruto, but the other new appendage punched him hard in the face sending it flying far back. The robot then dashed with incredible sped towards the bag, but Naruto summoned one of his fists to grab it while the other blocked the robot's attack and pushed him off. "Jeez dude, if you want your own bear then go buy one, the store I got this from is still open." Naruto said with a smirk as his giant energy fist placed the bag in between his legs. The robot then dashed and started slashing at Naruto, but the bluish green energy fists intercepted and stared blocking and parrying the attacks that the robot sent while Naruto just continued to smirk with his arms crossed. One of the hands then grabbed the robot while the other grabbed it's arm and then ripped it straight out of the robot's shoulder socket. The hand holding onto the arm brought the limb for Naruto to examine only for the blonde to find that there was no wiring or flesh, thank Kami, inside the arm, but green mist-like energy that started coming out of the arm until it all vanished leaving a shell. "So you're not a robot or human; you're a living suit of armor." Naruto said looking at the living armor that was trying to break free of the giant energy hand's grip. "Then I won't feel the least bit bad for this." Naruto said as his giant energy hand released the arm and grabbed the armor's upper body and ripped it out of the lower half of itself and the ripped it's head off. As the mist of green energy left the armor before vanishing, Naruto released the armor. Naruto then made the two bluish green energy arms recede back into his body as he walked towards the armor, but then suddenly three beams of black light like the one from yesterday shot out from the sky and onto the three pieces of the armor before the pieces were sucked into the sky, vanishing along with the black lights. "The hell? Are we being invaded by aliens or something?" Naruto said before he just shrugged his shoulders, deciding not to dwell on the event. Naruto grabbed his jacket before he grabbed the bag and smiled. "Mr. Bear; you're going to make a very beautiful and sexy girl happy." Naruto said with a smile.

"**Sexy? Damn kit, you really are a sly dog, or shall I say sly fox."** Kurama said with a grin.

'Sh-shut up.' Naruto communicated to the beast through his thoughts before he left the area.

.

.

"The Fuck Just Happened?!" Iwao exclaimed with wide as at what the blonde they had captured days ago had just done.

"It seems he has gained a new ability." Wabisuke said stating the obvious.

"Like I said; step by step." The grey haired man said. Suddenly a door leading into the dark room opened revealing a masked soldier with a large container in hand.

"Sir, we have acquired what you have demanded." The soldier said bringing in the container and giving it to the grey haired man.

"Thank you very much." The grey haired man thanked the soldier before the minion left.

"What's that?" Iwao asked.

"The chakra of the Nibi no Neko." The man said with a smile.

"What? Why did you want that?" Iwao asked as he and Wabisuke were curious.

"Let's just say, I've got big plans along with the rest of the other tailed beast chakras." The man said grinning with excitement and delight.

.

.

Takeru waited outside leaning on the railing where he and Naruto had talked. He waited there for his friend knowing he'd do the same for him. Takeru then heard footsteps heading his way.

"Hey Takeru, I didn't expect you to be here." Naruto said as he walked up to his friend. Takeru turned to him to have his eyes widen in shock as he saw the cut wounds, black eye and blood that scattered on what was left of his uniform.

"Whoa, What the Hell Happened?!" Takeru asked his friend with concern.

"Would you believe I got into a fight at the store?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Fight? Yes. At the store? No way in hell." Takeru answered.

"Well it was worth a shot." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"So what actually happened?" Takeru asked.

"I was attacked by a living suit of armor that could generate blades." Naruto answered.

"Damn. What's with these attacks? First the bear, now this?" Takeru said.

"You know, now that I recall the events that happened an hour and a half or so ago, I remember seeing the Mayonoka mun shakai symbol on his shoulder." Naruto said.

"What?! Oh man, we've got to tell the others." Takeru said.

"Ah, we'll worry about that tomorrow; I think the security committee has had enough excitement today." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Takeru agreed. "I'm just glad you're still breathing."

"Same here." Naruto said. "Well see ya."

"Wait, you should know that Azuki wanted to see you." Takeru informed the blonde.

"She wants to beat me again?" Naruto asked.

"Quite the opposite; she wanted to apologize." Takeru said making Naruto look at him with a surprised look. "She really does care for you Naruto." Takeru said with a smile. "Well, I'm heading back inside, goodnight." Takeru wished his friend goodnight before he entered his dorm.

"R-right… night." Naruto said as he walked up the stairs.

Once Takeru entered his dorm he headed straight for the loft, until he was stopped.

"Taki." Haruko said her longtime friend and crush's name getting his attention.

"Uh, yeah Haruko?" Takeru replied.

"What you said today back at the meeting, even though it might have sounded a bit harsh… I thought it was real mature of you to do so." Haruko said.

"Well, I was looking out for both of my friends." Takeru said with a grin making Haruko smile and nod at him. "Well, goodnight Haruko, sweet dreams." Takeru said before climbing the ladder up to the loft.

"Yeah… goodnight, sweet Taki." Haruko whispered still smiling and with a blush.

"Just admit you want him already." Himegami said being behind Haruko.

"Himegami!"

.

.

Naruto walked inside his dorm and went to Azuki's room door where he took a deep breath and exhaled before knocking on the door. A few moments later, Azuki opened the door seeing it was a banged up Naruto who was smiling at her.

"Naruto?! Oh My God! What Happened To You!" Azuki yelled with concern waking Kimi and Chacha up.

"That's not important right now. Right now, I want to make things right." Naruto said with sad eyes. Azuki was a bit confused at this. "I wanted to say I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have gotten involved in your business and I acted wrongly towards you and to show how much my apology and our friendship means to me, I got you this." Naruto gave Azuki the bag he had in his hands. Azuki looked down at the bag as she grabbed it; she then reached inside the bag and pulled out what she thought was the cutest bear she had ever seen. The teddy bear was snow white, had angel wings, a halo, and held a red heart that said 'I Love You' in it's hands.

"A rare gorgeous snow white guardian angel collector's edition 'I Love You' bear? You Actually Got Me This?!" Azuki exclaimed with much shock as she held the bear in her hand.

"Yeah, it sure cost a lot, almost dried me out." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto… I don't deserve this." Azuki said. Naruto put both his hands onto Azuki's making her look up at his enchanting cerulean eyes.

"Not in my eyes." Naruto said genuinely. Azuki's cheeks then took on a shade of pink as she leaned in closer to Naruto. "Eh? What are you doing?" Naruto quickly asked with a surprised look. Azuki stopped realizing what she was about to do.

"Uh… nothing." Azuki said leaning back and still blushing. Naruto blushed as well, but after clearing his throat he extended his hand to Azuki.

"Friends?" Naruto said hoping she'd say yes. Azuki smiled at him with a genuine smile.

"Of course." Azuki said making Naruto smile; she then jumped at Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder giving him a warm hug making the blonde shinobi blush. "I am so lucky to have you as my friend." Azuki said with tears pouring down her eyes. Naruto just smiled as he returned the warm hug. Suddenly the doors of Chacha and Kimi's rooms open with them peeking out to see Naruto and Azuki hugging eachother and they decided to join in by tackling the two into a group hug.

"Naruto-kun You're Back!" Chacha exclaimed with so much joy.

"You Two Made Up!" Kimi exclaimed with an equal amount of joy.

"Is This The Bear? He's So Cute!" Chacha exclaimed as she took hold of Azuki's bear. Her nightwear was a black nightgown she showed off to Naruto.

"He's so adorable." Kimi said. Her nightwear was a pajama shirt and pajama shorts.

"Gimme That Back! It's Mine!" Azuki exclaimed taking her bear back.

"Naruto-kun You Gotta Get Me A Cute Bear Too!" Chacha exclaimed.

"Me Too!" Kimi exclaimed as well.

"Oh man, my wallet's going to be completely empty at this rate." Naruto said groaning. Chacha and Kimi then just noticed the state that Naruto was in.

"Oh My God! Naruto-kun What Happen?!" Kimi and Chacha exclaimed with concern.

"Oh nothing, just a run in with a killer suit of armor." Naruto said scratching the back of his head, but then flinched in pain as he grabbed his torso. Chacha then gentle grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh you poor thing, Chacha will tend to you." Chacha said as she grabbed Naruto and lifted him over her shoulder. "And you can sleep with Chacha-chan too." The dark skinned girl said as she headed straight for her room.

"What?!" Azuki exclaimed.

"I want to tend to him too and sleep in your room." Kimi said following Chacha.

"No! If Anyone Is Going To Tend To Naruto It's Me!" Azuki exclaimed making Chacha and Kimi look back at her with surprised faces. Azuki blushed realizing what she had said. "Let's just fix him up okay?" Azuki said as she headed inside Chacha's room with Chacha and Kimi following right behind her.

"Uh, girls, I can just heal these wounds myself ya know." Naruto said

"Shut Up!" Azuki exclaimed. As they entered the room the girls tended to Naruto's wounds and after a long process the girls all got tired and fell a top of Naruto and fell into the unconscious dreamland.

"Uh girls… girls?... oh boy." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and followed them into the dream world.

End of chapter 2

Hoped you all like it, I sure did. Thanks for reading!

Takeshi1225, out!


	3. Fights, dates and a showdown

Naruto: Ultimate Maken Shinobi

Hey, hey, hey! Back for #3 baby! So Let's Get This Started Dattebayo!

**Chapter 3: Showdown; Jinchuriki vs Hybrid **

Naruto cracked open his eyes as he yawned, welcoming the morning. As he tried to get up he noticed that there was something heavy on his torso, or more like somethings. Naruto looked down to see Chacha, Azuki and Kimi sleeping soundly on his chest. Naruto sighed and smiled at this, watching the three slumbering beautifully on his chest. "Man… they're just incredible." Naruto looked at Kimi. "Kimi-chan is so sweet and cute. Everything she does makes me smile, even when she's doing nothing she's looks so amazing. She worries about her breasts, but with her adorable looks she's in a different league of beauty that the others can't match her in." Naruto then looked at Azuki. "Azuki, fierce, strong, independent and downright gorgeous, my kind of girl; her and I may have had some bumps in the road, but we fought through and respect each other, hell, I respect that she is always so confident in herself. She makes me smile in ways I don't think another girl can. She's amazing as well." Naruto then looked at Chacha. "And Chacha, damn, what can I not say about her? Looks, strength, heart, things I totally dig in a woman. She makes me smile, period. She's awesome and I love how much she wants to get close to me, something no one has even bothered to do. She's the most coolest girl I've ever met and just like Kimi and Azuki, she's amazing." Naruto then looked at all of them. "All of them… together… all I can say is… they're perfect." Naruto said with a smile as he closed his eyes.

"Aw~ That's so sweet."

"We really like you too Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked down to see Chacha and Kimi smiling at him. "C-Chacha!? Kimi?! How Long Have You Two Been Awake?!" Naruto said with embarrassment.

"Since you called us incredible." Chacha said with a smile as she played with Naruto's nose with her finger.

"Man… at least Azuki wasn't awake too." Naruto said.

"Don't get your hopes up." Azuki said with a smirk but still had her eyes closed.

"Oh man." Naruto said as he just rests his head back onto the pillow. "Well… this feels nice right?" Naruto said.

"Yeah." The three said resting their heads on Naruto's chest.

Naruto breathed in some air before exhaling saying "Good."

"So you really think we're incredible?" Kimi asked with a smile.

"Yes."

"And that we're perfect?" Azuki said with a smirk.

"Yes."

"And will you go out on a date with me?" Chacha asked.

"Yes. Wait, what?!" Naruto exclaimed with surprise.

"Yes! Score!" Chacha exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"Dammit Chacha!" Azuki yelled.

"No fair! You tricked him!" Kimi exclaimed with a pout.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but Naruto is going out on a date with me and not you two." Chacha said cuddling up close to Naruto. Suddenly the door burst open revealing Takeru and Haruko.

"You guys we have to- Oh My God!" Haruko exclaimed as she saw the four roommates cuddling together.

"Haruko, This Is Not What It Looks Like!" Azuki quickly said.

"So you all finally had an orgy?" Himegami said standing at the door with Inaho next to her who had a huge blush and dizzy eyes staring at the scene. "Truth be told I expected this later into the future."

"W-what time i-is it?" Kimi asked with a blush. Azuki looked at the clock and cursed.

"Dammit! We're Gonna Be Late For School!" Azuki yelled as she, Kimi and Chacha ran towards the bathroom to take a group bath to make it quicker for them to get ready. Naruto stood up from the bed and stretched as he then noticed that his fellow Tenbi students/ neighbors were staring at him.

"Dude… how was it?" Takeru asked with wide eyes.

"Taki!" Haruko yelled her reddish orange haired friend's name punching him in the back of his head.

"Calm down ero-junior, nothing happened." Naruto said. "All that happened was that they bandaged me up, got tired and fell asleep on me."

"Oh. Well Still Having Three Hotties Using Your Chest As A Pillow Is Fucking Lucky!" Takeru yelled.

"That's true." Naruto said admitting that he liked it.

"Hit me." Takeru said as he and Naruto bumped fists, but then Takeru was shocked by Himegami's electrical powers straight from her little help Ikajichi, the shikigami of lightning. "I meant Naruto." Takeru said groaning in pain. Naruto just stared at the shikigami with wide eyes.

"What the hell is that thing?" Naruto asked making everyone look at him with confusion. "That little person with the spikey blonde hair floating next to Himegami." Everyone now looked at Naruto with wide eyes of shock.

"You Can See Ikajichi?!" Himegami exclaimed with shock.

"Well yeah, he's floating right there standing more out of place then a single banana in a stock of red apples." Naruto said pointing at Ikajichi.

"Little piece of advice kid, don't compare a shikigami to a fruit." Ikajichi said.

"Sorry, uh Ikajichi right?" Naruto said.

"That's correct." Ikajichi said giving a single nod.

"This is freaky; I can't believe Naruto is actually having a conversation with a shikigami." Haruko said.

"What's the big deal? He's right there; you can talk to him too." Naruto said.

"Actually they can't." Himegami answered making her blonde counterpart look at her. "No one, but the summoner of one can see a shikigami, but somehow you can."

"Maybe it's another one of the perks of my new powers." Naruto answered.

"If that's so then you'll be able to see Himegami's attacks coming; you're so lucky." Takeru said.

"I guess that bullshit I went through actually had some advantages." Naruto said.

"Actually, even though I understand that what they did to you was wrong, is anything that that mad man gave you ever bad?" Takeru asked.

"Only one thing I could think of and that's the feeling I get." Naruto said.

"What feeling?" Haruko asked a bit cautious of what he meant by that.

"The feeling… to fight." Naruto said with a serious look.

"Oh. Oh~. Oh!... oh." Everyone went. Naruto looked down at the floor with sad eyes.

"All the time… I feel like getting into a fight and come out on top as the victor cheering with pride and satisfaction of conquering my fallen foe… it makes me feel like an animal." Naruto said.

"Makes sense; animals usually fight to conquer and prove to be the alpha male." Himegami said.

"It's strange, ya know? Because I hate the feeling, but at the same time I love it… you guys know what I'm saying?" Naruto asked looking at them.

"Yes Naruto, it's how everyone feels in this world, you're not the only one who feels this way." Haruko said putting her hand on the blonde boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, even I get that feeling whenever I fight." Inaho said which actually surprised Naruto.

"We're out!" Kimi exclaimed as she and Chacha walked out with their hair wet and towels wrapped around their bodies.

"Okay, My Turn!" Naruto exclaimed as he started making his way to the bathroom while taking of his jacket and torn shirt making Chacha have a happy look upon her face as she and Kimi drooled at the sight of Naruto's muscles.

"W-wait, Naruto, Azuki's Still-" but before Kimi could finish her sentence, Naruto went inside the bathroom to see Azuki's naked body. Naruto's jaw dropped and blood leaked out of his nose as he stared at Azuki's sexy body with her E size breasts. Azuki had a pissed off look on her face as she clenched her fist.

"YOU BAKA!" Azuki yelled as she punched Naruto in the face sending him into the wall sliding down it with a swollen cheek as he groaned with pain. Azuki wrapped a towel around her body before she left the bathroom, only to notice Takeru was still in the dorm with her and her other female roommates one cloth away from being completely naked. "What Is He Still Doing Here?! Get Him Out Of Here!" Azuki yelled.

"With pleasure." Himegami said with a smile as lightning coursed through her fingertips.

"W-wait! I'll-" but before he could even finish his sentence, Takeru screamed with pain as he was shocked with lightning.

.

.

"Damn those two girls are brutal." Kengo said after hearing about what happened during their morning.

"We know." Naruto and Takeru said with tired faces.

"So Naruto, you and Chacha going out on a date; sweet." Kengo said with a smirking grin.

"Yeah, but I'm a bit nervous." Naruto admitted.

"Why?" Takeru and Kengo asked simultaneously.

"Well… Because Chacha Is The Coolest Girl I've Ever Met And I Feel Like I'm A Loser Compared To Her!" Naruto admitted. Takeru and Kengo looked at him with surprise before they gave him sympathetic looks and placed one of their hands on Naruto's back.

"You'll be okay; trust me." They both said in unison.

"Besides, Chacha showed you how much she likes you and all she wants is to spend time with Naruto Uzumaki." Takeru said.

"And sleep with him, but that's beside the point, all Chacha wants is to be with you and that's all that should matter." Kengo said. Naruto then had a brighter expression.

"Yeah you guys are right! Thanks!" Naruto thanked the perverted duo. "You know, you two are the best friends I've ever had that were my gender and age." Naruto said putting his arms around the two's shoulders. Kengo had a tear run down his eye as he sniffed with joyful tears.

"That's the nicest thing anyone here has ever said to me." Kengo said wiping away a tear.

"Naruto, just know that you can always count on us." Takeru said.

"Yeah, We're Like The Three Amigos!" Kengo exclaimed.

"Never heard of them." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I expected as much." Kengo said as the three headed into class.

.

.

As Naruto was writing what was down on the board, a student came into the classroom and gave a piece of paper to Tomika. Tomika reviewed the note as she then smiled.

"Naruto, principal Minori wishes to see you." Tomika said gently clapping her hands. Naruto was caught off guard as he then stood up and head out.

"Hah!"

"Shut up Soto." Naruto said before leaving the room and headed straight for principal Minori's office.

.

.

Minori and Gen heard a knock at the door knowing it was Naruto. "Come in." Minori allowed Naruto entrance.

"You wanted to see me principal Minori?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto, I'd like you to meet Gen." Minori gestured to the orange spikey haired man with a beard down his chin and two claw scars at the bottom of his right cheek sitting on one of the couches.

"So this is the kid from another dimension that was gifted with astounding power?" Gen said.

"He Doesn't Look Like Anything Special!" Koronbo yelled.

"The Fuck Is That?!" Naruto shouted as a freaked out at the sight of a talking box.

"Watch Your Mouth!"

"That's Koronbo, he determines what maken is best suited for one's self, but I also made a few modifications to him giving him the ability to gauge a person's maken energy." Gen explained.

"So, this talking box is going to tell me how strong I am?" Naruto said pointing at the robot.

"That's right." Gen answered with a nod.

"That Depends If You Even Are Strong!" Koronbo yelled.

"I Went Up Against A Living Suit Of Armor That Spawned Blades Yesterday! You Wanna See What I Can Do With You Toaster!" Naruto yelled at the robotic box with a comical anime pissed off face.

"Bring It On You Little Bitch!"

"Living suit of armor?" Minori repeated Naruto's previous words.

"I was going to tell the security committee." Naruto said.

"Well anyway can we get this started? I've been waiting too long to see this new incredible power Minori was praising about." Gen said.

"Praising?" Naruto repeated the word.

"I-I Wasn't Praising Him!" Minori exclaimed with a blush.

"I never said that, I said you praised this new power." Gen said. Minori just blushed at realizing she screwed herself over by making herself admit she kinda admired Naruto.

"Just shut up and do the test." Minori said with annoyed eyes and her blush still there.

"So how does this work?" Naruto asked.

"Just put your fist in him." Gen answered.

"Fuck that." Naruto said with a 'hell no' look.

"Shut Up And Put Your Fist In Me!" Koronbo yelled.

"… You know how fucked up that sounds right?" Naruto said with a blank look.

"Just Do It!" Minori ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto said taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeve.

"That's miss to you!" Minori exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am, I mean miss!" Naruto said. Gen looked at Minori with a sly smile, who just flipped her old friend off. "So how hard do I have to send it in?" Naruto asked.

"As Hard As You Can, Ya Baby!" Koronbo yelled, but then he started to regret it a bit as he saw an evil grin on Naruto face as red aura killer intent surrounded him.

"Gladly." Naruto said as he then reeled his fist back and roared as he thrust it straight into Koronbo hitting the inside of the robot too hard making it wail in pain.

"Not So Hard!" Gen exclaimed with worry for his machine.

"Don't Listen To Him Naruto! You're Doing It Right! That's The Spirit!" Minori exclaimed with pride in Naruto's excellent punch and finally bringing pain to the little pain in the ass metal box.

"So what do I do now?" Naruto asked.

"Just summon your energy as you normally do." Minori said.

'As I normally do.' Naruto thought. 'I usually summon my energy through rage, anger and the thrill of battle, so all I should think about is something that pisses me off, but what?' Naruto then remembered the one person he wanted to find and kick his sorry ass back to his mother; Wabisuke. Naruto thought of Wabisuke and all he did to him; take him away from his home world, sent him to that fucking old lunatic who made him into a lab rat, and the people that he worked for who sent that bastard living armor and most likely also that bear that tried to kill him. As his mind was being filled with rage and anger, Naruto's power started to rise and surround his body. Gen looked on at Naruto with complete shock and disbelief as he saw such great powerful energy grow from within the youth. Minori looked at the boy with eyes of pride and awe as she grinned at the blonde teen. Naruto then started bursting with energy making the whole room shake as he started to roar.

"Holy Shit!" Koronbo wailed as he then exploded from the overload of too much sheer energy and power.

"KORONBO!" Gen shouted his inventions name as he saw him blown to pieces.

"Well damn." Minori said with amazement at how powerful Naruto was.

"Oh Yeah! Got Nothing To Say Now Huh? You Stupid Toaster!" Naruto exclaimed with superiority.

"Fuck… you…" Koronbo manage to speak as his eye glowed green.

"Koronbo, You're Alive!" Gen exclaimed with much happiness.

"Oh goddammit." Naruto cursed.

"Kid, I'm gonna be honest. You have so much power that you might be able to unlock Murakumo, the most powerful of all the eight original maken." Gen said.

"Really? I thought these were my maken." Naruto said as he summoned his giant energy claw hands from his back that were both doing a peace sign.

"Holy crap." Gen said as he never saw such a feat.

"Whoa, well that's new." Minori said.

"Well whatever, I still haven't gauged your full strength so I'm going to have to build another machine to gauge such enormous power; after I rebuild Koronbo of course." Gen said.

"So, am I free to go then?" Naruto asked as his giant energy claw hands receded back into his body.

"Yes, but I'll be summoning you back here from time to time, okay kid?" Minori said.

"Yeah, sure principal Minori, I hope to see you soon." Naruto said heading out. Minori just smiled as she saw him leave.

"You sure smile a lot when you see him." Gen said picking up the pieces of Koronbo.

"He's got this charm, you know? You sure don't see that in a lot of men." Minori said.

"Well Mino-chan, if you're looking for charm then maybe-"

"Never going to happen Gen." Minori said with a dull look.

"Right, nevermind." Gen quickly said.

"You suck with women." Koronbo said.

"Why do I want to build you again?" Gen asked himself with an annoyed look.

.

.

Naruto finally made it back to the classroom where he did the rest of the work before lunch started. As lunch started Naruto was sitting with Takeru and Inaho as usual.

"So you actually blew up Koronbo with your power? Awesome!" Takeru said with joy that someone actually shut that box up.

"Wow, Naruto-nii you're so strong." Inaho said with her cat-like smile. Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave his trademark grin, but then he sensed a familiar presence. Naruto then stood and did a back flip as someone tried to tackle him and then he quickly hugged the person as they turned around. "Ha! I was ready for you this time Chacha-chan!" Naruto said with a victorious grin as he hugged the light brown skinned girl whose breasts were somehow in his face again.

"Aw, Chacha wasn't expecting to be the one to be hugged; she feels so loved." Chacha said with a smile as she hugged Naruto back.

"Aw, they're so cute together." Inaho said with her cat-like smile.

"You know what, they are." Takeru said with a smile and his arms crossed.

"So we're going out after school today right?" Chacha asked as they separated.

"Today? Seriously?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Is something wrong?" Chacha asked.

"No, it's just I'm surprised that you actually want to spend time with me today." Naruto said scratching the back of his head with a smile and blush while Chacha grinned at him and giggled.

"Who doesn't want to spend time with you?" Kimi said being right behind Naruto.

"Holy crap Kimi, you gave me a heart attack!" Naruto said startled.

"I'm sorry." Kimi said with a mortally sad look and tears in her eyes.

'Oh shit, now I've really done it.' Naruto thought with a worried face. "K-Kimi-chan please don't cry!" Naruto said with worry and concern. Kimi then started to cry. "Please don't cry! I'm sorry!" Kimi just continued to cry. "Please don't cry Kimi-chan, I'll do anything!" Naruto exclaimed. Kimi then extended both her amrs meaning she wanted a hug. Naruto then hugged Kimi and rubbed her back for comfort. "I'm sorry Kimi-chan, I never want to ever see cry Kimi-chan." Naruto said trying to comfort her. Kimi just smiled at this but then she looked at Chacha and stuck her tongue out at her making Chacha glare at her with an angry expression figuring out that she pretended to be sad just to get close to Naruto.

"Wow, she stopped crying quickly." Inaho said oblivious to what actually happened.

"Wow, smart girl." Takeru said not being so oblivious like his fiancé.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto looked up to see Azuki headed his way.

"Hey Azuki-chan, what's up?" Naruto asked as Kimi, Chacha, Inaho and Takeru turned to her.

"Minori says that you need your physical since you never got one." Azuki informed.

"Oh, okay." Naruto said blushing a bit about what the physical entails if it was anything like the ones in Konoha. "Sorry Kimi-chan, I got to go." Naruto said releasing her and heading towards Aki's office. Chacha was scratching her chin when she got a grin on her face.

"Come on Kimi, I want to show you something." Chacha said grabbing her best friend's arm and taking her somewhere. Azuki had a suspicious look upon her face as she saw the two walk away.

.

.

Aki was in her office checking her clipboard when a knock came at her door. "Come in." Aki said. Naruto walked in as he was given permission.

"I heard you wanted to see me about a physical Aki-sensei?" Naruto said.

"Oh yes, please remove you clothing, I'll be with you shortly." Aki said as she looked at her clipboard. Naruto blushed as he gulped hearing this. Outside Chacha and Kimi were on a tree looking into the window that gave a perfect view into Aki's office.

"Is this even right?" Kimi asked.

"I don't know and I don't care!" Chacha exclaimed with excitement. Inside the two saw Naruto start taking off his jacket before he unbuttoned his shirt and took that off along with his undershirt before revealing his muscular upper body; granted it wasn't like super ripped, but Naruto's body had some nice abs, a good chest and muscles on his arms. Chacha drooled while Kimi's face was entirely red and had dizzy swirls where her eyes should be as the two looked at the man who held their affections unknowingly showing off his hot body.

"You've been working out?" Aki asked.

"Whenever I find the time; I also let Takeru join me." Naruto answered with a blush and scratching the back of his head.

"That's nice. Pants too; those need to be taken off too." Aki said. Naruto blushed before he hesitantly did as she was told. One doing so Kimi and Chacha saw a bit of a bulge from Naruto's underwear making Kimi feel like she was going to faint while Chacha looked like a hungry predator as she watched Naruto's covered up manhood. Aki preformed the usual on Naruto; heart rate, weight, height and muscular strength and amount of muscle as well. "Okay, now for one final thing." Aki said. Naruto blushed as he had a feeling what it was.

"Oh man, the last test? I wanted to see more of the show." Chacha whined.

"Oh, so watching your roommate strip for a physical is considered entertaining?" Azuki said looking up at the two in the tree.

"Azuki!" Kimi exclaimed her friend and roommate's name with fear of what she might do now that her and Chacha have been discovered.

"Well yeah, have you seen him half naked before?" Chacha said with a smile on her face.

"We all have and more." Himegami said a top of a branch higher than the one Chacha and Kimi were on.

"Hey Himegami, what are you doing here?" Chacha asked.

"I sensed someone here and I thought it was those two perverted slackers." Himegami said referring to Takeru and Kengo.

"Get Out Of That Tree Right Now!" Azuki yelled as she jumped up high onto the tree branch and grabbed Chacha.

"No Way! Let Go!" Chacha yelled pulling away from Azuki.

"Himegami help me!" Azuki yelled.

"Why?"

"I'll let you hug my rare gorgeous snow white guardian angel collector's edition 'I Love You' bear, if you help me!" Azuki exclaimed.

"You Have That?!"

"Naruto bought it for me, now will you please help me!" Azuki exclaimed as she continued to pull on Chacha.

"Only if I get to keep it for the week." Himegami said.

"Hell No!" Azuki yelled earning Himegami turning her head with her eyes closed meaning then she won't help. "Fine! But Only For The Weekend!"

"Deal." Himegami said as she started to assist Azuki.

"Girls please stop." Kimi said as she joined in the pulling.

"Naruto-kun, Why Did You Pull Your Underwear Down?!" Aki exclaimed. Chacha, Kimi, Azuki, and Himegami turned to the window to see a sight that made their jaws drop and their eyes widen as big as saucers.

"This is usually the last part of a physical; at least that's what Tsunade baa-chan tells me." Naruto said blushing.

"No Naruto-kun, the last part is checking you blood pressure." Aki said continuing to stare at Naruto's manhood; unable to look away.

"Oh!" Naruto said as he then quickly pulled up his underwear to cover up his crotch. Meanwhile, as Naruto was having his blood pressure checked, outside, Chacha, Kimi, Azuki and Himegami fell out of the tree and onto the floor with their faces blush red and swirls where their eyes were.

"Ah! It's Still So Big And Manly!" Chacha exclaimed with a huge grin on her face and drool going down it.

"How Can Such A Thing Even Be At Such A Size?!" Himegami questioned in disbelief at what she had just saw.

"How Does He Even Hide That Thing?!" Azuki wondered with shock and disbelief.

"Naruto-kun." Kimi said the name of her blonde haired whisker marked boy crush.

"Well Naruto-kun, that's it." Aki said still blushing with the thought of seeing Naruto's member.

"Thanks Aki-sensei; sorry about before." Naruto said blushing as well.

"No, no, it's alright." Aki said waving her hand still blushing. Naruto then left the room without speaking a single word. Aki was still blushing from the size of Naruto's member. "I can't believe how big it is." Aki said as Chacha and Kimi were back on the tree only to whine seeing that Naruto left the room with Azuki and Himegami up the tree to try and pull them out of it. "I don't even think it's erect." Aki said making Chacha, Azuki, Kimi and Himegami's jaws drop before the tree branch the four were on broke sending the four straight down to the ground making Aki turned to the window. "Hm?"

.

.

Kengo and Takeru were laughing their asses off at the story of what went down with Naruto in Aki's office. Naruto blushed at what his two friends' laughter, regretting telling them about the little misunderstanding.

"Why did I even tell you guys?" Naruto asked himself.

"I don't know, but I'm glad you did!" Takeru exclaimed as he laughed at his friend's story.

"Man, I wish I could arouse Aki-sensei like that." Kengo said envious of Naruto and his huge &#$.

"S-she wasn't aroused! She's a teacher!" Naruto quickly said blushing madly with his eyes widened comical anime style.

"Teachers can get aroused by students too." Kengo said.

"You're joking." Naruto said a bit shocked.

"Actually it does happen, I've seen in the news that there were teachers and students in relationships." Takeru said.

"As In Sex And Everything?!" Naruto exclaimed. Kengo and Takeru nodded surprised that Naruto was actually interested in this piece of news. "Man, I wonder if that Anko woman was like one of those senseis?" Naruto asked himself. Takeru and Kengo looked at him with shock before they burst out laughing making Naruto's face turned red at this.

"Damn Naruto! I knew you were a pervert!" Kengo said laughing 'til his side hurt.

"I-It's Not Like That!" Naruto quickly said with his hands in waving in defense.

"Sure it isn't." Takeru said with a sly smirk. The three then made it to Naruto and Takeru's dorm.

"Well, thanks for making me feel like a loser with all the laughing." Naruto said sarcastically as he looked at the two smiling idiots.

"You're welcome." Takeru and Kengo said in unison making Naruto glare at them.

"Bakas." Naruto grumbled as he jumped high into the air and landed over the railing and walked up the stairs to his apartment. Naruto threw his bag straight into the loft before he looked inside the closet that held his clothing. "Today is pretty warm; hell ever since I came into this world every day has been warm, so…" Naruto then got undressed and then put on one of his white undershirts with the black trims, blue jeans, his belt, and his carhartt boots. 'Never know when you're going to need some hard hitting boots.' Naruto thought. Naruto then put on his clothes, ready for his date with Chacha. 'Date… wow… I never thought I'd actually be on a date at all.' Naruto thought with a smile. Suddenly the door to Chacha's room burst open to reveal Chacha with a huge grin upon her face wearing a tiger patterned undershirt, jean shorts and black with white sneakers.

"I'm ready~" Chacha chimed with joy.

"When Did You Get Here?!" Naruto exclaimed surprised by her sudden appearance.

"A little before you did." Chacha said as she then grabbed Naruto's wrists. "Now come on, let's go!" Chacha exclaimed as she ran out the door with Naruto in hand zooming passed Azuki and Kimi who were walking up the stairs.

"Well, there they go." Azuki said. As she and Kimi saw Naruto the two blushed remembering what they saw earlier.

"I want him." Kimi said accidently making her thoughts known.

"What?!" Azuki exclaimed.

"Nothing!" Kimi exclaimed with a blush as she ran inside the dorm.

.

.

"Well, well, on a date are we Naruto?" the grey haired man from Mayonaka mun shakai said as he spied on Naruto from his room of monitors. "I hope you don't mind a third accompanying you and your date." Suddenly two glowing green eyes shined as two trails of steam came out of nowhere.

.

.

Naruto and Chacha were walking through the mall as their first stop. Girls kept looking at Naruto thinking of how good looking he is. 'Man, it feels so weird that I'm getting stared at by cute girls, but at least it's better than the glares back at Konoha.' Naruto thought.

"Oh, Here!" Chacha exclaimed pointing at a sports store.

"A sports store?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! We're gonna get you some training weights so that it will help you with your training." Chacha said with a grin. Naruto looked at her surprised by what she said. "What's wrong? Don't you wanna get stronger?" Chacha said with a teasing smile.

"It's not that, it's just… no one has ever been willing to help me with my training like Ero-sennin." Naruto said. Chacha then wrapped her arms around Naruto's arm and was pressing her huge breasts onto it and a smile on her face.

"Well then isn't it lucky you that you've got me?" Chacha said as she walked dragged Naruto inside the store.

"Hey Chacha, what's up?" the store owner greeted the light brown skinned girl.

"Hi Kenway!" Chacha greeted.

"And let me guess, Naruto Uzumaki?" Kenway said with a smile.

"You know who I am?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, Chacha comes by to get something or just chat and she's talks a lot of you." Kenway said. Kenway was a tall well-built man that had platinum blonde hair that was in a spiked up Ivy League crew cut and sky blue eyes, he wore a blue undershirt, black track pants with red lines down the side, and red with white warrior dojo shoes.

"Really?" Naruto said surprised. Chacha then wrapped her arms tighter around Naruto's and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well of course; you're the coolest guy ever!" Chacha exclaimed with a smile.

"And here I thought that position belonged to me." Kenway said shaking his head still retaining his smile. "Anyway, Chacha told me about you and that bear along with that huge kid Kai Kurogasa, if that guy even is a kid. So I prepared my special punching bag to test your strength."

"Like from Dragon Ball Z during the Buu saga?"

"Wow, that Kimi girl really got you into manga didn't she?" Kenway said with a smirk.

"Yeah, she really did." Naruto said with a blush scratching the back of his head.

"Well anyway, yeah it's sort of like that; follow me." Kenway said leading the two to his special punching bag. "Here she is." Kenway directed to the a giant punching bag attached to a metal holder and a gauge meter with a keypad on the side of it also being held by a metal holder.

"So this'll test how strong I am?" Naruto asked as Chacha released his so he could be in front of it.

"That's correct." Kenway said as he pressed a sequence of buttons on the keypad. "Okay, give it a tap." Kenway said. Naruto got his arms up in his fighting stance and then gave a quick tap with his fist making it move back a little. "Uh, that was a tap?" Kenway said with shock.

"To soft?" Naruto asked.

"Far from it, damn; and that was a love tap? You're strong kid." Kenway said with a smirk.

"Thanks!" Naruto exclaimed with pride.

"Now show me a real punch." Kenway ordered. Naruto nodded as he sent a hard punch straight at the punching bag. As Naruto's fist connected, the punching bag was sent flying straight through the wall of the store and the next until there were two holes in three separate stores. Everyone looked at Naruto and the wall, including people from the neighboring stores looking through the wall with shock and confusion. Kenway had his mouth agape, while Chacha had a look of surprise and Naruto just blinked his eyes a few times.

"How was that?" Naruto asked turning to Kenway, his fist still extended forward. Kenway grabbed Naruto and Chacha and dragged them to the back of the store.

"Okay, it's pretty obvious that regular training gear won't do much since you're already strong." Kenway said opening the door.

"That's My Naruto!" Chacha exclaimed with pride in her blonde friend making Naruto blush from embarrassment and flattery.

"So you're going to need the latest in work out technology." Kenway said as he showed them mechanical weights, barbells, etc. Basically the whole package. Naruto and Chacha looked at the amazing machinery with starry eyes filled with away. "These amazing machinery are the future in workout technology; Naruto why don't you try the barbell." Kenway said. Naruto walked towards the station and lay on the seat for the barbell as he grabbed the barbell and lifted it off the hook.

"Doesn't feel heavy at all." Naruto said.

"Keep going." Kenway said crossing his arms with a smirk. Naruto started to lower and lift the barbell and as he continued the workout, he felt the barbell getting heavier with each moment, until it was heavy for him to continue it in a fast pace.

"What the hell happened? It's heavier now!" Naruto said with show.

"That's the beauty of these things, as you use them their weight increase to fit the user's need." Kenway said with a proud smile.

"That's So Cool!" Chacha exclaimed with amazement.

"Yeah, I actually feel like I can get stronger now." Naruto said with a smile as he continued to lift the barbell. "But, uh, how much is this going to cost?" Naruto asked.

"Consider it a welcoming gift." Kenway said.

"Seriously?!" Naruto said with shock as he put the barbell back onto its holder.

"Yeah, I can just build another one." Kenway said.

"You Built This?! Then why don't you work at Tenbi?" Naruto asked.

"Because if I work there, I'd probably be too busy for my store, so no thank you to that." Kenway said.

"I guess that makes sense." Naruto said.

"Here." Chacha gave Naruto a scroll. "I brought it just in case you wanted to seal something away." Chacha said with a smile.

"Thanks Chacha-chan." Naruto thanked the grey haired teen.

"Chacha-chan, eh? That's so sweet. I knew my little Chacha would find herself a nice man." Kenway said with a grin before he went to Naruto's face with a dead serious look. "Treat her right, or else." Kenway said with his still serious look and clenching his hand tightly into a fist making Naruto sweat from fear.

"Y-yes sir!" Naruto said with a salute and a comical anime styled nervous look. Chacha giggled at the whole scene, seeing Kenway act like and older brother making sure his sister was with a good man and also threatening Naruto in such a protective manner. After sealing the new equipment inside the scroll, the two headed out after saying bye and thank you to Kenway for his help. "I can't believe that I now have equipment to get stronger, wait until I show Takeru this, he's going to have a field day when he learns I got a way for us to get stronger." Naruto said with a smile as he looked at the scroll.

"So you glad now that you went out with Chacha now?" Chacha said with a smile.

"Who said I never wanted to go out with you in the first place?" Naruto said with a smile surprising Chacha making her blush before she then cheered and hugged Nauto, smashing his face into her breasts again. A man and a woman were passing by and saw the two's trademark hug.

"Ugh, get a room." The woman said with disgust.

"Or keep it in public." The man said with a toothy grin, earning himself a punch upside the head from the woman.

"Come On!" Chacha grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him into a clothing store. "Wait here." Chacha said putting Naruto in a chair in front of the girl's changing room as she grabbed some clothes and ran into the changing room.

'Why'd she bring me here?' Naruto thought crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow.

"Yoohoo, Naruto-kun~" Naruto looked up at Chacha to have his jaw dropped and his nose bleeding. Chacha was wearing a green short sleeve shirt that stopped a bit above her bellybutton and a U-neck that showed her large cleavage with puffy sleeves with two vertical yellow lines at the front going across the middle of her boobs and also had frilly lining down the middle, around the collar, the bottom of the shirt and at the ends of the sleeves with yellow ribbons at the middle of the shirt and tied around the sleeves, she also had a skirt that had three layers, green fabric with yellow lining at the top, yellow in the middle, and white frilly fabric at the bottom, and finally frilly green with yellow lining fabric bracelet on her left wrist and a green choker necklace with a yellow ribbon in the middle of it. "How do I look?" Chacha asked giving a sexy pose and a wink. Naruto suddenly had a huge nosebleed that sent him and his chair down to the ground. Naruto had his mouth a gaped, hearts for eyes and of course have a nosebleed.

"So~ Sexy~" Naruto said making Chacha grin and blush. A young thirteen year old boy was staring at Chacha with awe in how sexy she was.

"Dude, your girlfriend is hot." The young teenager said as Naruto sat up with a dazed trance with googoo eyes.

"Yeah, she is… wait, what?" Naruto realized what he just said making him blush. Chacha was shocked hearing this but then smiled widely and closed her eyes tightly as she could barely contain herself as she squealed with joy.

'He Said I'm His Girlfriend!' Chacha exclaimed in her thoughts. "So I really look great?" Chacha asked Naruto leaning in front of him with her breasts in his face making Naruto earn another huge nosebleed and fell back to the ground making Chacha giggled.

'That guy's so fucking lucky.' The young teen thought with admiration and envy for the blonde.

.

.

Chacha was dragging Naruto along to a new destination as the blonde was holding some bags with a single arm. "So where to now?" Naruto asked.

"To get some tasty treats." Chacha said making Naruto smile. Chacha then stopped at an ice cream stand.

"Ice cream? Sweet!" Naruto cheered making Chacha grin. Naruto order three scoops of strawberry, vanilla and chocolate, while Chacha had three scoops of rocky road, double chocolate and vanilla cherry. The two were enjoying their ice cream and enjoying each other's company. Chacha then looked at Naruto with a smile; she was really enjoying her time with him. Chacha then took Naruto's hand surprising the blonde. Naruto looked at the light brown skinned girl who only looked ahead with a smile. Naruto just blinked at her before he smiled as well and looked ahead as well licking his ice cream.

.

.

"Ah, young love, it's so beautiful." The grey haired old man said as he saw the two and then continued on with his new little project.

"Hey old man I came to see if you sent any monsters to deal with that blonde baka." Iwao said as he walked in and then noticed what the grey haired man was working on. "Oh My God! That's The Most Disgusting Thing I've Ever Seen!" Iwao yelled with disgust.

"What? It's just the exposed inside of a human chest." The man said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Did That Fucker Just Blink?! How Is He Still Alive?!" Iwao yelled with shock.

"Easy, I have tubes of maken energy and chakra flowing within him keeping him alive." The old man said holding a tube of fiery royal bluish green energy. "It's incredible what the two foreign properties can do; they are so compatible." The man said.

"Ya don't say." Iwao said feeling sick just looking at the surgery.

"Why are you whining? You enjoy beating people to a bloody pulp." The man said.

"Yeah, but that's different! I don't want to stare at some dude's opened chest." Iwao said.

"You don't like it then don't look retard." The patient said.

"What'd You Call Me?! I Break Your Fucking Skull!" Iwao yelled at the patient.

"Calm down, I'm trying to focus." The old man said.

"So after this crap you're doing to me, I'll become stronger than the brat, right?" the patient asked.

"What?" Iwao said shocked at what he heard.

"Well with your violent and dangerous nature and the special chakra I will be giving you, you'll be a real challenge for the kid." The man said continuing his work.

"You're making this guy into what the blonde baka is?" Iwao asked.

"Oh no, I am making him into something different that will be feared in both this world and in the world of shinobi." The man said.

"What is it?" Iwao asked. The old man just looked at him and chuckled.

.

.

Naruto and Chacha were sitting at an outdoor table with a built in umbrella shading them from the sun, drinking milkshakes enjoying the other's company. "Man, this has been one of the best days of my life." Naruto said to Chacha.

"Yeah, same here." Chacha said with a smile. As Naruto was sipping up his milkshake, Chacha just couldn't help but look at him with eyes shimmering with admiration and affection. "Naruto." Chacha said the blonde's name earning her his attention. "I wanted to know… what do you think of me?" Chacha asked with an embarrassed blush. Naruto was surprised she asked this.

"Well the truth is Chacha, at first sight I thought your were crazy with all that energy." Naruto said making her have a down expression. "But then as I got to know you… I thought you were the coolest girl I've ever seen." Naruto admitted with a blush making Chacha look at him with shock. "I mean, you're strong, cheerful about everything, and you have a heart filled with kindness and compassion, but what I like about you the most is that you're always happy to see me." Naruto said blushing even more. "Whenever you smile my way and always want to spend time with me, it makes me feel a special joy that I never once thought that I'd experience, ya know? You make me feel happy no matter what you do and I love it. You're the greatest girl I've ever met." Naruto spoke from the bottom of his heart with a huge blush. Chacha looked at him with shock eyes before she smiled and felt that she was about to cry.

"Oh Naruto-kun!" Chacha leaned over the table and hugged Naruto with his face in her breasts. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." She then cupped Naruto's cheeks and held his face to her own as she stared at him with shimmering eyes of affection. "You make me happy too." Chacha said as she then leaned in and was about to kiss him. Naruto's heartbeat raced as he let his instincts take over closing his eyes and leaned in as well, ready to lock his lips with her own. However Naruto then suddenly felt a dangerous presence heading their way, so Naruto flipped the table and quickly grabbed Chacha bridal style shocking her before he jumped high into the air avoiding a charging giant that had sped right through where they were just sitting and into a restaurant. Naruto landed and glared at the now destroyed restaurant, whatever was inside was here for him and he knew, and he didn't like it one bit. "Naruto-kun You Saved Me!" Chacha exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck and looked at him with her eyes still shimmering with affection. "You're my knight in shining armor." Chacha had always wanted to say that. Naruto just kept his serious look as he glared at whatever was finally coming out of the restaurant; although he didn't expect this. What came out of the restaurant was a bull completely made of metal with green lines around its armor in a sort of pattern, glowing green and coursing through its body like veins. The bull blew steam out of its nose that had a ring pierced inside it as its glowing green eyes glared at Naruto, who just glared back as he noticed the familiar three quarter dark moon symbol at the shoulder its metal leg.

'Mayonaka mun shakai.' Naruto thought with anger as the bull roared with steam coming out of its nose. "Chacha, you mind finding something hard that you can make bigger while I keep ring nose here busy?" Naruto said letting his friend down.

"You Got It!" Chacha said with a thumbs up. "Don't miss me too much." Chacha said as she ran off to find something to enlarge.

"I already am." Naruto said as he grinned at the bull while he cracked his knuckles. The bull then charged at Naruto as the blonde shinobi charged at the metal beast as well. As they clashed, Naruto grabbed the mechanical beast's horns as the two struggled to pull the other back. "Ugly motherfucker, aren't ya? Well can you talk?" Naruto said, his fighting lust getting stronger affecting his brain a bit. The metal bull just made a bull noise in response. "I'll take it you don't speak Japanese." Naruto said continuing to try and push the bull back. Civilians watching the fight were amazed and taking pictures and videos with their phones or cameras of Naruto against the giant mechanical beast. Naruto then summoned his giant energy claws and used them to grab the bull and toss the metal creature to the side. Naruto just smirked as he got his fists up in a fighting stance with his giant fists mimicking his regular hands as well. "But I'm sure you understand the fact that I'm going to whoop your ass." Naruto said licking his kips, delighted in finding an entertaining fight. The robo-bull's eyes then glowed brighter making Naruto raise an eyebrow and one of his energy claws scratching his head in confusion. Suddenly green beams of energy shot out of them; the beams almost hit Naruto, thankfully the blonde ducked. "Hey, Watch It!" Naruto yelled. The bull then shot another pair of eye beams at Naruto making the blonde jump out of the way, before he was shot with another making him do the splits and then quickly stand and put his arms up high, closing his hands together and stood straight as a pair of eye beams shot at his sides. Naruto sweat a bit a gritted his teeth in fear of how close he was to being fried. The bull then started shoot it's laser beams at Naruto making the blonde duck, jump, dodge, roll and dance away from the robotic bull's attack. "Damn it! Doesn't this big monster ever stop using this crap?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"**All it can do is charge and do this, don't expect much from this ugly motherfucker, kit."** Kurama said. Naruto tried to reach for his pouch to take out a kunai, but then realized that he didn't have his pouch, holster and variety of weaponry; they were all probably back at Mayonaka mun shakai's headquarters along with his orange jumpsuit.

"Goddamn Mayonaka Mun Shakai Bastards!" Naruto yelled as he kept attempting to dodge the eye beams. "I'll get you for this, making me into a fucking lab rat, and for taking away my jumpsuit and other stuff, You Hear Me!?"

.

.

"Why would he want that god awful jumpsuit back when he's got better clothing style now?" Iwao said wondering what the hell was wrong with the blonde fighter.

"God only knows. Truthfully I thought his old jumpsuit was better, more variety and reminded me a bit of Goku's." the old man said keeping his eyes on the surgery at hand.

"You scare me at how much you know and feel about manga." Iwao said.

"Same here." The man who was having the surgery said. The man just shrugged his shoulders as he then stabbed some of the insides of the man he was preforming surgery on making him groan and gritted his teeth in pain.

"Oh, my apologies, I can be so careless sometimes." The old man said with eye smiles. "Iwao, I think I need to clean those teeth of yours. After all I am a doctor of many things, including dentistry, where is can be very… **painful**." The old man said with eye smiles, making Iwao sweat and have a comical anime scared face while his lip quivered.

'This guy's a psycho.' The man with surgery thought with a hint of fear.

.

.

Naruto kept on dodging the eye beams as he started to get pissed. "You son of a bitch! Quit It!" Naruto exclaimed with a comical anime angrily annoyed face. The bull just kept on shooting its laser beams at Naruto until a giant light pole was slammed atop of its head with the sound of a "Hiiiiiya!" followed by it making it stop firing it's laser eye beams as it's face was slammed down to the ground.

"Nobody messes with my Naruto-kun!" Chacha exclaimed placing the giant pole over her shoulder. Naruto stared at Chacha with eyes of amazement and some drool down the side of his lip.

"Man oh man, now that's a woman, dattebayo." Naruto said out loud.

"Why thank you Naruto-kun." Chacha said to the blonde with a wink.

'Oh man, did I actually say that out loud?' Naruto asked himself blushing red.

"**Yes."** Kurama said with a smirk.

'Shut Up I Didn't Ask You!' Naruto shouted at the giant fox spirit through his mind link. The bull then ripped its head out of the ground with a giant rock in its mouth, then it threw the rock straight at the two, but Chacha was ready for it.

"Batter Up!" Chacha exclaimed as she took a swing with the light pole, hitting the rock and sending it back at the robot bull's face making its eyes flash most likely meaning that it was dizzy. Naruto took the chance and created two shadow clones and charged at the dizzy bull. Naruto extended both his hands to the side so the clones could create two separate rasengans before they were dispelled, and then Naruto rammed the two spiraling balls into the mechanical bull's face.

"**Rasenrengan!**" (Literally known as Spiraling Serial Spheres, but commonly known as Rasengan Barrage) Naruto shouted the name of his jutsu as he slammed the two spiraling spheres into the mechanical bull's face, sending it flying into the building across from them.

"No Way! You actually did that even though you don't know sage mode?" Chacha said with amazement.

"Sage mode? Was I supposed to learn that?" Naruto said wondering what the hell is sage mode. Suddenly Naruto heard rumbling making him turn to see the bull charging at them. Naruto only smirked as he ran at the robo-bull and grabbed his horns as he skidded back a bit before he using his giant energy claws to hold the bull in place, halting them from. Naruto had a vein appear at his temple as he glared at the bull, struggling to pull it back while the bull glared back at him. As the two were in their heated struggle, Chacha decided to take advantage of the situation and jumped high into the air and threw her light pole like a javelin straight at the robo-bull's back, making the bull lose its stance and focus in the struggle allowing Naruto to take control of the stand-off and use his new strength to slam the mechanical bull down to the side face first. After the shellshock of the attack, the bull started to pick itself back up, but Chacha had then jumped high into the air and landed onto the metal beast's back and grabbed its horns.

"Alright! Let's See How Long This Big Guy Can Handle Chacha!" Chacha exclaimed as she pulled back on the robo-bull's horns making it stand on its hind legs and kick its front ones as it roared its usual bull sound. The bull then started to jump and kick, trying to get the energetic grey haired girl off of him. "Woohoo! Ride 'em cowgirl!" Chacha cheered as she hanged onto the bull. Naruto just stared at her with an incredulous look.

'Damn. Does this girl ever show caution or fear when it comes to danger?' Naruto wondered as he stared at the cheerful girl.

"**Do you?"** Kurama rhetorically asked.

'Well… no…'

"**Then it's as you humans call 'A match made in heaven' between you two."** Kurama said making Naruto blush. Chacha was enjoying herself as she rode the living mechanical bull; to her, it was a hundred times better than the ones you'd be lucky to see in bars, restaurants and other places. The bull on the other hand was pissed at being used in such a way so it used its tail to wrap around Chacha and pull her off.

"Hey, no fair; you cheated." Chacha whined as the bull just glared at her. Suddenly the bull's tail sent electricity to its tail electrocuting Chacha, making the light brown skinned girl scream in pain.

"Chacha!" Naruto yelled out her name as bluish green energy surrounded his hand. Naruto then jumped into the air with his hand in a horizontal chopping position, ready to cut the tail of the robo-bull off, and he succeeded in doing so. As Naruto sliced the tail off with a single chop, our blonde hero caught Chacha bridal style before he landed. "Chacha, are you still breathing?" Naruto asked her with worried eyes. The bull then stood on its hind legs as it was ready to stomp on Naruto and Chacha with its front legs. Naruto just had an angry look upon his face as bluish green energy surround his body. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Naruto screamed as he turned and open his mouth wide as a beam of bluish green energy shot out of it hitting the bull and sending it flying. Chacha's eyes cracked open just in time to see Naruto shoot an energy cannon out of his mouth. Naruto closed his mouth and gritted his teeth as he glared at the robotic bull that had just landed.

"Naruto-kun." Chacha said the blonde's name gaining his attention.

"Oh man, Chacha you're okay!" Naruto exclaimed with joy and relief.

"You Got A New Power!" Chacha exclaimed with joy and amazement as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him; their cheeks touching. "You're So Awesome!" she cheered with admiration making Naruto blush and grin a bit from embarrassment from the admiration he was being given by the beautiful and also sexy energetic light brown skinned girl. The two then turned towards the robo-bull hearing it roar as it started to get back up.

"Stay here." Naruto said letting Chacha down and glaring at the bull.

"That's No Fun!" Chacha exclaimed with a smile as grabbed the top of a table and ripped it straight out of the hinges as she then ran at the robo-bull.

"Chacha Wait!" Naruto shouted her name in fear of her getting hurt again. Chacha was still charging at the bull with the table top held by her arm, but the bull fully got up and it's eyes started to glow green again. 'Oh shit, the laser eyes!' Naruto thought with fear. "CHACHA!" Naruto screamed her name as the robo-bull shot it's laser eye beams at Chacha, but the second year committee member of Maken-ki had jumped up high in the air, avoiding the beams. Chacha flipped in the air as her maken appeared on her hand.

"**Maken: Compressor!**" Chacha shouted out her maken's name as she placed her glove on the table top making it grow into gigantic and bigger than Chacha making Naruto look at her with shock and amazement.

'How strong is she? She's amazing.' Naruto thought with amazement.

"Okay. Ready?" Chacha said as she then spun in the air and tossed the table top at the bull like a Frisbee, hitting it right on the mark, otherwise known as the robo-bull's head making it dizzy once more. Chacha then landed onto the ground before turning to Naruto. "Naruto! Now's Your Chance!" Chacha shouted at the daze blonde bringing him out of his trance. Naruto then had a serious glare on his face as he created two clones as he charged at the robo-bull and was ready to create a **Rasenshuriken**, but the robo-bull managed to shoot out it's eye beams destroying the two clones.

'Oh shit, now what?' Naruto thought with annoyance.

"**I'll give you a hint of what to use: What's big and green with claws AND STICKING OUT OF YOUR FUCKING BACK BAKA!"** Kurama gave Naruto an obvious answer of what to do. Naruto then realized that the fox was right, he could use his energy claws to be the extra arms to create the **Rasenshuriken**.

'Thanks Kurama; I owe you one.' Naruto thought with a smile.

"**Stop Using My Real Name!"** Kurama exclaimed. Naruto started focusing on his giant energy claws to create and contain the chakra surrounding Naruto's palm and gather wind chakra into his palm as well making his jutsu. As he got closer to the robo-bull, Naruto had finally formed his legendary and most dangerous technique, the **Rasenshuriken**. (I'm sure we all know what that translates to.) Unlike usual times, the **Rasenshuriken **was becoming incredibly unstable.

'Damn, it must be this new energy I've been given; it's making the **rasenshuriken **become more dangerous to handle than before.' Naruto thought as he tried to think of his next move as the robo-bull was getting out of its daze.

"Naruto! Use Those Giant Hands To Create A Clone To Throw Him In The Air And Get Him With The **Rasenshuriken!**" Chacha shouted out, helping Naruto out from the sidelines.

'Man that girl fucking rules!' Naruto thought with a smirk. Naruto then did as Chacha said and used his giant energy claws to make his signature handsign to create his signature jutsu. A shadow clone appeared from a cloud of smoke and ran at the robo-bull sending a wrestler double kick in its face making it a bit dazed again, before the clone jumped and flipped over the mechanical beast and then grabbed its tail. The clone then tried it's best to summon some of the new energy into its body to up his strength, and succeeded as the clone started to spin the bull around and around giving him much velocity before he threw the metal beast high into the sky; far from anyone or anything to get in the way of the **rasenshuriken **or get caught in the blast. As Naruto was about to send the **rasenshuriken **at the giant beast Naruto said in a serious tone "Have fun in the devil's rodeo, bitch." And then the blonde shinobi threw his **rasenshuriken **towards the sky on course with the metal bull before it made contact sending it higher into the air with it and then it exploded, completely eradicating the robo-bull; winning the fight for Naruto. As the explosion of the jutsu faded, all that was left of the robo-bull was its severed head that fell in front of Naruto and Chacha with its green eyes fading into darkness. "And that's what you get when you mess with the almighty Naruto."

"And The Sexy And Powerful Chacha!" Chacha exclaimed grinning as she gave a peace sign. Everyone cheered for the two for the amazing battle they had just finished and those who took pictures and videos were sending them to their friends, family and the internet. Naruto turned to Chacha with a smile and eyes filled with awe and admiration.

"Chacha…" Naruto started making the light brown skilled maken-ki member look at him, wondering what he wanted to say. "It's been a while since I fought side-by-side with somebody and it felt great. I don't think I would've been able to beat that robo-bull by myself; well at least without going crazy and endangering the people's lives. Thank you, for being there for me." Naruto said thanking the beautifully sexy woman beside him. Chacha then jumped onto Naruto and wrapped her arms around him; bring the blonde into a tight embrace with her breasts squishing Naruto's face again.

"Anytime, My Foxy-kun!" Chacha exclaimed with a happy grin as she held Naruto and his face in place. Naruto managed to pull himself away from Chacha and scratched the back of his head with a blush and smile.

"Chacha…" Naruto said gaining her attention again. "You wouldn't blame me for going on instinct would you?" Naruto asked blushing even more.

"Well of course not Naruto-kun." Chacha said with a wave and a smile accompanied by eye smiles.

"Good." Naruto said as he then wrapped his arms around Chacha's waist and dipped her before he locked lips with her kissing her passionately. Chacha's eyes widened in shock at what the blonde had actually done, but then she went ahead and rolled with it as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, deepening the kiss, enjoying every moment of it. Naruto had never felt this way before, he felt that this what right, and that… he belonged here; and that made him happy. Chacha was squealing for joy on the inside as she cheered inside with much happiness and joy that she was actually kissing Naruto and had finally earned his affection; and with that, only one thought had appeared in her mind 'One point for Chacha. Zero for Azuki and Kimi.' Everyone was cheering as if it was like some happy ending from a t.v. show, movie or book.

.

.

"Dammit! How Come I Don't Get Some Action Like That Whenever I Win A Fight?!" Iwao yelled, pissed that the blonde that nailed a hit on him days ago was actually getting some lip action with a freaking smoking hot babe after beating a robot bull.

"You could get some from that hot babe Hanahime." The man having surgery said.

"Oh, nooooooo way dude. Making a move on her is a death sentence." Iwao said.

"So you better stay away from her Abunai." The old man said to the man he was preforming surgery on, who was now identified as Abunai. Abunai just grunted, not seeing why making a move on the purple haired beauty with big jugs would be considered a death sentence.

.

.

Naruto and Chacha were laughing as they entered their dorm, happy at how the day turned out. As they were inside, they found Azuki and Kimi staring at them.

"Hey Girls, You Won't Believe the Day We Had!" Chacha exclaimed unable to contain her joy of her day with Naruto.

"I bet we wouldn't if it wasn't for the T.V." Azuki said pointing towards the dorm's T.V. that showed Naruto and Chacha taking on the robo-bull from earlier.

"As we showed earlier, a teenage girl and a blonde boy that eerily resembles Naruto Uzumaki from the Naruto manga, looking extremely identical actually, fighting on a living mechanical bull with laser eye beams, tail that produces and very big temper." The anchorman said showing footage of the battle. "Using teamwork these two have defeated and contained a threat to the populous around them, saving lives."

"You know, I recognize the girl from a tournament; she was a representative for Tenbi, Chacha Akaza. The boy on the other hand I don't recognize." The anchorwoman said.

"Well whoever he is, today was sure his lucky day." The anchorman said as the showed footage of Naruto dipping Chacha and giving her a long passionate kiss. Azuki then turned off the T.V. as she glared at the two with Kimi blushing at the sight of the kiss she just saw while glaring at her best friend. Naruto just blinked a few times before he even said a word.

"When did we get a T.V.?" he asked.

"Don't Change The Subject!" Azuki exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just curious." Naruto said.

"Don't sweat it Azuki, we're fine." Chacha said waving her off making the red haired girl gain a tick mark at how carefree Chacha can be and that she just waved her off as if nothing happened. "Plus we also got this as a souvenir." Chacha said picking up the severed head of the robo-bull by the horns making Kimi go 'eep', startled at the sight of the head.

"What the hell?! Why Did You Bring That Here?!" Azuki yelled pointing at the bull's head with an annoyed look upon her face.

"So we can put it up on the wall." Chacha said as she walked passed Azuki. "I think it would look good over the door of your bedroom Azuki, it fits you since your always so bull headed sometimes, ya know?"

"What?! Oh Hell No! It's On Now Sister!" Azuki yelled as she ran at Chacha and tackled her down and started wrestling with her. Naruto just blinked a few times as he saw his two incredibly hot roommates wrestle on the ground.

'Why do I have the sudden urge to see them in their underwear while doing this?' Naruto thought to himself, only to hear Kurama's laughter booming in his mind making him blush red. Naruto then felt a hand on his arm making him turn to see Kimi looking up at him. "Oh, you need anything Kimi-chan." Naruto asked. Kimi then bowed and extended a paper to him, holding it with both her hands. Naruto took the piece of paper and read it.

"Manga Collection Convention?" Naruto read what he saw on the paper.

(I made it up… I think… so sue me, I don't know what kind of manga fanboy shit there is up in Japan. Although I'd like to know considering I love Japan; it's culture, scenery, landscapes, beauty and of course, The Oh Sweet Beautiful Pieces Of The Greatest Literature There Is, Manga, Baby!)

"Y-yes, it's where appreciators of manga come together and enjoy a joyous time sharing their opinions and joy for manga, and creators of manga will be there as well; including Masashi Kishimoto-sama." Kimi explained to the blonde.

"Masashi Kishimoto… I forgot who that is." Naruto said making Kimi almost fall to the floor comically.

"He's the man who created your manga Naruto-kun." Kimi told Naruto.

"Oh right, how the hell could I forget that?" Naruto said scratching his head, unbelievable about how stupid he could be.

"I'm sure you would like to meet him." Kimi said.

"Yeah, I would, maybe he can help me somehow." Naruto said with a smile, now excited to meet his manga's creator. "Thanks Kimi." Naruto thanked her.

"U-um, N-Naruto-kun." Kimi said earning his attention again. "I-I was wondering… well… I-I…" Kimi was stuttering and blushing as she tried to speak what she wanted to ask Naruto. 'Come on Kimi, you can do this; you have to.' The petite dark haired girl thought. "Naruto-kun Will You Go With Me To The Manga Collection Convention?!" Kimi blurted out. Naruto stared at her making her blush up a storm and turn away with her petite hands covering her mouth and swirls substituting for her eyes. 'I said it, I actually said it, but what if he says no? Oh God Why Did I Even Ask Him?! He's Going To Think I'm Weird Now And He Won't Like Me Anymore!' Kimi thought with so much worry. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her shoulder making her turn to see Naruto smiling at her.

"It's a date." Naruto said still smiling. Kimi blushed and blinked a few times recollecting what she had just heard.

'A-a date? He just said a date! He Actually Said It!' Unable to contain her happiness, Kimi jumped right into Naruto arms and hugged him close to her. 'I'm The Most Happiest Girl In The World!' Naruto looked down at her with a smile as he hugged her back making Kimi blush red. 'He's hugging me; oh Kami, thank you so much.' Kimi thought with a big smile.

"Ready to give up?" Chacha said with a grin as she was holding Azuki's arms apart with her own arms wrapped around them in arm locks.

"In your dreams." Azuki said gritting her teeth as she pushed herself and Chacha back down to the ground.

"Should we do something?" Naruto asked looking at the two beauties wrestling on the floor, actually turning him on a bit.

"Yeah… let's go get ice cream." Kimi said with a smile and eye smiles as well.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto said with his own smile and eye smiles combo as Kimi then wrapped her arm around Naruto's and led him out the door.

.

.

"Aw, he's so cute." Naruto said playing with the little kitty cat that was in Inaho's arms.

"I know right? I named him Monji, for the little cross on his cute wittle head." Inaho said with her cat-like smile, happy to see her new little kitty playing with Naruto's finger.

"It's nice to meet you Monji-san; I'm Naruto Uzuamki, future Hokage and King of Maken." Naruto said with a grin continuing to play with the little kitten.

"King of Maken? Geez Naruto, you're sounding overconfident again." Haruko said.

"Well that's his style." Takeru said with a smirk, amused at his friend's cocky attitude.

"Well can you blame me? I can grow energy claws from my back, push back a giant robotic bull with my bare hands, and shoot an energy cannon straight out of my mouth; how can I think otherwise." Naruto said with a toothy grin.

"Yes, yes, we all know the amazing day you had yesterday; we do watch the news after all." Himegami said getting out of her room. "We also saw what you and Chacha did. I knew you were a pervert."

"Hold on, Chacha was the one who tried to kiss me in the lips before the bull showed up." Naruto said putting his hands up defensively.

"And you were the one who did the old dip and kiss move." Himagami said as lightning was now coursing through her fingers. "Just be careful doing perverted things, because I guarantee that you won't like the consequences."

"Look, I'm not like Takeru and Kengo, I don't do perverted things like them and ero-sennin, I am a man of honor." Naruto said placing his hand over his heart.

"Of course you are." Himegami said sarcastically.

"And also, what gives you the right to threaten me over something Chacha was okay with, and maybe I'll do something stupid that earns me a hit, but what I do with my roommates are my own, along with their own, business." Naruto said crossing his arms as he gave a serious look to Himegami who was returning the favor. Takeru, Haruko and Inaho looked at the two with worry, thinking that the two might get into a fight.

"A man with courage. We don't have a lot of those at Tenbi, not any in my eyes really. I'm impressed." Himegami said. "But don't think this means we're friends."

"Well I'm going to be stuck in this world for a while, so who knows; maybe we might become real friends." Naruto said with a smile.

"And more?" Himegami said with a smirk making Takeru, Haruko and Inaho's jaws drop.

"Uh, no, you're not really my type." Naruto said waving his hands up in defense.

"Good, because you're not my type either, I was just joking." Himegami said back to her serious looking face.

"See, we both agree on something; one step closer." Naruto said with a grin making Himegami smile but still keeping her usual 'I don't care' eyes. Takeru and Haruko sighed with relief that their wasn't going to be a fight between the two blondes, while Inaho just laughed with joy that the two were getting along, sort of anyway.

"Hey guys, is Naruto in their?" Azuki asked knocking on the door of the dorm.

"I'm in here Azuki-chan." Naruto said.

"Then Get You Ass Out Here! We Have To Get To School!" Azuki yelled.

"Y-yes ma'am." Naruto said grabbing his bag along with the four roommates of the dorm. Inaho put Monji down onto the floor as she poured cat food into a little bowl.

"We'll be back Monji, I promise." Inaho said to her pet kitty as she ran out the door with the others. Monji just stared at the door for a moment before heading to his bowl and start eating his food.

.

.

Minori was waiting at the gates with her giant Minori-chan paper fan over her shoulder as she saw all the students go through the gates. As the last of the regular student got inside, Minori was about to go through the gates as well, but then something or more like someone spend right passed her with amazing speed.

"Hi principal Minori-chan." Naruto said holding Kimi bridal style and Chacha on his back hugging him close with her breasts squishing the back of his head.

"Hey Naruto, where's Azuki?" Minori asked.

"I offered her a ride on a shadow clone, but she denied saying that 'I've got my own two legs and I'm using them, so back off'; so I did. She's one hell of an independent woman." Naruto said letting his other two roommates down onto the ground. "An awesome independent woman who has righteous red silk-like hair, beautiful violet eyes and a confident smile backed up with a fiery attitude that makes me want to do flips and beat the crap out of every robot and juvenile bastard there is; wow, what a woman." Naruto said in a daze making Minori blink in surprise while Chacha pouted and Kimi cried anime style tears.

"Ha! I knew you were vulnerable to a sexy woman with great boobs." Kengo said with a smirk walking towards them.

"Shut up Kengo! Wait, why are you here?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"To see the show." Kengo said making Naruto give him the usual dull look of how perverted he could be. "Not the boobie show, the 'what will Naruto do this time to save Takeru from being tardy' show."

"That's interesting to you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only the way you do it." Kengo said. "Oh, here they come." Kengo said pointing towards the group heading their way. Azuki was the first to make it through the gate with a proud grin and beads of sweat down her brow that she wiped away.

"See, I told you I didn't need your clone." Azuki said turning to Naruto still grinning and pumping her fist in the air.

"Yeah, looks like you proved me wrong." Naruto said with a smile as he was scratching the back of his head.

"Damn right I did." The red haired security committee member said slugging Naruto in the arm. Naruto rubbed his shoulder and smiled at Azuki with a blush on his cheeks, with said red head having a smile and blush on her face as well. Azuki then noticed Chacha glaring at her. "What?" Azuki said glaring back. Chacha's response was blowing a raspberry at Azuki, getting some of her saliva on the red head's face.

"Oh That's It!" Azuki yelled as she tackled Chacha as the two then started to wrestle again. Naruto and Kengo were looking down at the two sexy girls wrestling with eachother.

"You want to see them do this in their underwear too?" Naruto said to Kengo still staring at the girls.

"Yes I do." Kengo said still staring at the girls as well. "You know I think this is the first time we agreed on something and have bonded a bit."

"I believe you're right." Naruto said with a nod. The two teens then had blood coming down one of their nostrils. "Hit me." Naruto said raising his fist to Kengo who tapped his own fist onto it.

"My brother." Kengo said as he and Naruto still continued to stare at the two sexy second year girls having perverted fantasies of the two in their underwear.

"Azuki, Chacha, Why Are You Fighting?! Please Stop!" Haruko shouted as she went passed the gates with Inaho and Himegami behind her.

"What's wrong with them? Are they being brainwashed?" Inaho asked with worry.

"No Inaho, they're just fighting over Naruto." Minori said with a smile, but for some reason wanted to punch the two girls that were still wrestling.

"Why aren't you joining in?" Himegami asked Kimi.

"I love Naruto-kun, but I have to think without being violent." Kimi said before she quickly slammed her palms over her mouth with her whole face blushing neon red from the fact that she admitted her feeling for Naruto in front of her.

"I knew it." Himegami said with a smirk. "You hear that Naruto?" Naruto however was still staring at his two other roommates making Himegami pissed.

"Huh? Oh sorry I wasn't listening." Naruto said looking at the now pissed Himegami. Naruto then sniffed blood and wiped the blood away with his hand. "Why is there blood on my face?"

"Huh? Oh sorry I wasn't listening." Kengo said getting out of his trance. "Oh man look Takeru's almost here, but the gates are closing." Kengo pointed out.

"Why Does This Keep Happening To Me?!" Takeru whined as he continued to sprint.

"I'm on it!" Naruto exclaimed as he made his signature hand sign, creating a clone that ran at Takeru with a green pair of green energy claws appearing out of it's back. The clone then grabbed Takeru with his energy claws and held him tight.

"And it's Naruto Uzumaki with the ball that for some reason screams and whines like a female baby." The clone said running back towards the gate.

"I Do Not!" Takeru yelled in protest.

"Uzumaki sees an open player."

"I'm Open! I'm Open!" The original Naruto shouted with a pair of energy claws coming from his back as well.

"And Naruto is ready to throw!" The clone shouted getting ready to throw Takeru.

"No Throw! No Throw!" Takeru shouted with fear.

"And He Launches The Wimp!" The clone shouted as he threw Takeru into the air like a football before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. Takeru was screaming as he was flying into the air and over the gate with all eyes on him; everyone surprised at the sight of what they saw, excluding Naruto who was too focused on trying to catch Takeru, and Kengo who was grinning at the hilarious sight.

"I Got Him! I Got Him!" Naruto shouted as Takeru was descending. And in what Takeru thought would be his last moments; Naruto caught him with his energy hands. "Yatta!"

"And It's Good!" Chacha shouted with a grin much energy, raising her hands high up in the air doing the touchdown sign with Kimi who was laughing at the funny moment.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Takeru said with a nauseous look on his face.

"Touchdown!" Naruto shouted as he instinctively slammed Takeru down to the ground.

"Taki!" Haruko shouted her crushes name with worry and concern.

"Oops." Naruto said realizing his mistake as his energy claws receded back into his body. Naruto then started to help his friend back up on his feet. "Sorry Takeru." Naruto apologized helping his friend back up onto his feet before he was decked in the stomach by the reddish orange haired teen.

"I'm Not A Wimp And I Don't Sound Like A Baby Girl!" Takeru yelled with a pissed off face.

"Duly noted." Naruto said holding his gut.

"That's what happens when you are a fox-baka." Himegami said.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted.

"What? I'm only speaking the truth." Himegami said acting all innocent.

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking midget." Naruto said with one eye closed and an annoyed scowl on his face.

"What The Hell Did You Just Call Me!?" Himegami yelled pissed off at the insult.

"What? I'm only speaking the truth." Naruto said acting all innocent.

"Don't Call Me A Midget, Fox-Baka!" Himegami yelled with and angry look and glare directed at Naruto.

"Then Don't Call Me Fox-Baka, Midget!" Naruto yelled with an equally angry look and glare directed at Himegami. The two were now in a glaring contest with sparks flying between their glaring eyes and gritting their teeth.

"Oh that's so cute." Naruto and Himegami looked at Kimi with raised eyebrows. "You two act like a brother and a sister." Kimi said with a smile. Naruto and Himegami looked at her with surprised looks upon their faces.

"Yeah it's true; I could totally confuse you for a real brother and sister." Inaho agreed with her famous cat-like smile. Naruto and Himegami just looked at eachother with surprised faces.

"A baka brother." Himegami said.

"And a bratty spoiled sister." Naruto said.

"I guess I can see that." The two said closing their eyes and crossing their arms.

"See, it's so cute." Inaho said still smiling like a cat.

'I wouldn't call it cute.' Azuki, Haruko and Takeru thought. Kengo was on the floor rolling around while laughing his guts out.

"Oh Man, I Still Can't Stop Laughing Over That Touchdown Thing!" Kengo exclaimed continuing to laugh his guts out.

"Shut Up!" Takeru shouted.

"Oh hey Takeru, your glasses fell off." Naruto said picking up his friends glasses. "Actually, you look better without them." Naruto said.

"Really?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah, you actually do." Kengo admitted still giggling a bit.

"Wow Takeru, you look so much more attractive." Inaho said to her fiancé making him blush.

"Oh well thanks." Takeru said scratching the back of his head with a smile.

"You better put them back on Taki; you really need those to see." Haruko said.

"Actually I don't. I only wear them because I heard this guy told me that I'd look smarter with them." Takeru said.

"Well that's stupid, you got conned." Himegami said.

"So since you don't need these, can I break them?" Naruto asked.

"No, absolutely not!" Takeru said.

"Then can I break them?" Chacha asked taking the glasses from Naruto.

"No!" Takeru exclaimed taking the glasses away from Chacha and into his shirt pocket. "I paid good money for these."

"You should stop wearing them though." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Takeru said.

"And you know what else would be right? If Naruto said 'we better hurry to class before principal Minori-chan kicks our asses' which I will do if you don't hurry, Now!" Minori threatened her students scaring them and making them all run to class.

"Man she can be really scary." Takeru said with fear.

"Yeah, but strangely… I find that really sexy." Naruto admitted with a blush.

"Oh Man, Where Has This Naruto Been Since Day One?" Kengo exclaimed with a proud smile as he, Takeru, Naruto and Inaho ran straight to their class.

.

.

The school day ended and it was a Friday so that means no school tomorrow.

"Finally, some freedom!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin as he marched back to his apartment with his roommates.

"U-um, Naruto-kun." Kimi said his name earning his attention. "T-tomorrow is-"

"Oh right, so when do we leave?" Naruto asked with a smile making the petite dark haired girl smile.

"Leave where?" Azuki asked.

"Oh, Kimi and I are going to that Manga Collection Convention together." Naruto said.

'Yeah… together.' Kimi thought with smile and blush.

"You Mean A Date!?" Chacha exclaimed with shock. "But Naruto-kun I Thought What We Had Was Special?" Chacha exclaimed with a quivering lip and sad puppy dog eyes.

"Chacha, please don't cry, Kimi and I are just spending the day together, it doesn't mean I like you any less." Naruto quickly said, not wanting to hurt the grey haired girl's feelings.

"Really?" Chacha asked still giving Naruto the lip.

"Of course." Naruto said with his hand on Chacha's shoulder and a comforting smile. Chacha then hugged Naruto with her boobs squishing his face again.

"Okay, I believe you." Chacha said as she then pulled Naruto's face away from her breasts and stared into his eyes with her own that were shining with what looked like mini stars. "After all, I should always have faith in my boyfriend." Chacha said as she then pulled Naruto into a passionate kiss. Naruto, Kimi, and Azuki's eyes widened anime style at Chacha's sudden move, before Naruto had happy eyes filled with joy and pleasure while Azuki and Kimi glared at Chacha anime style with the first of the two gritting her teeth.

"Okay, That's Enough!" Azuki exclaimed grabbing Chacha's shoulders and ripping her away from Naruto.

"What The Hell Azuki?!" Chacha exclaimed with an annoyed look. "Wait a minute… now Chacha understands." Chacha said.

"You do?" Azuki and Kimi said surprised.

"She does?" Naruto said surprised as well.

"Yes… Azuki Wants To Get In Bed With Naruto-kun Too!" Chacha exclaimed making Azuki flinch at the accusation, that wasn't really exaggerated by much, with a shocked face while Kimi covered her mouth and was blushing and Naruto had blood shoot out his nose before he covered it with his hand.

"What?!" Azuki shouted with shock at what Chacha said.

"You want to date Naruto-kun, make him fall in love with you, and then make him into a man like we do." Chacha said with an accusing look making Kimi's face go neon red with her eyes being replaced with swirls and Naruto blush while more blood came out of his nose.

"S-shut Up!" Azuki exclaimed.

"You want Naruto-kun all to yourself; well Chacha will not give up without a fight." Chacha said with much determination.

"Chacha, you better back off right now." Azuki warned.

"Or what, you'll wrestle Chacha again and lose." Chacha said with a smirk.

"Okay That's It!" Azuki yelled ready to pounce on Chacha.

"STOP IT!" Naruto yelled with an annoyed look making the girls flinch with shock and a little bit of fear. "Would you two stop acting like 1st graders, you're two young women who should be acting more like adults; I don't mean to sound like Furan, but come on, you two a better than this, you're friends after all." Naruto reasoned with the two powerful maken-ki members. Azuki and Chacha looked at each other with apologetic eyes.

"He's right… I'm sorry Chacha." Azuki apologized.

"No, Chacha should be sorry; even though we all know you like Naruto-kun as much as we do, I shouldn't be mean to you because of it." Chacha said sincerely sorry, but her words still made Azuki and Naruto blush. "Friends again?" Chacha asked.

"Of course." Azuki said with a smile.

"Yay!" Chacha shouted with joy as she hugged Azuki tightly with her breasts squishing her face making Azuki and Kimi madly blush from this. Naruto on the other hand got a major nosebleed that knocked him out cold. "Oh No! Naruto-kun!" Chacha shouted releasing the madly blushing Azuki and running to her self-proclaimed boyfriend.

"Naruto-kun's out cold." Kimi said checking on Naruto along with her best friend. Azuki sighed at the unfolded events.

"Let's get him back to the dorm." Azuki said earning a nod from Chacha and Kimi. Chacha then lifted Naruto over her shoulder and carried him all the way back to the dorm.

"So be honest Azuki; how bad do you want to date and mate with Naruto-kun?" Chacha asked with a grin making Azuki blush madly again.

"CHACHA!"

.

.

"Naruto-kun, are you ready?" Kimi asked with a smile as she grabbed her book bag. Kimi wore a red short sleeved blouse that had a yellow bow at the collar and she also wore a blue skirt and black with white shoes.

"Not really." Naruto said. Kimi found Naruto shirtless cooking something, the fact that he was shirtless made her blush full on neon red with swirls for eyes and steam coming out of her ears.

"N-Naruto-kun, you're shirtless." Kimi said staring at his well-built body.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I was afraid to get my shirt dirty while cooking so I took it off. I was making lunch for us for later." Naruto said smiling at her.

'He's cooking for us? Just For Us? Oh Naruto-kun.' Kimi thought with starry eyes and much affection for the blonde.

"I hope you like Oyakodon with a side of meat potato korokke and Kake Soba." Naruto said with a smile.

"Wow, you made all that?" Kimi asked surprised.

"The korokke and Oyakodon are done, I'm just still finishing up on soba; I'm leaving extra here just in case Azuki and Chacha want some." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, you're so considerate." Kimi said holding one of her cheeks, which were heated with a blush, with one of her dainty hands.

"Well what can I say, I care for you girls." Naruto said to her with a smile.

"Even me?" Kimi asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, you've been so helpful to me Kimi-chan, I'm glad I got to meet you and become your friend." Naruto said with a genuine smile. Kimi's cheeks were now full on red as she held them both with her hands and giggled with a smile. "What's up?" Naruto asked about the giggling.

"Oh nothing, I'm just getting excited." Kimi said turning away as she was blushing, trying her best to contain herself of the fact that she was actually going out on a date with Naruto and to a manga convention where they would have a delicious lunch prepared by her dream boy.

"Yeah, I guess that's the magic of soba noodles, not as good as ramen in my taste, but still great, plus going to a manga convention where I'll meet my manga's creator; it's going to be a great day." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah." Kimi said as she turned to Naruto with starry eyes of affection. "A great day." Naruto smiled at her own smile, happy to see her so overjoyed.

(In case you guys are wondering, Oyakodon is a popular dish in Japan that is made up of two main ingredients, chicken and egg, and very rarely may also salmon and ikura, also known as salmon eggs. Korokke is a deep fried fish originally related to a Portuguese dish, the croquette, but is very popular in Japan; it is made by mixing cooked chopped meat, seafood or vegetables with mashed potato or white sauce, rolling it in wheat flour, eggs, and breadcrumbs, then deep fried until brown on the outside. And soba noodles, also popular in Japan and is available nationwide, are noodles, duh, made of buckwheat flour, roughly as thick spaghetti, and prepared in various hot and cold dishes; Kake soba is a hot dish of soba noodles served in a bowl of hot, clear broth, with the broth made with the same components as the dipping sauce for chilled soba, but in a lower concentration. Mmmmmmmm… now I'm hungry.)

"We're Home!" Chacha chimed as she and Azuki walked through the door with grocery bags. The two then noticed Naruto with his shirt off, showing off his defined muscles, cooking as he normally did for them. "Ah~ Naruto-kun cooking with his shirt off showing off his sexy muscles? It Must Be My Birthday!" Chacha exclaimed with excitement and lust as she jumped at Naruto, ready to hug him and ram his head straight into her breasts again, but then she was stopped by Azuki who pulled on her sideways ponytail bringing her down to the ground.

"Chacha, don't disturb a chef when he's cooking; now help me put the groceries away." Azuki said taking some of the bags.

"Okay, but after this I wanna get me some Naruto-kun action before he leaves." Chacha said with a determined smirk as she grabbed the rest of the bags.

"Chacha, not that it bothers me or that I mind, but do you think you can keep from saying stuff like that for the moment, I don't want to get any nose blood in the soba noodles." Naruto said blushing red.

"I agree." Azuki said.

"Okay, I'll try, but no promises~" Chacha said in a singing like voice. After a few more minutes, Naruto had finished the soba noodles. He then put the oyakodon in two bento box and put the korokke and soba noodles in two pairs of separate containers before he put them all in a bag.

"I made extra for you girls in case you wanted some." Naruto said.

"Good, cause I'm starving." Azuki said as she and Chacha went to serve themselves. Naruto went to get his shirt, which was another one of his white undershirts with black trims and put it on before he went to get his black leather fur collar jacket. As Azuki took her first bite of the oyakodan, she moaned with delight as her taste buds were tingling with the taste of such delicious cuisine. "Mm mm, this is so good." Azuki said with a smile.

"And the soba and korokke are great too." Chacha said as she bit into another piece of korokke.

"Thanks girls." Naruto thanked his two roommates with a blush as he put on his jacket.

"Can I please come with you guys?" Chacha asked with puppy dog eyes and the lip.

"Chacha, let them have their own private day together." Azuki said.

"Aw, but then I'd be stuck with you and we don't do anything fun together." Chacha whined getting a dull look from Azuki.

"Just wrestle or something, you two have been doing that a lot lately." Naruto said as he grabbed the bag of food. "Well, Kimi and I are off, see ya girls." Naruto said as he and Kimi headed out the door.

"By Azuki-nee, bye Chacha, try not to kill eachother while we're gone." Kimi said as she and Naruto left, leaving Azuki and Chacha alone in the dorm.

"So when they come back, are you going to ask Naruto-kun out too?" Chacha asked.

"Chacha…"

"What? I'm being serious." Chacha replied as she then took another bite from her korokke.

.

.

The two were finally there and they were amazed at the sight. The place was huge, with banners, and pictures of manga characters everywhere, booths with cool stuff people are selling and awesome people to meet, and of course, manga, every kind that any manga geek could dream of and beyond.

"It's even more incredible than I ever could have imagined." Kimi said with a huge happy smile, her fingers locked together and starry eyes staring at it all.

"Wow, a lot of people here." Naruto said amazed at how many people were at this convention, which was countless. "Where do you think Kishimoto is?" Naruto asked, but Kimi was too entranced by the whole scene to answer. "Kimi-chan?"

"Come On!" Kimi exclaimed grabbing Naruto's arm and dragging him to many places. Kimi had seen so much manga, figurines and collectables that she wanted as much as possible, and Naruto had a feeling his wallet was going to suffer.

'Thank Kami I play poker with other students at Tenbi or else I'd be broke by now.' Naruto thought remembering all the poker games he had won at Tenbi, earning himself some cash from other students. 'Baa-chan was right; gambling is always the best method, for me anyway.' Naruto thought with a smile as he remembered the one woman Naruto had always saw as a grandmother/mother figure. 'When I get back, I am going to by her some sake as a thank you for teaching me how to play the game.' Naruto thought still smiling.

.

.

Inside the familiar dark room filled with monitors, the mysterious old man from Mayonaka mun shakai, who had done illegal surgery on Naruto, was observing his specimen as he was spending time with his petite friend Kimi, who obviously had feelings for the blonde, at the biggest manga convention there was.

"Oh, isn't that sweet; first Chacha-chan and now Kimi-chan. Naruto you sure know how to play the game; even if you don't know it." The old man said.

"So what do you have planned this time?" the bear that attacked Naruto and his friends at the hot springs said to the old man.

"Oh just a few soldiers here and there." The old man said nonchalantly.

"You know; it's that kind of attitude that always gets me worried and excited." Oso said to the old man, who just smirked as he observed Naruto and his other girlfriend.

.

.

"Wow, I can't believe they have so much here." Kimi said with her book bag filled with new manga and collectables.

"Yeah, me either." Naruto said with a tired smile. He and Kimi had been at the convention for hours and she went on a crazy shopping spree, with Naruto insisting on paying for it all. "Kimi, not to rush you or ruin your dream day, but can we please see Masashi Kishimoto?"

"Naruto, you can never ruin my perfect date and of course we can, come on." Kimi said grabbing Naruto's hand and leading him to where Kishimoto was supposed to be. Naruto smiled that Kimi was now doing what he wanted.

"Naruto-kun, can I ask why you want to see Kishimoto-sama?" Kimi asked.

"I want to see him so I can ask him about what will happen in the future of my world; I'm worried for the people I called my friends back in my world." Naruto said with a sad worried look on his face. Kimi looked at Naruto with a sad face; he's worried for his friends back home and for all the right reasons. Naruto needs to get back, because he is needed there to stop the Akatsuki. "Plus I want to know about the workings of sage mode; Chacha mentioned it back on our date."

"Naruto-kun you can't do sage mode until you get back to your world, it's very dangerous without the toad sage Fakasaku to use his stick to reverse the outcome if done incorrectly." Kimi said.

"Really? What's the outcome if done incorrectly?" Naruto asked.

"You turn into a toad and become stone." Kimi said gaining a freak out look from Naruto.

'Then How Will I Kiss Chacha-chan Again!' Naruto thought with fear. "Wow Kimi, you sure know a lot about the techniques of my world." Naruto said. Kimi then stopped making Naruto raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, of course, your manga is one of my favorites." Kimi said. "But truth is my opinion of you changed when you came into my life." Naruto was surprised to hear this. "As I got to know you, I realized that there was this unearthed potential in you and a side that the manga and anime have never revealed, and it got me to smile every time I got to know you better."

"Kimi-chan." Naruto said her name with a blush.

"And now I know for a fact of how I feel and I wish to tell it to you." Kimi then turned to him with a blush and smile. "Naruto-kun, you are my most favorite person ever." Kimi said blushing even more but still smiling. Naruto looked at her with widened eyes of shock and a blush before he smiled and hugged her making her whole face turn neon red.

"Thank you Kimi-chan… it means so much to me to hear you say that." Naruto said with happy eyes, a genuine smile and a new feeling of affection towards Kimi. Kimi hugged him back with a genuinely happy smile on her blushing face.

'He's hugging me! Naruto-kun, I love you.' Kimi thought with so much affection for the blonde.

"Come on Kimi-chan; let's go find Kishimoto-sama." Naruto said grabbing her hand and walking straight. As the two were walking they noticed more pictures of Naruto and his friends from the shinobi world along with banners. "I'm guessing the more of me and the others back we find the closer we'll be to Kishimoto-sama." Naruto said to Kimi not seeing where he was going and bumping into someone. "Oh, sorry sir." Naruto said looking up to see a man in a costume with a plastic head that looked exactly like his if he was grinning right now; it was then he realized that this guy was the mascot for his manga. Naruto stared at the costumed man with wide eyes like he was a deer in the headlights. Kimi couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

'Oh my God, this is so funny and cute, it's like a cute little doggy looking at himself in the mirror surprised thinking that he sees another dog.' Kimi thought putting her fingers over her mouth to contain her giggles. Everyone around the two look-alikes looked at the Naruto in a black jacket and were shocked to see that the one who clearly not in costume looked exactly like the real Naruto Uzumaki.

"Huh, didn't expect to see a good looking face here." Naruto said getting laughs from everyone around him. "Say handsome, you know where my friend and I can find Masashi Kishimoto?" Naruto asked his costumed double who pointed the way. "Thanks, come on Kimi-chan; and you, stay beautiful, dattebayo." Naruto said giving a thumb up to his costumed counterpart who gave one right back, before Naruto and Kimi headed out with everyone around him laughing at the hilarious sight.

"Oh man, imagine if that was the real Naruto Uzumaki." One person said.

"Can't be, the real Naruto loves to wear orange." Another person said.

Naruto and Kimi were walking towards where the costumed Naruto had pointed with Kimi laughing while Naruto just smirked with some sweat down the side of his head.

"That was way too weird." Naruto said.

"But you were so cool headed through the whole situation, truth be told I thought you would overreact." Kimi said.

"You got to have more faith in me Kimi-chan~ after all, I learned from the best trio of girls there is." Naruto said with a smile getting a smile from Kimi. Hidden in the shadows were figures observing the two with a few of them growling, ready to run at the blonde hero. Naruto and Kimi made it to a large crowd blocking off them from the view of what they were seeing.

"Oh great, now we can't see." Kimi said with a pout. Suddenly Naruto got under her and stood up with her sitting on his shoulders.

"Better?" Naruto said with a smile.

"Totally." Kimi replied with an appreciative smile. Kimi then looked ahead before she gasped and screamed like the regular stereotype schoolgirl.

"What?! What Happened?! What's Going On?!" Naruto quickly asked with a bit of worry of why she screamed.

"Oh my God, it's not only Masashi Kishimoto, but also Eiichiro Oda, Tite Kubo and Akira Toriyama!" Kimi exclaimed with starry eyes and excitement.

"The creator of my manga is with the creators of One Piece, Bleach and the Dragon Ball series?" Naruto said with surprise.

"This Is Awesome! Naruto-kun, We Have Got To Get To The Front And Meet Them!" Kimi exclaimed. "Naruto-kun, please use your shinobi skills to get us there." Kimi pleaded.

"Isn't that along the lines of being irresponsible? Also considered doing something stupid that Azuki will beat the living crap out of me if I do so?" Naruto said.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please~" Kimi begged giving Naruto a pair of puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip.

"… Chacha's been teaching you some of her 'convincing Naruto' techniques, hasn't she?" Naruto said with a dull look before he sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine, but Azuki must never know about this." Naruto said.

"Of course." Kimi said with a smile. Naruto then let her down, before he wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist while he held her bottom for support. Kimi blushed red in the position they were in and the fact that Naruto's strong, manly hands were on her bum.

"N-N-Nar-ruto-k-kun?" Kimi said his name stuttering from the fact that they were in a suggestive-like position.

"Hold on tight okay?" Naruto said. Kimi then nodded in response as she held onto Naruto by wrapping her arms and legs tightly around his neck and waist. Naruto then nodded before he sent some of his bluish green energy to his feet giving him the ability to jump high into the air, before flipping in the air and planting his feet onto the roof of the building putting chakra into the soles of his feet giving him the ability to stay connected to the roof. "Masashi Kishimoto, it's time for you to officially meet Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with a determined smile as he ran straight towards them. Kimi was holding onto him tightly while she smiled.

'I'm being held by Naruto-kun and I'm going to meet four of the greatest manga artists of all time! This Is The Best Day Ever!' Kimi thought with unimaginable joy. Naruto was running all the way towards the stage where he saw four older men.

"Which one's Kishimoto-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Him." Kimi quickly pointed to a man with dark hair with his bangs over his forehead, he was wearing a black shirt that said 'Dattebayo!' and a picture of a grinning Naruto on it; he was apparently signing a manga book.

"Guess I should've known with that awesome shirt." Naruto said. Kishimoto was done signing a book and was ready for the next person, but then suddenly someone landed atop his table.

"Not again." Kishimoto said with some annoyance. Naruto allowed Kimi to jumped down off of him and then off of the desk. "Can I help you?" Kishimoto said not looking at the person in front of him. Naruto was still a bit shell shocked, and who can blame him; he is in front of the man who had created him, well his manga really, his mom and dad made him, whoever they were. Naruto crouched down in front of Kishimoto.

"Masashi Kishimoto-sama… it's an honor to meet you." Naruto said.

"When isn't it?" Kishimoto said with a smirk. Naruto laughed at that.

'Now I see where Naruto gets his confident personality.' Kimi thought with a smile.

"Look, I know this is going to sound weird, but…" Naruto leaned in and whispered "What if I were to tell you I was the real Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I'd say you take cosplay way too seriously." Kishimoto said with everyone laughing at that.

"How'd they all hear that?" Naruto said with surprise.

"Microphone." Kishimoto said pointing to the mic on the table. Naruto grabbed the mic and threw it off the table. "Hey Those Things Are Expensive!" Kishimoto exclaimed as he finally saw Naruto's face. "Wow, you really do look like Naruto." Kishimoto said with surprise.

"That's because I am him, as crazy as that sounds, it's true." Naruto said. Kishimoto blinked a few times.

"Okay." Kishimoto just said with a dull look.

"Is this man bothering you Kishimoto-san?" a security guard asked him with his partner beside him. Naruto sensed danger rocketing this way. "Okay buddy, come with us." One of the guards said as they were about to grab Naruto but Naruto quickly kicked them away and made his signature justu.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Nartuo quickly made a clone that appeared out of a cloud of smoke, grabbing Kimi and bring them down to the ground where he covered her body defensively. Kishimoto had a shocked look on his face at what he just actually saw before the real Naruto tackled him down to the ground as something jumped over the table. "You okay Kishimot-san?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Y-You Really Are Naruto!" Kishimoto yelled with great shock.

"Told ya, dattebayo." Naruto said with a smirk as he helped Kishimoto up. Naruto and Kishimoto looked at what attacked them to see a mechanical dog with a black metal eye shield over it's eyes; it's armor had green lining like the robo-bull and living suit of armor, but as it growled and bared it's metal teeth, green ooze that was like saliva was dripping from it's mouth. "Oh great." Naruto said with an annoyed look as he saw the Mayonaka mun shakai symbol on it's shoulder. "Kishimoto-sama, you have to-" Naruto turned to see Kishimoto jumping over the table and making a break for it. "Okay, good." Naruto said as he turned only to see the robot dog jump at him with the intent to bite his face off, but suddenly a giant boulder appeared out of nowhere and slammed down on the dog, crushing it. Naruto looked up to see Kimi smiling at him with her maken: tablet in her hand. "Thanks Kimi-chan." Naruto said as he smiled back at her. Everyone in the convention started screaming making Naruto and Kimi look to see living pieces of armor with blade arms and robo-dogs going through the crowd to end up in front of the two. "Oh crap." Naruto said as he gritted his teeth. "If only I had my-" suddenly Naruto's kunai pouch and holster in his hands. "Kunai pouch?" Naruto turned to see Kimi give him a nod and smile which he gladly return. "Kimi, you rule." Naruto said making Kimi blush from the praise. Naruto attached the pouch on his belt and the holster around his leg. "Now to make things a little more interesting." Naruto said as he made his signature hand sign. "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted as multiple clones of him came from clouds of smoke. "Now let's move! CHARGE!" Naruto shouted as he and his clones charged at the living suits of armor and robot dogs. Kishimoto was hiding behind a box of manga and was in awe along with everyone else at the convention as they saw Naruto and his clones did battle with these mysterious characters. Naruto was busy dealing with a robot dog that was trying to bite his face off, but Naruto grabbed both of the mechanical dog's jaws and then used his strength to rip the jaws apart. Naruto looked around to see his clones were starting to disappear thanks to the fact that they die in one hit. 'Crap.' Naruto thought as he gritted his teeth. 'I've got to go maken.' Naruto thought.

"**Go Maken?"** Kurama said thinking it was stupid.

'I think it's cool.' Naruto said.

"**Let me help you."** Kurama said.

'Why?' Naruto asked.

"**That way people will believe you." **Kurama said.

"Alright." Naruto said as red chakra started to surround him. Naruto then got down on all fours, ready for action. "Let's Party, Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted as he charged at all the living suits of armor and robot dogs as he started cutting them to pieces like they were pieces of newspaper. 'Man these guys are easy.' Naruto said in his mind.

"**That's because you're now using my power at a higher extent than your last battles." **Kurama said.

'Well then, let's show them the great power of Naruto Uzumaki and Kurama the Kyuubi no Kitsune!' Naruto exclaimed through the two's mind link making Kurama grin. Narto then vanished and started ripping apart all the enemies, sending them to a metal graveyard. Kishimoto blinked with shock as he saw what he knew as the malice chakra of the Kurama the Kyuubi.

"So that's really your manga character?" Kubo said; who was hiding nearby Kishimoto. Kishimoto just nodded in response, not having the ability to speak words considering he is seeing character he created in real life actually using real jutsu he created. "You lucky bastard." Tite Kubo said. After a few moments later, Naruto had finished them all off.

'Man that was great!' Naruto thought with grinning fangs. 'I've never felt so powerful and quicker; it has to be the maken inside of me. It most likely works in sync with my chakra to grand levels that I couldn't achieve before.' Naruto thought.

"**Wow, that Furan girl really has been teaching you well." **Kurama said with surprise.

'Yeah… I guess she has.' Naruto thought with a smile. Suddenly loud footsteps were heard making Naruto turn to see a giant robot making it's way towards him. The huge robot had metal T-rex-like legs that were heavily armored, an armored human-like torso, two arms with mini Gatling guns at the end of them, and it's head was armored and long with sharp mechanical teeth, and finally two flamethrowers on it's back. "Holy crap." Naruto said with wide eyes as the robot roared and blew out blue with black flames out of it's mouth and flamethrowers as it shot green energy shots that were like bullets up at the roof making all the civilians scream and run. Naruto just blinked in surprise before the monster blew fire at Naruto. The blonde quickly jumped away and back to Kimi before he took off his jacket. "Kimi-chan, you think you can hold this for me?" Naruto asked extending his jacket to her.

"Of course." Kimi said with a nod as she took the jacket from his hand. Naruto then cracked his knuckles as a little more of Kurama's chakra surrounded him.

"Let's rock." Naruto said as he jumped straight at the robot and punched it in the stomach making it skid back a bit. Naruto stood for a moment before his fist trembled and then he grabbed his fist and screamed. "Goddammit That Fucking Hurt Dattebayo!" Naruto screamed as he held his wrist and shake his hand to relieve the pain. The robot then stomped all the way back and took the advantage by blowing fire at Naruto. Naruto managed to move away, but unfortunately his butt was now on fire. Naruto screamed as he ran around patting his butt to get the fire out.

"Naruto-kun! Stop drop and roll!" Kimi called out to him. Naruto took his date's advice and started to drop and roll, and after a few rolls, the fire was finally put out.

"This may be my imagination talking, but I don't think those were real flames." Naruto said as he stood on all fours.

"**That was Matatabi's flames."** Kurama said.

"Matatabi? Who's that? Another tailed beast?" Naruto repeated the name.

"**Dammit, I can't believe I said that out loud. Yes kit; Matatabi is the Nibi no Neko." **Kurama said.

"Nibi no Neko? Wait a minute." Naruto looked at the robot to see a Mayonaka mun shakai symbol on his head. 'Those Bastard! They Took Her Chakra!" Naruto thought with malice. "I am going to kill this thing, and then I'm going to burn the moon." Naruto said referring to the organization as the 'moon'.

"**Now that's my jinchuriki; show that freak of nature who's boss around here. Me!" **Kurama said with a grin, happy Naruto was finally growing some balls. Kurama started sending a great amount of his chakra straight into Naruto's system making the blonde's hair look wilder, his whisker marks more defined, his fangs elongated, grow claws, red chakra fox ears and a tail made of red chakra.

"I hope you're ready to get your ass handed to you." Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles ones more before he vanished and appeared above the robot and punched it in the face making it make some computerized noises. Naruto then vanished again and sent a leg sweep on the robot's leg making it fall to the ground, before he vanished and was about to send an axe kick on it, but the robot aimed it's Gatling guns at Naruto making the blonde freak out of the fact of being made into a target practice dummy, but then he involuntarily shot his mouth cannon, hitting the robot and sending Naruto flying back. As Naruto landed, the robot stood up and glared at him with it's helmet burning red as the metal was red hot. "I think I pissed him off." Naruto said with a grin.

"**Regretting it?"**

"Not in the slightest." Naruto said with an animalistic grin making Kurama grin as well. Naruto then vanished before he appeared in front of the robot and started sending a flurry of punches straight at the robot's torso. The robot just stood it's ground and took the punches; Naruto gritted his teeth with fury as he started sending more of Kurama's chakra into his system gaining a new tail, but the robot kept standing it's ground, so Naruto sent more of Kurama's chakra into his system growing half of another tail as his punches were covered in fire. As Naruto sent incredibly powerful punches to the robot, the huge behemoth aimed it's flamethrowers at Naruto as he finished his flurry of punches. "What the hell?" Naruto said with shock at how durable the robot was. Naruto knew those kind of punches would make even Tsunade proud consider one of those could break an entire boulder. The robot then blew it's blue and black flames at Naruto making the blonde scream.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Kimi screamed Naruto's name in fear of losing him.

"What?" Naruto said poking his head out the table that Kimi was next to.

"Naruto-kun?" Kimi looked at him with surprised to see him next to her and with only his fangs and claws out instead of the rest of his thre-tailed Kyuubi mode. "But how did…" As the flames from the robot's weapons vanished, in Naruto's place was a melted chair.

"That bastard took every punch like it was nothing, and they were probably as strong, if not stronger than Tsunade-baa-chan's." Naruto said with shock as he stood next to Kimi's side.

"Maybe it can take a punch, but maybe the same can't be said for bladed weapons." Kimi said with a confident smile with her theory, earning an equally confident smile from Naruto. The robot looked confused before it turned around to see Naruto standing next to Kimi. Naruto just glared at the robot, ready for round two.

"Kimi." Naruto said her name as he raised his hand. Kimi then used her maken tablet to summon a spear in Naruto's hand. "You read my mind." Naruto said with a smirk earning a smile and blush from Kimi. Naruto then added his bluish green energy into the spear making it glow and pulsate with energy. As the robot took a few steps forwards, Naruto threw the spear with great strength and hit the robot right through the head making it roar. "Yatta!" Naruto shouted pumping his fist in the air with Kimi laughing and clapping with support. Suddenly the robot opened it's mouth and shot out a giant fireball. "Oh Shit!" Naruto yelled out as he jumped at Kimi and covered her own body with his, intent on taking the hit for her, but Kimi wouldn't have it.

'Please let this work.' Kimi thought as she moved her maken: tablet and focused to create a rashomon. As the ball of fire came closer, Kimi focused and finally managed to create a rashomon; it saved them, but had a dent on it's ugly face design. Naruto and Kishimoto, along with the other manga artists saw the incredible technique Kimi had just preformed with only one thing to say.

"Incredible." They all said as the rashomon vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Kimi, that was incredible; thank you for saving me." Naruto said smiling down at her making the dark hair girl blush and smile back. "Now to deal with him myself." Naruto said letting her go and was about to make his way to the robot.

"Wait Naruto-kun." Kimi said as she created another figure. Once she finished, in Naruto's hands appeared a broadsword with a heavy double edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip, skeletal guard that resembled ribs, single spike pommel, skull design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is human, while the other uses a horned demon skull, and final a crosstree that was folded in against the ribs.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked as he stared at the awesome sword.

"It's called Rebellion, it's from one of my favorite videogame series; use it." Kimi said.

'Huh, never expected Kimi to like violent stuff, but what's a videogame?' Naruto thought before he charged at the robot. The robot was sending bullets at Naruto, but the blonde kept dodging as he was charging with a glare in his eyes. As Naruto got close, he sent Kurama's chakra into the blade and then swung his sword down, cutting off the robot's arm making it roar in what he guessed was pain; hard to tell since robots aren't really known to feel pain. Everyone looked on in awe at what Naruto had done.

"Wow, this is like something straight out of my fanfic." One person said.

'What the hell's a fanfic?' Naruto questioned as he turned back to the robot monster. The robot aimed it's remaining Gatling gun arm at Naruto, but suddenly chains from nowhere wrapped itself around the robot's arm and tied to down to it's leg. The robot turned to see Kimi smiling with her maken glowing, indicating that she had created the chains. The robot opened it's aimed it's flamethrowers at her and opened it's mouth ready to fire at her, but Naruto used Kurama's chakra mixed with his maken energy to give himself an extra speed boost and with it he cut the robot's arm and leg off along with it's flamethrowers. Naruto glared at the robot as he saw it fall and squirm on the floor. "Game over." Naruto said as he grew his energy claws and used them to grab the robot and throw him into the air. Naruto then raised his hand and used his claws to create a **Rasenshuriken**. Once the **Rasenshuriken **was finished Naruto just smirked as he was ready to throw it. "In the name of all that is manga, courtesy from me and the manga fans, your chapters done loser. Sayonara!" Naruto said as he threw the **Rasenshuriken**. The **Rasenshuriken **flew through the air heading straight for the robot, and as it hit it's mark, it sent the robot straight into the roof before it exploded with it's ear shattering sound. After moments of the jutsu's explosion, the jutsu faded away and all that was left of the robot was it's metal armored long head that landed at Naruto's feet making beeping noises as it's eyeholes flashed green a couple of times before it completely shut down. Naruto dusted his hands off with a smirk on his face. "And that's how Naruto Uzumaki, dimensional shinobi and future hokage and king of maken does things." Naruto said crossing his arms, his victorious smirk refusing to leave his face. Everyone in the convention had their jaws dropped at what had just happened before they all started cheering and shouting with excitement and amazement.

"Holy Shit! I Don't Believe It!"

"Did You See The Rasenshuriken? Did You See?! Did You See?!"

"My life is complete."

"Awesome!"

"I Don't Believe It! Kami, Bring Out Miu, From History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi Next!"

"Uzumaki Forever!"

"He's So Hot!"

"You Got That Right Sister!"

"One day I hope to grow up to be like Naruto."

Naruto couldn't help, but smile and blush while he scratched the back of his head as he heard the words of the fans. He then noticed video cameras from fans and surveillance caught the whole thing which only brought one thing to his mind. 'Azuki's going to give me an earful once I get back home.' Naruto thought with a sweat drop. Kimi then came up next to Naruto and grabbed his arm dragging him towards Kishimoto.

"Wow, looks like Naruto's got a girlfriend."

"A real one? Seriously?!"

"I'm still a NaruHina fan."

"NaruSaku all the way."

"Wait wasn't Naruto on the news the other day?"

"Yeah, he fought a robot bull or something."

"And he was with another chick; way hotter too with awesome boobs."

"Yeah, he gave her some nice tongue action after they killed the weird metal animal."

"Naruto the playa, I like it."

"Sounds like something from a fanfic."

Naruto and Kimi finally stood in front of Kishimoto who still had a shocked look on his face along with a twitching eye. "Well Kishimoto-sama, can we talk now?" Naruto said with a smirk knowing the answer. Kishimoto… just fainted. "Oh Crap! I didn't expect that." Naruto said with worry as he tried to help Kishimoto. Meanwhile in the crowd stood two figures stood in the crowd, one female wearing a hooded cloak with the hood over her head, she had pale skin, green eyes, short unkempt lavender grey hair with bangs over the middle of her forehead, while her hair on her left side was short and reached to her cheek and the one on her right was longer and reached her breasts which were I cup, and purple lipstick. The second figure wore the mask of a renaissance doctor that hid his entire face, a leather hat, and long black leather coat that made it all the way to his shoes and was covering the rest of his body and black gloves that were in his coat pockets.

"He wasn't half bad, I can see why the doctor has such interest in him; however we weren't able to see his full potential since he had help once again, wouldn't you agree?" the long nosed masked man said to the hooded woman who only nodded in response. For some reason she couldn't keep her eyes off of the blonde one. "Can't keep your eyes off him, can you?" the man asked only getting silence as his answer. "Don't dig to deep, or you might trap yourself in your own ditch." The man said, once again earning silence from the woman. "Let us go." The man said as he and the woman vanished from sight.

.

.

"And that's pretty much it Kishimoto-sama." Naruto explained the whole story to his 'creator'.

"Amazing… multiple Narutos from other worlds, and you were drag here into my own by these Mayonaka mun shakai characters?" Kishimoto asked.

"That's pretty much it." Naruto said.

"I see… but why seek me out then?" Kishimoto asked.

"Well because I want to know what's going to happen to my world and if I'm needed." Naruto said.

"Well let's see… you said that you brought Sasuke back correct? After the battle between him and his brother, Itachi?" Kishimoto asked earning a nod from Naruto. "Well things might turn out a bit differently from then on, but if my hunch is correct, you are going to need to go back and face Pein."

"Pein? Who the hell is that?" Naruto asked.

"He is the leader of the Akatsuki, and he possesses the strongest doujutsu there is: the Rinnegan. Naruto you must go back and seek Fukasaku, the elder toad sage, and learn Sage Mode under his tutelage; it is the only technique that can defeat Pein." Kishimoto said.

"I don't know; what if the maken screws it up?" Naruto said with some worry.

"Are you actually scared of a challenge? That doesn't sound like you Naruto." Kishimoto said. Naruto then looked to the ground before glaring.

"You're right, I have to try, no, I must succeed." Naruto said with new determination.

"Atta boy." Kishimoto said patting Naruto's back. Kishimoto then dug into his pocket at gave Naruto his phone number. "I don't know if you have a cell phone, but if you do or when you get it, don't hesitate to ask me for any help you need." Kishimoto said giving Naruto his number.

"Thank you Kishimoto-sama." Naruto said with a bow.

"Anything for a being I created." Kishimoto said with a smile.

"U-um, excuse me, Kishimoto-sama, but do you think you can sign this?" Kimi said extending a drawing of her and Naruto.

"Say, did you make this?" Kishimoto said grabbing the drawing, earning a nod as a reply. "Wow, not bad, you keep this up and you can have a real future in the world of manga." Kishimoto said making Kimi blush. Kishimoto then signed the drawing for her before handing it back. "Here you go."

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming." Kimi said as she took her now autographed drawing.

"Don't let this one, or those other two you mentioned, out of your sight Naruto, they will become very helpful to you on your new journey, I just know it." Kishimoto said.

"You know what Kishimoto-sama, I believe you are a hundred percent right." Naruto said draping his arm around Kimi's shoulder, making the petite dark haired girl blush red. "Let's go Kimi; thank you again Kishimoto-sama." Naruto said as he and Kimi bowed in repect.

"Anytime, Naruto-kun and Kimi-san." Kishimoto said bowing back. As Naruto and Kimi left, Kimi just couldn't help but feel all ecstatic on the inside.

"Kishimoto-sama signed my drawing and said my name." Kimi said with fangirlism.

"Lucky you, huh?" Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Kimi said kissing Naruto on the cheek surprising him. The two then blushed and smiled at each other, enjoying their time with the other. Naruto then kicked the metal head of the robot he had just defeated and picked it up. "Souvenir?" Naruto said getting a giggle from Kimi. "I'm happy I got to spend the day with you Kimi-chan."

"Same here Naruto-kun." Kimi said still with her smile.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you: what's a video game and fanfic?" Naruto asked the petite girl. Kishimoto smiled as he saw the two walk off.

"Okay, admit it." Oda said walking next to Kishimoto.

"Admit what?" Kishimoto said still smiling.

"You know what." Oda said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kishimoto said playing innocent.

"Dude, stop acting uncool; seriously." Kubo said.

"Just say what we know you're going to say; it's driving us mad!" Toriyama said starting to get ticked.

"Alright if you insist. HA! In Your Faces! I Have A Manga Character That's A Part Of The Real World Now Bitch! HA! I Rule! Go Kishi, go kishi, go kishi." Kishimoto celebrated by himself as he taunted his fellow manga artists who just glared at him.

"You're just lucky Goku doesn't exist in our world, outside of the pages." Toriyama said.

"Same for Luffy." Oda said.

"And Ichigo." Kubo said joining in.

(I loved doing this; I don't mean to jump to conclusions, but I think I made history as the first Naruto fan, who has a fanfiction account to write that Naruto officially met Kishimoto in person. Consider it a tribute to Kishimoto, and all around manga artists everywhere. We love you Kishimoto, thanks for Naruto; same goes to you three, Oda, Kubo and Toriyama, and of course to you too Hiromitsu Takeda, creator of Maken-Ki! Thank you all for enriching our lives with great literature. The best literature ever in my opinion really.)

.

.

Naruto and Kimi laughed all the way back into their dorm as Naruto was still holding the destroyed robot's head.

"Oo~ Another Souvenir!" Chacha exclaimed with joy and excitement. "So how did it go?" Chacha asked.

"As if we need an answer." Azuki said flipping the T.V. remote in her hand.

"The news?" Naruto asked knowing the answer.

"The news." Azuki replied.

"Damn, they work fast." Naruto said.

"Well thanks to that little stunt, now everyone in Tenbi knows that a manga character has entered the real world." Azuki said.

"Not really a stunt, considering I was attacked by the same bastards five times now." Naruto said.

"Five times?" the girls said with surprise earning a nod from Naruto.

"That's right. All from the Mayonaka mun shakai bastards." Naruto said with a serious look on his face. "Wabisuke and the others back in the shinobi world before I came to this one, the bear from the hot springs the second, the living suit of armor at the mall the night I got Azuki her angel bear, the robo-bull that attacked me and Chacha, and now the ambush at the Manga Collection Convention." Naruto listed all the attacks.

"The bear was with Mayonaka mu shakai?" Auzki said with shock.

"Yeah, I saw the symbol on it's leg when it charged at me, I just told Naruto-kun after the attack today." Kimi said.

"I knew I should've kicked that bears ass." Chacha said. "And you wanted him to be safe, Azuki."

"Shut up." Azuki retorted, not liking the fact that she almost got her friends killed by a bear who really was their enemy in the first place.

"Tomorrow I am going to tell Furan and the others about the connected attack." Naruto said.

"We should tell them today." Azuki said.

"No, we had too much excitement today; we can't let Mayonaka mun shakai get to us this way." Naruto said. Azuki was still a bit reluctant, but she decided to trust her friend. "Anyway, it's almost dinner time and I should start cooking." Naruto said with a smile as he placed the severed robot's head onto the ground.

"Oh, I'll take that." Chacha said taking the robot's head. "I'll put it over Kimi's room, like I put the robo-bull's head over my own."

"I thought you said you were going to put that robo-bull's head over Azuki's door?" Naruto said putting a bandana on so his hair wouldn't drop into the food.

"Well I thought that, but then I realized it was too important to me because it reminded me of our date, so I put it over my room so I can always remember that perfect day." Chacha said with a happy smile.

"It would be nice to have it over my door so I can remember today." Kimi said smiling.

"How can such a thing so ugly be nice?" Azuki said.

"You just don't know it because you haven't gone on a date with Naruto-kun and fought by his side like we did." Chacha said sticking her tongue out at Azuki.

"Chacha, so help me I'll rip out that tongue of yours." Azuki threatened.

"Jeez, calm down you two, there's nothing to go crazy about; we're home with all four of us safe and sound and that's what counts." Naruto said taking out the ingredients.

"See, Naruto-kun's right. You should be more positive Azuki." Chacha mocked making Azuki want to pop her in the mouth.

"Anyway, who's up for fried rice and sushi?" Naruto said.

"Me!" all three girls exclaimed making Naruto grin as he started cooking.

"Um, Naruto-kun." Kimi said the blonde's name walking up to him making him look at her with a raised eyebrow. "I wanted to say thank you for everything." Kimi said blushing.

"What do you mean by everything?" Naruto asked.

"For being my friend and getting to know me." Kimi said with a nervous smile and red blush. Naruto just looked surprised, but he smiled.

"It was my pleasure." Naruto said smiling. Kimi looked at him with starry eyes of care and affection. Kimi then started to lean in making Naruto blush red. "K-Kimi-chan?" Naruto said her name as she leaned in closer.

"Arigatou." Kimi said as she then pressed her lips against Naruto's giving him a passionate kiss that made Naruto's eyes widen in shock while Azuki and Chacha's jaws drop as their eyes widen in shock. Kimi then separated from the kiss and looked at Naruto's still shocked face with a smile before she hugged him. "You're the greatest man ever." Kimi said still smiling. Naruto was still shocked, but then he grew a smile and blush as he hugged her back.

"Seriously Kimi?" Azuki said looking at the petite girl with disbelief.

"So now Chacha and Kimi are tied for Naruto-kun's affection, but Chacha will prevail!" Chacha exclaimed with new determination.

"Shut up Chacha." Azuki said giving the light brown skinned girl a dull look.

.

.

The grey haired old man was looking through his monitors again, only this time he was watching the footage of his gruesome work on Naruto. "Hasani, Shiki, any news?" the old man said.

"He's quite skilled, but we can't determine his true strength considering he's always with someone to fight by his side." Shiki, the masked man, said.

"Damn." The old man said. "Oh well, at least my special project is finished; you may leave." The old man said waving them off.

"Hai Toshiyuki-dono." The two said with respective bows before they walked away.

"Abunai." The old man now known as Toshiyuki said. Out of the shadows came a guy with long brunette hair that stopped at his back and was spikey at the bottom and had spikey bangs over his forehead, and flaming blue eyes; he wore a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, jeans and white with black sneakers. "Are you ready to meet Naruto?" Toshiyuki asked rhetorically as he knew the answer.

"I've been dying to." Abunai said with a cat-like grin as he slammed his fist into his hand with blue with black flames surrounding them.

.

.

The members of the security committee were in their meeting room for a meeting called on by Naruto. The only ones who weren't there yet were Furan and Yuka since they were in a meeting with principal Minori, so the others stood there in the room in wait. Chacha and Kimi were enjoying the meal that Naruto made for them and Azuki.

"Where'd you girls get those meals?" Uruchi asked.

"Naruto-kun made them." Kimi answered with a smile.

"Yeah, He's The Best!" Chacha exclaimed with pride in her 'boyfriend'. Everyone just stared at them with wide eyes.

"Naruto made them? Naruto cooked for you?" Uruchi said with shock that Naruto actually knows how to cook and that he cooked for them.

"Of course, he cooks for us all the time." Kimi said still smiling.

"He does?" Everyone said with shock.

"Well yeah, can't I cook for my roommates?" Naruto said with a shrug and a raised eyebrow.

"How many times a day do you cook for them?" Himegami asked actually interested.

"Well there's breakfast, lunch, dinner, deserts and of course snacks whenever they want it." Naruto said.

"So wait, you mean you cook for them all the time?" Inaho said with surprise.

"As in everyday for every meal?" Himegami said with shock.

"Hasn't there been any time where you girls cooked for Naruto?" Uruchi asked.

"Well there was when Kimi and Chacha made breakfast for me on my first day as a student at Tenbi." Naruto said.

"A-Ha!" Uruchi shouted triumphantly.

"But that was before Naruto-kun even knew how to cook." Kimi said with Chacha nodding in agreement.

"Oh." Uruchi said deflating on the spot.

"Then there was when Azuki cooked twenty two bowls for me." Naruto said making everyone minus Takeru, Haruko and Azuki gape.

"But that was only because it was he job to do so at the Makarone Mansion since she was our maid and cook." Haruko interfered.

"You work at the Makarone Mansion?" Uruchi said with shock, along with the others, minus Naruto, Inaho, Kengo, Takeru, Himegami and Haruko; so basically just Uruchi, Chacha, and Kimi.

"Shut Up!" Azuki exclaimed with embarrassment.

"Hey, maybe Naruto can work as the new cook there." Kimi said.

"No Way!" Azuki exclaimed.

"I agree with Azuki." Naruto said.

"Nani?!" Everyone went.

"I love to cook, I'll admit it, but I rather cook for Azuki-chan, Chacha-chan and Kimi-chan." Naruto said making everyone look at him in surprise, but none more than Azuki.

"Really?" Azuki said surprised with Naruto's answer.

"Well yeah. Whenever I cook for you girls I always have a smile on my face because I know that you girls will enjoy every little dish I make; cooking for a bunch of strangers just doesn't seem okay to me, because none of them are you girls." Naruto said. Azuki, Kimi and Chacha felt touched by Naruto's words and knew that he meant every word genuinely.

"Oh Naruto-kun, You're So Sweet To Us!" Chacha exclaimed with affection and admiration as she brought Naruto into another embrace where she introduced his face to her breasts again.

"Azuki, why don't you open your lunch? Naruto made Mexican rice mixed with spicy shrimp with beef and eggs on the side." Kimi said.

"You know how to cook Mexican food?" Takeru said to the blonde who manage to pull himself away from Chacha's tig 'ol bitties.

(Yes, I just wrote that.)

"Yeah, I want to expand my cooking knowledge to learn every culinary dish in the world." Naruto said with starry eyes of determination to learn every dish imaginable.

"I expected a lot out of you Naruto, but cooking wasn't one of them." Naruto, along with everyone else turned to see Furan and Yuka. "I hope you're also expanding your mind in the lessons I've been teaching you." Furan said adjusting her glasses.

"Yes Furan-sensei; and thank you for assembling this meeting upon my request." Naruto said with a respectful bow that made Furan blush with shock of how well-mannered Naruto had suddenly become; a fact that didn't go unnoticed to the girls.

"N-no thanks are needed; why did you call this meeting?" Furan ordered answers as she tried to hide her blush.

"It's about Mayonaka mun shakai; I know what they want." Naruto said with a serious look on his face making everyone give him their undivided attention. "It's me." Naruto said shocking them all.

"Why would they want you?" Uruchi asked.

"Because of that power." Takeru deduced.

"Oh I get it, whatever they wanted Naruto for they want him back now so they're sending guys to get him back." Haruko said.

"No, because if they did want him back they would have sent that Wabisuke guy instead of some pushovers." Azuki said.

"She's right." Naruto said.

"What makes you believe they want you back?" Furan said.

"Because after I came to Tenbi, I was attacked by a bear that apparently worked for Mayonak mun shakai; let that be a lesson to you Himegami, never let a bear make you think it should be spared from a good as whooping." Naruto said making Himegami's fingers course with lightning as she glared at Naruto. "A living suit of armor that attacked me at the mall where I was getting Azuki's gift, a robotic bull and now an ambush led by a giant robot that could take a Kyuubi chakra enhanced flurry of punches; so call me crazy if you think I am, but I have the feeling that these guys want me back."

"He makes good point." Uruchi said.

"When were you going to tell us about the living suit of armor?" Haruko asked in an older sister scolding her little brother kind of tone.

"Probably never since I most likely would've forgotten to tell you guys if it wasn't for those other attacks." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"Naruto we're here to help you, but you have to tell us when things like this happen." Haruko said in her still older sister-like tone. "I mean what if something happened to you?"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Naruto said putting his hands up in defense feeling uncomfortable from the overly-concerned attitude Haruko was giving.

"Naruto, we all love you and we want nothing bad to happen to happen to you." Haruko said with great concern.

"Okay, okay, I understand Haruko-nee, jeez, you're really embarrassing me right now." Naruto said blushing while scratching the back of his head.

"Aw, how cute, Naruto sees Haruko like a big sister." Inaho said with a cat-like smile.

"A-anyway, I was hoping to seek help, because since they are most likely after me, I was hoping everyone would keep an eye out as I stayed around the school waiting for a no doubt next battle with another piece of scum sent by that bastardized organization." Naruto said earning a nod from Furan.

"Agreed, we'll keep you under watch as to assist in a battle whenever it may come, but for now we should focus on our lives until they strike." Furan said.

"Arigatou Furan-chan." Naruto said bowing in respect making Furan blush red with flattery for the added suffix at the end of her name that Naruto had just said. "Oh, I almost forgot." Naruto walked to a table and grabbed a bento bos and gave it to Furan. "I made it as a sign of gratitude for tutoring me." Naruto said making Furan blush red at his kindness. "It's red bean buns with a side of anko dangos."

"Oh That's Your Favorite Furan!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Th-thank you Naruto, but how did you know?" Furan asked surprised that Naruto knew what her favorite meal was.

"Well I remember you told me it was your favorite when Kimi said she was going out to the store and asked if you wanted her to get you anything to eat." Naruto said. Furan was shocked that he actually listened to her; no man listened to her and it was the man she consider a major uneducated baka that had actually listened to her and she did even tell him about it on purpose or to his own face which made it all the more shocking to her.

"Arigatou." Furan said still blushing.

"It's now problem Furan-chan, I'm always happy to cook for a friend." Naruto said with a smile

"No, I mean… thank you for listening." Furan said blushing even redder, pushing some of her hair behind her eye and couldn't look him in the eye from embarrassment.

"Anytime, you got cool, smart things to say; I actually like hearing you speak." Naruto said grinning and scratching the back of his head making Furan blush like mad.

"Oh, this is so adorable; Ms. President has a crush on Naruto-kun." Yuka said with her usual smile while gently clapping her hands making Furan's entire face turn red while Naruto had a normal blush.

"Meeting Dismissed!" Furan exclaimed as she ran out the room. Everyone just blinked with surprise at how Furan had just acted.

"Wow Naruto, you now have Furan's affection along with your three roommates' and principal Minori's." Yuka said still smiling.

"W-W-What!?" Naruto exclaimed with shock.

"Yes, principal Minori has feeling for you; I can see it in her eyes whenever I see her." Yuka said gently clapping her hands. Naruto's face was full of major shock with his eye and the side of his gaping mouth as well. He wasn't the only one; everyone else in the room had their jaws dropped to the floor as they heard Yuka's analysis of how principal Minori actually felt about Naruto.

'M-Minori-sensei-chan, Likes Me, Likes Me?! What The Fuck?! Does This Mean I'm Going To Be In A Student, Teacher Relationship?! God Why Am I So Turned On By This?!' Naruto thought.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kengo yelled as he grabbed Naruto's shoulders forcibly turning the blonde around before he grabbed his collar and started shaking him by it. "FIRST THREE HOT ROOMMATES, NOW THE PRESIDENT, AND NOW PRINCIPAL MINORI?! DO YOU ALSO HAVE AKI-SENSEI IN THE PALM OF YOUR HAND?! WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING SECRET! TELL ME NOW!" but instead of getting 'Naruto's legendary secret to get women to fall head over heels for you', he was delivered an uppercut from the blonde sending him hitting the ceiling and then crash back down to the ground.

"Meeting Adjorned!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran out of the room with his face completely red. Everyone just blinked with surprise at Naruto's embarrassment.

"That damn bastard better not go and have a six way before me…" Kengo said earning glares from all the girls.

"BAKA!" Azuki yelled as she started beating the shit out of Kengo making him scream in pain.

.

.

"Okay, Minori sensei told us that we spread the maken energy all around our body and system to make us even stronger and faster." Takeru said as he was sitting down and wiping the sweat from his brow. Naruto and Takeru were up early exercising as usual; Takeru was wearing a black tank top, green track pants and black with white version of Naruto's white sneakers that he bought at the mall with him and Haruko, while Naruto Naruto wore on of his white with black trim undershirts, fingerless gloves, one of his blue jeans and white with black shoes.

"Got it." Naruto said giving Takeru a thumbs up, who delivered it right back.

"You know you don't look like you're dressed for training." Takeru said.

"Shut up." Naruto said as he started concentrating. Naruto and Takeru have been training their bodies to the limit; on schooldays they had limited time to train, but on weekends like today, the two worked out until one of them fainted from exhaustion, which was usual Takeru, I mean Naruto was a stamina freak before, but with the added power delivered from Mayonaka mun shakai, the blonde can run three marathons straight, probably more. Naruto was focusing the maken/chakra energy he possessed all throughout his body, and man was it not easy; it was like going back to the basics of chakra control for him back during the Wave mission. Naruto was sweating as he kept concentrating on the flow of his energy, but only made it halfway up his body. Naruto released his breathe as the energy left his body. "Dammit" Naruto said as he started panting "There's so much energy, it's such a pain." Naruto said panting.

"Don't you mean troublesome~?" Takeru chimed with a teasing smile.

"Shut up, you ass." Naruto said glaring at his friend.

"Oh, by the way, how's that move you preformed on Kurogasa coming along?" Takeru asked. Naruto smirked at his friend for mentioning the technique.

"Check it out." Naruto said as he planted his feet firmly onto the ground. Naruto then concentrated his chakra to his feet and started to do the same process of a **Rasengan**, until it was done with energy spiraling around his foot; at last the **Rasenkeru **was made. Naruto the jumped towards a tree and thrust his foot, hitting it in the bark. "**Rasenkeru!**" Naruto shouted his jutsu's name as the tree exploded only leaving a stump and the top half of it, which wasn't much of the top half. Takeru looked on with awe as his eyes were widened greatly and his jaw dropped as Naruto landed onto the floor and turn to give Takeru a grin. "Well? What'd ya think?" Naruto said still grinning.

"What do I think? I Think That's Fucking Awesome!" Takeru shouted with amazement.

"Thanks, and check it; no scratches or damages on my shoes." Naruto said with a smile. "With a little more training, I feel that it can become even greater."

"A jutsu all to yourself, something you created with no help from anyone." Takeru said still amazed with the technique.

"Well I wouldn't say that, I do have to thank Toriyama-sama for the idea in Dragon Ball." Naruto said.

"But still, you came up with it right off the bat." Takeru said.

"True, so I guess it was all on my own." Naruto said. "In a way."

"Hey, maybe next time you can do the same to your fist; call it **Rasensumasshu**." (Spiraling smash) Takeru said. Naruto stared at Takeru with an unreadable expression.

"Takeru… that has to be the greatest idea I have ever heard in my life." Naruto said.

"Seriously?" Takeru asked getting excited at the thought of hearing his idea rocks.

"Hell Yeah! Do You Know How Fucking Awesome That Sounds! With Not Only The **Rasengan, Odama Rasengan** and **Rasenshuriken **In My Hands, But Also The **Rasenkeru **And Now This New One You Just Came Up With, I'll Be Hokage Back In My World In No Time!" Naruto exclaimed with glee and excitement.

"Alright!" Takeru said fist pumping.

"Say Takeru, how did you come up with that idea anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Oh… well, truth be told, I kinda used a move that was just like that back when I interfered with Azuki's battle against Kurogasa." Takeru said remembering the day.

"Really?" Naruto said surprised and earning a nod from Takeru. "Then let's start getting to work on these techniques together, okay?" Naruto said with a smirk. Takeru looked at Naruto a bit surprised before he smirked and nodded.

"Right; let's do it." Takeru said as he stood up from his spot.

.

.

Naruto had Takeru's arm around his neck for support for the reddish orange haired as he helped him back to their dorms.

"Man, you really pushed yourself." Naruto said; the two of them panting and sweating from their exhausting workout of trying to make their energy concentrate into an epic punch for all faces to fear.

"So did you." Takeru said with a smile. As the two headed back to their home, Takeru has been dying to ask Naruto something. "Um, Naruto, can I ask you something?" Takeru asked.

"Sure, what?" Naruto said looking at his friend.

"You already went out with Chacha and Kimi, so when are you going to go out with Azuki?" Takeru asked. Naruto stopped in his tracks, making Takeru stop as well, at this question.

"W-w-why would you ask that?" Naruto asked as he blushed at this.

"Oh come on, I've seen it all. Complimenting her cooking, her worrying about you safety back at the hot springs, gracious about you not hitting the bear that tried to kill you, buying her a stuffed bear that I heard she loved, sleeping on your chest, loves your cooking; I could go on and on." Takeru said with a sly grin.

"What's your point?" Naruto asked lightly glaring at the grinning Takeru with the blush still there on his cheeks.

"Isn't it obvious? You are falling for her." Takeru said still grinning.

"W-What!? No I-" Naruto then stopped dead in his tracks as he sensed another presence; a dangerous one.

"Naruto what's up?" Takeru asked sensing his friend getting tensed.

"Takeru, listen carefully; I'm going to give you some of my energy." Naruto whispered.

"What? Why?" Takeru asked.

"I'm going to give you energy so you can run to the security committee and get back up." Naruto said.

"You mean?"

"I'm going to give you my energy right now and once you start running, don't stop and don't ever look back, understand?" Naruto said seriously.

"Dude, I can help." Takeru argued.

"Takeru, listen to me, you are going to use the energy I'm about to give you to go get back up and never look back, **understand?**" Naruto said seriously with a stern look. Takeru knew by that look that there was no room to argue, so he just nodded. Naruto then placed his palm onto Takeru's chest and concentrated on pumping his energy into Takeru. Takeru's eyes widened at how much power he was getting from Naruto; he couldn't believe how much power his blonde counterpart was packing. "Okay, I think that's enough."

"More than enough." Takeru said unwrapping his arm from Naruto's neck then started clenching and unclenching his hands from how amazing the power he just received just brought him back up to his original strength. "I could help you now." Takeru said.

"You got your orders; now go before I kick your ass straight in the direction of Tenbi." Naruto said sternly. That was all the convincing Takeru needed as he nodded and started running towards his dorm. Suddenly a giant blue wheel of fire came straight at Takeru from the sky, but Naruto quickly summoned his energy claws and used one of them to block the wheel from hitting Takeru. "Go Now!" Naruto yelled. Takeru quickly ran off as quickly as he could so he can get some back-up. The wheel flew back and landed onto the ground before the fire faded away and revealed a brunette young man. "Who the Hell Are You?!" Naruto exclaimed. The man just chuckled as he grinned feline-like as he stared at Naruto.

"Couldn't use a better choice of words, eh?" the brunette said still grinning like a cat; if cats could grin… do they?

"How's this? Please, inform me of your identity before I kick your ass back to hell." Naruto said sounding polite.

"That's better. The name kid is Abunai." The man now known as Abunai said.

"Abunai, huh?" Naruto said the new comer's name. Abunai looked at least a year older than Naruto, his brunette hair was long and it stopped at his back where was spikey at the bottom and he also had spikey bangs over his forehead, and his attire was a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, jeans and white with black sneakers, but the most noticeable thing about this guy was his flaming blue eyes. "It fits; your name means dangerous and you've proven you are a danger to those around you, especially my friends." Abunai just chuckled.

"Gotta live up to the name my momma gave me." Abunai said with a smirk.

"I bet she's so proud of you for doing so." Naruto said still glaring at the long haired man who just chuckled. "So let me guess; you work for Mayonaka mun shakai?"

"Can't blame you for thinking so, I mean after all those fights; and I gotta say, I like the nice mocha girl." Abunai said licking his lips. "She looks like she can give a man a good time."

"You stay the FUCK Away From Her!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh come on, I don't see a ring on her finger." Abunai said.

"No, but you will see blood and stars after I'm done with you." Naruto said.

"Well then, how 'bout we get started, ne?" Abunai said with a grin as his hands glowed fiery bluish green and then disappeared revealing tekko kagis.

(Those ninja claw weapons that Geki used in street fighter I and Vega used in the rest of the street fighter franchise.)

Naruto got into his fighting stance and glared at Abunai. "Let's rock." Naruto said as his eyes glowed red. Abunai charged at Naruto, swinging his tekko kagis at Naruto who kept dodging them; he couldn't land a single hit without getting clawed at. Suddenly Abunai headbutted Naruto and slashed his tekko kagis in an X formation, making an X wound made of two pairs of three clawed cuts on his chest. Naruto jumped back and held his wound as it bled. "Damn." Naruto cursed, gritting his teeth.

"Man, do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, that's right, you don't have one." Abunai insulted with his cat-like grin. That's rubbed Naruto the wrong way as his bluish green energy surrounded him. "That's right, use it, I wanna see what you can do." Abunai said. Naruto just made a cross sign with his fingers and spoke his signature jutsu's name.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted as clones appeared and started charging at Abunai, but suddenly a fierce fiery wind had sped passed the Naruto clones, destroying them and led to Naruto getting cut again and bleeding with some burn marks. Naruto fell onto the ground holding his new wounds. "Dammit." Naruto cursed. Naruto looked up to see Abunai with his tekko kagis ready for the final strike, but Naruto refused to lay there and wait to die; Naruto started the process of concentrating and spiraling his chakra to both his legs. "**Rasenrenkeru!**" Naruto shouted as he used both his legs to kick Abunai away from him. Abunai quickly blocked with his tekko kagis before he was sent rocketing. As the brunette landed gently on his feet like a cat before his tekko kagis dispersed meaning they were destroyed.

"No bad kid." Abunai said before he disappeared. Naruto had a shocked look on his face. "But you need to be better." Abunai said behind Naruto before he slammed his hand into Naruto's back sending the blonde rocketing into a number of trees. Naruto got up onto his knees as he was panting.

'Dammit, I hope all those morning runs with Takeru helped with his speed.' Naruto thought as he glared up at the smirking Abunai.

"You really need to train more." Abunai said as he disappeared and appeared in front of Naruto, kicking the blonde in the jaw sending him high into the air before he breathed in some air and blew out a blue fireball in the shape of a mouse. Naruto saw this coming and crossed his fingers in his signature hand sign once again.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted as a clone appeared next to the original Naruto and grabbed the original's arm and threw him in another direction saving him from getting hit, but the clone was engulfed in flames in the process. Naruto gritted his teeth in anger as his eyes became red and slit, but Abunai somehow appeared above him and sent both his fists down n Naruto sending the blonde down to the ground. Naruto hit the ground creating a dust cloud and a hole in the ground. Abunai gently landed onto the ground, crossing his arms and gave a grinning smirk.

"Too bad kid, too-" suddenly two pairs of hands grabbed Abunai's ankles. "Bad?" then out from the ground, Naruto sent a rocketing uppercut straight to Abunai's chin sending him sky rocketing.

"NOW!" Naruto yelled. A clone in the air punched Abunai across the face, another then punched him across the other side of his face, then another sent an axe kick down his head sending Abunai rocketing. The original appeared underneath Abunai and sent his energy into his fist and once Abunai was close, he sent his energy powered fist straight into Abunai's stomach making him spit out saliva and blood as he was then sent rocketing into the air. As Abunai reached the maximum height he was sent to, thousands of Naruto clones appeared around him. "Together!" the original yelled from the ground. All the clones made a battle cried and threw themselves at Abunai sending kicks and punches all over the guy's body.

"**Uzumaki Naruto Yonsen Rendan!**"

(Naruto Uzumaki Four Thousand Combo or barrage for those who only know it by that)

All the clones yelled out as two Naruto clones sent a double uppercut straight to Abunai's chin sending him rocketing into the sky. The original Naruto sent a grand amount of energy to his feet sending him rocketing into the sky until he was higher up the Abunai. Naruto then stopped in the air as he created another **Rasenkeru**. "Now Go To Hell! **RASENKERU!**" Naruto screamed his jutsu's name as he slammed his foot down onto Abunai like an axe kick sending him rocketing into the ground until he slammed down to the surface of Earth, creating a crater.

.

.

At Tenbi, Kimi and Chacha were on the roof looking at the sunset. Chacha sighed seeing the sunset.

"You know what would make this sunset perfect?" Chacha asked her best friend.

"Oh, Naruto-kun shirtless, bringing us delicious cuisines, caring for us, holding us, loving us and doing anything to make this beautiful sunset perfect along with his shadow clones?" Kimi said with starry eyes, huge red blush and drool going down the side of her mouth.

"You read my mind." Chacha said with the same look upon her face. The two then noticed Takeru dashing towards the school. "What's with him?" Chacha wondered.

"NARUTO'S IN TROUBLE!" Takeru yelled with everyone who was in the building.

"WHAT?!" Chacha and Kimi yelled with shock and fear. Azuki was inside the security committee room looking out the window with shock.

"What…" Azuki silently said with wide eyes of shock.

.

.

Naruto looked down at the crater with narrowed eyes. "An early grave for all Mayonaka mun shakai bastards." Naruto said as he started walking away, but suddenly the ground started to shake as if there was an earthquake. Naruto tried to keep his footing, but the earth was shaking sporadically that it was difficult to keep standing. Suddenly rising out of the crater was the top half of a giant cat made of fiery blue with black flames and golden eyes; it roared into the sky sounding like a lion before it sounded like a cat's angry meow at the end. The giant cat looked down at Naruto with it's golden eyes staring down at the blonde. 'Uh… anyone you know?' Naruto asked Kurama through their mind link.

"**That looks like Matatabi, but it's not her, I know Matatabi's energy and will and that thing's inner aura isn't even close to Matatabi's." **Kurama said growling not liking this poser. The giant cat then chuckled sounding like a man.

'You said Matatabi is a girl right? Then either my hearing is fucked up or that's a man cat.' Naruto thought to the giant fox spirit. The giant cat was engulfed in blue with black flames, shrinking until a man on all fours was panting with saliva dripping from his mouth and elongated claws, giving off the impression of a predator animal with the lust for blood.

"SURPRISE!" Abunai shouted as he threw his head up to reveal burning golden eyes and a creepy toothy grin like the Cheshire cat, but with drool coming down his mouth. Naruto's eyes widen in shock at the look of his face; it looks like the face of a serial killer. Abunai disappeared and appeared in front of Naruto and tried to use his claw to rip off Naruto's face, but the blonde grabbed both his wrists with the claws inches from his face, but then suddenly giant fiery blue with black flaming cat claws came out of Abunai's back and tried to stab and claw him, but Naruto quickly summoned his energy claws, using the to lock claws with Abunai's cat ones. "Shocked?!" Abunai exclaimed licking his lips.

"You're A Jinchuriki!" Naruto shouted.

"WRONG!" Abunai yelled still grinning as he then kicked Naruto away. Abunai inhaled a huge amount of air before he blew a large stream of fire at Naruto. Naruto quickly jumped high into the air where Abunai sent his claws at Naruto who blocked them with his energy claws. Abunai then blew a mouse shaped fireball at Naruto, but instead of hitting him head on, it went passed the blonde before making a U-turn and hitting Naruto in the back making him scream from the intense burning heat. Abunai took the advantage by using his giant cat claws to grab Naruto's energy claws and force them away getting a good opening to attack Naruto head on; which he did so with his giant claws to send an X slash across Naruto's torso making him bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming at blood spray out of his body. The claws then locked together and slammed themselves down onto Naruto sending the blonde down into the ground making a small crater. Abuani laughed like a maniac as Naruto sat up panting and with panting as he looked at his torso to see his shirt was completely ruined with only stands and pieces left and what was left was covered in blood, so he ripped it off revealing his muscular body as he stood up.

"Alright." Naruto said cracking his knuckles and cracking the crick of his neck. "Round two." Naruto then bent his knees and his arms out with his fists clenching before he started roaring and building up his bluish green energy that completely surrounded him. Abunai looked at him with annoyance at how godly Naruto looked.

"Fucking show o-" before Abunai could finish his sentence, Naruto vanished and appeared in front of Abunai slamming his fist into Abunai's face sending him rocketing far away. Naruto then ran at Abunai with enhanced speed and appeared above Abunai and axe kicked him hard into the ground and then grabbed him and slammed him back onto the ground before he sat on him and started sending flurries of punches Abunai's face, but after a few moments Abunai kicked him away and stood up as his nose bled while he glared at Naruto. Naruto glared back at Abunai with elongated fangs.

"What are you?" Naruto asked earning an eyebrow raise from his brunette counterpart. "You said you weren't a jinchuriki, but then how come you have Matatabi's power?"

"Matatabi? That's the Nibi's name? Huh… anyway kid, I'm the first in a new line of beings all thanks to Mayonaka mun shakai." Abunai said with a cat-like smirk as he chuckled.

"What are you?" Naruto demanded answers. Abunai just closed his eyes and chuckled.

"I'm a hybrid, kid." Abunai said with his eyes opened with his golden eyes shining with a smirk on his face.

"A hybrid/**A hybrid?" **both Naruto and Kurama said in shock.

"That's right; I'm half human, half bijuu!" Abunai exclaimed as fiery blue with black flames danced around him. Naruto stared at him with wide eyes, before gritting his teeth with anger.

"How?" Naruto demanded answers.

"Oh just a little surgery of placing a sum of the Nibi's chakra into my system making mine evolve into that of the Nibi's, yet still keeping the properties of a human being such as the need for food and keeping my organs, other than that, the rest is bijuu." Abunai said nonchalantly as he dug into his fingernails cleaning out the dirt in boredom. Naruto's fists shook with anger as he glared intensely at Abunia; not because he gladly took the Nibi's chakra for his own selfish gain, but because he was so relaxed and uncaring about it.

'I'm going to kick this guy's ass worse than the first hokage did to Madara Uchiha.' Naruto thought with anger and fury.

"**Oh, so you were listening during school." **Kurama said uncaringly.

'No, I learned it from Kimi.' Naruto said in his mind through their mind link.

"**I don't care; all I care about is you killing this guy." **Kurama said.

'We'll see how it turns out, but I am definitely going to give this bastard a beating he'll never forget.' Naruto thought.

'Hey, are you two done talking to eachother, I'm getting bored here.' Abunai's voice entered Naruto's mind making the blonde jinchuriki and bijuu have shocked looks upon their faces. 'Telepathy; bijuu do it with eachother and since I'm half bijuu, I can enter your little conversation any time I want.' Abunai said through his mind as he grinned at the two slyly.

'Kurama.' Naruto thought gritting his teeth in anger.

"**Right." **Kurama said as he gave Naruto his chakra. Naruto was then surrounded by red chakra mixed with green energy, both dancing around him like fire.

"Finally we're getting somewhere." Abunai said as he saw Naruto's blood red slit eyes glow as his teeth and nails became elongated into fangs and claws. "Let's go then" Abuani said as his giant flaming claws retreated back into his back and then his arms burst into fire revealing flaming fiery blue with black arms with long black claws instead of fingernails. "Shall we?" Abunai said as he and Naruto dashed at eachother and officially started round three.

.

.

Running towards the ruckus, Takeru, with a javelin on his back for some reason, lead a sum of the security committee to where he and Naruto were training. The few who came along with him were Chacha, Kimi and Azuki (duh) along with Haruko, Inaho and Uruchi. The group then saw a giant plume of red mixed with green energy and fiery blue with black flames rising from the earth.

'Damn, that battle's getting intense.' Takeru thought. Azuki looked ahead with fear for her friend and roommate.

'Naruto, you better be alright or else I'll knock you out.' Azuki thought with eyes shrouded in worry and concern.

.

.

Naruto and Abunai jumped back from eachother as they both panted from the intense battle they just had with cuts, bruises and claw marks all over their body along with some blood. The two continued to glare at eachother, daring the other to make the next move. After a few moments to breath, Naruto calmed himself and stood up as it nothing had happened to him. Abuani's eyes widened with shock.

'The fuck? How Can He Be Like This After The Beating I Just Gave Him?!' Abunai thought with shock.

"Let's admit it Abunai." Naruto said earning the brunette's attention with a raised eyebrow. "I'm going to win this fight."

"WHAT?! FUCK YOU!" Abunai yelled, but he knew Naruto was right and that serious face the blonde was giving him was freaking him out a bit. 'Dammit, if only I could find a way to actuall land a hit on him and deliver the final strike.' Abunai thought starting to think of a way to take down Naruto.

"Naruto!" Takeru shouted the blonde's name earning the attention of the two fighters. "We're here to help." Takeru said stopping and standing strong with the others. Abunai just grinned at this.

'Purr-fect.' The brunette thought as he eyed them all. 'If memory serves right, it was the red head that this chump bought that bear for and he kept taking the hits to protect that damn thing from getting cut to ribbons, so…' Abunai then got onto all four and dashed forward with his claw cocked back, but he wasn't going for Naruto; he was going for Azuki. Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he saw Abunai getting closer to Azuki ready for the kill.

"Azuki! NO!" Naruto yelled out as he disappeared from sight and appeared in front of Azuki. Suddenly all was quiet with the only sound of something sharp ripping through flesh and the drips of liquid hitting the ground. Everyone's eyes widened at they all saw Naruto with Abunai's sharp claws though his torso, almost touching Azuki's torso. Azuki stared at the back of Naruto with wide eyes as she started to shed tears.

"Naruto." Azuki said the blonde's name with horrified sadness. Suddenly Abunai used the momentum to throw Naruto into the air and then vanished from sight before appearing atop of Naruto's body with his hands locked together as he then slammed him down sending him rocketing into the ground, watching the blonde slam back into the earth creating another crater.

"AND NOW FOR THE SHOW STOPPER!" Abuani yelled out with a Cheshire cat grin as he transformed into his full on bijuu mode, which was him turning into the Nibi Matatabi, and then breathe in a huge amount of air before he roared out a barrage of thousands of mouse shape fireballs down onto Naruto. The barrage hit Naruto dead on with fiery explosions erupting as they all hit their target. Everyone looked on in horror as the explosions erupted with the sound of Abunai's deranged laughter echoing over them, with the brunette back in his human for as he gently landed onto the ground. After what felt like hours, but was really seconds of explosions, the explosions all vanished with dust and smoke along with small fires littered the area. After the dust settled, Abunai made his way to the crater to see his handy work, or at least what's left of it, but the brunette was surprised to see Naruto still in one piece. The blonde jinchuriki had his jeans were almost completely destroyed along with his shoes, only leaving a sum of his jeans and tattered boxers poking out of the leftovers of his jeans, while the blonde had burn marks around his arms, forelegs and chest, where the last looked so damaging it looked like it could leave a scar. Abunai jumped down to the crater, next to Naruto's body and checked to see if he was still breathing; he was not, but somehow he still had a pulse, which was weak, but still there.

"Damn..." Abunai said. "The kid's stronger than I thought." Abunai's left arm and hand turned into his Nibi arm with his claws super long. "But this'll finish the job for sure." Abunai said with a smirk as he was about to thrust his claws forward, but never got the chance to as he was stabbed through the chest with a javelin. Abunai's eyes widen with shock as he saw half of the javelin through his chest. Abunai gritted his teeth in anger as he turned to glare at Takeru who glared at Abunai with anger.

"THAT'S FOR HURTING MY BEST FRIEND YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Takeru yelled out as he gritted his teeth and seethed in anger as his eyes intensely glared at Abunai, as if he was trying to burn two holes through the maniac brunette. Abunai just glared back at Takeru, gritting his teeth in anger and fury.

"YOU SON OF A-" but Abunai could not finish the sentence as he felt his heart start to beat rapidly and hurt like hell, and then suddenly he vomited out blood. "What The Fuck's Going On?!" Abunai exclaimed. As he tried to sense the problem within himself, he found out what was wrong. "My heart…MY FUCKING HEART IS GRAZED! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Abunai yelled as he vomited more blood. The rest of Takeru's group came by his side. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE! BEAM ME UP YOU ASSHOLES BEFORE I KICK THE BUCKET! I HAVEN'T KILL THE KID YET! I NEED TO LIVE TO DO THAT! NOW HELP ME!" Abunai yelled at the top of his lungs. "HELP ME NOW!" Abunai screamed into the heavens, and fortunately for him, a beam of darkness hit him. "YES! YES! SAVE ME!" Abunai kept screaming as he started going into the sky. "THIS ISN'T OVER! I'LL COMEBACK AND KILL YOU ALL!" Those were the last words spoken by Abunai as he vanished into the sky along with the dark light.

"NARUTO!" Azuki, Chacha and Kimi shouted the unconscious blonde's name as everyone slid down the crater and ran to Naruto's side. Azuki slid to Naruto's side as she then gently grabbed his upper body and held his head as she stared at his scratched up unconscious face.

'Naruto… I can't believe you would go so far for me.' Azuki thought as Chacha and Kimi joined her by Naruto's side.

"We have to get him to Aki-sensei." Takeru said keeping a calm mood and level head of the situation. Takeru then crouched down on one knee and looked at Azuki's crying sad face. "Azuki, I know you don't want to let him go, but you have to give him to me." Takeru said. Azuki was about to object, but Takeru didn't allow her time to speak. "Naruto gave me a vast amount of his energy to get you guys and I still have enough in me for another run, so please, for Naruto, give him to me so he has a chance to live." Takeru said seriously. Azuki didn't want to give Naruto up; she wanted to continue to cradle him until he opened his eyes, but she knew Takeru was right.

"If anything happens to him, I will make you regret it." Azuki warned him with serious eyes that still continued to shed tears. Takeru nodded his head with understanding her.

"I promise you Azuki, I will get Naruto back to the way he was, believe it!" Takeru said with a grin and thumbs up. Azuki nodded as she helped Takeru put Naruto onto his back. Takeru made she he held Naruto in place before he stood up. "I'll meet you all back at the school." Takeru said before he jumped out of the crater, thanks to the energy Naruto gave him earlier, and then he started running towards the school. "Hang on buddy; I'll get you back to Tenbi in no time." Takeru said. 'Funny… this is sorta like how I found you, Naruto.'

.

.

Abunai finally made it into the lab as blood continued to leak out of his mouth and the wound where the javelin was in.

"Ah, Abunai, I see you got into some sports shenanigans." Toshiyuki said putting on his surgery clothes like he knew what the outcome of Abunai and Naruto's battle would be.

"Shut Up! I was so close to ending that baka's life, but that red haired douchebag who calls himself a male threw this damn thing through my chest and-"

"Grazing your heart." Toshiyuki said sounding more of stating his words instead of questioning.

"Y-yeah… how'd you-"

"I saw it all… the boy has yet to reach his true potential." Toshiyuki said.

"Y-your shitting me." Abunai said with shock.

"Remember the fights between the armored bull and berserker?" Toshiyuki asked rhetorically. Abunai's eyes widen with shock, remembering that Naruto actually have more moves in his arsenal; like that mouth cannon he used against the robo-bull.

"That Bastard Was Toying With Me!" Abunai yelled as he then roared as he ripped the javelin out of his torso.

"Yes, yes, and now you really want to kick his ass." Toshiyuki said looking at Abunai with a dull look. Abunai nodded with a look of revenge on his face. "Well that won't happen if we don't fix you up. Now lay on the table, you're getting blood on my floor."

.

.

Naruto was lying on a bed in Aki's office with the sexy nurse treating him. Aki was cleaning the blood off of Naruto as the wounds he had before had already vanished. It's been four hours and the boy was in tip top condition, but he was still unconscious; it took two hours for the fatal injuries to heal. Takeru had brought Naruto in and told her everything, and after a checking his body, she was amazed the boy was still alive. He had third degree burns on sixty percent of his body, broken bones on eighty percent of his body, internal bleeding and a collapsed lung, and let's not forget the wounds made from claws, and yet his body had completely healed, putting him in a position of a perfectly healthy man; it was all simply astonishing.

"You really are incredible Naruto-kun." Aki said as she looked down at the boy. He really was an amazing boy in her eyes. He's strong, sweet, courageous, loyal to those he cares for, determined, always stands by his convictions, and handsome and had grown very mature during his stay here at Tenbi; in fact he was pretty much everything a girl wanted in a man. Tall, strong, blonde and handsome with a great personality; oh yeah, he was everything a woman wanted in a man. "You've helped everyone here in more than you think… you train to protect those you care about, you stand by everyone's side and you trust them even though you know so little of them… you are amazing." Aki said. Her eyes then started to wander from his face down to his crotch area where it was covered by the blanket that was over him. Aki blushed at the impure thoughts she was having. 'No, bad Aki! He's a student; you should not have such thoughts about him.' Aki thought as she stared at his face again. 'Although I have to admit that he is rather handsome and has a great heart… a quality I haven't seen in a man in so long… it's just…' Aki sat on the side of the bed. 'He's very different from any man I've ever seen.' Aki thought as her hand touched Naruto's, but she retracted it as she realized what she was doing. 'No! No, this must not happen!' Aki thought, but she then suddenly started to lean in. 'Although he is…' Aki thought leaning in some more. 'No Aki! Stop This At Once, Right Now!' Aki yelled inside her head, but her body and heart refused to listen to her mind. 'But… I… do feel… but this is wrong… but… it feels…' Aki's mind was in jumbles as she laid atop of Naruto and her face was inches from the blonde's body. 'J-just… maybe one… and… maybe…' Aki closed her eyes as she leaned in; her lips inching close to Naruto's, closer and closer. Suddenly Naruto's eyes cracked open to see Aki lying atop of him and leaning in to kiss his lips. Safe to say he was shocked beyond all belief at the sight and actions of the nurse.

'What the fuck? NOW AKI SENSEI WANTS ME?! God Kengo Was Right! For Some Reason I Have A Charm Of Getting Hot Chicks To Want To Bang Me!' Naruto thought as his face turned completely red, his eyes widen comical anime style and his heart racing, all Naruto had on his mind was one thing. 'WHERE THE FUCK WAS THIS ABILITY WHEN SAKURA WAS WITH ME?!'

"I'm Here! Where's Naruto?!" Minori shouted with authority and determination to find the blonde. She found him, but she also found Aki on top of his body making the principal warn a shocked look upon her face. Behind Minori was Gen who's jaw fell to the ground with incredible shock, while his robot companion in his hands, Koronbo was laughing it's metal off.

"Damn! The Kid May Be A Baka, But He Sure Knows How To Get On A Lady's Good Side!" Koronbo exclaimed as it laughed. Aki's eyes immediately flew open as she blushed, but she then noticed Naruto was staring at her with his whole face burning red making her own blush burn red as well.

"Delusions!" Aki shouted as she quickly got off of Naruto. "You'd be experiencing some major delusions from the fight you had participated in." Aki quickly said still blushing red.

"U-u-um… okay…" Naruto said as he sat up. "Where are the others?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

"They're dead kid, sorry." Koronbo said. Naruto's eyes widened in horror at the news. "HA! Just kidding, they're alright." Koronbo said taking fun in seeing Naruto's horrified face.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY YOU FUCKING TOASTER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Naruto yelled with major anger.

"Pay back for blowing me up you little bastard!" Koronbo exclaimed.

"Hey Gen-sensei, how about I gauge my energy again; hand over the toaster." Naruto said extending his hand towards Gen and waving his hand towards himself saying 'gimme it' in sign language.

"Oh no, nice try Naruto, but I already made a machine that can actually gauge your maken." Gen said proudly.

"Or so you hope." Minori said with a cheeky smirk.

"You doubt my genius." Gen said.

"Well you doubt Naruto and his power." Minori shot back.

"Sure go ahead and keep praising your boyfriend; you wanna joing his three-way with Aki then?" Gen retaliated making Minori, Aki and Naruto blush red.

"At least he's more man then you are!" Aki exclaimed. "I should know; I've seen it." Aki whispered the last part still blushing red.

"Y-Yeah! And at least he has a better chance with us than you ever could hope to." Minori said crossing her arms the tint of red still on her cheek.

"HA! You Still Got No Chance With Women!" Koronbo exclaimed.

"Now can I blow up that thing again?" Naruto asked.

"Tempting, but no; I don't want to have to clean up the mess again." Gen said.

"Anyway, what happened?" Minori asked changing the subject.

"Well I got my ass handed to me, what's it look like?" Naruto said with an attitude, not at all happy about the results of the fight.

"Don't you dare you that tone with me." Minori threatened the blonde with a stern glare.

"Y-yes, Miss Minori-chan." Naruto said frightened of what she could do to him.

"That's better." Minori said nodding with a blush on her face from the –chan suffix.

"You're Still Blushing!" Koronbo exclaimed making Minori's eyes widen and blush red.

"You Little Bastard Machine! Naruto As Your Pricipal I Order You To Destroy That Stupid Chatter Box!" Minori ordered the blonde.

"With pleasure Miss." Naruto said with a dangerous smirk and cracking his knuckles.

"No Don't!" Gen shouted with worry as he held Koronbo close to him.

"Unless You Got Tits, Don't Hold Me Close To Your Chest!" Koronbo exclaimed.

"Shut Up! I'm Defending You!" Gen shouted.

"E-excuse me, is Naruto-kun awake yet?" Kimi asked at the doorway. She then noticed her blonde crush was awake. "Naruto-kun! You're awake!" Kimi exclaimed with joy and happiness that her blonde love was awake.

"He Is?!" Chacha exclaimed as she hurried, along with Azuki, next to Kimi at the doorway. "Naruto-kun!" Chacha shouted the blonde's name as she ran to him, but something, or should I say someone, sped passed her. Chacha skidded to a stop to see Azuki hugging Naruto close to her, shocking everyone in the room. Azuki was crying, shedding tears on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked at Azuki with shock; he had never seen her cry before… and now he never wants to see it again.

"I'm so happy you're still alive." Azuki said as she continued to cry on the blonde's shoulder. Naruto blinked a few times before he smiled and hugged her back comfortably.

"I was about to say the same thing." Naruto said still smiling. Then Chacha jumped in and joined the hug along with Kimi. Naruto was blushing red as Chacha's breasts were now hitting his face. 'Damn, how do these things always hit their mark?' Naruto wondered.

"Naruto! You're alright." Takeru said as he entered the room with a relieved smile.

"Takeru man, what's up? What happened?" Naruto asked, his voice muffled by Chacha's huge boobs.

"Well after pulling that dirty trick, that long haired bastard… well…"

"He owned my ass." Naruto said his face still being crushed by Chacha's breasts.

"Yeah, the dude turned into a giant cat made of blue fire and blew out blew fireballs shaped like mice straight at you, but you survived and now look at you, you're still breathing and look like you didn't even fight the guy." Takeru said.

"What happened to Abunai? Why'd he let me live?" Naruto asked finally getting his face away from Chacha's breasts, but she just grabbed his head and slammed his face back into her breasts.

"Well he was about to kill you with his mutated fire claws, but I threw a javelin straight at him; he said I grazed his heart." Takeru said.

"Said? More like scream like a baby." Chacha said continuing to hold Naruto close to her, specifically her breasts.

"He said he'll be back to kill us all." Takeru finished.

"Considering what he is, I think he's going to follow through with that promise." Naruto said finally getting his face away from Chacha's boobs.

"How in the world did he become a jinchuriki?" Kimi wondered.

"He's not, actually I wish he was, then he'd probably be easier to deal with." Naruto said.

"What is he then?" Takeru asked.

"A hybrid; half human and half bijuu." Naruto answered getting shocked looks from everyone in the room.

"H-how is that even possible?" Kimi asked.

"Don't Be Stupid! He Was Created By Those Mayonaka Mun Shakai Freaks!" Koronbo exclaimed.

"Don't You Dare Talk To Her Like That!" Naruto yelled at the machine making Kimi smile and blush with much affection for her blonde love. "But he is right about him being created by those freaks. He said he was the first in a new line of beings, which means they'll be more of his kind." Naruto said scowling remembering that bastardized organization; it's like they keep creating more problems every day, which he figured they were. "Dammit." Naruto cursed as he clenched his hands into fists. "I can't believe I lost to that bastard."

"It happens, trust me." Takeru said trying to comfort his friend.

"But he could've killed you guys; he almost killed Azuki." Naruto said as his anger was starting to rise.

"But you saved me, remember?" Azuki said.

"But if I was only faster then I would've been the one to own him." Naruto said gritting his teeth as his bluish energy started to dance around his skin.

"Then Stop Acting Like Such A Baby And Get Stronger Now!" Azuki yelled. Naruto still looked pissed for the moment, but then the energy disappeared as he cooled down.

"You're right Azuki-chan." Naruto admitted as he looked down at his hands. 'But still…' Naruto lifted his hand to his face. 'That bastard used one of my friends against me by threatening her life.' Naruto thought as he gritted his teeth in anger again and clenched his hand into a fist. 'That's un-fucking-forgivable!' Naruto thought with anger as his bangs shaded his eyes and bluish green energy danced around his arm and suddenly, but slowly transforming it.

"N-N-Naruto-kun... are you okay?" Kimi asked with worry. Suddenly Naruto slammed his fist into the wall making it explode from the sheer force of the attack and leaving a large hole in the wall. Everyone gasped and looked shocked at not the sheer power of Naruto's strength, but what his arm had become. Naruto blinked a couple of times as a look of surprise donned his face as he looked at his arm to see it was completely made of armored metal. (It basically looks like Raiden's arm from Metal Gear Rising: Revengance; you know after the first mission where he lost his first battle with Sam.) Naruto blinked a few times with an unreadable look on his face as the metal glowed green and then vanished. Naruto then silently concentrated on his arm, delivering some energy into it and then his arm glowed green again and then when the light faded, metal armor covered Naruto's arm with long metal claws at the ends of his digits. All Naruto did was blink a few times, before he grinned with a look that says 'dangerous' giving everyone in the room, minus Koronbo, chills down their spines.

"I think I just discovered a new power." Naruto said with a wide, and a bit chilling, smile.

"No Shit Sherlock!" Koronbo exclaimed. Naruto looked at the metallic robot box with his slightly chilling smile still on his face, creeping the robot out.

"Gen… let me gauge my new strength." Naruto said extending his hand with his creepy smile still on his face. Gen sweated with fear as he held Koronbo close to him as Naruto stood up from his bed. Suddenly a giant energy claw came out of Naruto's back and went and grabbed Koronbo; then it brought it back to Naruto. The energy claw held in place as Naruto clenched and unclenched his now armored hand. If Koronbo could sweat, he would be doing it right now out of fear. Naruto reeled back his armored arm, ignoring the pleas of 'no' and 'don't do it' from Gen, as he then sent his fist straight into Koronbo, going right through the machine before he roared and burst with power, making Koronbo explode once more.

"Whoa!" Chacha exclaimed as she and Kimi stared at Naruto with starry eyes.

"Holy crap." Takeru said in shock. Azuki, Minori and Aki smirked at the power Naruto showed and happy that he stopped whining.

"NO! Not again~" Gen cried, but everyone just ignored him. Naruto brought his fist back close to his face and smiled.

"I don't know when he'll come back, but I got the feeling I'll be ready when he does show his ugly face around here." Naruto said with a smirk as everyone smiled at his; well except for Gen, who was wallowing in self-pity and misery with anime tears as he was picking up the pieces of Koronbo.

.

.

Naruto was doing pushups late in the afternoon. He wore a pair of his jean shorts and new white with black sneakers, but was shirtless with his bare muscles showing, wrist and ankle weights that were made by Kenway, weighing so much that Naruto felt his ankles and wrists were going to break, and a giant boulder with a weight seal he learned from Jiraiya before he was taken away from his world on the boulder. Safe to say, Naruto was really pushing himself for his rematch with Abunai.

"Damn Naruto, you're really pushing yourself." Takeru said amazed with how strong Naruto was. Takeru was spotting Naruto just in case anything happened he'd be there to help Naruto out. The two were in the middle of the school grounds; which was agreed to be the best place to be just in case Abunai came back to finish what he started. As the two were preparing Naruto for his deciding battle with Abunai, three girls were walking in the courtyard doing, I don't know, but who cares? Anyway one was brunette with short hair, another had long burnt sienna hair and the last one was a beautiful sky blue hair with bangs at the middle of her forehead and sides of her face, stopping at her ears, in a large ponytail tied with a blue ribbon and she had teal eyes; her breast size was about the same size as Azuki, maybe a few inches smaller. The three girls noticed Takeru with a handsome blonde who was working out intensely with his muscles showing how much progress he had over time.

"Wow, look at that handsome blonde over there; he sure is good looking." The long haired girl said with a blush.

"Who is he?" The blue haired girl wondered.

"Wait a minute… I know him! That's Azuki's male roommate; I think his name is Naruto." The short haired girl said remembering the blonde from the fight said blonde was in against Kurogasa.

"Him?" The sky blue haired girl said with surprise.

"Yeah; I think he might be Azuki's new beau." The short haired girl said.

(I have no idea why beau is pronounced bo which is another name for a boyfriend or male admirer; honestly, whoever came up with that must have failed English or something.)

"Is that so?" the sky blue haired girl said as she scratched her chin and observed the blonde boy. She had to admit, the blonde was handsome with his unruly wild blonde hair that was now sweaty which made him look a bit hot, gorgeous cerulean eyes that had a little shine from the sun reflecting off of them, a nice chiseled chin, whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks that made her want to pet them and his amazing muscles; you could tell he's been working out for a long time. The sky blue girl had been staring at the blonde boy for a while now that she felt a bit… aroused by the sight of him.

"Garrett? Are you okay?" the long haired girl asked the sky blue haired girl now known as Garrett.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine." Garrett said now blushing. The shorter haired girl gasped at the sight of the blush.

"You have a crush on him." The shorter haired one said.

"No, I do not, but he does interest me." Garrett said as she scratched her chin while looking at him before she smirked. "If he is close to Azuki, then perhaps he may be of some use."

"What do you mean?" the longer haired girl asked.

"I mean Akemi, he may know how Azuki's workout routine works and make it my own; and he could tell me her strengths and weaknesses." Garrett said.

"But if he's so close to Azuki then why would he tell you anything about Azuki's strengths and other stuff?" the girl now known as Akemi asked.

"Akemi, have you ever met a man who has ever resisted Garrett?" the short haired girl asked.

"I guess not." Akemi said.

"Well, I believe it is time for me to introduce myself." Garrett said.

"Good luck Garrett." The two girls wished the sky blue haired girl luck.

"Ai, Akemi, I don't need luck, but thank you for wishing me so." Garrett said sending a smile their way before she walked towards Naruto and Takeru.

"10,699, 10,700, 10,701" Naruto kept counting as he continued his pushups.

"I can't believe how far you're getting; you could give Lee a run for his money." Takeru said.

"I have to push myself farther than I ever have before; Mayonaka mun shakai is going to pay for everything they've done." Naruto said gritting his teeth from the pain he was getting from the intense pain he was giving himself and a serious look in his eyes as he continued his workout.

"Hey Naruto… I've been meaning to ask you something." Takeru said a little nervous of telling Naruto.

"Shoot." Naruto said not losing his focus.

"…Why are you doing this?" Takeru asked.

"Be more specific dude." Naruto said continuing to push himself up and let himself down.

"Why do you want to destroy Mayonaka mun shakai so badly?" Takeru asked.

"To me, because I want them to pay and to never hurt another innocent person, what do you believe I'm doing this for is my question to you." Naruto said continuing with his pushups.

"I think you want revenge." Takeru admitted his thoughts. Naruto stopped for a moment in the raised position and turned his head to Takeru.

"Aren't we all looking for revenge… I know you are Takeru." Naruto said. Takeru just looked at Naruto sternly as the blonde went back to doing his training routine. "For a while now I've figured the same thing and have wondered that if I'm becoming anything like Sasuke, but no. I realized that even though Sasuke understands my loneliness, he was right about me not understanding him completely. Sasuke betray me, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and everyone else back in Konoha, and probably his own family name, but he definitely betrayed himself. He only craved power to kill someone who ruined his life, but me; I only want revenge for taking me away from my home and for making me into some sort of freak, but they never ruined my life. I want to stop them because these past few days they have not just been trying to hurt me, but you and the others; and I will not stand for it, Believe It!"

Takeru continued to stare at Naruto not sure what to say. He couldn't determine if Naruto really meant it about also doing this for others, or whether he was just using Sasuke's revenge to cover up the possible truth of doing it for just himself. Naruto is his friend, hell, maybe even his best friend, and he truly does want to believe his friend, but he just couldn't help but wonder. "Naruto…"

"Yeah?" Naruto replied.

"When the time comes, you'll make sure we're all by your side when we face off against Mayonaka mun shakai, right?" Takeru asked. Naruto stopped in the raised position again and looked at Takeru with a surprised look on his face as he stared at the reddish haired boy's concerned eyes.

"Yeah… of course. Why would you think that?" Naruto asked surprised and confused at why Takeru thought this.

"Because when people are so driven by revenge they tend to lose sight of what's truly important to them." Takeru said.

"That won't happen to me." Naruto said about to go back to his routine, but Takeru stopped him.

"Revenge makes no exceptions Naruto! Even a god with a heart of pure gold can be turned into a regular savage with a dark rotting heart. Sasuke, Madara, and even Obito; they've all become slaves to revenge." Takeru said.

"Who's Obito?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi's thought to be deceased teammate; he's the masked man. He saw Rin, his love interest die in front of his eyes and blamed the shinobi system for it; he hated how the world became that he wants to destroy it in a form of revenge for all the bad things it's done to him." Takeru answered.

"… Was I supposed to know this?" Naruto asked.

"Don't Change The Subject!" Takeru shouted before he calmed down. "Naruto all I want is to not see you go down their path. They decided to do things on their own that they basically ruined their own lives by losing those that were important to them… I just don't want to see you go down that path… none of us do." Naruto looked down to the ground as Takeru continued to stare at him with concerned eyes. Takeru then noticed the smile that appeared on Naruto's face along with understanding eyes.

"I won't have to with friends like you and the others there to knock me back into my senses when I need it." Naruto said smiling at Takeru making the reddish haired teen smile back at him. "Thanks Takeru." Naruto said as he extended his fist towards Takeru.

"That's what brothers are for, 'ttebayo." Takeru said with a small grin on his face as he put his fist onto Naruto's.

"Yeah… that's what brothers do." Naruto said with a small grin as well. Naruto then went back to doing his pushups. "So~… when are you and Haruko going to hook up?"

"Naruto!"

"What I'm curious." Naruto said to the blushing Takeru. Takeru was about to retort, but then he noticed Garrett walking towards them.

"Uh oh, it's Garrett." Takeru said.

"Who? Wait, I think I've heard that name before." Naruto said trying to remember where he heard that name before. Garrett stopped in front of them.

"H-hey Garet." Takeru said her name a bit nervous of her presence; Garrett was Azuki's rival and she proved to be a force to be reckoned with, and a frightening one at that.

"Ohyama." Garrett said Takeru's last name.

'I guess she doesn't respect Takeru in the least since she only called him by his last name.' Naruto thought.

"You must be Naruto, am I correct?" Garrett addressed to Naruto.

"Yeah, and you're Garrett, right?" Naruto said.

"That's correct." Garrett said proudly.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you here talking to me?" Naruto asked.

"Well I was curious of a 'dear' acquaintance of mine; Azuki Shinatsu." Garrett said.

"You want to talk about Azuki-chan?" Naruto asked.

'Azuki-chan, huh? This might be a little more difficult than I thought considering he's so close to her, but still can work to my advantage.' Garrett thought. "Yes, if you don't mind that is."

"I don't know." Naruto said still unsure of this girl. Meanwhile inside the school in the security committee room, Azuki was doing paperwork with the others; Naruto was excused because he had to train for when Abunai came back because so far he's seemingly Maken-ki's only hope against him, and Takeru was safe from the dreaded paperwork because Naruto vouched that he needed Takeru to help him train. The lucky son of a bitch. Azuki then stood up to stretch after feeling stiff, but as she did she noticed her rival and archenemy, Garrett talking to Naruto and Takeru. Takeru, she wouldn't really give a shit if Garrett spoke to him, that's more of Haruko, Inaho, and maybe Himegami's problem, but Naruto, no fucking way she'd let that two-face, low down, no good bitch harpy Garrett get near him.

"Hell no am I letting this happen." Azuki said as she made her way to the door.

"Azuki, where are you going?" Furan demanded answers.

"Out; I have something that needs taken care of." Azuki said.

"But you still have some paperwork to be done." Furan retorted.

"So Give Me Extra When I Get Back! I Have Something I Really Need To Do!" Azuki yelled as she opened the door and then slammed it shut behind her. Everyone just looked the door with some giving surprised looks, while others gave confused looks.

"Oooooookay." Uruchi said.

Outside Garrett was still talking to Naruto while Takeru stood there and watched, worried a bit and wondering if he should do something.

"All I can say is that Azuki-chan is amazingly strong and she knows how to teach someone a lesson when they need a good kicking." Naruto said.

"Really?" Garrett said.

"Yeah. She pushes herself everyday with that freakin' workout she does." Naruto said continuing his own workout.

"Is that so? What is her workout?" Garrett asked with a bit of a wide smile. Naruto then stopped his workout lunging his body up making the boulder on his back bounce off and onto the ground with a smashing sound before the blonde sat up and looked at Garrett with a suspicious look on his face.

"Before I get into any deeper details, please tell me: Why do you want to know so much about my friend?" Naruto asked wondering why this mysterious girl was so interested in his friend.

"Because-"

"Because she's my rival and bitter enemy." Azuki said as she made her way to them.

"Oh, that makes sense." Naruto said feeling stupid; it should have been obvious since he's got rivals back at home.

"And why didn't you do anything?" Azuki said pointing at Takeru accusingly with the look to back it up.

"W-well, I-" Takeru stuttered afraid of what to say.

"He's just a simple man. You really think it would be a smart move to stand up to someone who is known as your rival?" Naruto said, speaking for Takeru.

"Good point." Azuki said. Takeru sighed in relief as he patted Naruto's shoulder in thanks with a smile that Naruto gladly returned with a smile of his own. "You on the other hand, stay away from my friend." Azuki said pointing at Garrett.

"Like I'll take orders from you; anyway Naruto, I wished to see if you want to accompany me to the ice cream shop." Garrett said with an innocent smile. Naruto blinked with surprise not knowing what to say, while Takeru had a shocked look and Azuki a surprised pissed off one.

"Uh…" Naruto had no idea what to say.

"He can't because he already has plans with Azuki." Takeru quickly said.

"He's right." Azuki said immediately. "Naruto and I are to going hang out together."

"Oh, like a date?" Garrett said with a smirk on her face.

"Yes; a date." Azuki said nonchalantly making everyone's jaws drop from shock. This was the last thing anyone would ever hear from Azuki. Garrett didn't know what to say about what she heard; she knew Azuki was lying, but it was still so shocking that she'd actually lie about going out on a date with a man, and in a normal tone as well.

"Is that so… well why?" Garrett asked.

"Well look at him." Azuki said gesturing to Naruto. "Good looking, unique features (the whisker marks), muscular tone, kind hearted and good personality; who wouldn't want to date him? Especially since he cooks and cleans." These words were flattering to Naruto and made the blonde blush, and he wasn't the only one; Azuki was blushing at the fact that she openly confessed the reasons why she liked Naruto so much. Truth be told, Azuki has a bit of a thing for Naruto; sure he's a baka, but he's her baka. Garrett was suddenly even more interested in Naruto; if these comments and traits were coming from Azuki, then this person can definitely peak anyone's interest.

"Cooks and cleans? You're very lucky to have him as a roommate Azuki, but I'm not so sure about this date you speak of; how do I know you are not lying?" Garrett said. Garrett was really getting on Azuki's nerves and as much as she wanted to smack the smug sky blue haired girl's face, Azuki knew that wouldn't do any good; so she did what she found as the most sensible thing to do, or so she convinced herself. Azuki walked up to Naruto and grabbed his head and slammed his lips onto her own. Everyone was shocked at the sight that their jaws dropped, even the security committee looking through the window. Naruto didn't know what to do, but his body and instincts knew what to do; Naruto wrapped his arms around Azuki's waist and closed his eyes as he melted into the kiss. The two couldn't help but like every single feeling, or should I say love; they just felt so in tuned with each other that it just felt natural to them. Takeru still was shocked by the whole thing, but his mind was still working and was saying one thing in the reddish haired boy's head.

'Damn Naruto; you really do have a way with women.' Takeru thought with amazement and shock as he watched the two make-out like they really have been dating for like years or something. Garrett saw enough of the two's lip action and decided that it was best to head out, but this was far from over.

"Alright I believe you, but you didn't have to do this; I know that you two haven't been dating at all to reach this level of comfort with one another." Garrett said, but her words fell on deaf ears as the two continued to lock lips with each other. Garrett's face had her cheeks puffed up and her face turned red with anger from being ignored. Garrett just walked away, despising the fact that she was being ignored. 'Whoever this blonde is, Azuki is very fond of him, even though he's a new student. Perhaps seducing him will give me an advantage of not only knowing knowledge of Azuki and her training, but will also affect Azuki mentally. Naruto Uzumaki, I guarantee that we will meet each other again and that you will fall victim to my charms.' Garrett thought with a devious smile, then she had just noticed something. 'I just realized, the boy not only has the same name, but looks identical to the manga character from Masashi Kishimoto. How queer.' Garrett thought as she walked back to her friends. Takeru watched as Garrett left and released a sigh of relief as she did so.

"Okay, you guys can stop the charade now; Garrett's gone." Takeru said turning to the two, but like Garrett, his words fell on deaf ears. "Guys?... Dudes?... Yo Himegami what's up?"

"WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!" Azuki and Naruto shouted with blushes on their faces as they quickly released each other. The two then noticed that Himegami was nowhere to be found, so they glared at Takeru.

"Hey, it was the only way for you two to stop." Takeru said shrugging his shoulders with a nervous smile.

"Well either way I'm glad that you came along Azuki-chan." Naruto said smiling at the red head, both still blushing from what they have been doing moments ago.

"Well, men are chicken shit when it comes to letting down women." Azuki said with a smug smirk.

"Ain't that the truth." Naruto and Takeru begrudgingly admitted.

"Naruto…" Azuki said the blonde's name earning his attention. "Listen, I know that I said it to keep Garrett away from you, but truthfully I wanted to ask that… well…" Azuki couldn't finish her sentence since she felt extremely nervous and embarrassed.

"W-wait… you mean… You Actually Want To Go Out On A Date With Me!?" Naruto exclaimed with a shocked look upon his face along with Takeru's.

"N-No! Just to hang out." Azuki said still blushing.

"Doesn't that technically mean you two are d-" but before Takeru could finish his sentence, Naruto slapped his hand onto Takeru's mouth, shutting the reddish haired boy's mouth.

"S-sure, I'd love to." Naruto said with a blush and smile on his face.

"G-good… tomorrow." Azuki said.

"Yes Miss." Naruto said with a mock salute and wide grin. Azuki just smiled at his antics.

"You baka." Azuki said playfully as she slugged Naruto's arm before heading back to the security committee's room. Naruto took his hand off of Takeru's mouth and rubbed the spot on his arm where Azuki slugged him and had a smile on his face along with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Wow… me and Azuki on a date… I'm seriously surprised." Naruto said still blushing.

"You're not the only one." Takeru said.

"Hey Takeru, thanks for coming up with that excuse; Azuki might have not asked to hang if you weren't here.

"That's what brothers are for." Takeru said extending his fist.

"Definitely." Naruto said pounding Takeru's fist with his own. "Now how about I help you with Haruko?"

"S-Shut Up!" Takeru exclaimed with embarrassment and a huge red blush.

"Naruto!" Naruto and Takeru turned to see Kengo speeding towards them. "You Son Of A Bitch!" Kengo yelled as he grabbed Naruto by the shoulders. "Why Are You Doing This To Us Men!? Why Can't You Just Choose One!? Why Must You Always Get Other Girls In This School To Love You So Much?!" Kengo shouted with anime tears.

"Sorry, it just happens." Naruto said. "Wait, why am I even apologizing to you? This isn't any of your business." Naruto said as he punched Kengo upside the head.

"Tell me your secret. Come On, Help A Brother Out!" Kengo pleaded.

"For the last fucking time, I Have No Secret!"

Takeru just laughed at the two's relationship; the two did act like brothers sometimes. In fact, these two were like brothers to him; they filled the in Takeru's heart of always wanting siblings and they always made him smile, whether it was their stupid arguments or that they would hang and talk about perverted thing. These two were like family to him.

.

.

Naruto was making his way to his dorm with Takeru being his support. Naruto seriously pushed himself; Naruto had down his brutal pushup routine, but there was more he had done. He did sit-ups with the wrist and ankle weights, but also with hot rocks on his stomach to intensify the training, pull-ups with the ankle and wrist weights and two giant rocks tied around his legs with the weighted seal on each of them, and leg-ups with him pushing a boulder, with the weighted seal on it, up. Naruto also concentrated on perfecting his **Rasenkeru **which he gained real progress with, it was completely his own; he also tried using the **Rasensumasshu**, which was easier to do since it was sort of like doing a regular **rasengan**, but the power of the jutsu was put into his fist, not his palm. Naruto even tried meditating to help in calming his nerves and help build his senses and mind, which would help greatly in the future. Naruto also tried doing that metal armor thing he did yesterday, but it was a little tough to do since the last time Naruto did it, it was with the thirst for battle and payback; controlling it on his own free will was difficult to say the least. In the end, Naruto had improved greatly and felt he was ready to face Abunai again; hopefully the long haired creep won't be bringing another hybrid into the mix for backup.

"Damn…" Naruto said easing his breathe. "What a workout."

"Yeah, you really pushed yourself today man." Takeru said with a smile. "Hell, you have to be without a doubt the strongest of the Konoha twelve."

"That's what me and the others back in my world were called, right?" Naruto said.

"Yeah… you ever think of them?" Takeru asked.

"Well, yeah, I mean… well… huh… actually the only one who ever crossed my mind was Sakura, but that was for a second when Aki-sensei tried to kiss me while she thought I was unconscious." Naruto said blushing from remembering how Aki sensei took advantage of the situation after his fight with Abunai.

"Whoa, whoa, Aki-sensei almost kissed you?!" Takeru asked, not sure if he heard the blonde right.

"Yeah, her body was lying right on top of me." Naruto said with an embarrassed look and redder blush upon his face.

"Man, Kengo was right, you do have a way with women; especially sexy ones like Aki-sensei." Takeru said.

"Yeah, I figured that out when she was centimeters close to sucking my face." Naruto said blushing even redder.

"… You lucky bastard." Takeru said.

'Funny how that describes perfectly in this situation.' Naruto thought. Takeru helped Naruto up the stairs until they were in front of Naruto's dorm door. "Thanks Takeru, I can go from here." Naruto said.

"Alright Naruto, goodnight and good luck on your date with Azuki tomorrow." Takeru said as he released Naruto and gave him a fist bump.

"Thanks bro." Naruto said before he opened the dorm as Takeru walked downstairs to his dorm. Naruto closed the door behind himself as he trekked his way inside.

"Hey, you're back." Chacha said as she was eating some chicken and shrimp from a little takeout box.

"You look terrible." Kimi said noticing the bruises and scratches on Naruto's body and blushing from the fact that he was shirtless. 'He looks like an Adonis.' Kimi thought blushing red.

"Sit down, we ordered takeout." Azuki said as she took a bite of some broccoli.

"No thanks, I pushed myself too far today; I need rest." Naruto said making his way to the ladder leading straight to the loft A.K.A his bedroom.

"You need to eat, baka; you need as much energy as you can get for your rematch with that freak." Azuki said. Naruto groaned at her stubbornness. "Don't you groan at me."

"Sorry Azuki-chan." Naruto said.

"Oh, and put on a shirt; I don't want Chacha here to go all primal from the sight of you muscles and jump your bones." Azuki said.

"You're so mean." Chacha whined. Naruto put on one of his sleeveless muscle shirts and sat down with them and started eating.

"It's not as good as your cooking, but it's still pretty tasty." Kimi said.

"Is my cooking really that good to you three?" Naruto asked a bit surprised.

"Are You Kidding?! You're The Best!" Chacha exclaimed with pride in 'her man's' cooking.

"You really are." Azuki said.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Naruto said with a genuine smile; he couldn't believe that his cooking was considered great to his friends/roommates. If anyone from his home world were to tell him before Wabisuke and the others kidnapped him told Naruto that he was going to be a great cook, he probably would have laughed right there on the spot.

"So… I heard you two are going out tomorrow." Chacha said surprisingly calm and serious; it kind of scared the others.

"Uh, yeah we are." Naruto said blushing along with Azuki.

"See, I Told You That You Were Going To End Up On A Date With Naruto-kun!" Chacha exclaimed pointing at Azuki.

"Oh Shut Up!" Azuki yelled back. Naruto just sighed as Kimi just giggled with a smile.

Yep, this was their normal life.

.

.

"There, done." Toshiyuki said and he took off his bloody gloves.

"I'm stronger now? I Can Kill Him Now?" Abunai asked with excitement.

"We will see." Toshiyuki said washing his hands.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!?" Abunai yelled with fury and rising power, but that all ceased as Toshiyuki suddenly appeared in front of Abunai with a menacing glare.

"It's as I said… we… will see." Toshiyuki said with an icy tone as his eyes glowed red scaring the crap out of Abuani.

"R-right, w-we will see." Abunia stuttered with fear of Toshiyuki.

"Good." Toshiyuki said as he turned away and put on a forest green long coat with two tails.

.

.

Naruto woke up early in the morning as usual; Takeru told Naruto to rest up for the morning since he really pushed himself passed his limits. Since he wasn't working out with Takeru, Naruto decided to just do a few pushups, sit-ups and pull-ups from a tree outside before he went to start making breakfast. As Naruto cooked, he couldn't help, but think about the fact that him and Azuki were going out on a date today.

'Man, I can't believe that I'll be going out on a date with Azuki. First Chacha, then Kimi and now Azuki; man I can't believe I pretty much made dating plans with all three of my roommates, it's crazy.' Naruto thought. 'I'm just really surprised that Azuki wants to go out on a date with me, I mean she's just like Sakura.' That's when Naruto realized a connection. Azuki and Sakura are pretty much the same. Two smart independent girls, who are kind-hearted, but have major tempers and will beat your ass when you provoke them and/or act like an idiot. 'Damn, those two are a lot alike… except… I think I like Azuki-chan more.' Naruto thought.

"Cooking breakfast again?" Naruto turned to see Azuki stretching; her boobs bouncing a bit giving Naruto a good amount of cleavage from the fact the top few buttons of Azuki's pajama shirt was unbuttoned. Naruto couldn't help, but bleed from the nose at the sexy sight; of course he quickly wiped the blood so Azuki wouldn't notice it and whoop his ass.

"Uh, y-y-yeah." Naruto stuttered afraid of the fact if Azuki saw his nose blood.

"You know that's usually a woman's job." Azuki said with a smirk.

"Says who?" Naruto said showing his annoyance about the comment.

"Calm down, I was just stating a fact." Azuki said.

"A stupid one at that; makes me sound inferior and woman as a typically predictable race." Naruto said still annoyed about the comment.

"Thank you! Honestly Naruto, I think you're the only man who understands my views." Azuki said sitting down.

"Really? So there's never been anyone else?" Naruto asked a bit surprised.

"Well besides my dad; no, there's never been any other man." Azuki said.

"Huh." Naruto said with a smile. 'Which means I got real points with Azuki-chan.'

"**What about the pink haired girl?" **Kurama said within Naruto's mind.

'Well, she's got Sasuke, so… it's best for me to move on, right?' Naruto thought.

"**Finally you moved on, you little shit." **Kurama said with a grin.

'I wouldn't say completely… AND I AIN'T A LITTLE SHIT! I'm a grown man.' Naruto retorted through the two's mind link.

"**I'll only say you are a real man when you finally lay one of these vixens; I say go with the mocha skinned one, she looks like the only one of the three who can take the size of that giant of yours." **Kurama said chuckling, especially with the red blush and embarrassed look on Naruto's face. **"The petite one looks like she will break in half from one thrust from that monster."**

'SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH YOU BASTARD FOX!' Naruto yelled through their mind link, only getting a booming laughter from the giant fox spirit. Even though Naruto was speaking to his inner beast, he was still focused on cooking his meal properly.

"Hey Everybody! What's Cooking!" Chacha exclaimed jumping a bit in the air as her large breasts bounced. Kimi giggled at her best friend's behavior during the morning, while Azuki sighed with a bit of annoyance at Chacha's behavior, but she did love how Chacha was so free spirited on the inside, but she would never admit it, she'd properly never hear the end of it from Chacha; Naruto on the other hand quickly put a cleaning rag to his nose to cover the huge nosebleed from the sight of Chacha's huge sexy bouncing breast.

"**Your perverted sensei would be proud kit." **Kurama said.

'Shut Up!' Naruto shouted back to the fox through the mind link. "It's just eggs and bacon with a fruit salad." Naruto said.

"Yes! Bacon!" Chacha shouted with joy; I mean who doesn't love bacon?

"A nice fruit salad sounds good." Kimi said.

"You don't mind mixing some chopped chicken do you?" Azuki asked.

"I was hoping you'd ask that." Naruto said with a smirk as he created a shadow clone to get some of the chicken they had for him to cook. After cooking the chicken to perfect consumption, Naruto then took a knife and with speed and some grace, Naruto chopped the chicken like an expert, occasionally flipping pieces up into the air and into a pan and as they all were in the pan, Naruto did a little trick by somehow making fire burst into the pan and as it vanished, in its place were pieces of chicken crisped to perfection. "Hope you like it." Naruto said as he served the girls the eggs, bacon, chopped chicken and side of fruit salad. The girls then dug in and moaned with delight as they enjoyed their prepared meal. 'I still can't believe how much food these girls can eat. They're awesome.' Naruto thought with a smile.

"**Aw~ how adorable; the kits in love with three vixens. How many kits will you be planning to have; cause since there are three of these vixens along with another three, I believe there's going to be more than a litter." **Kurama teased his jinchuriki.

'S-Shut Up!' Naruto exclaimed in his mind with a red blush.

.

.

Naruto was staring at the clock feeling antsy to get out of school.

"Feeling antsy about your date with Azuki?" Takeru asked rhetorically with a knowing smirk.

"Yes." Naruto said.

"Wow, normally guys wouldn't admit something so quick in such a situation." Kengo said having a little more respect for Naruto.

"Well, I'm not just a normal guy, am I?" Naruto said. Takeru and Kengo looked at each other for a moment before turning to Naruto with defeated looks.

"Good point." The two said in unison.

"Maybe that's why you have so many women after you." Kengo said. Naruto blinked a couple of times from Kengo's theory.

"You know what? Maybe you're right." Naruto said. Suddenly the final bell rang, meaning the end of school.

"Okay everyone, that's enough for today." Tomika Amato announced. Naruto immediately grabbed his bag and stood up from his seat before he **shushined **(Teleported A.K.A Body Flickered) away. Everyone stared at the spot Naruto vanished from in a cloud of smoke with shocked expressions and jaws dropped. "Oh my, is Naruto-kun a magician?" Tomika wondered with much interest.

"No, but I can see how you would think that." Takeru said looking at where Naruto vanished from.

.

.

Naruto was dressed in one of his white undershirt with black trims, black jeans, biker boots, fingerless gloves and his favorite black leather fur collared jacket; he also placed seals on his wrists and ankles that looked like tattoos, but were hidden by the end of his jacket and his biker boots.

"Man, I look fly." Naruto said with a proud grin.

"**You've only been here for about a week and you're already talking like them? Christ kit." **Kurama said with a sigh as to how Naruto talks now.

'Shut up, I do look fly.' Naruto retorted to the fox spirit through their mental link. The door then suddenly opened to reveal his three roommates. "Sup girls; what do you think?" Naruto said with a confident grin.

"About what?" Azuki said with a dull look on her face.

"Oh come on~ don't I look fly?" Naruto said smirking proudly.

"Look fly? My God, you are spending too much time with Kengo and Takeru." Azuki laughed as she headed into her room to change.

"Oh come on~ don't I look good? Throw me a bone or something." Naruto whined.

"Don't feel so bad Naruto-kun, you do look fly." Kimi said trying to make her crush feel better.

"Totally hot since I can see the outline of your muscles." Chacha said with her usual grin.

"Thanks girls, that helps." Naruto said with a smile. After waiting for a while, Azuki came out wearing a sleeveless buttoned up pale blue shirt with the top buttons undone showing some cleavage, beige pants, white with red sneakers and had a hand bag around her shoulder.

"Okay, let's go." Azuki said grabbing Naruto's arm and dragging him out the door.

"See ya girls later." Naruto said as he was dragged out the door.

"Oh man, since Naruto-kun is gone does this mean we have to order take out?" Chacha asked.

"I guess so." Kimi said with a down expression. The two sighed with gloom as they didn't have their blonde love with them to cook and care for them.

"Well, I'm going to the school's track." Chacha said as she went towards the door.

"Hold the door; I'm going to the mall to see if they have any new manga." Kimi said heading out the door with her best friend.

.

.

Naruto and Azuki were walking down the street thinking of what to do.

"So what should we do?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure." Azuki said tapping her chin with her index finger.

"What do people usually do on a date?" Naruto asked. "You know, besides eating and going to the mall."

"This Isn't A…" Azuki just sighed; giving up on saying this isn't a date even though it pretty much is. "Well besides those, there's watching a movie, going to the park and do or go to places both individuals like."

"Well if that's so then I'm gamed for a movie; if that's okay with you." Naruto said.

"Sounds better than walking around doing nothing." Azuki said with a smirk earning one from Naruto as well. The two then headed towards the movie theaters to see what ever they had. Once they got there they checked out what was playing. "Oh, I heard this is a good one." Azuki said as she pointed at a poster of a shirtless man with a shinobi mask with an intense glare and his arm crossed with kunais in between the finger and blood coming from the left side of his chest, which is where his heart is.

"Heart and Honor?" Naruto asked interested in a poster; with an image like that and a title like that, who wouldn't find it interesting?

"Yeah, it's about a shinobi from a clan of assassins who is assigned to kill this woman, but she turns out to be an old childhood friend that he hadn't seen since she moved away when they were seven. He decided to make her final day by asking her out and spending the day with her, only to end up falling in love with her. Not having the heart to kill her, he decides to fake her death and live his life with her, but his secret is soon exposed and he is forced to kill her or they both will die, but he refuses. The shinobi is conflicted between the woman who holds his heart and the honor that was given to him by his own clan, and is now forced to make a choice." Azuki explained the summary of the movie. Naruto just stared at her with wide eyes and blinked a few times.

"That has to be one of the most awesome movie plots I've ever heard." Naruto said.

"Maybe, but the movie itself probably won't be so good." Azuki said.

"You wanna see if it's true?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Let's." Azuki said smirking back.

(That 'Heart and Honor' movie thing was made by mua right off the bat, and I gotta tell all of you… I kinda want to become a big director in Hollywood to make that movie idea. Anyway if any of you like it or think it sounds like crap you can tell me in the comments if you want. Either way, I seriously want to create this idea.)

.

.

"Holy crap that was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed with a huge grin on his face.

"I gotta admit, it was pretty good." Azuki said.

"Pretty good? I think my statement was more accurate. That dude, Takeshi (I'm sorry, but I just felt it fit; I mean Takeshi means 'Fierce Warrior'. You guys tell me a shinobi who is most likely awesome and hardcore who doesn't deserve the name Takeshi.) he not only faked Emiko's death, but also his brother's when he wanted to abandon the clan after having to kill a child, unporposely killing the kid in front of their mother; and the fact that at the end of the movie he decided to kill his entire clan so as to not live in fear everyday that someone would be coming to take Emiko's life. All I can say was that it was a cinematic masterpiece." Naruto finished with a big smile on his face. Azuki just laughed at how much of a fanboy Naruto became after watching the movie they just saw.

"Fine, I'll admit it was better than pretty good, but I wouldn't call it a masterpiece." Azuki said.

"You've got no taste." Naruto teased with a smug smirk, earning him a slug on the arm from a smirking grin from Azuki.

"Shut up." Azuki said playfully right when she slugged his arm. As the two were walking around Naruto noticed a music shop.

"Is that what I think it is?" Naruto said with wide eyes.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's a music shop." Azuki said. She then noticed Naruto walking towards the shop. "Naruto? Wait, hold up." Azuki went after the blonde. Naruto opened the door and saw people checking out and buying CDs and instruments.

"Not bad." Naruto said as he walked in with Azuki following behind him. Azuki was surprised that Naruto actually wanted to come here; he would be the last person she ever knew to be really interested in music. Naruto browsed around the store and noticed a guitar next to a stool. Naruto couldn't help himself, he walked up towards the guitar on a stand and grabbed it before he sat on the stool and held it like a real musician. Naruto stared at the guitars beauty and craftsmanship with amazed eyes; he just couldn't resist strumming the guitar. Azuki stared at Naruto with surprise; she never expected him to hold or strum a guitar like a professional. Hell I don't think anyone ever thought that Naruto and guitar would ever fit together unless the blonde used it as a blunt weapon against his enemy. A song that Naruto continuously heard in this world popped in his head as he was about to play the guitar.

(Yes Naruto is going to be playing a song; a Japanese one. Now what I'm going to do is write the Japanese lyrics to the song first and then translate them into English. The song is called 'By My Side' preformed by Hemenway; so if you know the song and got it or or just use your computer or mobile device that can play the song for you from a website, mainly Youtube, that I know, then this would be the perfect time to listen to it and follow along.)

"Kotaenakute mo ii sa sagashitsuzukeru'n da yo

Sou otona ni naru jikan da ne

Ima sugu tsugetai kedo

Furue ga tomaranai

Kokoro wa imasara nigete to sakebu no sa

BAI MAI SAIDO BAI MAI SAIDO

Tatoeba anata no me no oku ni motomeru keshiki ga aru no nara

Sore o tsukande tashikametai'n da

Moshi tatoeba boku ga kono tabiji de tachisukumu koto ga aru no nara

Hitsuyou na no wa tashika ni kanjira sono te da kara

I need you here right by my side BAI MAI SAIDO

Kotae arigatou ne

Kimi ga keshiki mo kaeta'n da

Kono hoshi ni umareta imi

Tokete yuku ki ga shita yo

BAI MAI SAIDO BAI MAI SAIDO

Boku no kokoro no fukai basho ni itsumo kimi no basho ga aru kara

Kitto imam o wakara hazu na'n da

Moshi kimi no namida ga kono sekai o kimi kara toozaketa to shite mo

Boku wa sono te hanasanai'n da

Dakara sou ima

I need you here right by my side BAI MY SAIDO

Boku no sabo ni ite kure

Towa nit e o nigitte

BAI MAI SAIDO"

It's okay if you don't have an answer; just keep searching for it.

That's righ, it is time for us to act like adults.

I wish to tell you this right away,

But my trembling heart wouldn't stop,

And my heart, with the worst timing, is now screaming at me to run away.

By my side. By my side.

If the scenery I'm looking for is in the depths of your eyes,

I wish to seize it and check it out myself.

If on my journey I would stand still stupefied from time to time,

All I will need is the unmistakeable feeling of your hand.

I need you here right by my side. By my side.

Thank you, for your answer.

You have changed the scenery.

I felt that I would finally be able to understand the meaning of my being born onto this planet.

By my side. By my side.

Deep inside my heart, there will alwys be a place for you.

I'm sure we both know this even now.

Even if your tears were to take you farther away from this world,

I would never let go of your hand.

So yes, right now,

I need you here right by my side. By my side.

Please stay by my side.

Always keep my hand gripped in yours,

By my side.

Once Naruto played the last note on the guitar strings, he looked down at the guitar one last time with satisfied eyes and genuine eyes before he place the guitar back on its stand next to the stool. Once he sood up from the stool he noticed everyone staring at him with shock and amazement, which made him feel uneasy with a blush to boot.

"Uh… yo." Naruto said with his hand up and a nervous smile while he scratched the back of his head with his other hand. Suddenly everyone cheered for him; applauding him for his amazing talent. Naruto blushed a deeper shade of red as he stared at everyone with surprise until he chuckled with a bit of embarrassment and scratched the back of his head again. Naruto walked towards the guitar section and saw a nice black with white one; and as he grabbed the instrument he took it to the cashier.

"I'd like to buy this please." Naruto said placing the guitar onto the table.

"Sure, and by the way, you were incredible." The cashier said.

"Uh, thanks, I don't usually do it in public." Naruto said with an embarrassed, but flattered smile with blush on his cheeks, eye smiles while scratching the back of his head.

"Too bad; people out there don't know what they're missing." The cashier said making Naruto blush. As the cashier was ringing up the price, Azuki came up next to Naruto, still in shock that he could play the guitar.

"Naruto, that was amazing, where'd you learn that?" Azuki said still amazed.

"Uh, well…" Naruto was a bit embarrassed to tell her, but lucky for him, he was saved by the ring of the cash register.

"That'll be $119.99 sir." The cashier said. Naruto quickly grabbed his wallet and opened it up.

"Naruto that seems a bit pricey; after all the money you spent before are you sure you have…" Azuki then noticed Naruto pull out twenties and gave them to the cashier, officially paying for the instrument. "Enough?" Azuki was shocked at not only the fact that Naruto had enough money to pay for his new guitar, but also that there were still more where those came from. "Where'd you get all that money?" Azuki asked.

"I have my clones do some things on the side and earned this mula." Naruto said. Naruto got all this cash from illegal poker games at school; for a while now there has been an illegal poker ring at Tenbi academy that the security committee have been trying to find and stop and it so happens Naruto found it thanks to the shadow clones he created to search every corner of the school, but seeing this as an opportunity to earn cash and show off his skills, Naruto decided to keep his knowledge of the hideouts of the poker ring as his own little secret.

"Is this your girlfriend?" the cashier asked making the two blushed red.

"N-no; actually this is our first date." Naruto said still blushing red.

"Well you sure made your date unforgettable after that amazing display." The cashier said. Naruto scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed smile and blush, until he felt a hand on his shoulder making him turn to see Azuki smiling at him with a tint of pink across her cheeks.

"He sure did." Azuki said making Naruto's blush turn a deeper shade of red as he had a genuinely happy smile on his face. Naruto then turned back to the cashier and grabbed his newly purchased guitar and said "Arigatou" to the cashier, giving him a little bow before he and Azuki headed out. "Could you hold this for a moment?" Naruto asked Azuki who took the guitar from him allowing him to make his signature hand sign. "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto exclaimed his jutsu's name as a clone of himself appeared from a cloud of smoke. Naruto then took his guitar back from Azuki and gave it to the clone. "Take this back to our dorm, and also cook dinner for Chacha and Kimi." Naruto gave his orders to his clone.

"You don't even have to say please boss." The clone said before **shushining **away.

"Let's see what else we can do." Naruto said as he continued to walk with Azuki following behind. Azuki still wondered what Naruto was up with Naruto and that guitar; he played it like a real pro and that was the last thing she, or anyone for that matter, would ever expect from Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-"

"Want to go eat?" Naruto asked; and is if on cue, Azuki's stomach started growling.

"I guess a meal would be nice." Azuki said with a tiny smile and blushing from embarrassment from her stomach growling.

"Good; and I'm paying for it all." Naruto said.

"You bet you are." Azuki said with a smirk with Naruto smiling at her.

.

.

Naruto and Azuki were sitting at an outside table enjoying their meals. Azuki was having a chicken salad while Naruto was having a black pepper-honey steak with miso pork ramen on the side.

(Come on, it's Naruto, of course he's going to have some ramen; the day Naruto stops having ramen is the day hell appears in the sky. A little phrase I made up myself by the way.)

Azuki just could help but keep on thinking about Naruto playing the guitar so naturally, like he's been doing it for years. "Um, Naruto?" Azuki said the blonde's name earning his attention. "I want to know… how do you know how to play guitar?" Azuki asked. Naruto blushed a deep shade of red from the embarrassment he felt he was going to experience considering it was either he tell Azuki what she wanted to know or get his ass beaten by the strong, feisty, independent red head; and he didn't like the latter one bit. Naruto sighed as he was about to tell someone something he felt he would never have to tell.

"The truth is… I learned to play it during my training trip." Naruto admitted.

"With that perverted godfather of your's?" Azuki said.

"I still can't believe that he never told that he was my guardian." Naruto grumbled to himself. "Yeah. You see, ero-sennin may have been training throughout the trip, he still left me behind to do his research and try to get himself laid, so I just explored the places we stopped at. While exploring this one village, I found a guy playing a guitar and I really like how he played it. I kept a distance from him and hid somewhere so he wouldn't spot me, but he somehow knew I was there. He introduced himself as Aika and wanted to know if I was interested in playing guitar."

"And you said yes?" Azuki said.

"Well how else could I play guitar so well?" Naruto said. "Anyway, I wasn't so good and I was real impatient at first, but Aika taught me to be patient while playing the guitar; he pretty much helped me out with my patience better than ero-sennini ever could. After learning from him I became as he said 'pretty damn good', and he also said if I keep practicing that I'd be playing like a pro."

"He wasn't wrong." Azuki said with a smile.

"Then ero-sennin saw me playing with a guitar and he pretty much laughed. He meant no harm by it, but it still made me feel embarrassed." Naruto said blushing red.

"Naruto, there is nothing you should feel embarrassed about; you have a beautiful talent." Azuki said trying to make her date feel the opposite of how he felt right now about his amazing talent.

"Really?" Naruto asked, surprised by these little words.

"Of course." Azuki said. "A lot of people, especially mean, would kill to have the talent you have."

"You sure it's not stupid?" Naruto asked still blushing. Azuki then subconsciously placed her hand onto Naruto's, making the blonde look up at her with surprise.

"Actually, I think it makes rather amazing." Azuki said with a genuine smile that Naruto gladly returned. Suddenly the two hear music being played by a street band near them. Naruto smiled as he got a crazy idea in his head. The blonde jinchuriki grabbed Azuki's hand and dragged her to near the band. "Naruto what are you going?" Azuki asked wondering what the blonde teen was up to.

"Dance with me." Naruto said as he stopped them and looked into her eyes.

"Huh? Seriously?" Azuki said shocked with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Of course." Naruto said wrapping his hands around her waist making her blush turn red. "Trust me." Naruto said assuringly making the red head hesitantly wrap her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto then moving his feet with the beat with Azuki trying her best to follow him; Naruto moved his hips a bit and helped Azuki move her's as well with every single step the two took. For the second time today, Azuki was shocked and amazed at what Naruto could do. First he could play guitar and now he can dance; hell she thought that he would be stepping on her feet with every step he took, but here he was, dancing with her and proving her thoughts wrong. "Let me guess; you're wondering how I learned to dance as well?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Well, yeah, first the guitar and now this; it's incredibly shocking." Azuki said still shocked she was dancing with Naruto; who was once again, the last person she, along with anyone else, ever expected the blonde to do this perfectly.

"It's sort of like the same story with Aika, except it was in a different village. Ero-sennin was doing what perverts do best, leaving me alone to explore the village; apparently it was having a festival and everyone was getting ready, but there were some who were so excited they danced in the streets." Naruto said.

"Like how we're dancing?" Azuki said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but you move better than they do." Naruto said complimenting Azuki's dancing, making the red head blush red. "I didn't know how to dance; all I know what to do was jump around like a total idiot. Which regrettingly, I did." Naruto admitted making Azuki laugh. "Yeah, that's what I expected. Anyway, seeing I didn't know a single thing about dancing, a girl around my age walked up to me and told me that I should really learn how to dance; which she was so kind to teach me how to."

"Let me guess, you stepped on her feet while she was teaching you?" Azuki said smirking again.

"Well what can I say, I wasn't much of a dancer back then, but I sure did improve." Naruto said with a blush.

"I can tell." Azuki smiled. "So what was her name?"

"Her name was Shizuka and she was really pretty." Naruto said.

"Oh really?" Azuki said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah, she had nice short dark hair that was silk to the touch, a cute dark blue dress, sapphire eyes, fair skin that was seriously smooth and she was one hell of a looker." Naruto described his old friend's beauty with a blush, but he then felt his neck being stabbed by fingernails. "Ow!"

"Sorry, my hands must have slipped." Azuki said with an innocent smile and pair of smiles.

"Right." Naruto said with a dull look.

"So did that pervert Jiraiya see you dance with her?" Azuki asked.

"A couple of times without my knowledge and at the festival; damn perverted laughing bastard." Naruto grumbled with annoyance.

"Well either way, that Shizuka girl taught you well." Azuki said with a smile as she continued dancing with a smiling Naruto. Everyone loved watching the two dance having fun as the street band played; some even joined in on the dancing and they were all having a blast. Azuki laughed with joy as she was having fun dancing with Naruto who really knew how to have fun.

.

.

Back at Naruto and the girls' dorm, the Naruto clone was finishing up cooking dinner after he put the guitar at the loft.

"There, done." The Naruto clone said as he finished cooking. Naruto made miso-glazed salmon with creamed spinach and Mexican rice mixed with chopped steak. "I hope they like the creamed spinach." The clone said with as much hope as the original Naruto would have. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, so naturally the clone went to get it. As the clone opened the door, it was suddenly stabbed right through the torso by a set of claws.

"Oh, I am so sorry; I am really bad at hellos." Abunai said as he gave a small cat-like grin at the clone before it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Damn, it was just a clone." Abunai said as he walked into the apartment. He then smelled something good as he went to the small kitchen and saw the meal that Naruto made. "Well I'll be damned, he knows how to cook." Abunai said with a smirk. The cat man then noticed a picture of the security committee and noticed the mocha skinned H-cupped breast teen. Abunai chuckled as he got another cat-like grin on his face. "Maybe a little fun before the battle would hurt at all." Abunai said still grinning.

.

.

Naruto and Azuki were sitting on bench at the park enjoying some ice cream as they enjoyed the day; and it was one hell of a day. Azuki just couldn't the fun day she had, with Naruto no less; she thought they'd just go out for ramen or something, but he sure proved her wrong. Naruto held the door for her at the movie theaters, paid for the popcorn and everything, was quiet during the movie, played a beautiful song on a acoustic guitar, paid for lunch, danced with her as a street band played, and now bought ice cream for them at the park; all she could say was that she was shocked about how great Naruto was on their date, and he acted like a gentleman as well. Why Sakura didn't give this handsome blonde a chance, she'll never know. Naruto had really matured throughout his time here at Tenbi.

"Naruto." Azuki said the blonde's name earning his attention. "I've been wondering, if you've been so talented this whole time then how come you didn't show it?" Azuki asked genuinely confused. To this question, Naruto sighed, figured she was going to ask this question sooner or later.

"I just felt embarrassed to show it of, ya know?" Naruto said.

"No, I don't know; in fact I don't understand why you wouldn't want to show such great talents." Azuki said.

"Well I felt people would laugh at me; I mean I was never good at anything, so I thought they would think I was a loser making dancing and the guitar look dumb. I never danced because I thought people would insult my dancing, ya know?" Naruto said blushing with some embarrassment.

"But that doesn't explain the amazing talent you have for playing the guitar." Azuki said.

"Shinobi are meant to fight, kill and look cool to the inexperienced; not look artsy." Naruto said still blushing from embarrassment.

"Well what about that guy who looks like a pale, gayer version of Sasuke? Isn't he artistic?" Azuki said.

"If you're talking about Sai, that's different; everyone draws, including shinobi. Think about it; have you ever heard of a shinobi that has ever played guitar?" Naruto said. Azuki opened her mouth only to not find an answer to object to that question.

"Good point, but you shouldn't feel embarrassed and afraid of your talents." Azuki said.

"Well I'm not now." Naruto said.

"How come?"

"Because I'm with you." Naruto answered making Azuki blush red with a look of shock on her face. "For some reason, I feel I can show what I was originally afraid to show to everyone else. For so many reason… I feel safe when I'm around you; like I don't have to be afraid of being myself. You're that special to me Azuki." Naruto said with a genuine smile.

"Naruto." Azuki said the blonde's name. The two didn't know what came over them, ut they just started leaning into one another, their lips coming closer to each other's own and their eyes closed. Their lips inching closer and their hearts beating a million times per second as their minds went a blank, not knowing a single piece of knowledge of their actions. However, Naruto suddenly earned information from his now deceased clone making his eyes shot open and the blonde to jump off of the bench making Azuki's own eyes shot open too and looking at Naruto. "Naruto?"

"He's back." Naruto said making Azuki's eyes widen with shock and fear knowing exactly who Naruto was talking about. "Abunai's back." Naruto then turned to Azuki with apologetic eyes. "Azuki, I'm sorry, but-"

"Just go, I'll meet you there." Azuki said with a serious look upon her face. Naruto nodded as he ate his entire ice cream in one bite before he **shushined **back to their dorm. Azuki stood up and threw her ice cream in the trash as she ran off back to the dorm. 'Dammit, I wish I could do the ninja things Naruto could do.' The red haired tsundere thought with anger that she wouldn't be there on to help Naruto and the others before the battle would start.

.

.

Chacha had walked into the girl's locker room after doing an intense workout of track, pushups, sit-ups, crunches, pull-ups and weight lifting. After she took a shower, she put on her usual school uniform and was ready to leave, but suddenly she felt the room heat up for some reason, like there was a fire in the room. She then felt the heat above her, making her look up, only to gasp as everything went dark.

.

.

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of the dorm to see the door opened.

"Aw, dammit." Naruto cursed as he quickly went inside and saw that nothing happened to the place, especially his new guitar. 'Thank Kami.' Naruto thought as he got down from the loft, but then he saw a horrifying sight. "No… That Monster!" Naruto yelled as he noticed all the food the clone made gone and what little left was left messy all over the kitchen. "HE DESTROYED DINNER! THAT BASTARDS GOING DOWN!" Naruto yelled as he crossed his middle and index finger again to make a cross hand sign. **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto created three clones who look on in horror at the mess that was created by the hybrid lunatic.

"Dear Kami." One of the clones said.

"You three clean this mess and cook dinner." The original Naruto ordered. "Do you remember what tonight's dinner is?" The orginal asked.

"Miso-glazed salmon with creamed spinach and Mexican rice mixed with chopped beef." The clones said in unison.

"Excellent! Get Started!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran out the door and jumped over the railing and landed onto the floor with a booming sound and a cloud of dust. Naruto closed his eyes and started to sense any nearby energy and he found a huge amount of energy at Tenbi. "That bastard is going down." Naruto said opening his eyes with a glare.

.

.

Naruto appeared in the middle of the school grounds with his **shushin **technique and started to tray and sense Abunai's energy; and he succeeded in doing so, but he didn't like where he found it.

"That fucking pervert." Naruto said as he sent energy into his legs and took a grand leap into the air sending him high into the sky and when he was over a building he used the energy within him to make himself like an anchor and send himself rocketing down into the building, going straight through the ceiling and another floor or two until he used his energy to make him lighter and land safely onto the floor. 'I've really improved.' Naruto thought smiling in his mind, but suddenly his mind went from pride to anger and rage when he saw Abunai.

"Well, the blonde finally showed up." Abunai said with a cat like grin. Right next to Abunai was a half naked unconscious Chacha; her clothes on the floor, only leaving her in a grey bra and panties combo that had leopard spots on them. "Gotta say, you got some good taste." Abunai said as he crouched next Chacha and started licking her face with his tongue making Naruto tremble with anger. "A real step up from that pink haired bitch." Abunai chuckled. "Say, how 'bout you stand there while I…" Abunai then used one of his claws to the middle of Chacha's bra off making her breast bounce out making Naruto's angry eyes widen with more anger. "Show your friend here what a-", but suddenly Naruto vanished out of thin air and then appeared in front of a shocked Abunai before grabbing the hybrid's head and start to tighten his grip on the bastard making him scream in pain. Naruto's free hand then tightened into a fist with his chakra surrounding it and spiraling around it like a **Rasengan**.

"**Rasensumasshu**" Naruto said with anger as he slammed his fist straight into Abunai's face. The power of the technique was so massive that the rest of the building above them was destroyed from the blast as Abunai was sent rocketing into the sky. Naruto's jacket danced with the wind with his golden bangs shadowing his eyes and his fist ablazed with bluish green energy that danced around it looking like fire. As Naruto's hand turned back to normal, the blonde quickly turned towards Chacha with worried eyes. "Chacha-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran to her unconscious body and picked her up before he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her body, the jacket covering most of her breasts. Naruto stared at the mocha skinned girl's beautiful face as she stayed unconscious with her chest rising as she breathed.

"Chacha-chan… I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me." Naruto said with concerned eyes before he closed them and opened them up with a serious and determined look in his eyes. "But I'm here now, and I swear to Kami that I will protect with my last breath." Naruto then leaned in and placed his lips onto Chacha's own with much passion put into it. As Naruto separated from her picked her up bridal style and subconsciously summoned a clone. "Watch over her." Naruto said handing Chacha to his cloned self.

"You know I will boss." The clone said as it held Chacha. The original Naruto nodded as he turned around and sent his energy into his leg and then jumped high into the air and then sent the energy around his body and used it to send himself rocket towards where he sensed Abunai's energy.

"Damn, I've gotten so amazing with this power that I've gone beyond any of my previous limits and probably any other person's own; including the previous hokages." Naruto said. "Wait a minute, that's it! The Perfect Name For My New Power! MUKO ENERGY!" Naruto shouted with gusto as he flew into the air.

.

.

Abunai managed to get up from the crater he had created all thanks to that blonde baka.

"That bastard's going to pay!" Abunai shouted as he held his now broken and bloody nose.

"Am I now?" Abunai looked up to see Naruto glaring down at him. "Let's finish this." Naruto said with an icy tone and glare. Abunai gained a furious look on his face as his hands glowed green as his tekko kagis appeared on them.

"Let's." Abunai growled as he then disappeared and reappeared above Naruto and slammed down at him with his tekko kagis only to find the blonde had disappeared.

"That all?" Abunai looked up to see Naruto a few feet in front of him. "I honestly expected more." Naruto insulted Abunai with his face looking serious. Abunai had fire in his eyes, literally, as he then charged Naruto and started swinging his tekko kagis at the blonde, but Naruto continued to dodge until the blonde's fist was surround by a bluish green flame and then slammed his fist into one of Abunai's tekko kagi completely shattering it and cracking the bones in Abunai's knuckles making the hybrid scream in pain and agony as he jumped back. Abunai held his injured hand as he glared at Naruto with fury; lucky for the brunette that he was half tailed beast or his bones wouldn't heal in a matter of moments. Abunai then disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto and attempted to slice his face with his remaining tekko kagi, but then blonde just moved to the side then delivered a headbutt to Abunai's forehead and then kneed him in the gut before sending a combo of kicks to the hybrids face and then grabbed his arm and made it bend the other way. Abuani screamed in pain as he kicked Naruto away and held his arm.

"You Bastard!" Abunai yelled, but then he was punched straight in the face sending him rocketing straight into a bunch of trees that fell atop of the brunette. Naruto glared at the fallen damamged trees he created using Abunai's body.

"I may be a bastard, but at least I ain't a monster like you." Naruto said. Then suddenly Abunai rocketed straight out of the pile of trees with his eyes turned golden and his arms replaced with fiery blue with black flames for arms and long black claws and his face in an angry animalistic predator face. Bluish green energy flames surrounded Naruto hands again before the blonde slammed his hands onto Abunai's claws and locking them with Abunai's claws. Abunai was absolutely shocked as his widened golden eyes stared into Naruto's serious glare. Naruto kneed Abunai's gut again and then headbutted the hybrid in the nose making him scream in agony, before the blonde grabbed the transformed Abunai's arm and repeatedly started slamming him down onto the ground with painful sounding crunching noises every time Naruto slammed Abunai into the ground. Naruto then started spun around at high speed still hanging onto Abunai and then he released his grip and threw Abunai into the air sending him rocketing before the blonde shinobi opened his mouth and shot a huge powerful mouth cannon straight at Abunai making the brunette explode from the attack and sending him rocketing into the ground far was from Naruto. "I'm going to ake you regret getting the Nibi's powers and more." Naruto said as he disappeared from sight.

.

.

Abunai was indented into the floor of Tenbi's gym with girls staring at him with shock and confusion. Abunai quickly got himself out of the floor as he started panting.

"That Blonde Bastard!" Abunai yelled. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Abunai screamed into the heavens as blue with black flames surrounded him and started making growing to giant size, making the girls in the gym run away and out of the building, except for one sky blue haired girl.

"Dear God." Garrett said as she stared at the giant blue with black flames that now spawn giant cat claws that slammed onto the floor before the fire disappeared and revealed a giant golden eyed two tailed cat made of blue with black flames. As the giant flaming cat roared with its lion-like roar, Garrett couldn't help, but stare at it with shock, fear and amazement.

Outside, Naruto saw all the girls running out of the gym and heard a giant lion-like roar. "This can't be good." Naruto said as he then ran inside to find a giant Nibi no Neko. Naruto was ready to fight but then he noticed Garrett. 'What the hell's she still doing here?' Naruto thought. Naruto then noticed that the ceiling was crumbling down all thanks to the roar from the fully transformed Abunai and one giant piece of the ceiling came falling straight towards Garrett. "Oh crap." Naruto said as he ran straight towards Garrett and tckled her down to the ground, saving her from the giant piece of concrete. Garrett looked up to see Naruto above her and saw the giant piece of the ceiling that was fallen and crushed right where she was standing.

"Naruto… you saved me." Garrett said with shock.

"Of course I did." Naruto said as he helped the sky blue haired girl up to her feet. Garrett then out of nowhere hugged Naruto confusing the blonde.

"Oh thank you so much~" Garret said. Garrett then looked at Naruto putting on a beautifully charming look upon her face. "I can see why Azuki thinks so fondly of you."

"Not that I appreciate the attention, but I've got something important to take care of." Naruto said getting himself separated from Garrett and turned to the growling Nibi Abunai.

"I could help you." Garrett said getting ready to summon her maken, but Naruto put his hand up as a sign of halt.

"Thanks, but this is my fight." Naruto said as his arms glowed green and then the green light disappeared to reveal Naruto's arms were now armored with turnbine fans built into them; two fans in each arm, one each on the deltoids and one each on the triceps brachii. Naruto slammed his fist into his and cracked his armored knuckles. "And I'll be the one to finish it." Naruto said as the turbine fans on his arms started spin and blowing steam as they made a powerful revved engine-like sound as they spun. "But still thanks anyway, beautiful." Naruto said turning to her giving her a smile with a twinkle in his gorgeous cerulean eyes that showed much caring; Garrett couldn't help, but blush. "Now go; this is going to get hairy." Naruto said turning back to the giant flaming cat beast. Garrett wanted to stay and help Naruto fight, but against her massive ego she decided to listen to him.

"Fine… but you better not die." Garrett said as she made her way to the door. The transformed Abunai jumped at Garrett; ready to attack her and do the same thing he did with the red haired roommate of Naruto's the last time he faced off against the blonde. Garrett quickly summoned her maken, which was a beautiful sword, and was ready to attack, but Naruto suddenly appeared in front of the Abunai and slammed both this hands onto Abunai's paws making the transformed monster cat and Garrett have looks of shock on their faces.

"Nice try, but that trick's getting old!" Naruto exclaimed as he opened his mouth and shot out another huge blast of his mouth cannon, hitting Abunai directly in the face sending the cat monster flying back and destroying the floor as it skid onto it and a piece of the wall when it's head slammed into it. "Garret, Go! Now!" Naruto yelled. Garrett nodded and ran out the door, leaving Naruto to face off against the giant monster known as Abunai. "It's just you and me now ugly." Naruto said as Abunai got up and faced Naruto and roared his lion-like roar with a cheetah roaring howl at the end of it.

Nibi Abunai tried slamming his giant paws atop of Naruto, but the blonde kept dodging them, so he sent one of his tails at Naruto. Naruto jumped over the tail, but the other tail came straight at him, so Naruto used his hands to grab the tail to impact the blow. Abunai used the momentum of his tail to slam it against a wall, leaving Naruto indented in it, allowing the cat beast to claw at him, but Naruto summoned a giant energy claw from his torso to slap away the paw, saving him. Starting to get irritated, Abuani took in a deep breath and shot out moused shaped fireballs rocketing towards Naruto. Naruto quickly jumped out of the wall and summoned two energy arms to make and X-block with his armored ones doing the same as well as the fire mice hit Naruto and the rest of the wall, destroying half of the gym. Abuani grinned at this, but Naruto suddenly rocketed towards him with both an energy fist and armored fist cocked back before he slammed the energy one right between Abunai's eyes while the armored one was slammed onto Abunai's nose making the cat beast roar and hiss like a cat as it bounced back and held it's nose with one of it's claws. Naruto took the advantage and jumped straight at Abunai and send a flurry of energy fist punches straight at Abunai's face.

Abunai's back was slammed onto the wall as Naruto continued to send seemingly never ending flurries of punches straight at Abunai's. After countless punches, Naruto cocked back one of his energy fists with the fist bursting with fire surrounding it and sent it straight into Abunai's face sending him straight through the wall. Abunai growled with anger as he got up and saw the silhouette of Naruto's shadow in the dust of the now destroyed wall, so he charged at the blonde with fury, but he then heard a painful screeching sound making him stop and cover his sensitive ears. Naruto walked out with four **Rasenshurikens** in his possession; two held by his own armored hands and two in his energy claws. "You think it hurts the ears, well believe me when I say it hurts like hell when you come in contact with it." Naruto said as he threw all four at Abunai. Abunai was met with the first in one of his four leg, the second in another, the third on one of his own tails and the other hit his face and exploded making the others explode as well, creating one huge sphere of wind chakra. Naruto stared at the explosive sphere completely consuming the fully transformed Abunai. "Hell hath no fury than the deadly winds that roars…" the sphere then faded with the ear pounding sound vanishing as the dust settled. "And then becomes silent." Naruto finished as he saw Abunai, half naked, his pants the only clothing left, but were ripped, trembling on his hands and knees panting with wounds all over his body bleeding. "It's over Abunai, I've won." Naruto said glaring at the bleeding defeated form of Abunai.

"Hell no; I'm still alright for another round." Abunai pushing himself up off the ground and got into a fighting stance as he tried to keep himself up on his feet. Naruto just turned and started walking away towards the school. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING!?" Abunai yelled only to cough harshly and hold his chest from the feel of pain.

"Like I said, the battle's over." Naruto said continuing to walk away.

"Fuck You! I'll Come Back And Fuck That Dark Skinned Girl Of Yours!" Abunai yelled. As Naruto heard these words, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh, you don't like that huh? Well too bad, cause when I come back, it's going to be me, her and those other two, ALL THE FUCKING-" but before Abunai could finish his sentence, Naruto's body exploded with his energy sky rocketing. "Way…" Abunai finished his sentenced with fear at how powerful Naruto was.

"You just made a big mistake, Abunai Ni." Naruto said as suddenly his anger started to control him and one of his armored arms grew into giant size. The fist grew huge with the forearm growing bigger than the fist with hot rod exhaust pipes sticking out of the back of the forearm part.

'Fuck this.' Abunai thought as he started making a break for it. Naruto turned back to Abunai with a glare.

"You're not getting away without getting slammed by my fist!" Naruto shouted as he jumped high, rocketing into the air. Azuki and the rest of the security committee making it to see Naruto in the sky with a giant fist.

"Oh this ought to be good." Azuki said looking up at Naruto with a smirk. Narutp stopped in the air with his body bursting with bluish green energy, dancing around his body like flames and the exhaust pipes revving with fire.

"YOU'RE FINISHED!" Naruto roared as he rocketed towards Abunai. Abunai tried to get away as fast as he could, but it was all futile as Naruto's giant metal fist made contact and slammed him down into the ground creating a fiery explosion and roaring winds that almost blew the entire security off their feet, except for Kengo who did fall to the ground on his butt. Naruto roared as his attack created the explosion, and when it was done, Abunai was finally defeated.

"Naruto-kun, You Did It!" Kimi cheered. Naruto just continued to stare at Abunai's severly damaged and burnt back, the two inside a huge crater. The blonde hero didn't know what took over him, but he grabbed Abunai's body and turned him over so that the brunette would be lying on his back. Naruto's hands and forearms started glowing bluish green that they looked like they were made up of Naruto's now known Muko energy with a tail like essence connected to each of them. Naruto then plunged his hands straight into Abunai's chest making the brunette hybrid open his eyes wide and scream in pain and agony as Naruto's hands were inside his very being.

"Naruto What You Doing?!" Haruko yelled with her eyes widened in horror.

"Are You Fucking Psycho?!" Uruchi yelled.

Naruto ignored them and searched inside Abunai's chest for something, and he found whatever he was looking for. Naruto grabbed it, tightening his grip on it so he wouldn't loose his grip on it, and then with all his might, he pulled it straight out of Abunai's chest. Abunai then fell unconscious once again as Naruto found what he was looking for.

"Is he…" Inaho was afraid to finish that sentence.

"No, he's still breathing." Furan said putting everyone's mind at ease. Naruto stared in shock and amazement at what he held in his hands. In Naruto's hands was royal blue flame that was the size of a small dog. It was so warm and beautiful, and the sensation felt nice in Naruto's hands; but the most amazing part about the flame was that it felt alive, like it was breathing. Naruto would've stayed there holding the flame for God knows how long, but he remembered that he had to get to Chacha, who was still unconscious in a now roofless building. Naruto focused his chakra and created a clone with his mind; he would pat himself on the back for such an accomplishment, but Naruto had to get to his friend/possible girlfriend.

"Take this flame; I got to go to see if Chacha's alright." Naruto said to his clone, who nodded and took the flame from his creator. Naruto then started to sprint towards the building running pass the entire security committee.

"Naruto, Wait!" Azuki yelled as she and Kimi ran after the speeding blonde.

"We should hurry and retrieve Abunai's body before-" Furan stopped speaking as a dark beam of light hit Abunai and sent him straight into the air where he vanished along with the light. "That happens."

.

.

"Man, looks like your golden boy lost." Iwao said. Iwao, Wabisuke, Hanahime and Oso were with Toshiyuki, observing the battle between the two beasts of men.

"I know; I never expected him to win." Toshiyuki said.

"What?! Then Why Send Him?!" Iwao exclaimed.

"Research." Toshiyuki said getting a confused look from Iwao. "Through his anger and intensity Naruto had created a much more powerful arm. He gains new abilities through anger and instinct, so for you, Wabisuke, with your skills and experience along with your state of mind, you can become much more powerful than him." Toshiyuki said with a smirk. Wabisuke just stood there silent while Hanahime placed a hand on his shoulder. Oso made some bear sounds towards Toshiyuki. "In time my friend; you will have **your **rematch." Toshiyuki said petting the bear's head.

"Speaking of rematch, when can I have mine?" Iwao said feeling very antsy to fight Naruto.

"In time." Toshiyuki said making Iwao feel very pissed and annoyed.

"By the way, if he can speak our language, why is he just making bear noises?" Iwao asked pointing towards Oso.

"It's because he speaks human languages to those he trusts and likes; he pretty much hates the lot of you, but that's how he usually is to people." Toshiyuki said getting a comical anime looking pissed off face from Iwao, while Wabisuke and Hanahime stayed silent. "A step closer to our future; all it takes is an easy step." Toshiyuki said as the guards brought in Abunai's still unconscious body. "You three best leave, this could get a little… gory."

.

.

"Chacha-chan, please wake up, don't leave me." Chacha heard a familiar voice as she started gaining her consciousness back. As Chacha cracked her eyes open, she saw Naruto looking down at her.

"Naruto-kun?" Chacha said the blonde's name. Naruto smiled down at her with joy; happy to see her alright. "Naruto-kun!" Chacha exclaimed as she jumped at him and put him into a tight embrace with, of course, her boobs in his face; the only difference was that they were now fully exposed from the jacket.

"Ch-Ch-Chacha-chan! Y-Y-Your Boobs Are…" Chacha looked down to see her boobs exposed.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you bad boy." Chacha said with a sly smirk as she rubbed the back of Naruto's head.

"W-W-WHAT?! You Think I Did This?!" Naruto exclaimed with his nose bleeding from the sight of Chacha's exposed breast.

"It doesn't matter; you can take me right now~" Chacha purred seductively making Naruto's nostril spew out more blood and earning him a boner.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Azuki said as she had an icy cold glare with Kimi next to her, the poor petite girl's entire face turn red and had swirls for eyes at the sight of the two in their suggestive position.

"A-A-Azuki-chan! This Is Not What It Looks Like!" Naruto quickly said with a comical anime fearful look.

"Shut up Naruto." Azuki said.

"Yes Azuki-chan." Naruto said.

"Azuki, you ruin all our fun; can't you just let Naruto-kun and Chacha-chan bring each other **real** happiness." Chacha emphasize the 'real' for happiness to mean only one thing that turned Naruto on. Chacha then eeped as she felt something poke her between her legs; and she knew exactly what it was. "Oh Naruto-kun, you're so big and manly~" Chacha cooed as she rubbed her lower reign against Naruto's making the blonde have a huge nose bleed, the blood spraying away from Chacha's breasts, Azuki have a shocked and pissed face and Kimi almost faint. Azuki then had a huge red menacing amount of killer intent surrounding her as she cracked her knuckles.

"A-A-Azuki-chan, Wait!" Naruto quickly pulled himself away from Chacha and tried to reason with the red head. The three girls were shocked to see Naruto's boner; it was fucking huge! Chacha drool at the sight of the large 'soldier', Kimi fainted and entered a fantasy where she and Naruto were in a bedroom, and Azuki's fist trembled with fury as she was ready to beat the shit out of Naruto.

"YOU PERVERTED BAKA!" Azuki yelled as then she started to beat the shit out of Naruto with the blonde boy's screams being heard straight to the heavens.

.

.

Later that night at the four roommates' dorm, Naruto had taken off the last of his bandages, which he did single handedly since the other held the blue fire that he ripped from out of Abunai's chest. Naruto just kept staring at it with Kimi sitting on her knees next to him, also staring at the blue flame.

"Okay, what the hell are you doing with that thing?" Azuki asked getting tired of the two just staring at it.

"I'm not sure, it feels… alive. I'm not sure what to do with it." Naruto said.

"Well either do something about or I will." Azuki said.

"What's your problem?" Chacha asked.

"What's my problem?! There Is A Ball Of Fire In The House! I Do Not Want This Place Burning To Hell!" Azuki yelled.

"You need to chill Azuki; stress leads to grey hair." Chacha said.

"Shut Up! I Am Not Under Stress Damn It!" Azuki yelled.

"Uh, guys." Kimi said earning the two's attention as they looked on in awe with Kimi and Naruto at the fire glowing and moving quicker. "Something's happening." Kimi said a bit worried.

"It's… hatching." Naruto said.

"Nani?!" the three girls exclaimed.

The fire then suddenly exploded creating a great shine making them cover their eyes. They uncovered their eyes and looked on in awe.

"No…way." Azuki said. Curled up in a little ball was a kitten with blue with black fur in a flame like pattern and two tails. The little kitty got out of it's little ball from and stretched it's body before it sat up and looked tha the four with it's golden eyes.

"Meow." The little kitten made a cute little cute meow sound.

"Kawai!" the three girls couldn't resist saying as they looked at the precious kitten.

"Holy crap, it's a mini Nibi." Naruto said.

"How is this possible?" Azuki asked as Chacha sat in front of the kitten and started scratching its chin while Kimi petted the kitty's back as it purred making the little kitten look even cuter.

"Abunai is the hybrid of the Nibi no Neko from my world and Mayonaka mun shakai took and used the chakra of the tailed beast, but it seems they took more than just it's chakra; they also took a piece of the Nibi's spirit." Naruto said adding it all up.

"**Wow kit, I'm surprised you actually figured it out." **Kurama said genuinely surprised.

'I have my moments.' Naruto said through their mind link.

"**Not enough of them."**

'Fuck Off!'

"She's so cute!" Kimi exclaimed as she blushed at the kitten's cutness.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Azuki asked.

"Duh, because Matatabi from the anime is voiced by Ryoko Shiraishi, of course she's a girl." Chacha said like it was obvious.

"Are you sure?" Azuki asked wanting to make sure. Naruto picked up the kitten and checked her lower half to make sure.

"Yup, it's a girl." Naruto said. The Nibi kitten got out of Naruto's grasp and jumped onto Naruto's lap and rubbed herself against Naruto's torso purring.

"Aw~" Kimi and Chacha went with their faces in adoring anime style looks.

"I got to admit, that is cute." Azuki said thinking the kitten was adorable as well. "So what are you going to name her?"

"Call her Matatabi, just like the original." Kimi suggested.

"Makes sense since they're technically the same being." Naruto said as he picked up the kitten. "Welcome to family Matatabi." Naruto said with a welcoming smile as the kitten gave a cute meow at him that sound like 'mew' as all kittens sound like, and then started licking Naruto's face making the blonde laugh from the tickling sensation. "I'm already fond of her and all, but I still wish I could've gotten some new power like in those videogames, ya know?" Naruto said. Somehow, the little Matatabi understood Naruto as she jumped out of the blonde's grasp and then jumped straight into his body. Everyone was shocked at what happened.

"What just happened?" Azuki asked like as if someone had a clue. Suddenly Naruto started to sweat as he felt like he was on fire.

"Hey, is it just me or is it hot in-" Suddenly Naruto burst into blue flames making the girls jump back as Naruto was engulfed in flames.

"NARUTO!/NARUTO-KUN!" They all yelled in fear of their friend and crush dying. As the flames died down there stood Naruto with two flaming cat tails and a pair of cat ears. Naruto looked down at his hands as he instinctively sent chakra to them and then they suddenly burst into flames and were replaced by fiery blue with black arms made of fire and black claws for fingernail. Naruto gave a cat-like grin as he then closed his eyes and was surrounded by blue flames again, and once the flames faded away, there in it's place was a grinning Naruto petting Matatabi, who purred at his touch.

"I Love This Kitty Cat!" Naruto exclaimed as he rubbed his cheek against Matatabi's making the kitty go meow cutely again.

"Can I hold her?" Kimi asked. Matatabi jumped into Kimi's arms and started licking her face making her giggle.

"We Have To Buy Cat Toys!" Chacha cheered. Naruto then blushed as he turned to Azuki.

"Um, Azuki-chan…" Naruto earned the red heads attention. "About what we almost did at the park?"

"It never happened." Azuki bluntly said crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"But-" but Naruto was halted from finishing his sentence from Azuki's fist hitting the top of Naruto's head.

"I said it never happened!" Azuki raised her voice, ut then she opened her eyes and blushed. "But…" Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I wouldn't mind going on another date." Azuki said blushing even more. Naruto, Kimi and Chacha looked at her with shock, before the blonde gave her a genuine smile.

"Definitely." Naruto said making Azuki smile.

"Hold On! I Want To Go On A Date With Naruto-kun!" Chacha exclaimed.

"Me Too!" Kimi exclaimed as well.

"Too Bad!" Azuki exclaimed.

"That's Not Fair! I'm Dating Him First!" Chacha exclaimed.

"No Way I'm Going First!" Kimi yelled.

"Like Hell You Are!" Azuki yelled as the three started arguing. Naruto just blinked at the three as he had Matatabi in his hands; Kimi giving the kitten to him before they all started arguing, knowing things were going to get ugly.

"Let's leave the other ladies to their conversation, huh Matatabi?" Naruto said to the kitten getting a cute little meow from the kitten. "Come on, there's some fresh tuna in the fridge that I think you'll enjoy." Naruto said getting an excited meow from the kitten.

.

.

Back in Konoha, Sakura was with the rest of the once again known as Konoha 11 at the Korean BBQ place. It had been over a week since Naruto was kidnapped and she has been an emotional trainwreck. After learning that Naruto was the one who actually made her feel beautiful, she cried the first few days, and then she went to the library and tried to find anything on different dimensions and maken, but she found zilch, nada, absolutely nothing that could help her. She wasn't the only one trying, Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and everyone else on the Konoha 11 tried their best to find anything that would lead them to Naruto, but they all came up empty. Sakura just kept picking at her food, still think of the blonde boy she loved with all her heart.

"Sakura would you just eat something?" Ino said worried about her best friend.

"Don't tell me what to do." Sakura said.

"Sakura just eat your food; you need it." Sasuke said.

"Shut Up Bastard!" Sakura yelled.

"Whoa, calm down pinky." Kiba said.

"Shut Your Fucking Mouth Kiba!" Sakura yelled.

"S-S-akura-san, please c-calm d-down, you're creating a sc-scene." Hinata said.

"Fuck Off Hinata!" Sakura yelled.

"Damn Forehead." Ino said shocked along with the others that she cursed off Hinata.

"I'm sorry you guys, it's just when I see you three… I see those monsters who kidnapped Naruto." Sakura said with venom in her voice just remembering those three bastards' faces.

"Well I guess I can't blame you for thinking that way." Kiba said lying back in his seat with his arms behind his head. "How much did they look like us anyway?"

"Identical, except with different hairstyles and your twin had no tattoos on his face." Sasuke answered continuing to eat his meal.

"Damn, no wonder you want to punch us; with an evil bastard who looks exactly like myself, I'd probably punch the mirror in my bathroom whenever I see my face." Kiba said.

"I'm mostly sorry to you Hinata." Sakura said with apologetic eyes.

"I-it's quite alright S-Sakura-san; I forgive you." Hinata said.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"Sakura, I promise one day we'll find Naruto, bring him back and kill those other three." Sasuke said.

"I want Wabisuke; he's mine." Sakura said slamming her fist into her palm.

"No, he humiliated me and I am the one who's going to finish him; besides, he's too strong for you." Sasuke said. Sakura growled at the Uchiha, but she knew he was right; Wabisuke was too strong for her, but she also knew that he was stronger than Sasuke too. "I just wonder what techniques he used." Sasuke said.

"He called it maken, but I've searched everywhere in everybook, in every library including the Hokage library, but I found nothing." Sakura said.

"It's probably a technique from their own world." Shino said putting his two cents.

"That still doesn't help us in any way." Sakura said looking down at her lap with sorrow.

"Don't worry Sakura, we'll find him one day; I just know it." Ino said putting her hand on her best friend's shoulder trying to comfort her. Sakura nodded in response, but still had sad eyes.

"I just wonder where he is… if he's safe… and what he's doing right now." Sakura said thinking about her blonde love.

.

.

Naruto was strumming his new guitar as Kengo was complaining on how cool he was again.

"NOW YOU PLAY GUITAR! WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW MUCH OF A CHICK MAGNET ARE YOU?!" Kengo yelled at Naruto, who just continued to ignore the dair haired pervert.

"Oh it's so cute that Monji now has a friend to play with." Inaho said with a cute cat-like smile as she saw Monji play with Matatabi; the two getting along like they've been best friends for years. Azuki and Kimi giggle while Chacha laughed before they went back to enjoying their lunch.

"Thank goodness you found Monji days ago or else Matatabi would be all alone; the two are like best friends." Kimi said as she took a bite of a strawberry from her fruit salad.

"Yeah, it sure is sweet." Takeru said. The door then opened to reveal Aki and Minori with boxes filled with papers to be signed.

"Break time's over kiddies; time to work." Minori said as she and Aki placed the boxes onto a table.

"Great." Takeru and Kengo mumbled with depression as everyone else groan.

"Understood Principal Minor." Furan said adjusting her glasses. Aki then made eye contact with Naruto, who smiled at her and gave a little wave; Aki blushed red remembering what she had almost done three days ago. Aki turned away, but gave Naruto a little wave back before walking out the door.

"Well see ya kids later." Minori said as the teens groaned and made their way towards the table to work on the dreaded paperwork. "Oh and Naruto." Naruto looked up at Naruto to principal Minori. "Nice work on your fight yesterday." Minori said giving Naruto a look that looked… if Naruto wasn't wrong, seductive. "You really handled that job like a **real **man." Minori said smirking and giving Naruto a wink before leaving. Naruto blinked in surprise and shock at Minori's signals, all the while Kurama was laughing hard inside Naruto's head calling the blonde 'one lucky bastard'. Kengo noticed as well and was about to complain again, but Naruto back fist him making him fall to the ground.

"Alright everyone, that's enough horse play; time to get to work." Yuka said gently clapping her hands together and still smiling. Naruto sat down and started writing on the paperwork and after a while he was bored out of his mind.

'Jeez, I wish there were… more… of… me… God I Am Such A Baka!' Naruto thought as he made his signature hand sign. "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto exclaimed as clones appeared in the room and started grabbing sheets of paper and started signing them. Everyone stared in shock and awe at what an intelligent move Naruto used. "There, makes that easier." Naruto said making everyone laugh.

"Naruto, this is a sign of laziness." Furan said a bit irked.

"You want to do the boring paperwork?" Naruto said with a smirk already knowing her answer.

"… Okay, good point." Furan said.

"By the way, I need some help on physicsl do you think I can book another study sesseion?" Naruto asked with a blush scratching the back of his head.

"S-s-sure, of course." Furan said.

"Aw~ they're blushing, that's so cute." Yaka said as she then ducked out of the way of a flying book sent by her best friend; everyone laughed at Furan's embarrassed pissed off face making the golden haired girl blush red. After minutes later, the clones and security committee finished the last of the paperwork before they disappeared.

"I can't believe how quick that was." Haruko said.

"It's all thanks to Naruto." Takeru said making the blonde blush and scratch the back of his head.

"In honor of Naruto, I Say Ice Cream For Everyone!" Kengo exclaimed making everyone cheered.

"B-but what if other paperwork comes over?" Furan pointed out. Suddenly more Naruto clones appeared in the room.

"My clones will handle it." Naruto said as he wrapped the strap on his guitar around his torso. "And you got to admit." Naruto extended his hand towards Furan. "Ice cream does sound nice right about now." Naruto said with a smile. Furan just looked into Naruto's eyes with her cheeks heating up and then she sighed in defeat.

"Fine; I'll admit it." Furan said with a smile on her face, which was surprising since she was always a stickler for the rules, as she then took Naruto's hand, helping her to her feet. "And besides, I could use a break after all the other paperwork I had to deal with last night. The entire security committee cheered as they all now went out the door with Monji in Inaho's arms and Matatabi in Kimi's arms. Naruto smiled as he walked down the hall with his fellow Maken-ki members, and he got to thinking a very nice thought.

'Ya know… this place is starting to feel like home.' Naruto thought with a genuine smile as he walked down the halls with his friends.

.

.

"Here's more papaerwork for the rest of you." Aki said carrying a box filled with more paperwork inside.

"Thanks Aki-sensei, just leave it anywhere."

"More of this crap?"

"I hate the boss."

Aki then noticed the whole room was filled with Narutos. Seeing many copies of Naruto had got Aki's mind imagining perverted fantasies of the Naruto clones; her lying on a bed with her underwear loose, her bra barely able to contain her breasts and all the Narutos climbing the bed and having their way with her, and she herself would be loving every single moment of it. After having an overload from the perverted fantasy, Aki fainted to the ground.

"Holy Crap! Aki-sensei!" one of the Naruto clones exclaimed as they all gathered around her.

"Is she alright?"

"Is she still breathing?"

"Somebody please tell me she's alright!"

"Spread out you guys, she needs air!" The Naruto clones did just that and spread out, allowing Aki some room to breathe.

"Aki-sensei, are you alright? Say Something!" One of the Naruto clones exclaimed with worry.

"Naruto, you're so amazing with that thickness of yours." Aki said with her entire face being beet red and he eyes closed meaning she was dreaming. All the Naruto's stood silent for a moment… and then another… and then another, until.

"NANI?!" They all yelled in unison with incredible shock.

End of Chapter 3

This has to be without a doubt the longest chapter I've ever written. Anyway, I hoped you all like it, cause I sure do; so until next time.

Takeshi1225, out!


End file.
